chuchu
by moofaize
Summary: private chuchu


centerh1Hands all over/h1/center

hr

Put your hands all over me...

centerh1Prologue: Moonshine/h1/center

hr

I was looking at the vanity mirror in front of me. Tulad nang mga nakaraang gabi ay tinatanong ko ang sarili ko kung ano ba ang nangyari sa akin at napunta ako sa ganitong trabaho. My life wasn't as fucked up as I remember it was, I had a family. My dad had a growing business, I was a college student in a famous university, I had friends who looked up to me like I am a goddess. I have a little brother whom I loved so much, my mom was very loving and kind pero nawala ang lahat ng ito sa isang iglap lang.

Maybe that was the reason why I ended up doing this every night of my life.

"Moonshine, ikaw na!"

I looked back when I heard my stage name. I have a stage name, every time I come up on stage, ako si Moonshine. Sa pagkakataong iyon, nakakalimutan kong ako si Aura Selene, sa stage na iyon, ako si Moonshine, ang babaeng walang limitasyon.

"Aura, para sa'yo."

Binalingan ko ng tingin si Tequila. She was handing me a new mask. Kinuha ko iyon at saka pinakatitigan. The mask was pretty, it was bedazzled. May ngiting sumilay sa mga labi ko habang hawak ko iyon. Ang masakarang iyon ang magsisilbing pangangga ko sa mga tao sa labas.

"Salamat," I looked at myself again and as I put on the mask, I told myself that I should stop wondering why I am here and why I am doing this. Ito na ang buhay ko at alam kong kahit anong gawin ko ay hindi na ako makakaalis sa putikang pinagdapaan ko. I took a deep breath as I walk out the stage. Nang makita nila ay naghiyawan sila. I gave them the sexiest smile I could ever give them.

Humawak ako sa pole.

Ito ang trabaho ko. I am a stripper. I strip for money, I let strange men touch my body.

Nagsimula ang tugtog. I started dancing, people were cheering for me. I kept on shaking my hips, giving them what they want. Bumaba ako ng stage, I saw an old man smiling at me, waving his money, nilapitan ko siya, I sat on his lap, I seductively touched his face, gumapang naman ang kamay niya papunta sa likod ko, he unclasped my bra and threw my bra away, now I am very exposed in front of these men and I didn't care - I used to care a lot, I used to cry every night after the show because I could still feel their touch pero ngayon, matibay na ako. Kayak o nang sikmurain lahat ng haplos at halik nila.

The man cupped my left breast. I took the money from his hand and as I do that, he sucked mu nipple. Nakadama ako ng pandidiri sa ginawa niya, pero hindi ako kumibo, matapos iyon ay dahan-dahan akong umalis sa kandungan niya at saka bumalik sa stage.

I faced them, I started taking of my panties. Lalo silang nag-init. Not a moment later, I was naked in front all of them. I started giving them the show of their lifetime. They started throwing me their money at habang ginagawa nila iyon, lalo kong pinagbubuti ang pagsayaw.

One man even come up to the stage to touch me down there as he slips his money on my mouth. He put a finger inside my core and I fought the urge of pushing him away and slapping his face. I wanted to cry.

Alam ko na kung bakit gabi-gabi kong tinatanong kung bakit ako nandito dahil kahit sabihin ko pang sanay na ako at matibay na ang sikmura ko, nandidiri pa rin ako sa ginagawa nila sa akin. Hindi ko pa rin kaya ang pambababoy nila sa katawan ko.

Natapos ang tugtog, lumuhod ako at pinulot ang lahat ng perang nakuha ko mula sa kanila, pagpasok ko sa dressing room ay agad kong tinakpan ang sarili ko. Inilagay ko sa bag ang mga perang nakuha ko. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I am not ugly, pero sa tuwing tititigan ko ang sarili ko ay kapangitan ang nakikita ko, ang dumi-dumi ko na. Wala nang magmamahal sa akin dahil sa dumi ng pagkatao ko.

Ganito ako, pero kahit paano ay umaasa ako ng isang taong darating para pulutin ako sa putik na pinagsadalakan ko.

I wanted to be a damsel in distress, I needed some saving, I need a hero pero sa kalakaran ng mundo ko, walang ibang sasagip sa akin kundi ang sarili ko...

centerh11. A not so "Bachelor" party/h1/center

hr

"Anak, hindi ka pa ba magre-resign diyan sa call center na iyan?"

Nakatingin lang ako kay Mommy habang nagsusuklay ng buhok, halos kauuwi ko lang noon sa bahay, as usal, umaga na naman ako nakauwi at ang alam ni mommy at nang lahat ng tao sa bahay ay galing ako sa call center dahil ang alam nilang trabaho ko ay agent. Hindi ko sumagot agad. I had been lying to my family for a very long time. Hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihin na ang ipinapakain ko sa kanila ay galing sa pamumuhunan ko sa katawan at laman ko. I just smiled.

"Ma-maayos naman po ang kita, diba Mom?" I said to her. Tumayo siya sa likod ko at kinuha ang suklay, siya na mismo ang nagsuklay sa akin. She was looking at me in the mirror.

"Oo, pero hindi ka pa ba napapagod? I mean, ang sabi mo kapag nakaipon ka na, mag-aaral ka ulit. Aura, you're not getting any younger, you have to finish your degree. Hija, kahit naman na-bankrupt tayo, your dad still wants you to graduate."

I sighed. Paulit-ulit na lang itong sinasabi ni Mommy. She wanted me to quit my job because I have to go to school. Hindi ko naman pwedeng gawin iyon dahil nag-aaral pa ang kapatid kong bunso. Miguel is in his third year of Architecture, dalawang taon pa ang bubunuin ko para makatapos siya, maybe after he passes the board exams, I'll stop being a stripper and find a real job - ang problema ay kung kaya ko ba. Sa totoo lang kasi, malaki ang kita ko sa paghuhubad. I earn fifteen to eighteen thousand weekly, hindi pa kasama ang tip ng mga clients ko, hindi pa rin kasama doon kapag may kasamang extra-service. Masakit man aminin pero hindi ko sigurado kung kaya kong iwan ang paghuhubad, natatakot ako na sa oras na mangyari iyon ay maghirap na naman kami.

Hindi naman kami mayaman, tama lang, hindi kami kinakapos, hindi rin nagkukulang, sapat lang ang kinikita ko para sa gastusin namin sa bahay, para sa gamot ni dad at para sa pag-aaral ni Miguel.

"Hindi ko pa alam, Mom, hindi pa tapos mag-aral si Miguel." Pagdadahilan ko. She sighed again. Niyakap niya ako. Maya-maya ay naramdaman kong umiiyak na naman siya. "Mom, stop crying." Saway ko sa kanya.

"Hindi ito ang pinangarap kong buhay ninyong magkapatid. Ikaw ang prinsesa namin ng daddy mo, you should have a life better than this, iyong hindi ikaw ang nagtatrabaho, kung hindi lang sana naipatalo ng daddy mo ang pera natin sa sugal-"

"Ma, tapos na iyon, okay na. Tanggap ko na na ganito tayo. Ang mahalaga lang naman ay iyong magkakasama tayo." Pilit akong ngumiti. Kumalas si Mommy mula sa sa yakap namin at saka pinahid ang mga luha niya.

"Magpahinga ka na, mamamalengke pa ako. Nasa ibaba ang daddy mo, tulog naman siya, matulog ka na."

Tinanguan ko si Mommy, lumabas siya ng kwarto at saka isinara ang pinto, nahiga naman ako sa kama at pilit kong iwinawaglit sa akin isipan ang mha haplos at halik sa akin ng mga estrangherong iyon. I sighed. Hanggang kailan ba ako sa ganito? Minsan gusto ko na talagang umalis, kung hindi ko lang iniisip na maghihirap na naman kaming muli ay matagal ko nang tinalikuran ang trabahong bumababoy sa buong pagkatao ko.

Ipinilig ko ang aking ulo at saka pinilit matulog. Ang hiling ko lang sana, kahit na madumi na ako, kahit na ang pangit-pangit ko na, sana dumating pa rin ang panahon na may isang lalaking tatanggap sa akin ng buong-buo.

Gustong-gusto ko nang matulog pero mailap ang antok sa akin, bumangon akong muli at saka bumaba, pinuntahan ko si Daddy sa silid nila ni Mommy, I saw him sitting by the window looking out. Nilapitan ko siya at saka hinagkan sa noo.

"Dad..." Nakangiting wika ko sa kanya. Wala akong narinig na salita mula sa kanya. Dahan-dahan kong iniharap sa akin ang wheelchair niya at saka muli siyang hinagkan.

"Uhhmmm..."

Maluha-luha akong tumingin sa kanya. Hindi na nakakapagsalita si Daddy, four years ago, intake siya sa puso, naparalisa ang buong katawan niya. Isa rin si Dad sa dahilan ko kung bakit hindi ako makaalis sa trabahong pinasok ko, paano ko mabibili ang gamot niya kung hihinto ako? Mamamatay si Dad kapag hindi siya nakapaggamot.

"Dad, I love you..." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Hmmm..." He made that sound again. He tried holding my face. Ako na mismo ang naglapit sa kanya ng mukha ko, lagi niyang ginagawa iyon sa akin lalo na noon sa tuwing uuwi siya sa bahay galing sa opisina - he used to tell me that I am his little princess, mahal na mahal ako ni Daddy at lahat ng gusto ko noon ay ibinibigay niya sa akin. Kung hihingin ko sa kanya ang buwan, sigurado akong gagawa siya ng paraan para lang maibigay iyon sa akin, ganoon ako kamahal ni Dad.

"Hmnn.. A-aura..." Tawag niya sa pangalan ko. Nginitian ko na lang siya.

"Dad, wag kang magsalita, mapapagod ka lang." Sabi ko sa kanya. "Gusto mo bang humiga?" Tanong ko.

"A-aura... Dam." Wika niya. Tinitigan ko siya.

"Ano po, Dad?" Tanong ko. Pilit niyang itinaas ang daliri niya, itinuro niya iyon sa dvd player na nasa kabilang side ng sislid. "Manonood ka ng DVD?" Ngumiti ako. Tumayo ako at saka binuksan iyon. Naghahanap ako ng dvd na ilalagay sa loob nang bigla iyong mag-play.

Nanigas ang likod ko nang makilala ko ang kantang iyon...

Ikaw at ako, pinagtagpo

Nag-usap ang ating puso

Nagkasundong magsama habangbuhay.

Nagsumpaan sa Maykapal

Walang iwanan, tag-init o tag-ulan

Haharapin bawat unos na mag-daan.

Sana'y di magmaliw ang pagtingin

Kaydaling sabihin , kayhirap gawin

Sa mundong walang katiyakan

Sabay natin gawing kahapon ang bukas...

"Au-aura... Dam..."

Muling nagsalita si Dad. Binalingan ko siya. Hindi ko matiis na hindi maluha dahil lang sa kantang iyon. I was just standing there, looking at dad while shedding the tears of yesterday.

"Au-aura... Dam..."

Pinilit kong ngitian si Daddy. Ngayon ay alam ko na kung anong sinasabi niya, kung ano talaga ang gusto niyang iparating sa akin.

"W-wala na si Dam, daddy."

Huminga na lang ako nang malalim at saka pinatay ang dvd. Nilapitan ko si Dad, napansin kong tulad ko ay umiiyak din siya.

"Wala na si Dam..."

Maaga akong pumasok sa club nang gabing iyon. Hangga't maaari kasi ay nais kong lunurin ang utak ko sa ibang bagay para hindi ko maisip ang nangyari kanina sa bahay, ayokong marinig ang kantang iyon dahil naaalala ko lang ang isang bagay na nawala sa akin at hindi ko pinahalagahan.

Kapapasok ko lang sa loob ng dressing room nang salubungin ako ni Mitchie. Si Mitchie ang manager namin lahat sa club na iyon. Sa kanya lumalapit ang mga clients kapag may gusto silang ilabas o kung gusto nilang masolo ang isa sa amin sa loob ng private room.

"Moonshine!" Tawag niya sa akin. Hinagkan niya ang dalawa kong pisngi. Ngumiti naman ako. Mitchie was wearing his usual pants and shirt na pinatungan ng colorful sa scarf. Trademark niya iyon, mukha daw kasi siyang sosyal.

"Yes, Ateng anong atin?" I gave him my jolliest smile.

"Home service. Wag ka nang magbihis, ipapahatid kita doon ngayon."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Ayoko sa lahat ang home service. Kapag home service kasi ay hindi ako pwedeng tumanggi sa kahit na anong ipapagawa sa akin. I swallowed hard.

"Ateng alam mo naman na ayaw ko ng ganyan." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Naku, Aura, pumayag ka na, hindi kasi pwede si Sicily, may sakit, si Antonniette naman, buntis!" Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko. "Ikaw na lang kundi, malalagot ako kay Mamu. Sige na! Bachelor's night ito!"

Huminga ako ng malalim. Nag-iisip ako ng dahilan para hindi ako maipadala sa kung saan man ako dapat mag-service pero wala, sa huli naawa din ako kay Mitchie at pumayag na rin. Ang pinaka-consolation ko na lang ay iyong fact na sa home service, ay iyong bachelor lang ang gagamit sa akin. Kung may mga kasama man siya, hawak at haplos lang iyon. Masisikumura ko iyon, kakayanin ko, kapag ganoon kasi malaki ang bigay.

Sinamahan na ako ni Mitchie sa parking lot. Isinakay niya ako sa taxi at saka sinabi ang address na pupuntahan ko. Nagpaalam ako sa kanya, I even wave him goodbye. Nang tuluyan siyang mawala sa likuran ko ay saka lang ako tumingin sa may driver. Alas siyete pa lang ng gabi, masyado yatang maaga ang party na iyon.

Hindi ko na masyadong inisip. Sigurado na hindi lang pagsasayaw at paghuhubad ang gagawin ko ngayong gabi, pero okay na rin, sana lang mabait ang client na iyon, naranasan ko na kasing maging punching bag, nang mangyari iyon ay halos isang linggo akong hindi umuwi sa amin dahil ayokong makita nila Mommy ang mga pasa sa mukha at katawan ko. I stayed with Rian also known as Tequila. Sa mundong ginagalawan ko kasi, si Rian lang ang maitutuiring kong kaibagan. Halos sabay lang naming pinasok ang mundong ito pero magkaiba kami ng dahilan. Rape victim si Rian, pero hindi tulad ng iba - hindi siya na-traumatized, she actually said to me that the incident awakened something inside her and that was why she ended up doing this job. Mabait siya, pero minsan naaawa ako sa kanya, itinakwil na kasi siya ng pamilya niya mula nang malaman ng mga ito kung anong trabaho ang meron siya.

Maya-maya ay huminto ang taxi sa tapat ng isang mataas na building. I sighed, I paid the driver and I walked out of the car. I was wearing a corporate attire; props ko ito tuwing aalis ako sa bahay.

Pumasok ako sa building. Mukhang mayaman ang client ko ngayong gabi. The building was one of the most prestigious residences in the Metro. It was owned by the Consunji's - iyong prominent family that was known or their big ships and expensive cruise ships. Killa ko sila dahil minsan ko nang nakasalamuha ang pamilya nila - noong may negosyo pa si Dad.

Naglakad ako patungo sa elevator ang sabi sa akin ni Mitchie sa pent house daw ang destination ko. I have no idea about my clients. Ni hindi ko alam ang pangalan nila basta ang alam ko lang sa pent house ko siya o sila hahanapin. Nang makarating ako doon ay hindi naman nagging mahirap ang paghahanap ko dahil pagbukas ng elevato ay ang mismong pent house na nadatnan ko.

The room was huge. Mababakas ditto ang karangyaan na natatamasa ng nakatira doon. I could see antique paintings everywhere. Maybe the owner was an art enthusiast o something. I walked slowly my heels were making sounds I looked around to see where the party was. Agad kong sinuot ang mask na ibinigay sa akin ni Tequila noong isang gabi. Ilong at labi ko lang ang nakikita nila tuwing suot ko ang mask na iyon. May naririnig akong mga boses maya-maya ay nakita ko ang isang lalaking matangkad na nakatayo malapit sa may sliding door.

"Sancho! I think she's here!" Sigaw nito. Sancho? Iyon ba iyong pangalan ng groom? A man taller than the other emerged inside the room. He was wearing a three piece black suit, the guy named Sancho looked so handsome. Siya ba ang groom? Dahil kung siya, pwede na rin. Iilan lang ang mga client kong masasabi kong may hitsura talaga at kung sakali man ay siya na ang isa doon. Matapos kong titigan ang Sancho ay tinitigan ko naman ang lalaki sa tabi niya. He's hot too, too hot - actually. He had this mischievous smile on his face at kahit hindi pa siya masyadong nagsasalita, I know that he was rough, the men in front of me were both hot that I couldn't really decide on who I wanted the groom to be.

"Is she the stripper, Luke? I mean she looked like an office girl." Komento nang lalaking tinawag na Sancho. I shrugged.

"Ever heard of props, Mr.?" I didn't know why my voice turned seductive. They just looked at me.

"Start na tayo, uuwi pa ako sa asawa at mga anak ko." Sabi ulit ni Sancho. Tumalikod siya at naupo sa couch, sumunod naman ang Luke na iyon. They were now sitting on the couch waiting for me. Kung may asawa na ang Sancho na iyon, ibig sabihin iyong Luke ang groom. I walked towards the middle of the living room. Ibinaba ko ang bag ko. I was actually expecting a bigger crown like seven to ten people pero mukhang silang dalawa lang.

"Uhm, is it just the two of you?" I asked them.

"Actually, we're still waiting for out brother. He'll be here in a minute." Sabi ni Luke. "Just start already. Mamaya-maya nandito na rin iyon." Wika niya habang nakatingin sa akin. Luke has rougher features that the guy named Sancho. Sancho had a face of an angel; he looked like he's a gentleman. Luke was holding a remote, he pressed the button and music filled the air. I took a deep breath. Kung ganito na tatlo lang sila ay hindi ako mahihirapan. Mas madali kung kaunti, hindi nakakatakot at isa pa, mukhang mabait naman sila.

I started dancing seductively, one by one I was taking off my clothes, I took my blouse off, then my pants. I walked towards the two of them, I sat on Sancho's thigh. He smiled at me.

"No, Miss." Sabi niya. "Go to Lukas." Itinuro niya ang kapatid. Lumipat ako roon and I started flirting with him.

"My god!" He said. I smiled. "I cannot believe that this doesn't feel right!" Nalaglag ako sa sahig nang bigla siyang tumayo at saka lumayo. I saw him took his phone out from his pocket and seconds later he was talking to someone.

"Hey babe, I missed you." Lumabas pa siya sa balcony. I looked at Sancho. He was busy texting too. Bigla kong naitanong sa sarili ko kung bakit ako nandito if they don't seem interested.

"Excuse me." I said. I am almost naked and yet wala pa rin sa akin ang atensyon nila. Sancho looked at me. "Why am I here? You two doesn't seem to care." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, miss. Ako iyong groom. My brother Lukas just wanted to give me a stag party." He smiled.

"Ikaw naman pala iyong groom. Let me give you a lap dance." Lumakad ako patungo sa kanya pero bigla naman siyang tumayo.

"Miss, kasal na ako. Papakasalan ko lang ulit ang asawa ko because I wanna make things right for her. I wanted to give her a beautiful wedding. Every woman deserves that." He smiled at me. Hindi naman ako nakakibo. Bigla ay nakadama ako ng inggit sa asawa niya.

"Ang swerte niya." Sabi ko.

"Ako ang swerte kasi ako ang pinili niyang mahalin." Nakangiti siya sa akin na para bang sinusubukan niya akong bigyan ng kasiyahan na nararamdaman niya. I felt sad for myself, sana, may isa pang lalaking tulad niya na makakahanap sa akin at tatanggapin ako kahit gaano na kadumi ang buong pagkatao ko. He sat again.

"You can get dressed now. Babayaran ka pa rin namin, Miss." Sabi niya. Noon bumalik ang kapatid niya sa loob.

"Miss sorry, pwede ka naman sumayaw wag mo lang akong landiin. Magagalit iyong asawa ko." Sabi pa niya sa akin. Sancho laughed.

"You told Apollo about the stripper you hired?"

"Oo, I tell her everything, para wala nang itatago sa isa'tisa. I've learned my lesson."

"So sasayaw na lang ako? I won't touch you too?"

"You can touch our brother if he gets here on time." Sabi ni Lukas. "Teka nasaan na ba si Adam?"

Nanginig ang tuhod ko nang marinig ko ang pangalang iyon. Hanggang ngayon pala ay may epekto pa rin sa akin ang pangalang iyon. Tiningnan ko silang dalawa.

"He's on his way, na-traffic lang. Did you tell him about the stripper? Baka magulat iyon." Sabi ni Sancho. I was just standing in the middle of the living room, listening to them. I wanted to know more about the Adam they were talking about.

"Laking kumbento yata iyon. Sabi ko sa kanya, hindi siya Consunji kung hindi siya mahilig sa babae!" Natawa pa si Lukas.

Nakahinga naman ako nang maayos dahil nalaman ko na ang Adam sa isip ko ay hindi ang Adam na sinasabi nila. I smiled to myself, maraming may ganoong pangalan sa mundo. Hindi lang ang Adam na iyon ang taong maaaring maging Adam.

"Let's start again." I said. I took the remote from Lukas. Ako na mismo ang namili nang kantang sasayawan ko. I started dancing again. Kahit naman sinabi nilang sasayaw lang ako, I still want them to have a good time so I gave my heart out. I was silently wishing na tulad na lang ng mga lalaking ito ang mga client ko. They don't require touching or more than that.

I started taking off my bra, I was teasing the both of them. Lukas was looking at me, Sancho was drinking his scotch. I stood on the coffee table, I took off my heels seductively, isinunod ko ang bra ko. Now I am exposed in front of them and yet they seemed not to mind.

"Miss, pakisuot ulit." Nakita kong pinulot ni Lukas ang bra ko. He gave it back to me. "You don't have to take it off, just dance."

Gusto kong maiyak dahil sa narinig ko mula sa kanya. Isinuot kong muli ang tinanggal ko at saka nagsayaw ulit.

Sana, lahat ng lalaking makakasalamuha ko sa mundo ko ay tulad nila.

"Nagtext si Adam, paakyat na daw siya." Sabi ni Sancho. Lukas looked at me.

"Miss, kay Adam ka na lang makipag-flirt. Hindi pa taken iyong kapatid namin." I nodded at him. Naisip ko na kung kapatid nila ang Adam na iyon, baka magka-ugali sila.

I stopped dancing.

"Ikaw na ang sumalubong. Nasa elevator na iyon." Sabi ulit ni Lukas. Bumaba ako sa coffee table at saka nagtungo malapit sa elevator. Pinalakasan ko ang tugtog, narinig ko ang ting ng elevator at maya-maya ay bumukas iyon.

I still have my mask on. The elevator door opened and that was my cue, I took my bra off and threw it on the man wearing a black was looking at his phone at mukhang nagulat siya nang tumama iyon sa mukha niya.

"Welcome home, Adam." My voice was husky and seductive. Noon lang siya nag-angat ng tingin. Our eyes met and just like that my world stopped revolving. Ang lalaking nakatayo sa harap ko ay ang mismong Adam na iniisip ko kanina. Hindi siya kapangalan lang ng Adam na nasa isip ko - siya mismo ang Adam na iyon.

Hindi ako makahinga.

"Who are you?" He asked me, he's a bit disoriented.

centerh12. One night stand/h1/center

hr

"Wala na si Dam..."

Natatandaan ko ang sinabi ko kay Daddy ang mga salitang iyon kanina. Wala na si Dam, pero nandito siya sa harapan ko, kaiba sa Dam na kilala ko noon, kaiba sa Dam na akala ko ay hindi magbabago.

Kunot na kunot ang noo niya habang nakatingin sa akin. Sa unang pagkakataon mula nang masanay ako sa trabahong meron ako ay nakadama ako ng hiya. Gusto kong takpan ang hubad kong katawan dahil nakakaramdam ako ng kaba sa kaalamang nandito siya sa harapan ko.

"Sino ka? What are you doing in my unit?" Wika niya habang nakatitig sa akin. "Ang why are you naked?" He hissed.

"Adam, brother you're here!"

Sumigaw ang Lukas na iyon. Pinuntahan niya si Adam at saka inakbayan. Napasinghap ako dahil napansin kong titig na titig siya sa akin. His eyes were piercing right through my soul at para bang alam na niya kung sino ako. Kabang-kaba ako. Ano kayang magiging rekasyon niya sa oras na malaman niya na ako ang babae sa likod ng mascara?

"Adam, meet Moonshine, she's a stripper."Pakilala sa akin ni Lukas. Napalunok ako. Matagal ko nang alam na stripper ako. Hindi ko alintanan na ipinakikilala akong ganoon pero sa ngayon, parang hindi ko masikmura ang katotohanan, hindi ko kayang idikit sa pangalan ko ang trabahong iyon lalo na kung nasa harap ako ni Adam.

"Anong ginagawa ng stripper sa unit ko? Akala ko ba bawal ang stripper? Nagbilin si Apollo." Parang pinaaalalahanan niya ang kapatid niya. Lukas smiled. Pinisil niya ang braso nito at saka ngumisi.

"Hindi naman para sa akin ang stripper, at mas lalong hindi para kay Sancho, para siya sa'yo!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Kanina ay handa akong magpaubaya, alam kong hindi ako gagalawin ng dalawang lalaking iyon dahil pareho silang may asawa pero si Adam kaya? Bigla kong naalala ang sinabi ng dalawang lalaki na hindi daw taken si Adam, ibig sabihin, wala siyang asawa, walang siyang girlfriend, walang kahit na ano. Biglang sumibol ang pag-asa sa puso ko.

"Sa akin? Bakit sa akin?"

"Kasi wala kang girlfiriend. Better have a good time tonight!" Sigaw pa ni Lukas. "Come, Sanch! Magpakasasa na lang tayo sa alak." Tumalikod si Lukas, nakita kong sumunod si Sancho sa kanya, they both rode the elevator. Sa madaling salita ay naiwan ko sa lugar na iyon kasama si Adam na hanggang ngayon ay hawak pa rin ang bra na ibinato ko sa kanya kanina.

My heart was beating fast; he was looking at me, naaalala niya kaya ako? Naaalala niya pa kaya ang mga pinagsamahan namin noon?

"Miss, suot mo." Sabi niya sa akin. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at inalagay doon ang panloob ko. Nilagpasan niya ako. Agad kong sinuot ang bra ko at saka atubiling sumunod sa kanya. I saw him taking a bottle of water from the ref on his kitchen. Niluluwagan niya ang nectie niya, hinubad niya ang coat niya at nang humarap siya sa akin ay parang nagulat pa siya.

"O, nandito ka pa? You can go home now." He said again. Natutulala ako sa tuwing magsasalita siya gamit ang banyagang wikang iyon. Iba kasi, hindi pilit, hindi tulad noon na hirap na hirap siyang intindihin ang mga sinasabi ko. Noong simpleng ingles lang ay hirap siyang sabihin pero ngayon, I could hear an accent coming from him.

"Alam ko na, Lukas didn't pay you yet." He said. Lumakad siya at muli akong nilagpasan, pumasok siya sa silid niya at nang lumabas ay may hawak na siyang check book. "Hindi ko alam kung magkano ang usapan ninyo, so I'll give you a blank check, kahit magkano ang ilagay mo." He gave the check to me, may pirma na niya iyon. "Just not a million, if you try that, I'll make sure you'll go to jail." Seryosong sabi niya. I took the check, pero hindi pa rin ako makaalis sa kinauupuan ko. I was just staring at him.

Siya ba talaga ang Adam na nasa isip ko? O baka naman namamalik-mata lang ako. The Adam in my mind was just a simple man who loves to wear holey shirts and ripped jeans, the Adam in my mind was a simple gardener with big dreams not this corporate Adam who looked so elegant and handsome wearing that suit.

"May kailangan ka pa ba?" Tanong niya sa akin. Hindi ako makakibo. Ayokong umalis, gusto ko siyang makita pa, gusto ko siyang makasama, marami akong gustong malaman sa kanya.

"I-I w-won't go yet. Hindi pa tapos ang trabaho ko." Sabi ko sa kanya. Hindi ko alam kung saan nanggaling ang lakas ko ng loob ko para sabihin ang mga salitang iyon pero nasabi ko na at mukhang nagulat siya.

"Miss, pagod ako, umuwi ka na lang, please." Sabi pa niya sa akin. Naupo siya sa couch. He rested his head on the armrest. Pumikit siya. I wanted so much to touch him. Siguro ganoon talaga kapag may unfinished business ka sa isang tao, gusto mong makasama muli siya at maka-usap para matapos na ang bagay na naiwan ninyo sa isa'tisa.

I moved closer to him. Nilakasan ko ang loob ko, hinaplos ko ang mukha niya. Nagmulat siya nang mata at saka tiningnan ko. Pakiramdam ko, nakikita niya ako sa likod ng maskarang iyon.

"I can ease your stress." I said seductively. He smiled.

"How?" He dared me.

"Massage?" I asked. Tumango siya. Bigla siyang tumayo at saka muling pumasok sa loob ng silid na iyon. I was thinking kung susunod ba ako sa kanya, sa huli ay sumunod ako sa kanya. Pagpasok ko sa silid niya ay nakita kong lumabas siya mula sa bathroom, nakatapi ng tuwalya at basa ang buhok.

Tiningnan niya ako.

"Hindi mo ba aalisin iyong mask mo?" He asked. "I wanna see you?"

Gusto niya akong makita, totoo kaya iyon? The last time I remember, he said that he didn't want to see me, hiniling niya na sana ay hindi na lang niya ako nakilala dahil sa sakit na naidulot ko sa kanya.

"Sorry, work policy." Pagsisinungaling ko. Tumango naman siya.

"I think you're nicer than those strippers in New York." Komento niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. May kilala siyang strippers sa New York? He was in New York? Iyon ba ang dahilan kung bakit siya nawala bigla?

Naputol ang pag-iisip ko nang makita kong inalis niya ang nakapalupot na tuwalya sa kanyang baywang. A little while later, he was naked in front of me. I have seen him naked before pero noon iyon at kitang-kita ngayon ang kaibahan ng noon at ngayon. Dumapa siya sa kama. Huminga ako ng malalim at saka sumunod sa kanya. I sat on his back and started massaging his back.

"Hmmm..." He was moaning, marahil ay nakapikit pa siya. "That feels good, Miss." Wika niya pa. I was biting my lower hagod ng kamay ko sa likuran niya ay maingat na maingat. I didn't want him to know me, not like this, not while I am this. Ginusto ko siyang makita muli pero hindi sa ganitong paraan.

"Hmnn, does it feel good?" I asked him. Hindi pa rin nagbabago ang tinig ko. I want him to feel that nothing had changed na kayak o lang ito ginagawa ay dahil sa pera, ayokong malaman niya na ako si Aura.

"Fuck." He said. "Don't moan like that, you're making me hard." Sabi niya. I bit my lower lip. I started grinding my femininity on his back, I knew that he could feel my wetness already, hindi pa rin nagbabago ang epekto ni Adam sa akin. Bigla ay tinapik niya ay binti ko at saka tumayo. I sat on the bed. I saw his manhood was up already. Muli niya kinuha ang tuwalya niya at saka ibinalot iyon sa kanyang baywang.

"Sige na miss, pwede ka nang umalis." He said again. Parang gusto kong mainsulto. Doesn't he find my body irresistible enough to want me? Hindi ako aalis dito. Hindi naman ako impokrita. Gusto ko siyang makasama. Tumayo ko at saka lumapit sa kanya.

"I can ease away your stress Adam, you can have me." I said to him. I kneeled in front of him and took off his towel. His manhood was now in front of me; I took it in my hand and playfully stroke it.

"Dammit, stop." He hissed but I didn't listen. I want him right now. I was looking at him, suddenly; I moved my face closer to him and put his length inside my mouth. I wanted to pleasure him. Gusto kong ibigay sa kanya ang isang bagay na hindi ko naibigay sa kanya noon. A while later, I felt him grabbed my hair, later on, he was the one thrusting in and out of my mouth. Tears were falling from my eyes because of the gagging effect but I didn't mind because I could see the pleasure on his face, it was as if he really liked the feel on my mouth on his length. Not a moment later, I felt him released his warm juice inside my mouth, I didn't mind swallowing it, it was from him and I could take everything that was from him, kahit na saktan niya pa ako, tatanggapin ko.

"Ah, fuck!" He said after inhaling. "You have such an exquisite mouth, sweetie." He said. He pulled me up. Nasa mga kamay pa rin niya ang buhok ko. He made me lie on the bed. "Gusto mo naman ito, diba?" He asked. I saw his member hardening up again. I swallowed.

"Ye-yes, I w-want this." Sabi ko. He grinned. He unclasped my bra and he pulled down my panties.

"I like shaved ones." Sabi niya sa akin. I thought that he was going to touch me there but he turned around and went to his drawer, he took out something from it. My eyes widened when I saw what he was holding. It was a toy - a sex toy for a matter - a vibrator to be specific. He walked towards me and sat between me, he put my legs around his waist and pulled me closer. He touched my folds with his two fingers, that was when I felt the vibrator on my core, he put it on my clit and turned it on, and not a while later, I was trembling with such a pleasure I didn't think was possible. He wasn't the first man in my life at pinagsisihan ko iyon - nagsisisi ako kung bakit hindi ko ibinigay kay Adam ang iniingatan ko. I wanted my first time with him, pero hindi nangyari iyon. Instead I gave it to someone else - and that experience was a nightmare.

"Oooohhhh." I moaned out of pleasure. I came again and again because of his miraculous fingers and that toy on my clit. My mouth forms a big O whenever I feel my release. Maya-maya ay huminto na siya. He touched me down there and grinned at me.

"So wet, sweetie." Sabi niya. I saw him positioning himself on top of me. I swallowed because Adam was a well-endowed person - his is too big that I am actually thinking if that would fit inside of me.

I felt him entering my core, I gripped a handful of the sheets as he thrust his way in. He was giving me enough pleasure at kahit wala pa siyang ginawa, pakiramdam ko ay mawawala na ako sa sarili ko.

"Ohhh, please!" I pushed his shoulder, making him move and when he did move, I lost the will to think, I lost the sense of right and wrong, the only thing that mattered to me that time was the fact that he was with me, inside me, pleasuring me even though he didn't really know who I am. It was the fact that we're together again after six long years that mattered the most. It was him and me again, Adam and Aura - that thought alone was enough to make me cry. I cannot believe that for the first time in my life, I am making love with my husband.

I woke up the next morning feeling good. Hindi ko masyadong matandaan kung anong nangyari pero alam kong may kasama akong babae kagabi. I looked at the other side of the bed, she was gone. Napailing ako, inisip ko ba talagangf mag-stay siya para sabihin sa akin ang pangalan niya? Siyempre hindi, kasama sa trabaho niya ang pag-alis ng hindi nagpapaalam. I stood up and checked my phone. May twenty seven miscalls na ako mula sa kapatid kong si Lukas. Napangisi ako. Hindi pa rin ako sanay sa katotohanan na may katapatid ako, hindi lang isa kundi dalawa.

Si Sancho at si Lukas Consunji. They are actually my brothers. Hindi basta blood related, kundi kapatid.

Nababasa ko lang ang tungkol sa kanila noon, kahit kailan ay hindi ko naisip na darating ang araw at magiging parte ako ng mundong ginagalawan nila. Ni hindi ko pinangarap na maging Consunji, pero nangyari na. Three years ago, naging legal akong Consunji, inayos ni Lola Adel ang lahat para madala ko ang apelyidong akin naman talaga.

Bumangon ako at saka tinawagan si Lukas. Agad naman niyang sinagot iyon.

"Nasaan ka na? Nandito na kami ni Sancho sa simbahan."

Kumunot ang noo ko. Naalala kong kasal nga pala ni Sancho ngayon.

"Ahhh papunta na, maliligo na ako, Luke." I said to him.

"Mukhang napuyat ka kagabi, ano bang ginawa ninyo ni Moonshine?" Tanong niya sa akin.

Was that the girl's name? Moonshine? Sobrang stripper ang tunog.

"I'm not discussing that. Ibababa ko na ito. Bye." Sabi ko sa kanya. Ibinato ko ang telepono sa kama at saka nagpunta sa bathroom, I took a quick shower, nagmamadali na ako dahil susunduin ko pa si Lola Adel sa mansion. Baka ma-traffic kami kung hindi pa ako kikilos ng mabilis. Matapos kong magbihis ay lumabas ako ng silid. Hindi ko na inayos ang kama, may daratingt na cleaning lady mamaya, siya na ang bahala doon. I was searching for my car keys when I spotted something on my coffee table.

It was a note, a mask and the check I signed last night.

Kinuha ko ang note at ang mask. The handwriting on the paper seemed familiar. Para bang nakita ko na iyon noon hindi ko lang matandaan kung saan. I read the note, it says:

I won't keep your money. Your brother has paid the club enough.

-MS

I was just staring at her hand writing, it seemed oddly familiar. Hindi ko alam kung bakit bit there was a nagging feeling that I have seen this before at hindi ako matatahimik hangga't hindi ko nalalaman kung saan.

I just shook my head. Itinago ko ang sulat na iyon at saka inilapag sa coffee table ang mask na iniwan niya. I wondered kung anong hitsura talaga ng babaeng iyon, bakit hindi niya tinanggal ang mask niya sa harap ko and why did she leave the mask with me? Sino kaya siya talaga? At bakit pakiramdam ko, matagal ko na siyang kilala...

centerh13. Night out/h1/center

hr

"Sir, the Japanese people wanted to have a night out with you."

I was looking at Joan, my secretary, she was holding a clipboard and a pen on her hand but I know that her attention wasn't really on the things that she was reading from those, every time she faces me, she has this certain look on her face like she wanted to eat me up or something. I just sighed. I'm used to those looks. Hindi lang naman si Joan ang unang babaeng tumingin sa akin nang ganoon. I know why I always get that look - it's as simple as pie - they look at me like that because I'm Adam Ignacio Consunji - I'm a powerful man - next to my brother Sancho and Lukas Consunji and just like everyone else, they want to have a taste of me.

"I've already arranged the time, Sir. You'll go out with them tonight at eight in the evening. You'll go to the Seventy's Club."

"What's that? A disco club? You can do better than that, Joan." I told her. She smiled.

"Sir, it's a stripper club - a very famous one for a matter. Kahit mga girls, nagpupunta doon sir dahil sa ganda ng performance ng mga strippers nila."

I just nodded. Ibinalik ko ang mga mata ko sa laptop na nasa harapan ko. I was doing the plan for the Japanese clients. Pwede kong ibigay sa iba kong architect ang plano but I decided to do this myself because of how big this account is. Hindi ko kayang ipagkatiwala sa iba ang ginagawa ko. I want this to be one of my masterpieces.

Muling bumalik ang mga mata k okay Joan, she was looking at me while biting her lower lips. I know what she was thinking. I sighed and grinned at her.

"I don't mix business with pleasure, Joan." I said coldly. Mukhang natauhan naman siya. She turned around and left the room. Napailing na lang ako. Ilang beses ko nang sinabi iyon sa kanya and yet she couldn't keep her desires for herself. I'm not interested in her, nakailang palit na ako ng secretary, I wanted a woman who would be immune with my charms. Hindi naman ako nagyayabang - it's just the way it is.

Women like mysterious men, they think that mystery is good but in my case, the mystery will kill them - the mystery will just put them in danger. Mystery was never a good thing.

I just shook my head. I took my phone out and called the HR again. I told them to re-assign Joan to another department and that I'll be needing another secretary, hangga't maaari sana iyong gusto ko ay iyong may edad na. After speaking on the phone, I ended the call and continued what I was doing but the door of my office flung opened and my serenity and peace was gone.

"Adam! Adam! Adam!"

My eyes widened when I saw Honey Rose walked in. Agad siyang lumapit sa akin at saka kumandong. She planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I missed you, Adam!" Pinisil niya pa ang ilong ko.

"Honey, anong ginagawa mo dito? Nagtatrabaho ako."

"Aayain kitang mag-sex. I need eh." She said plainly. My eyes widened. Bigla niya akong binatukan. "Joke lang! Alam kong hanggang kiss lang ako sa'yo. Hindi man lang nga French kiss eh, smack lang!" Ngumuso pa siya. Napailing na lang ako.

Honey Rose Valiente was my childhood friend, best friend, instant confidante, minsan girlfriend. Siya lang ang nakakatanda sa Adam noon. I sighed. There are two versions of myself - both of those - kilang-kilala ni Honey.

Honey and I were friends since our orphanage days. Laking ampunan ako, lumaki ako na mga madre ang kasama, wala akong alam sa nanay ko, ang sabi lang ng mga madre ay iniwan ako sa labas ng simbahan, isang gabing umuulan, iniwan ako sa mismong tapat ng estatwa ni Adam and Eve kaya Adam ang ipinangalan nila sa akin. Hindi ko rin alam kung saan nanggaling ang Honobre kong apelyido, hindi naman na mahalaga iyon, ang mas importante ay nabigyan ako ng pangalan nang mga panahong iyon.

Si Honey naman ay tulad ko rin, kaming dalawa ang magkasama sa ampunan noon. Hawak naming ang likod nang isa'tisa at noong araw na sinuwerte ako, binalikan ko siya sa ampunan at kinuha, hindi naman kasi pwedeng ako lang ang aangat, gusto kong kasama si Honey. Siya na kasi ang kinalakihan kong pamilya.

Siya lang ang kaisa-isang babaeng hinayaan kong maging malapit sa akin ng sobra - sobra-sobra na alam na niya ang lahat ng tungkol sa akin - maski ang tungkol sa...

"Gutom na ako, Adam." Sabi niya sa akin.

"Hindi ako pwedeng lumabas, marami akong ginagawa." Sabi ko sa kanya. Tiningnan ko siya "Wala ka bang pasok sa graduate school mo? Sinasayang mo lang yata ang pera ko."

Binatukan niyang muli ako.

"Hoy! Tuwing Friday and Saturday lang ang school ko. Assuming ka! Hindi porke pinapaaral mo ako, papagalitan mo ko ng ganyan, ako pa rin ang boss mo!"

Ngumiti lang ako. Lagi kaming ganoon ni Honey. Kasama sa daily routines naming dalawa ang magbangayan - tulad ngayon.

"Teka," Sabi ko. Hinampas ko ang binti niya kaya napatayo siya. I pressed the intercom's button and told Joan to order some food for Honey and me. Si Honey naman ay pinakialaman na naman ang gamit ko. Hindi ko naman siya binawalan. Sanay na ako sa kanya.

"Teka, naalala ko, tumawag ako sa San Sebastian kahapon, nakausap ko si sister, tinatanong niya kung kailan daw tayo dadalaw. Nananawa na yata sila na ako lang ang nagpupunta doon, Adam. Sumama ka na sa akin. Uuwi ako sa ampunan next week."

Umiling ako. Ibinaling ko sa ginagawa ko ang atensyon ko. Alam ni Honey na ayokong pag-usapan ang pag-uwi nsa San Sebastian. Maraming mga bagay sa lugar na iyon ang ayoko nang maalala at ayoko nang balikan pa.

"Adam, hanggang ngayon ba?" Tanong niya sa akin. Hindi ako kumibo. "Dam..."

"Don't call me like that." Malamig na wika ko. She sighed.

"Bakit? Ikaw pa rin naman si Dam. You will always be Dam for me, kahit na inglesero ka na, kahit na naka-suit and tie ka na o kahit gaano kadami ang magagara mong sasakyan, hindi maalis sa pagkatao si Dam."

Inirapan ko siya, dahilan para matahimik siya. Hindi na rin siya kumibo pa. Bumukas ang pinto at iniluwa niyon si Joan na dala ang pagkaing iniutos ko kanina. Inilapag niya iyon sa mesa ko pero bago umalis ay inirapan niya muna si Honey, napailing na lang ako.

"Kumain ka na." I told her. She just sighed. "Honey, kumain ka na."

"Naiinis ako dahil hinayaan mong kainin ng sakit na naramdaman mo ang buong pagkatao mo, Adam. Naiinis ako pero naiintindihan kita. Galit ako pero mas galit ako kay Au-"

"Please!" I yelled. "Just keep it to yourself, Honey Rose."

Nagyuko siya ng ulo. Napabuntong hininga naman ako.

"I'm sorry, Honey."

Hindi siya kumibo, ni hindi niya ako tiningnan. Tumayo siya at saka umalis. Naiwan na naman akong mag-isa. Siguro nga mas mabuting mag-isa na lang ako, mas tahimik, mas maayos ang lahat...

Summer 2006

"I'm trapped here in this hell hole!"

Hindi ko mapigilan ang magsisigaw nang makapasok ako sa kwartong pingahatiran sa akin ng katulong ng Lola ko. I cannot believe that my parents let me spend my summer - my entire summer vacation - here in San Sebastian the City of Hell! Padaskol akong naupo sa kama at saka humalukipkip. Ano bang magagawa ko dito sa probinsya? Wala, tatanga lang ako dito. Ano bang gusto nila Mommy na gawin ko dito? Bilangin kung ilang damo ang tumubo sa bakuran ni Lola? My god!

I sighed exasperatedly. Hindi talaga ako makapaniwala na nandito ako. I'd rather spend my whole summer in the Metro with my friends, shopping and hanging out, pero nandito ako! I spent nine hours inside the van at anong madadatnan ko? Grass and leaves and carabao poo everywhere!

Tumayo ako. I'm very disappointed with my parents right ko maintindihan ang sinasabi nilang kailangan kong mag-spend ng time with my Lola. Ano naman kung Lola is old na? Kung dito ba ako the whole summer, madadagdagan ang buhay niya?

Naiinis na lumabas muli ako sa silid. Kinuha ko ang cellphone ko at saka sinubukan tawagan si Mary - my best friend pero pati signal wala sa lugar na iyon. May nakasalubong akong maid. Tinawag ko siya.

"Hoy, saan may signal ng cellphone dito?" Mataray na tanong ko. Tiningnan niya ako.

"Try ninyo doon sa may garden, Ma'am." Sabi niya sa akin. Sinundan ko ang direksyong tinuro niya. Lola's house was a bit rustic but it's okay, I still prefer our mansion in the metro - siyempre doon ako lumaki. I walked outside to get some reception at sa kakalakad ko, hindi ko napansin ang maliit na falls sa may gilid ng garden. Natumaba ako doon at parang ayaw talaga sa akin ng universe dahil hindi tubig ang nakalagay doon kundi putik! A very smelly kind of putik and as I looked at it a little more further, naisip kong hindi putik iyon, it's poo. Carabao's poo again!

"Ewwww!" I exclaimed. "I hate this goddamn forsaken place!" Sigaw ko.

"Miss?"

Natigil lang ako sa pagsasalita nang marinig ko ang tining ng isang lalaki. I looked up and I saw a tall half naked man standing in front of me.

"Miss, ano bang hinahanap mo diyan sa tae ng kalabaw?" Tanong niya. Namula ang pisngi ko. I stood up, pero kahit anong gawin ko ay hindi ako makatayo. I was feeling a bit disoriented, nakakasilaw ang sinag ng araw, hindi pa talaga ako makatayo. A little while later, I felt him helping me up.

"Don't touch me!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. Binitiwan niya ako at nang bitiwan niya ako ay muli akong nahulog sa carabao's poo na iyon. "Bakit mo ako binitiwan?!" Sigaw ko sa kanya.

"Sabi mo, bitiwan kita. Ang gulo mong kausap." Sabi niya. "Ano, tutulungan ba kita o, tatayo ka mag-isa?" I heard a certain kind of roughness and kayabangan on his voice.

"Ang yabang mo ha!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. Nakita kong umiling siya. He bent down and helped me up again. Nang masiguro kong okay na ako, hinarap ko siya at saka tinulak, after that I slapped him.

"Ang yabang mo! Hindi mo ba ako kilala? Ako ang apo ng may-ari ng bahay na ito!" I yelled at him.

"Apo ka man ni Ma'am Elena, may tae ka pa rin ng kalabaw, anong pinagkaiba noon?"

Wala siyang modo. I feel so insulted. Sinampal ko siya.

"Ang kapal ng mukha mo!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. He looked at me. There was something wrong with the way he looks at me. Matalim ang mga mata niya. Matagal niya akong tinitigan, matagal, as in super tagal, noon ko lang napansin ang features niya. He had a deep set of dark eyes, his nose line was broken - which gives him more appeal, his jaw was strong and he had a pair of dark lips. My eyes went down on his body, I have seen guys half naked sa school ko, pero this one had a body of a warrior - halatang banat sa trabaho ang katawan niya - he had a rough body and yet parang ang sarap magpakulong sa bisig niya.

My cheeks turned red when I realized what I was thinking.

"Wala kang modo." Mariing sabi ko. Hindi siya nagsalita. Bigla na lang niya akong hinatak ang despite the fact that I was covered with carabao's poo and all, he managed to kiss me. This isn't my first kiss, I have a boyfriend in the Metro - si Calvin - we've been dating for a year now and he was always telling me how much he wanted my virginity - alam ko namang mahal ko ni Calvin - masarap siyang humalik pero may something sa halik na ibinibigay niya sa akin. It was rough and merciless, it was as if he was punishing me for being mean to him, he even bit my lower lip, I pushed him away at nang akmang sasampalin ko siya ay nagsalita siya.

"Sige sampalin mo ulit ako. Sa bawat pagdapo ng palad mo, pupudpurin ko ang labi mo sa halik ko. Ano, game?"

"Anong nangyayari dito?"

Hindi na ako nakasagot dahil narinig ko ang nagtatakang boses ni Lola Elena. She moved closer to me.

"Aura, anong nangyari sa'yo? Why are you covered with poo?"

"Kasi naman Lola eh! This man-"

"Anong ginawa ni Dam sa'yo?' Binalingan niya ang lalaking tinawag niyang Dam. "Dam anong nangyari?"

"Mukhang may hinahanap po si Ma'am, Ma'am Lena, nagtampisaw po siya sa fertilizer ko." Wika nito. Fertilizer ba ang tawag sa carabao's poo?!

"I'm just looking for a cell reception and this man he - he!" Hindi ko maituloy ang gusto kong sabihin. I saw him grinning, hindi nakikita ni Lola iyon kasi nakatilikod siya sa lalaking iyon. Sa huli hindi ko na lang binanggit. "I hate this godforsaken place! I wanna go home to Mommy and Daddy!"

Tinawag ako ni Lola pero hindi ko na siya pinansin. I went up to my room to shower. Hinubad ko ang dami ko at saka tumapat sa dutsa, habang nililinis ko ang sarili ko, hindi ko naman maialis sa isip ko ang halik na ibinigay sa akin ng estrangherong iyon.

And I hate to admit it, but he's manlier than Calvin...

I was looking at myself in the vanity mirror again that night. The show was about to start. Kahit nasa dressing room pa ako ay naririnig ko na ang hiyawan ng mga tao sa mula sa labas. Hindi na tulad noon, hindi na ako nakakadama ng kaba, iba ang nararamdaman ko at iyon ay dahil sa isang gabing nakasama kong muli si Adam. Huminga ako ng malalim, mahigit isang linggo na ang nakalipas pero hanggang ngayon ay nararamdaman ko pa rin sa balat ko ang bawat halik at haplos na ibinigay niya sa akin noon. Ilang araw kong iniyakan ang gabing iyon dahil naroon ang pagsisisi, nagsisisi ako kung bakit hindi ako nagpakilala. Gusto kong malaman kung anong mararamdaman niya, kung anong reaksyon niya, kung anong sasabihin niya sa akin.

Galit pa rin ba siya sa akin hanggang ngayon? Kung galit pa siya, kaya kong gawin ang kahit na ano para lang mapatawad niya ako dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi ako pinatatahimik ng nangyari noon.

"Moonshine, Rhum at ikaw Tequila, private lounge kayong tatlo ngayon."

Agad akong nag-angat ng ulo nang marinig ko ang sinabi ni Mitchie. Private lounge? Ibig sabihin may mga parokyano na naman ngayong gabi.

"Hapon daw." Narinig ko si Rhum. Nakaupo siya sa tabi ko habang nasa kabiilang side ko naman si Tequila.

"Gosh, diba maliit kapag hapon? I did it with Shiro the last time, his is so tiny! Wala akong naramdaman." Humagikgik pa si Tequila habang sinasabi iyon. Napailing na lang ako.

"Sus, kaya mo naman pagsabayin kahit maliit iyong kanila. Basta ako, sa mahal ko lang ako papahaplos." Kinikilig na wika ni Rhum, naglalagay siya ng lipstick. Si Rhum ay kabit ng isang Congressman, alam sa club na pwede siyang maghubad, magsayaw pero hindi siya pwedeng hawakan. Malaki ang binayad ng lalaking iyon kay Mamu para lang masunod ang gusto nito.

Ganoon naman ang kalakaran sa mundo ko, binibili ang pagkatao ng tulad ko. Kung may bibili sa akin, makakawala ako sa lugar na ito pero makukulong ako sa isang mundong ayoko at iyon ay sa mundo ng taong magbabayad para sa akin. Marami nang nag-alok na bibilhin nila ako at bibigyan ng bagong buhay pero ako mismong ang tumatanggi. Naranasan ko na ang lahat sa mga lalaking nakakasama ko, ang ilan sa kanila ay sinasaktan ako, binubugbog, kapag ganoon ay naaawa na lang ako sa sarili ko.

"Tingnan mo naman si Moonshine, minsan na lang magpalabas, minamalas pa." Wika ni Rhum sa akin. "Naka-move on ka na ba mula kay Nakamura?" Tanong niya sa akin.

Si Nakamura ang hapong sinamahan ko noon, mukha naman kasi siyang mabait kaya sumama ako sa kanya, pero hindi ko alam na nanankit siya. Binugbog niya ako noon at halos dalawang araw akong nakakulong sa silid niya, hindi niya ako pinapakain, he's just using my body for his sexual release. Awang-awa ako sa sarili ko noon, buti na lang at nakahingi ako ng tulong kay Mitchie, nang kunin nila ako ni Mamu ay halos hindi na ako makapagsalita. That happened two years ago, iyon ang unang pagkakataon na lumabas ako kasama ang isang kliyente, hindi na naulit iyon.

"Buti hindi dinemanda ni Mamu ng rape at abduction si Nakamura. Pinadeport na lang. Naku, kawawa ka doon girl! Sa ganda mong iyan, napagsamantalahan ka. Teka diba nililigawan ka ni Santos?"

Si Santos naman ay isang business man na may asawa at mga anak. Bata pa siya ang sinasabi niya sa akin ay hindi naman niya mahal ang asawa niya, ako daw ang mahal niya, sumama na rin ako minsan sa kanya, noong una ay takot ako dahil baka maulit ang nangyari kay Nakamura pero mabait siya sa akin. He treated me right and in return I fulfill all his desires, pero isang beses lang iyon.

Iyon ang batas ko sa sarili ko, isang beses lang akong sasama sa isang kliyente, pagkatapos noon ay hindi na. Tama na ang isang gabi, hindi na iyon dapat maulit pa.

Nandidiri ako sa sarili ko, pero kailangan ko naman ito para buhayin ang pamilya ko. Iyon na lang ang iniisip ko nang paulit-ulit para mawala ang pandidiri ko, pero minsan, hindi ko na din masikmura. Kung hindi dahil sa pamilya ko, siguro matagal na rin akong umalis.

"Ready na girls, nandyan na ang mga hapon!"

"Oh, iyong mask mo nasaan?" Biglang tanong sa akin ni Tequila. I just smiled at her. "Nawala? Buti na lang na-bore ako dun sa ka-sex ko kagabi. Gumawa ako ng bago. Here." Sabi niya sa akin. Natawa na lang ako. Normal na kay Tequila ang magsalita ng ganoon. "Pasalamat ka, Aura, nymphomaniac ako, isang nympho na may hobby!"

Humalakhak ako. Iba talaga ang tama ng mga kasama ko dito.

I wore a skimpy pair of lingerie, iyong wala na talagang itinatago. Hindi na ako mahihiya, gabi-gabi ko namang ginagawa ito. Sunod-sunod kaming tatlo nina Tequila na pumasok sa loob ng isang maliit na pinto. Diretso iyon sa backstage ng private lounge. Nang nakahilera na kami ay sinenyasan ko si Tequila na siya na ang mauna.

She came out first. I heard the cheer of the audience. I looked at the audience - there were about four or five people, just a small group, may isang babaeng kasama na nakatayo malapit sa may pinto.

"Ready ka na, Moon?" Tiningnan ko si Rhum, I smiled at her. Lumabas na rin siya, sumunod ako. I saw Tequila flirting with two of the Japanese men, habang si Rhum naman ay nagsimula nang maghubad, I on the other hand took the pole and started grinding my body around it. I caught their attention; they started throwing their money at me. I grinned seductively. I walked around the mini stage flaunting my body, living nothing to their imagination. I jumped on the pole, ipinaikot ko ang binti ko doon and slowly, I went down.

"Oooooohhhh." Iyon lang ang naririnig ko sa audience. Mas lalo kong pinagbuti. I looked around and I saw Rhum taking her clothes off, she held on a Japanese man's head and put it between her breasts. Napailing na lang ako. Tequila was doing the same thing. She was flirting with two of Japanese men, I continued dancing.

Sa gilid ng mga mata ko, napansin kong bumukas ang pinto ng private lounge. I was waiting for someone to enter, mukhang napansin rin iyon ni Rhum, tumigil siya sa ginagawa niya.

"Ohhh, hey handsome." Bati niya sa bagong dating. My mouth fell open when I saw who entered the room. I stopped dancing, I couldn't breathe. It was Adam, he's here. He looked around, he smiled at the Japanese men, then his gaze went up the stage, our eyes met, wala akong mabakas na reaksyon sa mukha niya pero damang-dama ko ang kabang hatid niya sa akin.

He's here.

And I don't know what to do...

centerh14. Sold/h1/center

hr

Second day in hell. Hindi ko alam kung hanggang kailan ko kayang tumagal sa lugar na ito, wala akong ibang nakikita kundi damo, hindi ko talaga maintindihan si Mommy at si Daddy kung bakit nila ginagawa sa akin ito. Last night, lola said that Mommy sent me here because I'm a brat, hindi ko naman sinasabing hindi totoo, oo, brat ako, pero they raised me that way, tapos ngayon gusto nilang bigla akong magbago? At iniisip ba talaga nila na magbabago ako basta dahil lang sa nag-summer ako dito sa bahay ni lola?

I missed everyone, I missed my friends, my little brother Miguel and of course Calvin. Miss na miss ko na ang hot making out sessions namin. I promised him that by the end of the summer, ibibigay ko sa kanya ang matagal na niyang hinihingi pero paano ko gagawin iyon kung nandito ako sa pangit na lugar na ito.

I was just in my room the whole day, kausap ko si Calvin sa phone at kahit sa phone ay nilalandi niya pa rin ako, which I kinda like pero sabi ko nga sa kanya, it's much better kung magkasama kami, he can do the things he wants to do with me.

"Hay, baby, I missed you na talaga!" I said after. We've been talking for hours at ngayon pakiramdam ko nagmamadali na talaga siya.

"Baby, I need to go, may gagawin ako eh. I'll call you na lang." Sabi niya sa akin. Kumunot ang noo ko, bakit ang sudden naman? Kanina okay naman kami.

"I'll call you, hahanap pa ako ng cell reception. This place is so pangit talaga, wala man lang mall!" Kumunot ang noo ko. "Hello? Calvin? Calvin?!"

I rolled my eyes when I realized that he ended the call. Hindi man lang siya nag- I love you sa akin. Naiinis na tinawagan ko si Trisha. Siya naman ang kukulitin ko ngayon.

"Hi, Trish!" Bati ko. Napasigaw pa siya nang marinig ang boses ko.

"Never in my eighteen years have I ever been so excited upon hearing your voice, Aura! I missed you! How's life in the province?" Tanong niya.

"It sucks." I said. Tumayo ako at saka lumabas ng balcony. The balcony was over looking the pool in the garden. Maganda ang garden ni Lola, maraming flowers, kagabi buong paglalamaki niyang sinasabi sa akin na si Dam ang may gawa nang lahat ng iyon. I just rolled my eyes, what kind of name is Dam, para bang wala pa man ay kasumpa-sumpa na siya. I just sighed.

Naiinis pa rin ako sa lalaking iyon dahil hinalikan niya ako. Wala siyang karapatang gawin iyon. Ninakawan niya ako ng halik! Isang halik na... we'll masarap naman. He's an even better kissed than Calvin pero kahit na, mali iyon!

"Naiinip na ako dito, I wish you're here." Malungkot na sabi k okay Trish.

"Gumawa ka ng pagkakaabalahan mo, bessie!" Sabi niya. Kumunot ang noo ko.

"Anong pagkakaabalahan?" I asked her.

"We'll wala bang kahit na anong diversion diyan? Like boys..." Sabi niya sa akin. Nakatingin ako sa garden and as if on cue, lumabas si Dam mula sa kung saan, he was half naked - he was wearing a pair of faded ripped jeans, pawis na pawis na siya and from where I am standing, kitang-kita ko ang muscles niya sa katawan and the abs... I bit my lower lip, he has abs. Ilan kaya iyon?

"We'll theres this guy na kinaiinisan ko. He like made me bastos kahapon." I told her.

"Then get even." Wika niya. I smiled evilly. I kinda liked her idea. "Do something to make him regret it, and in return, masa-satisfy ka." Sabi niya sa akin. Napaisip naman ako. Palalabasin ko siyang magnanakaw ganoon? Paalisin siya ni Lola at mawawalan siya ng trabaho. That's a good diversion. Sinabi k okay Trisha ang plano ko, pinagtawanan niya lang ako.

"That's lame." Sabi niya. "Maganda ka, Aura, make him fall for you at kapag hulog na hulog na siya, crush him like a cockroach!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Oo, at para mas may thrill, may price ka sa akin kapag nagawa mo iyon." Sabi niya. "If you make that guy fall for you in a span of two months na mag-stay ka diyan, I'll give you my Hermes bag - iyong jade green, diba gusto mo iyon."

My eyes widened, I know Trisha, hindi siya nagbibiro.

"But how would you know that I have made him fall?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Send me pictures, hello? May freindster naman diba?" Sabi niya. I looked at Adam again. Kung iisipin, pinapapili ako ni Trisha between Calvin and an Hermes bag. I sighed, of course pipiliin ko ang Hermes bag niya. Mahal iyon and branded pa. Ano lang ba ang mangyayari kung paglalaruan ko ang hardinero ni lola? It's not like he matters at all.

"Okay, deal." Nakangiting wika ko. I ended the call. Nakatitig pa rin ako kay Dam na nasa ibaba at nagtatrabaho, he's good looking naman kaya lang may pagka-rough. Pwede na rin, mapagtyatyagaan na. I smiled.

Operation make Dam fall in exchange of an Hermes bag starts today.

I wonder how easy it would be...

"Aura, are you okay?"

Nilapitan ako ni Tequila. She was whispering in my ear. Hindi na kasi ako makagalaw. The mere fact that Adam was here and that he was watching and that any moment from now, makikita at makikilala niya ako ay tama na sa akin para hindi ako makahinga. Hirap na hirap na akong gumalaw. Dama ko ang panginginig ng tuhod ko at nang aking mga kalamnan.

"Masakit ang ulo ko, Tequila." Sabi ko sa kanya. Tumango siya. "Pwede bang mag-break muna? Babalik din ako." Mahinang sabi ko. Tumango siya sa akin. Bumaba ako ng stage, pinalitan ako ni Tequila - siya naman ang nagsayaw, habang ako, tinahak ko ang daan palabas ng private lounge. Hindi ko napansin na nakatayo si Adam sa may pinto, nang makita ko siya ay parang ayaw ko nang lumabas pero kailanga, dahan-dahan ko siyang nilagpasan. Hinawakan ko ang door knob, muling nagtama an gaming mga paningin. His dark eyes felt like it could see right through me. I held my breath. Nagmadali akong umalis doon. Sumandal ako sa pader at parang kandilang nauupos, unti-unti akong napaupo. Naramdaman ko ang pag-agos ng aking mga luha.

Ipinangako ko noon sa sarili ko na sa oras na magkita kaming dalawa muli ni Adam ay hindi ako ang makakaramdam ng hiya kundi siya - pero sa ngayon, damang-dama ko ang hiyang hindi ko akalaing mararamdaman ko. Paano ko ipapaliwanag sa kanya kung bakit ako nauwi sa ganito? Kung sakaling makikita niya ako, dalawa lang ang mararamdaman niya sa akin, kundi awa, galit, mas gusto ko pang magalit siya sa akin kaysa ang kaawaan dahil sa kinabagsakan ko.

Sinubukan kong tumayo para maglakad muli, kailangan kong makalayo sa kanya, sa lugar kung nasaan siya para maging maayos muli ang paghinga ko, pero hindi pa man ako nakakalayo ay nasalubong ko ang dalawang Japanses na nasa loob kanina. They were looking at me, may mga sinasabi sila pero hindi ko maintindihan, not a while later, biglang lumapit sa akin ang isa at saka hinawakan ako sa binti.

"NO!" I hissed.

"What no? We pay you. We fuck you!" Sigaw ng isa. Sinubukan kong tumakbo. Kinilabutan ko sa nangyayari, bigla ay parang bumalik ang nangyari noon sa akin at kay Nakamura, pero dahil sa taas ng suot kong taking ay nadapa ako. Hinablot ng lalaking iyon ang tanging saplot na bumabalot sa katawan ko. Gusto kong umiyak pero sa oras na gawin ko iyon ay manghihina ako. Ipinagdadasal ko na lang n asana, huwag naman sa hallway ng club nila pagsamantalahan ang buong pagkatao ko.

"NO! Please, sir no!" I begged but they don't seem to hear me. They were too determined to ruin me. Madumi akong babae pero siguro naman ay dapat pa rin akong resputuhin. "Shit!" Napamura ako nang maramdaman ko ang kamay ng isa sa ibabaw ng dibdib ko. I swallowed hard, I wanted to cry pero hindi ko talaga ginawa, imbes na umiyak ay sumigaw ako ng malakas.

"Tulungan ninyo ako! Shit! Tulong!" Sigaw ko. "Tulong!" Hindi ako tumigil hangga't walang nakakarinig sa akin. Bigla na lang akong sinampal ng lalaking nasa ibabaw ko.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sigaw niya. Sa galit ko ay dinuraan ko siya, muli niya akong sinampal nang malakas.

"Tulong!" Naramdaman ko ang unti-unting pagtulo ng mga luha ko. "T-tulong!"

"Moonshine?!"

Nagpasalamat ako sa lahat ng santong kilala ko nang marinig ko ang boses ni Tequila. Lumabas siya ng private lounge.

"Aba't! Hoy! Hindi kasama sa binayaran ninyo iyan!" Sigaw ni Tequila at saka dinaluhan ako. Nakita kong itinulak niya ang mga lalaki. Nakita ko rin na dumating na si Oso - ang bouncer ng club - he's the closest we have to security. Nagkagulo na, ilang beses kong nakitang sinuntok ni Oso ang mga lalaki, isang beses ay muntik na akong tamaan, dahilan para malaglag ng tuluyan ang maskara ko.

Dama ko ang mga luha ko, nanginginig ang buong katawan ko dahil na rin sa lamig - halos hubad na kasi ako.

Naglabasan na yata ang iba nilang kasama. Nakatayo ako sa gilid at saka nakatingin sa gulong nangyayari. Lumapit ang ibang hapon sa mga kasama nila, ang babaeng kasama nila ay pilit pinatitigil si Oso. Niyakap ko ang sarili ko hindi dahil sa lamig kundi dahil pakiramdam ko ay may mga matang nakatitig at nagmamasid sa akin.

"Okay ka lang ba, girl?" Tanong ni Tequila. Hinawakan niya ako sa braso. Lumuluhang tumango ako. Dama ko pa rin ang mga matang iyon. Ipinaikot ko ang mga mata ko upang hanapin ang nagmamay-ari ng mga matang iyon - gusto kong malaman kung mayroon ngang nakatitig sa akin at hindi ako nagkamali.

Adam was there. He was standing right next to the door of the private lounge, he was eyeing me and there's no doubt about it - he knows me - I saw the recognition in his eyes, I saw anger in those dark eyes - isang bagay na wala naman noon. Napalunok ako. I tried hiding my face behind the mask I was in pero naalala kong wala na nga pala iyon. Wala na akong maitatago, nakita na niya ako...

"You don't know what you did with my boss' deal with those people. Idedemanda kayo ng boss ko!"

Ipinatawag kami ni Mamu sa mismong opisina niya. Wala na ang mga hapon. Nakaalis na sila kanina at ang tanging naroon lang ay ang babaeng kasama nila. Binulungan ako ni Rhum kanina na ang babaeng iyon ay personal assistant daw ng big boss - si Adam. Wala rin siya dito. Hindi ko alam kung nasaan siya, marahil ay umalis siya, marahil ay hindi niya kinaya ang katuwaang naramdaman niya nang makita niya kung nasaan ako ngayon.

Nakapagbihis na ako. Diesnte na akong tingnan at hindi ako nahihiya sa babaeng ito.

"Miss, baka pwede nating pag-usapan ito. Hindi naman kasi kasama sa bayad ninyo ang extra service ng mga alaga ko." Paliwanag ni Mamu Jena sa kanila. Si Mamu Jena ang nagsisilbing abogado namin dito sa loob ng club, mabuti siyang kausap, hindi siya tulad ng ibang club owners na walang pakisama, mahal niya kami dito at mahal na mahal namin siya. Marami na siyang nagawa para sa akin, para sa pamilya ko at malaki ang utang na loob ko sa kanya.

"Pero hindi dapat binugbog ng lalaking iyon ang kliyente namin! They're pulling out the deal! Alam ninyo ba iyon! Siguro hindi dahil wala naman kayong pinag-aralan!" Sigaw niya kay Mamu tapos ay tiningnan niya kami.

"Excuse me? Sinong walang pinag-aralan?" Tanong ni Tequila. "I am a business administration graduate, I had my fair share of experiences in the business world at naiitindihan ko ang lahat ng sinasabi mo, Miss na walang breeding!"

"Kung may pinag-aralan ka, anong ginagawa mo dito? Bakit ka puta?"

Tequila looked so insulted. Hinawakan na lang siya ni Rhum sa magkabilang braso. Hindi na ako nakatiis.

"Oo, ikaw na ang may mataas na pinag-aralan pero wala kang karapatang tawagin kaming puta." Malamig na sabi ko. She rolled her eyes.

"Ang drama." Magsasalita pa sana siya nang tumunog ang telepono niya. Sinagot niya iyon at saka mataman siyang nakinig. Maya-maya ay ibinigay niya ang telepono kay Mamu Jena. Mahinahon namang nakipag-usap si Mamu sa kung sinuman ang nasa kabilang linya. Nakikipagtitigan pa rin ako sa babaeng iyon - kahit na ganito ako ay wala akong dapat ikahiya sa kanya.

"I see. Okay Mr. Consunji. Naiintidihan ko." Napatingin ako kay Mamu nang banggitin niya ang bagong last name ni Adam. Ibinalik niya ang telepono sa babae. "Rhum, Tequila, Oso and Miss, iwan ninyo muna kami ni Moonshine."

Kumunot ang noo ko. Bakit ako kakausapin ni Mamu? Isa'-isa silang lumabas hanggang sa ako na lang ang nandoon. She sighed.

"M-mamu a-anong nangyayari?"

Malungkot ang mga mata niyang tumingin sa akin.

"Last night mo na ngayon." Sabi niya sa akin. Agad akong napaiyak.

"Mamu wag. Hindi ko naman sinasadya." Sabi ko. "Huwag ninyo namang gawin sa akin ito. Kailangan ko ito para mabuhay ang pamilya ko." Lumuhod ako sa kanya.

"Aura, tumayo ka, wala akong magagawa. Binili ka na niya sa akin. Kailangan ko nang ibigay ang kalayaan mo."

Natigilan ako. Binili na ako? Matagal akong nag-isip, hanggang san na-realize ko kung anong ibig iyang sabihin at para bang binibiro ako ng tadhana, bumukas ang pinto ng opisina ni Mamu at iniluwa niyon si Adam.

"Sumama ka sa kanya. Binili ka na niya, Aura."

Lalo akong napaiyak.

centerh15. The new old/h1/center

hr

Still Summer of 2006

Isang linggo na ang lumipas mula nang simulan ko ang pang-aakit sa hardinero ni Lola pero para bang hindi niya ako napapansin. Hindi ko alam kung anong kulang sa akin. Maganda naman ako. Lagi namang maikli ang suot kong shorts, lagi akong naka-make up, magandang-maganda ako pero hindi niya ako pinapansin. Gusto kong mainsulto dahil nakakaliit naman talaga ng pagkababae ang pandededma sa akin ng Dam na iyon! Sino ba siya para hindi ako bigyan ng pansin! Babae ako, maganda at ako na ang lumalapit sa kanya pero wala pa rin!

"Lola, where is Dam?" I asked Lola that afternoon while we were sitting in the living room. She was reading the Bible while I was busy painting my toenails. Naiinip na naman ako, kailangan ko ng mapaglilibangan kaya hinahanap ko si Dam.

"Siguro nag-aayos, inutusan ko siyang bumili ng mga binhi sa bayan."

Binhi? Magtatanim na naman siya? I looked at Lola.

"Can I come with him? I haven't been to the bayan." I said. Naiisio ko pa lang na makakasama ko si Dam ay nakakadama ako ng tuwa. Kapag pinayagan ako ni Lola, sasama ako kay Dam, tingnan ko lang kung hindi niya pa ako mapasin.

"Gusto mong sumama kay Dam sa bayan?"

"Yes Lola, one week na ako dito pero di pa ako nakakagala. I wanna see the bayan." I said.

"Okay, if you say so." Simpleng sagot niya. I smiled.

"Games, I'll just change." Tumayo ako at umakyat sa kwarto ko. I picked out a pair of very short shorts and razorback white sando. I wore that and I put on some make up. Nang masiyahan ako sa sarili ko ay saka lang ako bumaba at bumalik sa sala. Nakita ko si Adam doon. He was wearing a yellow kamisa de chino and a pair of ripped faded jeans. I don't even know how it's possible but every goddamn time I see him, he looks even manlier.

"Hi, Dam!" I greeted him. Mukhang nagulat naman siya sa pagbati ko.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am Aura." He said. I just smiled.

"O ayan, sasama daw sa'yo, ingatan mo ang apo ko, Dam ha?" Sabi ni Lola. I rolled my eyes.

"Lika na, Dam, I'm excited!" I said to him. Kinuha ko ang kamay niya at saka hinatak siya palabas ng mansyon. Dinama ko ang kamay niya, magaspang iyon, halatang sanay sa trabaho, samantalang ang kamay ko, napakalambot, hindi bagay sa mga kamay niya. Gusto ko sanang ialis ang pagkaka-holding hands namin pero kasama iyon sa plano ko so I just let it be.

"Ahm, Ma'am iyong kamay ninyo po." Sabi niya sa akin. Napatingin ako sa kamay ko na nasa kamay niya. Tumaas ang kilay ko.

"So what? Hindi ka pa ba nakaka-holding hands sa babae?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Hindi lang ho tama, amo ko kayo." Simpleng sabi niya at saka binitiwan ang kamay ko. Napatingin ako sa kanya. Gusto kong matawa, mukhang virgin pa siya. Kung sabagay, ako din.

"Where are we going ba?" I asked him. I flipped my hair. Kitang-kita kong napalunok siya. I grinned. Tinatablan din pala siya?

"Sa bayan ho, bibili lang ng mga binhi."

"Please, wag mo na akong tawaging, Ma'am at wag mo na akong i-po. I'm only eighteen. Ikaw, how old are you na?"

"Twenty-one po." Sabi niya sa akin. I rolled my eyes.

"Naku, hay naku." I said. "Saan ba tayo sasakay?" Nakalabas na kami ng mansyon. Nakita kong pumara siya ng tricycle, I didn't mind. Sumakay ako sa loob tapos ay sumunod siya. Na-sandwhich kami sa loob. Nakaupo na ako, and I could the muscles in his biceps, parang gusto kong hawakan iyon. I bit my lower lip.

I have seen men with muscles before, pero nakakadama ako ng pandidiri sa kanila, pero kay Dam, ilang beses ko na siyang nakitang hal naked pero hindi ako nandidiri, I actually liked the fact that he's half naked while walking around Lola's garden.

Nakarating kami ng palengke, tinulungan niya akong makababa ng tricycle tapos ay naglakad na kami. Nalukot ang ilong ko sa amoy ng lugar na iyon at ang layo ng nilakad naming dalawa makapunta lang sa bilihan ng seeds! Ang init-inti pa!

"Dam, malayo pa ba? Napapagod na ako!" Reklamo ko.

"Malapit na po, saglit na lang, Ma'am." Sabi niya.

"You've been saying that for seven times already and yet hindi pa tayo nakakarating!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. Napahinto siya sa paglakad tapos napansin ko pang nakatingin sa amin ang lahat ng tao. Namula ang mukha ko. "What?!"

"Dam, siya ba iyong apo ni Ma'am Elena?"

Narinig kong tanong ng isang tinder ng gulay. I saw Dam looked at her, slowly, a smile formed on his face. Napanganga ako, bakit biglang nag-iba ang hitsura niya nang ngumiti siya sa babae?

"Opo." Bigla siyang lumapit sa akin. "Halikan na Ma'am, malapit na talaga tayo." He said. Hinablot niya ang braso ko. Hingal na hingal na ako, after some minutes, nakarating na kami sa bibilhan niya. Mini garden iyon. Nang makapasok kami ay naupo agad ako sa isa sa mga bangko doon. Pawis na pawis ako. Init na init pa. I looked around the place, there were many flowers and trees, marami din akong nakitang mga madre.

"Sister?" Tawag ni Dam. Bumukas ang pinto sa may gilid pero hindi madre ang lumabas doon, kundi isang babaeng naka-blouse na puti aty nakapalda.

"Oh, Adam nadalaw ka."

Adam? That was his real name? Bagay sa kanya. His name was masculine enough to fit his personality.

"Hi, Carla." Sabi niya. Ngumiti pa siya dito. "Gumaganda ka ah!" The woman giggled. I rolled my eyes. Obvious naman na nakikipag-flirt siya kay Adam at mukhang gustong-gusto niya ang compliment na binitiwan nito.

"Ikaw talaga, Adam, binobola mo ako." Sabi pa nong babae. I made a face.

"Seryoso. Gumaganda ka." He said again. Maganda? Gusto kong itanong kung saan banda? The woman was too simple to be called beautiful. Mahaba at wavy ang buhok nito, masyadong maputla ang labi nito tapos ang haba ng damit. Hindi tulad ko, I have a straight hair - natural straight hair, rosy white cheeks, pouty red lips and smooth skin. Matangos din ang ilong ko hindi tulad ng babang iyon, pango. Anong maganda sa kanya?

"Hay naku, Adam ka talaga. Ano bang atin?" Tanong pa niya.

"Rose seeds, daisies, carnation at saka sa Sabado ilalabas kita."

What? Muli kong tiningnan ang babaeng kausap ni Adam. He's actually asking her out on a date! Anong nakita niya sa babaeng ito?

"Dam!" I called him. Mukhang noon niya lang naalala na nandoon ako. "I'm so tired na, matagal pa ba?"

"Sorry, Ma'am." Binalingan niya ang babae. "Iyong order ko na lang Carla." He smiled at her. Tiningnan muna ako noong babae saka siya tumalikod. Nanatili siyang nakatayo doon. I was just looking at him. Aaminin ko na, gwapo si Dam at naga-gwapuhan ako sa kanya, I maye have a little crush on him, pero hanggang doon lang iyon.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Binalingan niya ko. "Hindi siya maganda." Wika ko. Ngumiti siya.

"Ano bang maganda, Ma'am Aura? Iyong mga babaeng tulad mo na naglalagay nang kung anu-ano sa mukha tapos kung manumit wala nang itinago?" Tanong niya sa akin. "Oo, maganda ka, pero mas maganda pa rin sa paningin ko ang babaeng simple at walang arte. Kaya maganda si Carla para sa akin."

Hindi ako nakasagot. Kahit simple lang ang pagkakasabi niya ay nasaling pa rin ang pagkatao ko. Sa Manila, misunderstood goddess ako sa school. They call me names, they hate me, but I didn't care, marami na ding nagsasabi na kaya lang ako maganda ay dahil sa make up ko, but coming from this stranger, parang iba ang impact, parang... parang masakit.

"Dam, ito na iyong order mo. Sa susunod na punta mo, dumalaw ka naman kina sister." Bumalik ang babaeng kinakausap nito kanina. Kinuha niya ang mga binhi at saka nagpaalam na dito. Niyakag niya akong umalis. The whole time na naglalakad kami ay hindi ako nagsasalita. What he said affected me in a great way, maganda ako, pero mas maganda ang Carla na iyon sa akin.

Mas gusto niya ang simpleng babae. Mas maganda iyon sa paningin niya...

Hanggang sa nakarating kami sa mansyon ay hindi ako nagsasalita. Sinalubong kami ni Lola, tinanong niya ako kung kamusta ang araw ko pero hindi ako sumagot. Diretso ako sa kwarto, sa loob ng bathroom, sa harap ng salamin at saka ko pinakatitigan ang sarili ko.

I took the make-up remover and applied it on my face. Slowly, nawawala ang make up ko and all that was left was my natural self.

"Oo, maganda ka, pero mas maganda pa rin sa paningin ko ang babaeng simple at walang arte.

I heard his voice again... Bigla akong napaluha...

I woke up the next morning feeling so bad about myself. Sa sobrang lakas ng impact ng sinabi ni Adam sa akin kahapon ay nadala ko pa iyon sa panaginip ko. I cried before getting up, first time kong masabihan ng pangit at alam kong dapat wala akong pakialam dahil hindi naman nagma-matter sa akin ang opinion ni Adam pero masakit.

I didn't even bother fixing myself that morning. Bumaba ako nang hindi nagsusuklay, hindi na rin ako nagpalit ng damit, I was still wearing that over sized gray shirt I was wearing last night, naka-boxers shorts ako, dumiretso ako ng kusina and I found the maids in there.

"Ma'am, may sakit po kayo?" Tanong sa akin noong isa.

"Si Lola?" I asked. I sat on the dining chair.

"Nagsimba po."

"What? It's like Wednesday!" Sigaw ko. Napailing na lang ako. Kumuha ako ng isang baso ng gatas at saka lumabas sa garden - kahit alam kong mababadtrip lang ako kay Adam kapag nakita ko siya. Inis na inis ako sa kanya, mas lalo ko tuloy naisip na ituloy ang plano namin ni Trisha tungkol sa kanya.

I sat on the bech in the middle of the garden, kaharap noon ang aviary kung saan nakakulong ang iba'tibang ibon ni Lola. I was watching the birds as they play with each other. I wasn't thinking about anything, but whatever I do, Adam just keep on popping inside my head.

"Miss, bawal diyan-" I heard his voice. I looked up at him. Napanganga siya nang makita ko.

"Anong bawal dito?" Sarcastic na tanong ko.

"Akala ko ho kasi ibang tao." Sabi niya. He was wering a holey shirt this time and a ripped faded shorts. I made a face, naiinis pa rin ako sa kanya.

"Ma'am, may kailangan ba kayo?" Tanong niya sa akin.

"I need you to get the hell out of my sight." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Po? Out of my sight?"

Muntik na akong matawa sa pronounciation niya ng mga salitang iyon. I just smiled.

"Did you go to college?" I asked him lightly.

"Naku, wala po akong pera pang-kolehiyo, kapag nakaipon ako dito sa trabahong ito, baka sumubok ako."

I felt sad for him. Totoo pala na hindi lahat nagkakaroon ng chance mag-college.

"I see." Sabi ko.

"Ma'am nakakahiya man sabihin pero sana ho kapag nakikipag-usap kayo sa akin bawasan ninyo ang ingles, medyo hirap akong umintidi." Sabi niya, nagyuko siya ng ulo. Kung kanina ay naiinis ako sa kanya, ngayon naman ay naaawa ako sa kanya. Suddenly I thought of something.

"I can be your English tutor for the summer!" I was excited. Kung mangyayari iyon, mapapalapit siya sa akin, magiging magkaibigan kami and the falling thing for me woul be so much easier. I smiled again.

"Talaga po?" He asked. Namimilog ang mga mata niya.

"Yeah! I mean, I'm nice naman and all that, kahit na sinabihan mo ako ng pangit kahapon, nice pa rin ako sa'yo." Kitang-kitang kong kumunot ang noo niya.

"Hindi ko naman sinabing pangit ka. Ang sabi ko lang mas maganda sa babae ang simple, parang ikaw ngayon, walang kolerete, walang arte, simpleng manamit..." He smiled at me. "Maganda ka. Mas maganda ka ngayon kaysa kahapon at noong unang beses kitang nakita."

I couldn't help but smile.

Binigyan ako ng masamang tingin nang babaeng kanina lang ay sumisigaw sa loob ng opisina ni Mamu. Nadatnan ko siya sa parking lot kung nasaan ang kotse ni Adam. Nanginginig ang buong katawan ko. Hindi ko makalimutan ang mga salitang binitiwan sa akin ni Mamu Jena. Huling gabi ko na sa club dahil malaya na ako, binili na ako ni Adam. Binili na niya ako kung kaya't ngayon, pag-aari na niya ako, ang kalayaan ko at ang buong pagkatao ko. He was walking beside me. Hindi siya nagsasalita, hindi niya ako tinitingnan pero damang-dama ko ang presensya niya.

Binuksan ng isang unipormadong lalaki ang kotse at saka sumakay siya doon. He glared at me, kahit ayaw ko ay sumakay na rin ako sa kotse, we were sitting next to each other, I could feel the warmth coming from his body, he was so near that I could almost hear his breathing. After a while, huminto ang kotse sa tapat ng isang building, kilala ko ang lugar na iyon, doon ako nagpunta noon para sa mga kapatid niya, doon ko siya unang nakita, doon ko unang nalaman na hindi na siya ang Adam ko.

Bumaba siya, sumunod ako. Sumunod rin ang Joan na iyon sa amin.

"Sir, do you need-"

"Fuck off, Joan." He said coldly. Umikot siya patungo sa side ko. Bigla niyang hinablot ang kamay ko at marahas na hinatak ako papasok sa loob ng building. Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa palapulsuhan ko. Ipinasok niya ako sa elevator, hindi pa rin siya nagsasalita. Nang makarating kami sa pent house ay saka lang niya ako binitiwan. Hindi ako gumalaw mula sa kinatatayuan ko. Pinagmamasdan ko lang siya. He took of his coat and threw it on the coach, he untie his tie and threw it somewhere else too. Nawala siya sa paningin ko at nang makabalik siya sa akin ay may hawak na siyang baso ng alak.

He stood in front of me and looked at me from head to toe then he smirked.

"How's life treating you, bitch?"

Anim na taon kaming hindi nagkita at iyon lang ang sasabihin niya sa akin matapos ang mahabang panahong iyon? Nanginig ang tuhod ko.

"Kailangan ko pa bang sagutin ang tanong mo? Haven't you seen enough?" I asked in a similar tone.

"It's true what they say, karma is a bitch." Binigyang diin niya ang huling salitang binanggit niya. "Tables have turned, ikaw ngayon ang nasa putikan, how does it feel?"

"Bakit mo ba ako dinala dito?" Malapit na akong maiyak. I was trying so hard not to cry in front of him.

"Because you're mine now, my property, one of the things I waste my money on. In short, I. OWN. YOU."

What he said made my insides shook with so much pain. Iyon na lang ba ako sa kanya? Property? Isang bagay na pinagsayangan niya ng pera niya.

"Sana hindi mo na lang sinayang ang pera mo sa akin." Malamig na wika ko.

"Kung makapagsalita ka akala mo kung sino ka, isa ka lang namang-"

"Ano? Bakit hindi mo ituloy? Ano? Ano ako, Adam? Na isa akong puta at wala akong karapatang magmalaki sa'yo? Siguro nga! Pero tototohanin ko, babayaran ko ang bawat sentimong inilabas mo para lang sa kalayaan ko!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. He just grinned.

"Isang milyon ang binayad ko para lang sa'yo, Aura. Saan mo kukunin ang perang iyon?" Sarkastikong wika niya.

"K-kahit saan. Mag-ta-trabaho na lang u-ulit ako. B-babalik ako s-sa club..." Bulong ko. He walked towards me, pagkatapos noon ay hinawakan niya ako ng mariin sa magkabilang balikat.

"Dammit, Aura! You are never going back to that club again! Not ever! Naiintindihan mo?! You are mine, I bought you and I don't share my things with others. Do you understand?" He hissed. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Y-yes..."

He was looking at me, slowly he bent his head down and claimed my lips for a feiry kiss. A kiss that consumed all of me...

Nagising ako kinabukasan, wala si Adam sa tabi ko. Hindi tulad ng inaasahan ko, walang nangyari sa amin. After kissing me, he didn't even touch me. Dinala lang niya ako sa silid niya at saka pinagpahinga. He didn't speak another word after that. Nakatulog na rin naman ako, naalimpungatan lang ako noong madaling araw because I felt really thirsty. Tatayo sana ako when I felt his arms arpund my waist, nang tingnan ko siya ay tulog na tulog naman siya. His chin was on my shoulder, his arm was around my waist and his legs were crossed around mine. I felt a warm feeling in my heart. Bigla akong napaiyak. I just lie there, feeling the moment dahil alam kong sa oras na magising siya, galit na muli ang kahaharapin ko. Bumangon ako at saka lumabas ng silid, muntik na akong mapasigaw nang may makita akong isang batang lalaki gumagapang palabas mula sa ilalim ng sofa and then I heard a little girl's voice.

"Yvo! Ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo. Hindi naman play ground itong sala ni Uncle Adam. Halika na dito!" Napatingin siya sa direksyon ko. "Ay! Uncle may stranger galing sa room mo!"

The girl with a curly hair was looking at me like I was some kind of a ghost. Napatingin ako sa direksyon kung saan siya nakatingin. I saw Adam walking out from the kitchen may dala siyang feeding bottle, lumapit siya sa akin at saka yumuko, kinarga niya iyong baby sa lapag.

"Here, little boy." He gave the feeding bottle to the baby. "Yza, she's not a stranger." He looked at me then grinned. "Yaya ko siya. Si Yaya Aura."

"Yaya?!" Humagikgik ang batang babae. "Yto may yaya din si Uncle Adam!" Sigaw niya. Mula sa kung saan ay lumabas ang isang batang lalaking halos kasing tangkad lang ng batang babae sa harap ko.

"Masyado ka nang big para magkaka-yaya. Uncle." Sabi noong bata. Natawa rin ako.

"Hello, anong pangalan ninyo?"

"Ako po si Yza Joan Consunji, siya naman po si Yto Jose Consunji, kambal po kami tapos iyong baby si Yvo Jorge Consunji. Di naman siya kakambal kasi little pa siya. One year old pa lang siya saka eight months." Sabi niya sa akin. Yumuko ako para pumantay sa kanila.

"Ang cute mo naman." Sabi ko. "Nasaan ang mommy saka daddy ninyo?"

"Nasa Paris." Wika ni Yto. "Nagbabakasyon."

"Ay! Uncle, sabi ni Tito Luke pagbalik ni Nanay may baby na daw ulit kami. Paano po iyon? Bibilin niya ba iyon sa Paris?" sabi ni Yza.

"Souvenir? Parang ganoon po?" Tanong pa ni Yto.

"Saka Uncle, paano ba ginagawa iyong baby talaga? Sabi kasi ni Teacher sa school, pag-aaralan namin iyon sa fourth term!"

Nagkanda-ubo-ubo si Adam. Pinagmasdan ko siya. Walang bakas ang Adam na kausap ko lang kagabi - iyong Adam na nakkatakot, ang Adam ngayon ay iyong Adam na maaliwas ang mukha.

"Ha? Ano kasi, ha..."

Hinawakan ko si Yza sa balikat.

"Regalo ni God lahat ng baby." Ngumiti ako.

"Iyon din ang sabi ni Nanay at Tatay." Wika ni Yto. "Pero sabi ni Tito Lukas may bird daw saka flower."

"Si Luke talaga." I heard Adam said. I smiled. "Teka, wag na nating pag-usapan iyon. Basta ano, gusto ninyong mag-Jollibee?" He asked the kids.

"Yes!" Napahagikgik si Adam nang sumigaw ang baby na karga niya.

"Si Yvo parang naiintindihan ang lahat." Hinagkan pa niya ang baby. Nakatingin lang ako sa kanya, habang nakatayo ako roon ay iniisip ko kung ano kayang nangyari sa amin kung hindi nagloko ang lahat? Masaya kaya kami? Kung hindi ba nangyari iyon, may pamilya na rin kaya kami? Bigla ay parang gusto kong umiyak. Alam kong huli na para manghinayang, pero sayang talaga. Sinayang ko ang pagmamahal ni Adam...

and were/h1/center

hr

Still Summer of 2006

"Was and were are the past tense of is and are, gagamitin mo sila kapag past tense. Ano nga iyong past tense, Dam?"

Ang ganda talaga niya. Tahimik lang akong nagmamasid sa kanya. Bago ko siya nakita tatlong linggo na ang nakakaraan, hindi ako naniniwala na may babaeng kasing ganda niya. Ang akala ko, hindi nag-e-exist ang babaeng tulad niya. Maganda siya, kahit na nalagyan siya ng tae ng kalabaw sa buong katawan noong araw na iyon ay lutang pa rin ang ganda niya, maganda siya kahit napaka-kapal ng lipstick niya. Sa tingin ko, hindi naman niya kailangan iyon. Sa tingin ko, maganda siya kahit wala siyang kolorete, at tama ako, mas maganda siya ngayon dahil wala siyang kahit ano sa mukha. Nakasuot siya ng isang simpleg bestida, nakalugay ang mahaba niyang buhok, simpleng-simple at naaakit ako sa kanya.

"Dam!" Hinampas niya ang balikat ko. Pinigilan ko ang sarili kong hawakan ang malambot niyang kamay. Kahit naman nagagandahan ako sa kanya, alam kong hindi pa rin tama. Langit siya, lupa ako. Hindi kami bagay.

"Iyong nakaraan." Sagot ko. Nginitian niya ako. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ganoon ang epekto sa akin ng matatamis na ngiting ibinibigay niya sa akin sa tuwing sasagot ako sa kanya ng tama.

"Galing! Okay, gawin mo itong work sheet after that, done na tayo for today." Muli ay ngumiti siya. Mabilis kong sinagutan ang ipinapagawa niya. Napansin kong uminom siya ng juice na nakatabi sa mesa, nasa loob kami ng mismong breakfast nook kung saan madalas niya akong turuan. Sabi nga niya, englis tutor daw. Kung ganito kaganda ang teacher ko, siguro maski wala akong naiintidihan, papasok ako araw-araw para lang subukin siyang intindihin.

"Tapos na." Sabi ko sa kanya. Kinuha niya ang red ballpen niya at saka tiningnan lahat iyon, maya-maya ay pumalakpak siya.

"Ang galing, tama ang lahat! Alam mo, matalino ka, Dam, sana mag-aral ka ulit." Sabi niya sa akin. Ngumiti ako, iba ang naramdaman ko noon. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na may ibang taong naniwala sa akin.

"Gusto mo bang mamasyal?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Ilang linggo na siyang mabait sa akin, sasamatalahin ko na kasi baka magbago na naman siya.

"Okay, saan tayo pupunta?" Tanong niya.

"Sa falls, maglalakad lang tayo, baka mapagod ka."

"Ay hindi! Game ako diyan! Magpapalit pa ba ako ng damit?" Tanong niya sa akin. Umiling ako. Sabay kaming tumayo tatalikod na sana ako nang bigla niyang hawakan ang kamay ko. Tumingin ako sa kamay niyang nakahawak sa akin. "Lika na, hindi pa ako nakakapunta sa falls na iyon!" Excited na sabi niya.

Dinala ko siya sa lugar na iyon. Medyo malayo ang nilakad namin pero hindi siya nagrereklamo, wala pa kami sa kalahati, medyo masukal na ang daan, tinitingnan ko siya. Huminto ako at saka binabaan ang likod ko. Alam kong pagod na siya, pero hindi ko maintidihan kung bakit hindi siya nagrereklamo.

"Sakay." Sabi ko.

"Huh? Hu-huwag na D-dam, kaya ko paaaa!" Napatili siya ng ako mismo ang lumapit sa kanya para bumaba siya sa likod ko nang maramdaman kong nakapa-ikot na sa akin ang mga kamay niya ay naglakad nang muli ako.

"Dam, nakakahiya, ibaba mo na ako."

"Bakit ka naman mahihiya? Ang gaan mo nga, sa tingin ko masyado kang payat." Naramdaman kong hinampas niya ako sa likod. "Aray! Totoo naman, mula ngayon pag may pagkakataon ako, pakakainin kita." Tumingin pa ako sa kanya at saka kumindat. Muntik pa akong mapamura nang makita kong namula ang pisngi niya.

Nakarating kami sa falls. Ibinaba ko siya sa may batuhan. Namimilog pa ang mga mata niya habang nakatingin sa tubig na nanggagaling sa itaas.

"Ang ganda! Oh my gosh!" Hinawakan na naman niya ako sa balikat. "Adam, ang ganda!"

"Oo." Sabi ko habang nakatingin sa kanya. "Maganda talaga. Sobra."

Natigilan siya at unti-unting napatitig sa akin. Ngumiti muli siya. Napailing naman ako. Hindi ko na kaya, biglay ay hinawakan ko siya sa baywang at saka hinapit.

"Adam!" Sigaw niya.

"Tandaan mo, kapag sinampal mo ako, uulitin ko lang ang gagawin ko." Sabi ko sa kanya. Ibinaba ko ang labi ko sa kanya at saka hinagkan siya. Napaungol ako nang sagutin niya ang bawat hagod ng labi ko. Wala na, tunaw na ang sinasabi kong yelong ibinalot ko sa sarili ko, hindi ko alam na pwedeng ganito lang kabilis mangyari ang lahat, hindi talaga ako makapaniwala na nasa bisig ko ngayon ang babaeng gusto kong pag-alayan ng lahat.

Mahal ko si Aura. Mahal na mahal ko na siya...

It's been weeks and until now, hindi ko maintindihan ang sarili ko. I'm starting to actually like Adam, minsan kapag nakatingin ako sa kanya, naiisip ko na hindi na lang ako nagpapanggap sa kanya, na mabait na talaga ako sa kanya kasi mabuti siyang tao at isa pa, natutuwa ako sa atensyong ibinibigay niya sa akin. Kapag magkasama kami ay parang ako lang ang mahalaga sa paningin niya, he's so attentive to me, kahit na kapag nagtu-tutor kaming dalawa, mataman siyang nakikinig at kapag may tinatanong ako sa kanya, alam agad niya ang sagot. I don't know but for me, Adam is really smart. Ilang beses kong sinabi sa kanya n asana mag-aral siya, sayang kasi.

Nang hapong iyon, nakatayo lang ako sa may pool at tinitingnan ang mga tanim niyang bulaklak. Ang gaganda noon, noong isang buwan lang ay pinapanood ko siyang magtanim, ngayon may bulaklak na ang mga iyon. Adam has a green thumb, lahat ng inalagaan niya ay namumulaklak - I once heard lola that Adam was trained by the nuns in the convent. Noon ko rin nalaman na sa bahay ampunan siya lumaki, that was when I realized why he was so generous and kind.

Habang nagmumuni-muni ay ako naramdaman ko ang dalawang mainit na palad sa likuran ko. Agad akong humarap at nang mangyari iyon ay agad namang may mga labing sumalubong sa akin. It was of course - Adam. Hindi ko alam kung bakit hinahayaan ko siyang halikan ako. Sa tuwing gagawin niya iyon ay sinasabi niya na sa oras na sampalin ko siya ay hahalikan niya lang din ako, minsan gusto kong sampalin siya, para matikman ko ulit ang labi niya.

"Adam, baka makita tayo ni Lola." Bulong ko sa kanya. "Saka anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong ko sa kanya. It's five in the afternoon, dapat nakauwi na siya.

"Hindi kita nakita nang maghapon, gusto ko sanang makita ka muna bago ako umalis." Mahinang wika niya. Naramdaman ko ang pamumula ng mukha ko.

"Ikaw talaga. Siguro sinasabi mo din iyan doon kay Carla." Nakadama ako ng inggit sa babaeng iyon. Hindi naman ako dapat makaramdam ng ganoon kasi nga mas maganda naman ako sa kanya in every way pero naiinis pa rin ako sa kanya kahit isang beses ko lang siyang nakita.

"Sus! Mas maganda ka doon!" Tudyo niya sa akin. I made a face.

"Mas maganda? Eh diba you compared me to her the first time? Sabi mo-"

"Noon iyon, may kolorete o wala, mahaba o maikli ang damit mo, maganda ka sa paningin ko, Aura. Mas gusto ko nga lang na ganyan ka. Walang ibang makakakita ng dapat ay akin lang." Ngumisi siya. Madalas niyang sabihin ang mga salitan AKIN kapag ako ang kaharap niya. Halos isang buwan na rin ang asta naming ganito at hindi ko alam kung tama na hayaan ko siya. We act like we're together - boyfriend and girlfriend - pero wala namang confirmation galing sa kanya. Nahihiya naman akong magtanong.

"Gusto mo ulit mamasyal?" Tanong niya sa akin.

"Sa falls?" Namilog ang mga mata ko. Madalas niya akong dalhin doon. Sinabi ko kasi sa kanya na gusto ko doon.

"Hindi. Dadalhin kita sa bahay ko." Sabi niya. Napanganga ako. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at saka iginiya ako palabas ng garden. Tinatahak na namin ang daan palabas ng mansyon, palinga-linga ako dahil nag-aalala ako nab aka may makakita sa amin. Hindi pa rin niya binibitiwan ang kamay ko kahit na nakalabas na kami sa gate. As usual, naglakad na naman kami. Panaka-naka ay nginingitian ko siya, ayokong ipahalata na kinakabahan ako. Kinakabahan naman talaga ako, bakit niya ako dadalhin sa bahay niya? May balak ba siyang gawin sa akin?

Lumiko kami sa isang mapunong daanan. Binabati siya nang mga taong nakakasalubong namin tapos ay tinitingnan nila ako ng masama. Lakad lang kami nang lakad hanggang sa makarating kami sa dulo ng mga kabahayan. May kubo roon, sa tabi noon ay may dalawang malalaking puno ng mangga at sa gitna noon at ang isang duyan na gawa sa rattan.

"Lika..." He said. Sumunod ako. Pumasok kami sa loob. Maliit lang ang bahay ni Adam pero napakalinis noon. May maliit na sala, sa tapat noon ay dining table na gawa sa kawayan, may tatlong baiting ang isang maliit na hagdan.

"You live here?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Oo. Pasensya ka na, it's small." He said. Itinaas baba niya pa ang makapal niyang kilay at saka sinabayan ng ngisi.

"Wow! Very good ka ngayon ha!" I said to him.

"Of course, my teacher is not only smart, she's also beautiful!"

Napahagikgik ako sa sinabi ni Adam. Mali ang pronounciation niya pero natutuwa ako sa kanya. At least he's trying at nafa-flatter ako dahil ipinapakita niya sa akin na may natutunan siya sa tinuturo ko.

"Bolero. Siguro, sinasabi mo iyan kay Carla kapag dinadala mo siya dito." Bigla akong sumimangot. Hindi ko gusto iyong naiisip ko na baka nga dinadala niya si Carla dito tapos nag-sex na sila. "Siguro nagse-sex kayo ni Carla."

Kitang-kita ko ang panlalaki ng mga mata niya.

"Aura ano bang lumalabas diyan sa bibig mo?!" Sigaw niya. I swallowed hard. Sa maikling panahon na nandito ako, nakita ko kung gaano ka-popular si Adam sa mga babae. They like him, many of the, would die just to be in my place right now - that's how much good looking he is.

"Totoo naman. Ikaw pa. Nakita ko minsan kung paano mo siya ayain lumabas, diba lumabas kayo that Saturday after we bought seeds from her? Dinala mo din ba siya dito? Nag-sex na ba kayo? Do you kiss her everytime you see her?"

Di ko alam kung bakit gusto kong umiyak. Selos na selos ako sa mga sinasabi ko. Gusto ko kasi akin lang si Adam. It's not about making him fall in love anymore, nagback-fire sa akin ang plano ko kasi parang ako iyong nahulog sa kanya and realizing that now brought tears to my eyes. I'm in love with him.

In love ako sa kanya - that's the reason why I let him kiss me everytime, and I kiss him back. I love him and the thought of him kissing someone else other than me was enough to make me green with jealousy. He wiped my tears.

"Baliw, mag-iisip ng kung ano-ano tapos iiyak." Tinabihan niya ako sa silya at saka hinarap sa kanya. Nakayuko at dahil ayokong makita niya akong umiiyak dahil sa selos.

"Huwag mo nga akong hawakan." Sabi ko sa kanya. "Doon ka na lang sa Carla mo." Narinig kong tumawa siya. "At tinatawanan mo pa talaga ako!"

"Hindi ko dinala si Carla dito, oo nagpupunta siya. Dinadalhan niya ako ng pagkain, pero hindi ko siya kahit kailan dinala dito. Ikaw ang unang babaeng dinala ko sa bahay ko, ikaw lang din ang babaeng hinahalikan ko, ikaw lang ang babaeng gusto kong makasama at kahit kailan hindi ako lumabas kasama si Carla. Gusto ko siya, noon bago ka dumating. Nililigawan ko siya, noon, bago ka dumating. Pero noong dumating ka, nagbago ang lahat. Mahal kita, Aura."

Mahal kita, Aura...

Dahan-dahan akong nag-angat ng ulo para tingnan siya. He was smiling.

"At sa tingin ko, mahal mo rin ako dahil hindi ka naman iiyak nang ganyan kung wala kang nararamdaman sa akin diba?" He sounded hopeful. Parang nagmamakaawang tiningnan niya ako.

"Hindi mo naka-sex si Carla?" Tanong ko. Namula na naman ang mukha niya.

"Ano ka ba?!" He yelled. "Kung meron akong, ano... iyong ganoon, gusto ko.. ano... ikaw, ikaw lang..." Yumuko siya. Pulang-pula ang mukha niya. It was my turn to smile. I moved closer to him.

"I love you too, Adam." I said. He looked at me. Walang sabi-sabing hinalikan niya ako sa labi. I closed my eyes and savored the feel of his lips against mine. He was such a good kisser that everytime he kisses me, pakiramdam ko lumilipad ako.

Right there, I realized that I don't care about the Hermes bag Trisha promised me before. I don't care about Calvin anymore, si Adam lang ang mahalaga ngayon. Siya at ako at ang katotohanan na mahal namin ang isa'tisa...

Linggo, umuulan, naiinip ako sa bahay. Halos isang linggo ko nang hindi tinatawagan si Calvin at hindi na rin naman niya ako tinatawagan. I actually don't care, si Trisha naman hindi ko rin ma-contact. The last time I talked to her, she said that she'll be going to Hong Kong with her mom, iniinggit niya ako, pero hindi naman ako nakadama ng kahit na ano. I was actually having the summer of my life.

I went down stairs, hinahanap ko si Lola. Ang sabi ng maid nagpunta daw si Lola sa kabilang bayan dahil may dinalaw itong kaibigan, sa Martes pa daw ang balik, nang malaman kong wala si Lola si Adam naman ang hinanap ko, napag-alaman kong day off niya pala kapag linggo, bigla akong nagtaka, ni hindi niya man lang sinabi sa akin. I sighed, naisip kong puntahan na lang siya tutal alam ko naman ang bahay niya.

"Manang!" I called. Agad siyang lumapit sa akin. "Turuan mo akong magluto."

"Po? Anong luto?"

Ano nga ba? Hindi ko pala alam ang paboritong ulam ni Adam.

"Uhm, iyong basic lang. Like, sinigang." Sabi ko. Mukhang nagtaka siya sa sinabi ko sa huli hindi na siya nagtanong, inutusan niya ang ibang maids na kumuha ng mga gagamitin, a little while later she was teaching me already.I was smiling hard, naaalala ko kasi na pinagluluto si Adam ng Carla na iyon, hindi ako papayag na malamangan ako ng babaeng iyon. Gusto ko rin siyang ipagluto.

"Ma'am sigurado kayong ayaw ninyong tikman?" Tanong ni Manang sa akin. Kumunot ang noo ko.

"Ayoko, mamaya na. Pakilagay sa container, aalis nga po pala ako." I said. Tiningnan ko ang niluto ko, mukha namang masarap. Mamaya ko titikman kapag kasama ko na si Adam.

Nag-ayos ako. I wore a simple blue dress that day. Hinayaan ko ring nakaladlad ang buhok ko. Bago ako umalis ay kinuha ko ang niluto ko. May dala din akong payong. I was so excited upon seeing him. I was smiling as I walk down to his place. Binati rin ako ng mga tao doon. Nang makarating ako sa mismong bahay niya ay nawala ang ngiti ko. Nakita ko si Carla na naroon. Tulad ko ay may dala siyang container, nakapayong at kausap si Adam habang mukhang kilig na kilig.

Lumapit ako sa kanila para marinig ko ang pinag-uusapan nila. It was still raing. Adam was half naked while talking with that girl.

"Hi Adam!" Bati ko. Natigil ang pag-uusap nila. Adam smiled at me, I smiled back pero naiinis ako. In my head I was saying na lagot siya sa akin mamaya.

"Aura, anong ginagawa mo dito. Umuulan ay." Sabi niya.

"Oh? Umuulan? Ikaw Carla anong ginagawa mo dito? Umuulan ay." I mimicked the way Adam talked to me.

"Ha? Ano, dinalhan ko ng pagkain si Adam." Tiningnan ko ang dala niya.

"O? Kunin mo na, Adam, para makaalis na si Carla." Sabi ko. Nakita kong napakamot ng ulo si Adam at saka kinuha ang container ni Carla. Atubili pang umalis ang babae. Pagkaalis niya ay pumasok ako sa loob ng bakuran. Inirapan ko si Adam tapos ay nagtuloy ako sa loob ng bahay niya. Ibinaba ko ang payong at saka tumingin sa kanya. Humalukipkip ako.

"O, nagseselos ka na naman." Sabi niya.

"At bakit hindi?" Tanong ko. "Hanggang ngayon tumatanggap ka pa rin ng bigay niya. Paano kung may gayuma iyon! Di naagaw ka na niya sa akin!"

"Sus di naman ako papaagaw, ikaw talaga. Pahalik nga!" Hinapit niya ako at saka hinagkan sa labi. Ayoko sanang magpahalik pero nagawa na niya. I just put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Bumaba pa ang kamay ko sa dibdib niya. Ang init ng katawan ni Adam, parang hindi siya naulanan.

"Opps!" Pinigilan niya ang mga kamay kong papunta sana sa abs niya.

"Bakit?"

"Wag doon, mahal ko, baka di ko na mapigilan." Kinindatan niya ako. Nakadama ako ng kilig. Pigil? Ibig sabihin.

"Bastos ka." Sabi ko.

"Hindi ah. Totoo iyon. Gusto kitang makasama sa kama pero alam kong di pa pwede, bata ka pa." Cool na cool na sabi niya. Namula naman ang mukha ko. "Kumain na tayo. Ano bang dala mo?" Tanong niya sa akin.

"Si-sinigang." Sabi ko sa kanya. Iginiya niya ako sa mesa. Siya na ang naglagay ng plato ay kanin. Isang plato lang ang nilagay niya. Umupo siya tapos ay tinapik niya ang binti niya. Agad akong tumayo at kumandong sa kanya.

"Subuan mo ako, mahal ko." Sabi niya sa akin. I gladly obeyed him.

"Mahal ko... bakit iyon ang tawag mo sa akin?" I asked him.

"Kasi mahal kita, akin ka, kaya mahal ko."

Pinisil ko ang ilong niya. Hindi ko alam na posible palang maging masaya nang hindi dahil sa materyal na bagay lang. I am happy now because I have him and for me that was enough.

Patuloy ako sa pagsubo sa kanya.

"Luto mo talaga ito, mahal?" Tanong niya. Tumango ako.

"Masarap ba?"

"Oo, pero mas masarap ang mga labi mo." Kinindatan niya ako. Hinampas ko siya sa balikat.

"Ikaw talaga!"

Natapos na kaming kumain. Inaya niya ako sa duyan sa labas ng bahay niya. Basa iyon pero okay lang, magkasama naman kami. Pinakadulo ang bahay ni Adam kaya wala masyadong nadadaan doon. Humiga siya, tumabi ako sa kanya. Ang kalahati ng katawan ko ay nakadagan sa kanya. He felt so warm. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko.

"Adam, mahal kita." Bigla kong nasabi. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala na totoong-totoo na itong nararamdaman ko. Mahal ko talaga siya.

"Mahal din kita, mahal ko." He kissed my forehead. Nagkwentuhan kami habang nakahiga sa duyan, natigil lang iyon nang muling umulan, nabasa kami pareho tapos ay sabay kaming pumasok sa loob ng bahay niya. Malalaki ang patak ng ulan, kaya sa sandaling panahon ay basa kaming dalawa.

"Basa na ako! Wala pa naman akong pamalit!" Reklamo ko. Napatingin ako kay Adam. Kitang-kita kong nakanganga siya habang nakatingin sa akin. "Adam..." He cleared his throat.

"Ikukuha kita ng damit." Sabi niya. Sinundan ko siya ng tingin.

I bit my lower lip when I caught a glimpse of my reflection on Adam's tiny mirror. Alam ko na kung bakit ganoon siya. Sumunod ako sa kanya sa itaas. I saw him standing in front of a durabox, may kinakalkal siya doon. Bigla ay niyakap ko siya mula sa likuran.

"Aura, huwag kang ganyan." Sabi niya. His voice was strain and dark.

"Ayoko, Adam." Sabi ko. Halos pabulong na iyon. "Ayokong magpigil ka." Wika ko. I guess that was his last straw because he faced me and claimed my lipd in a feiry kiss. Masarap ang halik na iyon, nakakaliyo, malalim at mapusok. Naramdaman kong unti-unti niyang ibinababa ang strap ng bestida ko, he let that fall to the ground tapos ay niyakap niya ako. I was only wearing my underwear and I can feel his warmth against my body. Binuhat niya ako at saka inihiga sa kamay. Slowly, his kisses went down to my neck down to my collar bone. Muli siyang pumantay sa akin at saka hinalikan ako.

"Sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mo na, Aura, titigil ako." Sabi niya sa akin, pero ayokong tumigil siya. Gusto ko ang pakiramdam ng labi niya sa balat ko. I felt his hands slowly unclasping my bra, a moment later, my breasts were expose right in front of him. He touched one of my breasts while he took the other on his mouth. I gasped hard, even his mouth was so warm I felt like I was going to have a fever

"A-adam..." I called out his name. Bumaba pa ng bumaba ang halik niya until he reached the most sacred part of me, he pulled down my panties. I braced myself. Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko when I felt his lips down in the middle of my core, taunting it, sucking and licking and playing with it. I couldn't breathe. I was just lying there biting my lips trying so hard no to scream loud because that was what I feel like doing, screaming his name out loud. Adam was good, so good with whatever it is he's doing. Moments later, I felt a sudden build up of tension inside of my body. I gripped the pillow above my head. I was so afraid that I might burst and I did, I exploded right on his mouth.

I was catching my breath. Pumantay siya sa akin at saka humiga sa tabi ko. I didn't think that something like that was even possible. I had my make out experience with Calvin but it didn't feel like that. I looked at him.

"Bakit hindi mo, I mean why didn't you put.. ano.." He kissed my forehead.

"Hindi ka pa handa, mahal ko." He was smiling when he said those words. "Aangkinin din kita, sa tamang panahon, sa gabi ng kasal natin."

My tears fell down. Did he just propose to me? I hugged him.

"Papakasalan mo naman ako, diba Aura?" Tanong niya.

"Oo naman. Mahal na mahal kita, Adam." Sabi ko.

centerh17. Decisions/h1/center

hr

Still the Summer of 2006

"Mahal ko, halika na dito!"

Ngumiti ako habang pinagmamasdan kong magtampisaw si Aura sa paanan ng talong iyon. Paborito niya talaga ang lugar na iyon. Madalas niya akong ayaing magpunta doon at palagi ko naman siyang sinasamahan dahil sa lugar na iyon, pag-aari namin ang mundo.

Hindi naman kasi namin pwedeng ilantad sa labas ang kung anong meron kami. Bata pa si Aura, marami pa siyang dapat maranasan at isa pa, hindi ko alam kung anong sasabihin sa akin ngh donya sa oras na malaman niya na may relasyon kaming dalawa ng apo niya. Komplikado ang mga bagay, maaaring hindi niya ako magustuhan dahil sa estado ng buhay ko. Alam ko iyon, aminado naman ako na hindi ko kayang ibigay kay Aura ang buhay na nakagisnan niya, ni hindi nga ako nakatuntong ng kolehiyo, pero handa naman akong gawin ang lahat para lang bumagay ako sa buhay na meron siya.

"Mahal ko!" Tawag niyang muli sa akin. Nakaupo lang ako sa batuhan habang nakatingin sa kanya. Tumayo ako at lumangoy papunta sa kanya. Hindi nagtanggal, nakaikot na sa baywang niya ang mga bisig ko. Hinaplos niya ang mukha ko.

"Ang gwapo mo talaga!" Sabi niya tapos ay sinabayan pa ng hagikgik. Huminga ako ng malalim. Napansin kong namula ang mga pisngi niya, marahil ay naramdaman niya kung gaano ko siya kagusto.

"Adam, ikaw talaga." Sabi niya sa akin.

"Sorry..." Namula na rin ang pisngi ko. Hinawakan ni Aura ang mukha ko para hagkan ang labi ko. Mapusok ang halik na ibinigay niya sa akin. Hindi ko alam kung nararamdaman rin niya ang nararamdaman ko, pero gusto ko na siyang angkinin, pinipigilan ko lang ang sarili ko dahil alam kong hindi tama.

"Aura tama na." Lumayo ako sa kanya. Nakita ko na naman ang inis sa kanyang mga mata. Tuwing mangyayari iyon ay natutuwa ako, para kasing sabik na sabik na rin siya sa akin.

"Pwede naman ha.. hindi naman kita pipigilan." Sabi niya.

"Ayoko. Gusto ko iyong unang beses natin, suot mo na ang singsing na bigay ko sa'yo." Ngumiti ako sa kanya.

"P-pakakasalan mo talaga ako?" Tila hindi siya makapaniwala.

"Ako ang dapat magtanong niyan sa'yo. Handa ka bang sumama sa akin kahit na wala akong kayang ibigay sa'yo?" Tanong ko.

"Adam, hindi naman mahalaga iyon. Mahal kita, mahal mo ako. Tayong dalawa lang, sapat na sa akin iyon."

"Basta papakasalan kita, kahit na ayaw sa akin ng lola mo at ng nanay at tatay mo."

"Magugustuhan ka nila, mabuti kang tao saka masipag." Sabi niya. Tumango ako. Habang nakatingin ako sa kanya. Doon ko naisip na handa kong gawin ang lahat basta makasama ko lang siya sa huli.

Natapos ang araw namin. Inihatid ko siya sa mansyon. Nagpaalam na ako sa kanya pero bago iyon ay hinalikan ko muna siya ng ilang beses bago ako tuluyang umalis. Nakangiti akong nagpaalam sa kanya. Habang naglalakad ako ay naisip kong magpunta sa kumbento, matagal ko nang hindi nadadalaw ang mga kapatid ko at ang mga madre.

"Kuya Dam!" Sigaw ng mga bata nang makita nila akong pumasok sa pinto. Tawa ako nang tawa nang yakapin nila ako. "Pasalubong!"

"Naku, wala akong dalang kahit ano. Nag-iipon kasi si Kuya." Wika ko habang nakatingin sa kanila. Bigla kong naramdaman ang isang mabigat na kamay na bumatok sa akin.

"Hoy, Dam! Nasaan na iyong pangako mong sombrero sa akin?" Nakita kong nakangisi sa akin si Honey Rose, laking ampunan din siya at tulad ko ay wala rin siyang magulang. Halos sabay kaming lumaki at siya na ang naging kapatid ko.

"Sorry, Honey, wala akong dala, nag-iipon kasi ako." Mahinang wika ko. Bumalik na ang mga bata sa paglalaro. Si Honey naman ay hinatak ako papunta sa may silong.

"Anong pinag-iipunan mo? Huu! Nag-iipon ka na para sa kolehiyo?"

"Hindi." Napakamot ako ng ulo. "Iniipon ko para maibili ko na ng singsing iyong babaeng mahal ko."

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

"Mahal? Iyong apo ni Donya Elena? Pero diba mayaman sila?!" Sigaw niya sa akin.

"Ano naman? Sa pagmamahal walang mayaman o mahirap, Honey. Mahal ko si Aura, mahal niya ako. Tama na iyon."

"Naku, Dam, komplikado iyang sitwasyon mo! Paano kung magalit sila sa'yo dahil kay Aura? Mahirap ka lang! Ganyan iyong nababasa ko sa pocketbooks! Ang mahirap ay para sa mahirap, ang mayaman ay para sa mayaman, hindi kayo talo!" Sigaw niya. Nag-init ang ulo ko. Akala ko kaibigan ko si Honey pero bakit hindi niya ako maintindihan?

"Basta, buo na ang desisyon ko! Mahal ko si Aura, pakakasalan ko siya. Handa kong harapin lahat para lang makasama siya!"

Aktong sisigaw pa siya nang makita ko si Sister Carmela na papalapit sa amin. Nakangiti siya. Napansin kong may kasama siyang isang may katandaang babae. Nakapustura ito at halatang sila sa harapan namin.

"Siya si Adam, siya ang batang iniwan dito noong araw na iyon, Madame Consunji." Pakilala niya sa akin. Tinitigan niya ako. Parang may namuong luha sa kanyang mga mata.

"Kamusta, hijo?" Nanginginig ang tinig na sabi niya.

"Okay lang po."

"Naku, buti at napadalaw ka ngayon. Isang linggo nang pabalik-balik si Madame para sa'yo. Gusto ka daw niyang makita." Wika ni Sister Carmela

"Mag-aampon po ba kayo?" Tanong ko. Umiling ang babae. Maya-maya ay niyakag niya si Sister Carmela at saka umalis na sila.

"Sino iyon?" Tanong ko kay Honey. Nagkibit - balikat din siya.

"Papakasalan mo talaga siya, Dam?" Muling tanong niya.

"Oo, buo na ang desisyon ko."

"Mahal ko, paano na kapag bumalik na ako ng Manila?"

Perfect na sana ang lahat kung hindi lang sana nauubos ang oras namin ni Adam. Halos dalawang linggo na lang na natitira tapos ay babalik na ako ng Manila. Bumuntong hininga siya. Nasa kubo niya kaming dalawa. Nakahiga kaming pareho sa kama niyang gawa sa kawayan, nakaunan ako sa dibdib niya habang nakapalupot naman ang braso niya sa balikat ko.

"Susundan kita. Hindi naman ako mabubuhay nang wala ka."

I smiled upon hearing his answer. I'm really happy because of the fact that we feel the same way about each other. Kahit kailan ay hindi pa ako nakadama ng ganito sa buhay ko. I had boyfriends before, pero wala sa kalingkingan ng nararamdaman ko kay Adam ang naramdaman ko sa kanila.

"Ang sweet talaga." I smiled at him. Dahan-dahan siyang bumangon. Tumayo siya at saka bumaba ng silid. Nagtatakang sinundan ko siya ng tingin. Napabuntong hininga ako. Maybe he was feeling different again. I have told him many times before that if he wants me, ibibigay ko naman sa kanya ang sarili ko. Mahal ko siya at wala na akong maisip pagbigyan ng bagay na iyon kundi siya lang. I now know the reason why I didn't give my virginity to Calvin, it's because it belongs to Adam and no one else.

"Adam!" Tinawag ko siya sa akin pagkatapos ng ilang sandali. "Saan ka galing?"

"May kinuha lang ako." Umupo siya sa tabi ko. Kinuha niya ang kamay ko at saka may inilagay na kung ano doon. When I looked at my finger I saw a beautiful ring on it. My tears fell. I looked at Adam. Is this for real?

"Will you marry me?" He said in his funny English accent. Napangiti ako kahit lumuluha. Niyakap ko siya. Wala akong nararamdaman kundi ang kasiyahan. Talagang tinupad niya ang pangako niya sa akin.

"Yes, I will marry you, oh god!" I said outloud. Hinalikan ko si Adam. Hindi pa man lumalalim ang halik niya ay muli na naman siyang tumayo ay may kinuhang isang kahon. Ibinigay niya sa akin iyon. My eyes widened when I saw a beautiful white dress inside. Simple lang iyon pero para sa akin iyon ang pinakamagandang dami na nakita ko.

"Nakita ko iyan sa bayan noong binili ko ang singsing mo. Pasenya ka na, hindi iyan mamahalin tulad ng mga sinusuot mo."

"Stop!" I yelled. I smiled. "This is beautiful."

"Talaga? Gusto ko sana iyan ang suot mo ngayon."

"Mahal, mas maganda yata kung sa kasal natin ko ito isusuot."

"Oo nga, ngayon ang kasal natin."

Bumalik ang tingin ko sa kanya. Nakangiti pa rin ako. Wala akong reklamo kung ngayon ang kasal namin.

"Magbihis ka na. Hihintayin kita sa baba tapos pupunta na tayo sa simbahan. Papakasalan kita ngayon tapos sabay tayong haharap sa lola mo."

Tumango ako. Lumabas siya. Mabilis kong inayos ang sarili ko. Matapos noon ay bumaba na ako at nakita ko si Adam, nakasuot siya ng putting polo at maayos na pantaloon, bagong ligo din siya at mukhang ang bango-bango.

"Lika na?"

Tumango ako. Magkahawak kamay naming tinungo ang daan paalis sa bahay na iyon. Hindi ko alintana kung pinagtitinginan kami ng mga tao. Sumakay kami ni Adam ng tricycle at nagtungo sa simbahan.

"Doon sa gilid, doon ako lumaki. Doon iyong ampunan." Sabi niya. Tumango na lang ako. Masyado akong overwhelmed sa nararamdaman ko. Di ko na iniisip kung nandoon o wala si Mommy and Daddy, I'm sure maiintindihan nila ako lalo na kapag nakita nilang masaya ako kay Adam.

Nakita kong may pari sa harapan. Nakangiti siya sa amin. Nagmano si Adam sa kanya nang makalapit kami.

"Napaganda mo pala, hija. Kaya pala mabilis na inayos ni Adam ang lahat tungkol sa kasal ninyo." Wika nito. Napangiti na lang ako. "Magsimula na tayo."

"Balik ka sa likod." Sabi ni Adam sa akin. "Lalakad ka papunta dito."

May entourage? Sinunod ko ang sinabi niya. Nang makarating ako sa dulo ay naglabasan ang mga batang nakaputing bestida rin, may lumapit pa sa akin para lagyan ako ng belo sa ulo at may nag-abot pa ng bouquet. I was crying pretty hard but I'm also happy.

Nagsimula nang maglakad ang mga bata, nagsasaboy sila ng bulaklak,kasabay noon ay ang music na nanggagaling sa itaas. I looked up and I saw a bunch of kids singing. Nang ako na ay nag-iba ang kanta...

Ikaw at ako, pinagtagpo

Nag-usap ang ating puso

Nagkasundong magsama

Habangbuhay...

I was really crying while walking down. All my life I have planned a my own wedding, a big wedding, the church will be filled with beautiful flowers, I will be wearing a beautiful wedding gown designed by a famous designer, my parents will be here, my mom and my dad will give me away but now that this is happening, I realized that this is enough, just the way I want, basta kasama ko siya, kaming dalawa...

Nagsumpaan sa Maykapal

Walang iwanan, tag-init o tag-ulan

Haharapin, bawat unos na magdaan

Sana'y di magmaliw ang pagtingin

Kaydaling sabihin, kay hirap gawin

Sa mundong walang katiyakan

Sabay nating gawing kahapon ang bukas...

When I reached him, he took my hand and faced the altar with me. The priest started the ceremony, I was crying so hard.

"Ngayon, maari na kayong magpalitan ng pangako sa isa'tisa." Wika ng pari. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko, wala akong vows. Humarap sa akin si Adam. Kinuha niya ang kamay ko at hinubad ang singising na isinuot niya kanina sa akin.

"Aura Selene, minsan iniisip ko kung anong ginawa ko para bigyan ako ng Panginoon ng regalong tulad mo. Napakaswerte ko dahil minahal mo ako tulad nang pagmamahal ko para sa'yo. Sa ngayon, ang tanging maipapangako ko sa'yo ay ang sarili ko at ang pagmamahal ko. Hindi kita iiwan, hindi kita sasaktan. At tulad ng sinabi sa kanta, ikaw at ako walang iwanan tag-init o tag-ulan. Mahal na mahal kita."

Muli niyang isinuot sa akin ang singsing na bigay niya kanina.

"Oh, Adam." I exclaimed. I didn't know that I was a crybaby until now. "I love you and I will always do. I promise to be faithful, I promise to do everything for you. You and I are now one. I love you so much."

He smiled. We faced the priest again tapos ay binasbasan na niya kami. I was smiling. Sabay kaming lumabas ni Adam ng simabahan. He was still holding my hands. I can't believe that I am now Mrs. Adam Honobre and I'm so happy.

We didn't have a reception. Kumain lang kami ni Adam sa carenderia, after that umuwi na kami sa bahay niya. Ang saya-saya ko at alam kong ganoon din siya. Palagi niyang sinasabi sa akin na mahal na mahal niya ako, at palagi ko ring sinasagot kung gaano ko nga siya kamahal.

When we got inside the house, he locked the door. I faced him. I know that tonight will be our night and I am willing to give myself to him, he's now my husband. Tonight is just the start of our lives together.

"Ready na ako, Adam!" Humagikgik akong tumakbo paakyat. He grinned at me and chased me. Hindi ko na siya pinahirapan. I have been so ready for him for the longest time. We lie on the bed, he was on top of me, kissing my whole being. I was again biting my lower lip to keep myself from screaming so loud.

Itinaas niya ang mga binti ko at saka yumuko sapagitan ng mga hita ko. I moaned when I felt his finger pushing inside of me. I felt a sudden pain but it was bearable. I caught my breath and gapsped hard when I felt his tongue on that part of my body. Gosh! I was feeling so hot.

"Adam!" He was using his tongue and his fingers all at the same time and I could feel how wet I am. I want him so much. Tumayo siya para halikan ako. I kissed him back, I felt him positioning himself on me, I held on to him tightly. I felt the tip of his manhood entering me slowly but we both stopped when we heard the sudden sound of a door opening.

"Aura Selene!"

Not a moment later, I saw my mom standing inside Adam's room. Napalunok ako. Agad na tinakpan ni Adam ang katawan ko at mabilis siyang nagbihis.

"Mom! Anong ginagawa mo dito?!" Lumapit si Mommy sa akin at saka sinabunutan ko.

"Ako dapat ang nagtatanong niyan sa'yo! Lalandi ka na lang din sa isang pobreng hardinero pa!"

"Ma! Mahal ko si Adam!" Ungot ko.

"Ma'am, huwag ninyo po siyang saktan." Pilit akong hinahatak ni Adam mula kay Mommy.

"Huwag mong hawakan ang anak ko! Sige hulihin ninyo na ang lalaking iyan!" Sigaw ni Mommy. Kumunot ang noo ko. Nakita kong may dalawang pulis na umakyat at nilapitan si Adam. Pinosasan siya ng mga ito.

"Adam!" Napahagulgol ako. "Adam! Huwag ninyo po siyang hulihin!" Sigaw ko. Bumaling ako kay Mommy. "Ma! Huwag mo namang gawin ito. I love him. We're married!" Isang malakas na sampal ang inabot ko kay Mommy.

"Ipakukulong ko ang lalaking iyon. Idedemanda ko siya ng rape at abduction! Tetestigo ka laban sa kanya kundi itatakwil kita bilang anak!" Sigaw niya sa akin. Wala na ang mga pulis, wala na si Adam at ang sakit-sakit ng puso ko.

"Hindi! Ayoko! Mahal ko si Adam at hindi ko siya sasaktan!" Muli akong sinampal ni Mommy.

"Magpapakasal ka kay Calvin sa ayaw at sa gusto mo!" Sigaw niya sa akin at saka kinaladkad ako pababa ng kwarto. Ni hindi na ako nakapagbihis. Isinakay ako ni Mommy sa van at inuwi kay Lola. Nang makarating sa mansyon ay nakita kong naroon si Calvin at si Trisha. Mukhang takang-taka sila sa ayos ko. Hindi ako nakipag-usap sa kanila. I went straight to my room and cried my heart out. Bakit hindi ako maintindihan ni Mommy? Mahal na mahal ko si Adam.

Two days have passed. Mugtong-mugto na ang mga mata ko. The last time I talked to mom, she told me na itinuloy niya ang demanda kay Adam. Nakiusap ako sa kanya, pero ang sabi niya, hindi na niya hawak ang bagay na iyon. She turned things over to Uncle Darwin ang daddy ni Calvin. Abogado ng pamilya ko ang daddy ni Calvin, hawak niyang lahat ng bagay sa pamilya ko, personal, financial at kung ano-ano pa. Dad and Mom trust him with all their hearts.

Kahit na gusto kong puntahan si Adam ay hindi naman ako makatakas dahil may nagbabantay sa aking mga guards. That morning, I went to Calvin. Makikiusap ako sa kanya na kausapin ang daddy niya para maayos ang demanda kay Adam.

"Calvin..." I called him. He looked at me.

"You're still broken hearted with that man? I can't believe na pinagpalit mo ako sa isang hardinero lang." Sarcastic na sabi niya. Hindi ko na pinansin ang komento niya.

"Calvin please, nakikiusap ako sa'yo, kausapin mo ang daddy mo at sabihin mo na huwag nang idemanda si Adam. Wala naman siyang kasalanan." Humikbi ako.

"I can do that." Sabi niya sa akin. My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Pero may kapalit." Ngumisi siya. Sa tingin pa lang niya ay alam ko na kung anong hinihingi niyang kapalit. Napapasong lumayo ako sa kanya. Tumakbo ako palayo sa kanya at saka umiiyak na pumasok sa bahay. Nakita ko naman si Trisha.

"Trish!" Niyakap ko siya. She hugged me back. "You need to help me, kailangan kong makita si Adam!" Sigaw ko.

"Paano? You have guards..." She said.

"Please..."

Huminga siya nang malalim at saka hinatak ako palabas. Nagtago muna kami sa mga pader at nang makita niyang wala na masyadong tao ay saka kami tumakbo patungo sa kotse niya. Pinahiga niya ako sa backseat at siya na ang nag-drive palabas Bago makalabas ng mansyon ay pinahinto siya para i-check kung sinong kasama niya. Pinaalapas siya nang hindi ako mapansin.

"Trish, thank you." Sabi ko.

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Noong una kong nalaman di ako makapaniwala. I mean, magkausap lang tayo sa phone pero hindi ko inaasahan na main-love ka sa gardener na iyon. Gosh, anong nangyari sa'yo? You've changed!"

I kept quiet. Alam ko ang sinasabi niya, nagbago nga siguro ako at ang dahilan noon ay si Adam. He made me see the world in a simplier perspective. Nakarating kami sa police station. Agad akong lumapit sa information para itanong kung nasaan siya. Pinuntahan ko siya nang ituro sa akin ang kulungan.

"M-mahal ko." I saw him sitting on a corner. Nang mag-angat siya ng tingin ay napaiyak lang ako. Namamaga ang mukha niya, putok ang labi, may pasa sa mukha, he's nose was also broken. Napahikbi ako.

"Adam... Adam anong nangyari sa'yo?" Lumapit ako sa rehas. Tumayo siya , iika-ika siyang naglakad patungo sa ganoon na ang hitsura niya ay nagawa niya pang ngumiti.

"Nandito ka na. Ayos na ako." Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko. "Mahal na mahal kita."

"Adam, I'm so sorry." I bit my lower lip.

"Wala kang kasalanan." Sabi niya. "Ayos lang ako. Next time wag ka nang pumunta, ayokong makita mo akong ganito." Lalo lang akong napaiyak. Awang-awa ako sa hitsura niya. Kung sinuman ang gumawa noon sa kanya ay walang puso.

"Adam, lalabas ka dito, gagawa ako ng paraan, naiintindihan mo? Paglabas mo, magsasama tayo, sasama ako sa'yo. Tatalikuran ko si Mommy para sa'yo."

"Huwag mong gawin iyon. Magulang mo siya. Mahal ka niya kaya niya nagawa ito." Sabi niya sa akin. Napapadyak ako. Matagal pa kaming nagpilitan. Kung hindi pa sinabi ni Trish na hinahanap na ako sa bahay ay hindi pa ako aalis. Ayoko naman talaga siyang iwan pero kailangan.

"Babalik ako, pagbalik ko, lalaya ka na okay?" I smiled at him. "I love you mahal ko." Sabi ko sa kanya. I gave him a quick peck on the lips tapos ay tumalikod na ako. Bago ako umalis ay pinuntahan ko ang pulis sa information.

"Sir, bakit naman po nagkaganoon ang asawa ko?" Nanginginig na tanong ko.

"Sorry Miss, wala akong alam. Palagay ko utos sa taas na bugbugin siya. Gusto nilang pahirapan iyong bata. Wala naman kaming magagawa dahil hindi naming alam kung sinong nagpapatira sa kanya dito."

I gasped. Hinatak na ako ni Trisha paalis sa lugar na iyon. Iyak ako nang iyak habang pauwi kami. Awang-awa ako kay Adam. Wala naman siyang kasalanan pero nasasaktan siya dahil sa akin. Nang makababa ako ng sasakyan ay agad akong pumasok sa bahay, I was in the middle of the stair when I saw Calvin walking the other way.

I can't believe that I'm doing this. Ang inisip ko na lang, gagawin ko ang lahat para kay Adam, para lang hindi na siya masaktan, para lang maging maayos na siya. Hindi ko na hihintayin na mamamtay siya sa loob. Kailangan may gawin ako.

"Calvin..." I called him. I was already crying. "Pa-payag n-na ako. T-tulungan m-mo lang si A-adam." Mahinang sabi ko. He grinned.

"Ano bang hinihintay mo? Pumasok ka na sa kwarto."

Agad na tumulo ang mga luha ko. Ayoko, pero kailangan. Lahat gagawin ko para kay Adam kahit na ang kapalit noon ay ang sarili ko...

centerh18. Broken/h1/center

hr

"Adam, kailangan kong umuwi sa bahay."

Dahan-dahan akong nag-angat ng tingin nang marinig ko ang sinabi ni Aura sa akin. She had been staying with me for a week now and unlike what others were thinking, I'm not even touching her. I don't know why too. I just, we'll I really don't know. I just like the fact that she's here, isang bagay na alam kong hindi dapat matapos ang lahat ng ginawa niya sa akin.

I stared at her. She was holding her spoon and her fork. It was dinner time and we're eating the food I bought before coming home. I spent the whole day in my office just think about things I wanted to do with her - not dirty things - bad things. Gusto kong maramdaman niya ang sakit na naramdaman ko noong gabing ginawa niya iyon sa akin. Gusto kong saktan siya, physically and emotionally pero tuwing nakikita ko naman siya, hindi ko siya malapitan at hindi ko alam kung bakit.

Seeing her again after six years had opened the wounds of yesterday. Hindi ko naman na iniisip na magkikita pang muli kami. Mas lalong hindi ko naisip na makikita ko siya sa ganoong estado ng buhay. She's a fucking stripper, she almost got raped that night - hindi ko alam kung rape iyon or kung isa iyon sa sexual trips niya with those Japanese men - I don't know but I saw blood that night while she was crying. Pinutol ko ang deal sa mga hapon, I almost killed those tow who touched her. After that, I talked to the bar manager and told him asked him about Aura. He told me that Aura had been working in the club for four years. Sa pakikiapg-usap niya sa akin, nabanggit niya ang tungkol sa mga utang ni Aura. That was the moment when I thought about buying her freedom. I offered the man a million pesos just so he could spare her. Wala na siyang nagawa. He called the club owner and told him my preposition, tinawagan ko rin si Joan para makausap ang mismong may - ari. That night I made sure that I will get her. While I was in the car with her, kung ano-anong naiisip ko. I plan to make her suffer, to make her cry pero nang makauwi sa bahay ay wala akong nagawa.

I was so mad when she told me that she would rather go back to that goddamn place just to pay me. In my head, hindi pwede iyon. Dito kang siya sa akin. I bought her, I own her now.

"Hindi pwede." Malamig na sagot ko.

"But Adam, baka nag-aalala na si Mommy sa akin. I'm not even sure if they have enough money to last for this month! I haven't gone home since a week ago." Nanginginig ang boses niya habang nakatingin sa akin. I looked at her.

"Papadalhan ko sila ng pera, pagkain at kung ano pa, pero hindi ka aalis dito.." Malamig na sabi ko. Hindi siya kumibo. Tahimik niyang tinapos ang pagkain namin. Siya na rin ang naghugas ng plato. I went to my office and worked pero kahit anong gawin ko, hindi ko maalis sa isip ko ang pag-aalala sa mukha niya. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ganoon pa rin ang epekto ni Aura sa akin. Ayokong isipin na dahil iyon sa mahal ko pa rin siya hanggang ngayon dahil hindi na, nang saktan niya ako nang gabing iyon, nawala ang lahat ng nararamdaman ko sa kanya. Galit lang ang meron ako sa kanya ngayon.

I walked out of my office and went to my room. I caught her wiping her tears away when I entered. I shook my head. Ganoon pa rin siya kapag umiiyak, namumula ang ilong at pisngi.

"Dam please, just let me see my family."

"Don't call me Dam!" I exclaimed. Bumuntong hininga ako. Pumasok ako sa bathroom at saka nagbihis. Nang bumalik ako sa kwarto ay nakita ko siya sa ganoon pa ring ayos habang nanginginig ang balikat. Nasabunutan ko ang sarili ko.

"Fine, you can see your family." Sabi ko sa kanya. "Pero sasamahan ka ng body guard ko. At exactly eight pm, dapat nandito ka sa bahay kung hindi, ipakukulong ko ang mommy mo." Wika ko sa kanya. I know how heartless I sound pero kailangan kong gawin iyon para masiguro kong babalik siya sa akin. She looked at me.

"Ito na ba iyong ganti mo, Adam?" She asked while wiping her tears. "You're getting even by taking away my freedom and blackmailing me? Ipapakulong mo si Mommy? Bakit? Dahil ipinakulong ka niya noon-"

"Oo! Gumaganti ako! Gumaganti ako dahil gusto kong maramdaman mo at ng pamilya mo kung paano masaktan na para bang wala nang bukas! You made me who I am today so don't fucking cry in front of me, bitch!"

"Hindi ko kasalanan iyon! Ginawa ko iyon para sa'yo!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Ayoko! Kailangan mong makinig sa akin kasi unfair-"

Nagdilim ang paningin ko. I slapped her face. Napahiga siya sa kama at doon ay humagulgol nang malakas. I didn't know what I did. I wasn't aware that I have hit her so hard. Gusto ko man siyang aluhin ay huli na, she was crying on the bed. Naikuyom ko na lang ang palad ko. I walked out of my room and left the house. Kailangan kong huminga. Sumakay ako sa kotse. I drove around the Metro not knowing where to go, hanggang sa nakita ko na lang ang sarili kong umuwi sa mansyon. Pagpasok ko ay sinalubong agad ako ng masayang halakhak ng kambal ni Sancho.

Nakita nila ako. Yza run towards me, she was excited to see me. Tumalon siya para magpakarga sa akin. She kissed my cheeks.

"Uncle Adam, kamo si Yto nakipag-away siya kay Xander sa school!" Nakangusong sabi niya sa akin. Kumunot ang noo ko. Nakita ko si Yto na may band aid sa gilid ng mata.

"Anong nangyari?" Tanong ko. Lumapit ako sa kanya. Humalukipkip si Yto.

"Ang daldal mo talaga, Yza." Sabi niya.

"Yto, bad iyon." Wika ko. "Bakit ka nakipag-away?"

"Inaway kasi ni Xander si Nikki, pinagtanggol ko lang siya. Pinaiyak ni Xander si Nikki kaya inaway ko siya. Tinulungan pa nga ako ni Zachary Drew." Paliwanag niya.

"Kahit na, masama pa rin iyon." Sabi ni Yza. "Uncle, si Zachary Drew may sugat dito." Itinuro niya ang kilay niya. "Tinawag nga si Tita Apol sa school. Lagot si Yto pagtawag ni Tatay mamayang gabi. Lagoooot ka..."

"Hay naku!" Sabi na lang ni Yto. Napailing na lang ako. Ibinaba ko si Yza at hinanap si Lola Adel. Sabi nila sa akin nasa library daw si Lola I went upstairs, nadaanan ko pa si Apollo na binabatayan si Yvo at si Hera - ang anak nila ni Lukas sa playroom. Nagtuloy na ako sa library where I saw Lola Adel reading.

"Hi, Lola." Bati ko sa kanya. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Adam, come here and give your oldwoman a kiss." She said. I bent down and kissed her. "Kamusta si Honey Rose?" Tanong niya.

"She's in Singapore." I told her. Lola smiled.

"I like her, I was actually thinking of asking her to work fot the company after her degree. Mabait ang batang iyon." Sabi niya sa akin. I nodded. "Apo, what's wrong?"

"I just, we'll... I'm a bad man." Madamdaming sabi ko.

"You all are." She smiled. "Mula sa lolo Fabian mo hanggang sa'yo, there's no doubt about it. You're all Consunjis

Was she saying that being bad was just normal for me? I've hit a woman. It's a bad thing.

"Apo, kung anumang bumabagabag sa isip mo kalimutan mo muna. You are not a bad man. Consunji's are known to be ruthless, pero that doesn't mean you're a bad man." Nanatili akong tahimik. I was just looking at her. How can she have taken cared of Lukas and Sancho all by herself? Lola Adel was such a good woman, she had taken me in, clothed me, feed me and yet she's not asking for anything in return. Naisip ko na sana ganoon din ako kay Aura, ang problema hindi ko kaya dahil tuwing nakikita ko siya, nasasaktan ako.

I spent the night with my family. Lukas and I were talking about his new business venture. He wanted me to design his studio na hindi ko naman tinanggihan. I played with Yto and Yvo while Yza played with Hera and as I looked at them, hindi ko maiwasang mapaisip...

Paano kaya kung nagsama kami ni Aura noon? May anak na kaya kami?

"Uuwi ka na?" Tanong ni Lukas sa akin nang makita niya akong lumabas ng bahay. I nodded. Nagpaalam na ako sa kanya at kay Apollo pati na sa mga bata. I drove home, I was actually nervous as I went inside the elevator, kinakabahan ako na baka wala na si Aura, na baka tumakas na siya, na sa ikalawang pagkakataon, iniwan na naman niya ako.

Walang nagbago sa bahay. Tahimik pa rin, I went to my room and I felt relief when I saw her sleeping soundly on my bed. She's still here. I lie beside her, and just like the other nights, I put my arms around her just like how I used to six years ago. I put my chin on her shoulders and inhaled her scent. I found myself tearing up. Hanggang ngayon, masakit pa rin...

"Honobre, laya ka na!"

Nag-angat ako ng ulo nang marinig ko ang pangalan ko. Laya na ako. Matapos ang dalawang araw na pagkakakulong at isang gabing namimilipit ako sa sakit, laya na ako. Makakasama ko na ang asawa ko. Mabilis akong tumayo at saka lumabas. Nagpalinga-linga ako. Iniisip ko kung paano nagawan ni Aura ng paraan ang paglaya ko. Kanina niya lang sinabi sa akin na gagawa siya ng paraan. Marahil ay napakiusapan niya ang Mommy niya. Masayang-masaya ako, pero kahit saan naman ako tumingin ay hindi ko siya makita. Wala ang maganda niyang mukha.

"Paano ako nakalaya?" Tanong ko sa pulis na nasa tabi ko. Inginuso niya ang isang babaeng kasama ni Sister Carmela na nakikipag-usap sa isang pulis. May kasama siyang lalaking naka pormal na damit at may dalang attaché case. Naisip ko na iyon ang abogado.

"Sister..." Tawag ko kay sa kanya. Humarap siya sa akin at naiiyak na niyakap ako.

"Diyos ko, anak! Anong nangyari sa mukha mo! Sinong gumawa niyan sa'yo?" Hinawakan niya ang mukha ko na para bang ineeksamin iyon. Nakatingin ako sa babae - siya ang tinawag na Madame Consunji ni Sister Carmela dalawang linggo na ang nakakaraan. Galing siya sa ampunan noon.

"Magandang araw, Adam." Bati niya sa akin.

"Oo nga pala, Adam, si Madame Consunji ang tumulong para makalaya ka." Masayang wika ni sister. Tumango ako.

"Salamat po." Wika ko sa kanya. Ngumiti siya. Nagulat ako sa sumunod niyang ginawa. Lumapit siya sa akin at saka niyakap ako. May kung ano akong naramdaman nang yakapin niya ako, para bang kilala ko na siya. Nang kumalas siya sa akin ay naluluha siya. Hinawakan niya ang mukha ko.

"Adam, ako ang Lola mo." Sabi niya. Kumunot ang noo ko. Lola? Paanong nangyari na may Lola ako samantalang wala akong mga magulang? Hindi ko maintindihan. "Mahabang kwento pero kadugo kita, apo kita, anak ka ni Agusto - ang nag-iisa kong anak. Apo kita, dugo't laman na matagal ko nang hinahanap." Umiiyak na wika niya. Tiningnan ko si sister. Hindi ko alam kung anong magiging reaksyon ko. Kung lola ko siya nasaan ang mga magulang ko? Ang dami-dami kong tanong na gustong ibato sa kanya. Sa huli nanatili akong tahimik. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at dinala sa sasakyan niya. Sumunod sa amin si Sister Carmela.

Umuwi kami sa ampunan at doon na siya nagsimulang magpaliwanag. Napag-alaman ko na nabuntis lang pala ng ama ko ang ina ko noong nagtatrabaho ito sa mansyon nila - na may pamilya na ang ama ko at may tatlo akong kapatid, na namatay ang ama ko tatlong taon na ang nakakaraan sa isang aksidente at ang kapatid kong babae ay namayapa na rin halos pitong taon na ang nakalipas. Hindi ko alam kung anong magiging reaksyon ko. Ang dami-dami kong bagay na hindi maintindihan.

"Nasaan ang nanay ko?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Naluluha ako pero pinipigilan ko lang.

"Hindi ko alam, Adam. Matagal na akong walang balita kay Clarissa." Sagot niya sa akin. "Ipinahanap ko kayo, pero hindi ko alam na ganito katagal bago ko kayo mahahanap. Isang nakakakilala sa nanay mo ang nagsabi na dito siya sa lugar tumakbo noong ipinagbubuntis ka niya, dito ako nagsimula, at dito rin kita nakita. Ang hirap, apo, kaarawan mo lang ang alam ko, ni walang pangalan o litrato."

Naluluha ako. Maaaring patay na rin ang Nanay ko, pero nandito ngayon ang babaeng ito at nagpapakilalang Lola ko. May pamilya na ako, matapos ang dalawamput-isang taon, may pamilya na ako.

Magiging masaya na ako, pero bago ako maging masaya ay kailangan ko munang bawiin ang asawa ko. Ang babaeng mahal ko. Tumayo ako.

"Adam, saan ka pupunta?" Narinig kong tanong ni Sister Carmela. Hindi ako sumagot. Tumakbo ako palabas ng kumbento. Hindi ko alintana ang sakit ng katawan ko. Kailangan ko nang mabawi si Aura. Ang buhay ko...

"I can't believe that you haven't given your cherry to that garderner. I'm a lucky man!"

Ni hindi ako makatingin kay Calvin. Yakap ko ang hubad kong katawan habang iyak ako nang iyak. Nakuha na niya ang isang bagay na dapat ay para kay Adam lang. Habang nagpapakasasa siya sa katawan ko ay iyak ako nang iyak. Diring-diri ako sa bawat halik at haplos niya, gusto ko siyang itulak, gusto kong sumigaw pero kapag ginawa ko iyon, hindi makakalaya si Adam. Ayoko siyang mabulok doon.

The whole time while he was doing that to me, I was thinking of Adam. Kinukumbinsi ko ang sarili ko na siya ang kasama ko at hindi ang demonyong si Calvin.

"Oh c'mon Aura!" Sigaw niya. "Nasarapan ka rin naman diba? Hahanap-hanapin mo rin ang halik ko. Sa susunod ikaw mismo ang magmamakaawa sa akin para ulitin iyong ginawa natin kanina." Nakangisi siya. Pinahid ko ang luha ko at saka tumayo, I didn't even bother covering myself up, nakita na rin naman niya at sa totoo lang parang nawalan na rin ako ng respeto sa sarili ko.

"Hindi na mauulit ang nangyari ngayon!" Sigaw ko. "Ginawa ko lang iyon para kay Adam! Mahal na mahal ko siya. I did my part, do yours palayain mo siya."

He just grinned.

"I'll see what I can do, pero hindi ibig sabihin noon na makakalaya nga siya." Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Ibinalot ko ang kumot sa katawan ko at saka lumapit sa kanya, pinagbabayo ko ang dibdib niya.

"Hayop ka! Ibinigay ko sa'yo ang sarili ko! Pinagsamatalahan mo ang kahinaan ko!"

"Gaga! Ikaw ang pumayag diba?!"

"Dahil sinabi mong tutulungan mo si Adam!"

"Pesteng Adam iyan!" Hinawakan niya ako sa balikat at saka itinulak. "Anong akala mo, ibabalik pa kita sa kanya?! Putang ina! Baka akala mo hindi ko alam na kaya mo lang nilandi ang Adam na iyan ay para sa isang bag na ipinangako sa'yo ni Trisha!"

"Ang kapal ng mukha mo!" Sigaw ko. Hindi ko alam kung paano niya nalaman ang bagay na iyon. Matagal na iyon at wala nang halaga iyon sa akin.

"That doesn't change the fact na pinaglaruan mo lang ang Adam na iyon! Kita mo sa akin mo pa rin ibinigay ang sarili mo at hindi sa kanya. Poor gardener. He fell in love with you, I'm sure. Anong feeling na panalo ka na at mapupunta na sa'yo ang Hermes bag ni Trisha?" He said sarcastically.

I was about to say something when I heard a sudden sound. Sabay kaming tumingin ni Calvin sa may balcony, bukas ang sliding door at lumundo ang puso ko nang makita ko si Adam na nakatayo doon. Kunot na kunot ang noo niya. Naglalandas ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

"A-adam, paano? Anong... kanina k-ka p-pa ba diyan?" Dahan-dahan akong lumapit sa kanya. Tiningnan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa. Hindi ko na kailangan magsalita, alam kong alam niyang may nangyari sa amin ni Calvin. Nakahubad pa si Calvin habang ako nakabalot lang ng kumot. Dumako ang mga mata niya sa kama ko.

"Putang ina." He hissed. I know what he was looking at. He was looking at the blood stain in the middle of my bed.

"A-adam m-magpapaliwanag ako..." Nanginginig ang tinig na sabi ko. Tumalikod sia. Sumunod ako. "Adam!" Sigaw ko nang tumalon siya sa balcony. Agad akong tumakbo palabas ng pinto ng silid ko. Hilam na ng luha ang mga mata ko habang pababaa ako ng hagdan. Nasalubong ko si Trisha habang pababa ako.

"Aura saan ka pupunta? Bakit ganyan ang hitsura mo?"

Hindi ko siya pinansin. Nagpatuloy ako sa pagtakbo. Naabutan ko si Adam sa may gate ng mansyon. Hinatak ko siya.

"Mahal ko!" Sigaw ko. Itinulak niya ako. Iyak ako nang iyak. "Adam magpapaliwanag ako."

"Para lang sa bag?" He hissed at me. "Para lang sa bag?! Iyon lang ang halaga ko sa'yo?!"

"Hindi ganoon iyon, Adam! Please..."

"Eh ano pala?! Wala pang isang linggo pinagtaksilan mo na ako! Putang ina, Aura! Iningatan kita! Inalagaan! Iningatan ko iyang virginity mo dahil iginagalang kita at malinis ang intensyon ko sa'yo pero anong ginawa mo?! Sana hindi na ako nagpigil! Sana kinuha ko na lang yan sa'yo! Putang ina! Mahal na mahal kita pero ginago mo ako! Putang ina!"

"Adam makinig ka naman sa akin..." Sinubukan ko siyang hawakan para makinig siya pero hindi niya man lang ako tinitingnan. Ni ayaw niyang hawakan ko siya.

"Minahal mo ba ako?" Tanong niya. "Minahal mo ba talaga ako o ginago mo lang ako tulad noong sinabi nang lalaking iyon kanina?"

"Adam, Adam please makinig ka muna..." Iyak lang ako nang iyak.

"Makinig? Bakit may nakalimutan ka pa bang sabihing kasinungalingan? Kulang pa ba iyong sinabi ng lalaking iyon na pinagbigyan mo ng sarili mo?" Tanong niya. "Putang ina lang, Aura!" Sigaw niya. "Sana hindi na kita nakilala! Sana hindi ka na lang naging parte ng buhay ko! Sana hindi na lang kita minahal! Sana hindi!"

Tumalikod siya. Sinubukan ko siyang habulin, naniniwala akong kaya naming ayusin ito pero bago pa man ako makalabas ay nasundan na ako ni Mommy at ni Lola.

"Adam! Adam! Adam please don't leave me!" I screamed loud. I was wishing that he could hear me, pero wala, wala na siya at hindi na siya babalik...

centerh19. Money well spent/h1/center

hr

I woke up the next morning feeling that stinging pain on my left cheek. Tumingin ako sa kabilang side ng kama, wala doon si Adam, ni hindi ko alam kung umuwi ba siya o hindi. Bumangon ako at saka naligo, bago iyon ay tiningnan ko muna ang sarili ko sa salamin. Magang-maga ang pisngi ko. Damang-dama ko pa rin ang bigat ng kamay ni Adam sa pisnging iyon. Hindi ko naisip na masasaktan niya ako nang ganoon. Umiyak ako kagabi, hindi dahil nasaktan ako kundi dahil naisip ko na kahit kailan hindi na babalik ang Adam ko.

Lumabas ako ng kwarto, natagpuan ko si Adam sa sala, he was holding his phone while his laptop was on his lap. Parang may kausap siya. Tiningnan niya lang ako tapos ay inirapan. I sighed. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, narinig ko naman ang pagdating niya.

"Pupuntahan natin ang mga magulang mo." Sabi niya sa akin. Matapos iyon ay tumalikod na siya. Natin? Ibig bang sabihin ay kasama siya? Huminga ako nang malalim at saka binilisan ang kilos. Agad akong bumalik sa sala, nakita ko siyang naghihintay na sa elevator. He was wearing a white shirt an a pair of tan khaki shorts. I could smell his after shave. Ang bango-bango niya. Parang ang sarap niyang yakapin.

Sumakay kami sa kotse niya. Hindi pa rin siya kumikibo. Nagsasalita lang siya kapag tinatanong tinatanong ako ng direksyon. Hindi naman nagtagal ay huminto kami sa tapat ng bahay ko. Mabilis akong bumaba at pumasok sa loob ng gate, sinenyasan ko siyang sumunod.

"Mom!" I called out. "Mom I'm here!" Sigaw ko. Nasa likod ko si Adam.

"Anak!" Napatingin ako sa may kusina nang marinig ko siya. Agad siyang lumapit sa akin at niyakap ako. "Anong nangyari sa'yo? Bakit ngayon ka lang umuwi? Nag-aalala ako, si Miguel noong isang linggo ka pa hinahanap!

"Nasaan si Mig?" Tanong ko.

"Nasa school. Diyos ko, Aura papatayin mo ako sa pag-aalala." Sabi niya.

"Si Dad? Kamusta? Nakakabili ba kayo ng gamot niya habang wala ako?"

"May naitabi naman akong pera sa sweldo mo, anak. Huwag mo nang-" Nabitin ang pagsasalita niya nang dumako ang tingin niya lagpas sa balikat ko. Nilingon ko rin ang tinitingnan niya.

"Mom, si Adam." Sabi ko. Tahimik lang si Mommy. Hindi siya nakagalaw agad. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya.

"Pakainin mo ang bisita." Sabi niya sabay talikod. Sinundan ko siya ng tingin tapos ay binalingan ko si Adam.

"Maupo ka muna. I'll just go and get, dad." Sabi ko. Iniwan ko si Adam sa sala, pumasok ako s sa silid ni Mommy at Daddy, I saw dad sitting near the window.

"Daddy," Tawag ko. Niyakap ko siya. "I love you, daddy." Wika ko sa kanya. Mukhang natuwa siya nang makita ako.

"Dam... Dam.. Aura.. Dam..." Paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi iyon. Ngumiti lang ako. Lumakad ako at nagtungo sa likod niya tapos ay itinulak ang wheelchair niya palabas ng pinto. Noong mga panahong iyon, si Daddy ang karamay ko, noong iwan ako ni Adam, at noong mga panahong nagluluksa ang puso ko, si Daddy ang matyagang nakikinig sa akin.

Nakalabas kami ng silid. Nakita kong nakaupo si Adam sa sofa, may juice sa harap niya. Nag-angat siya ng tingin at bumaling sa akin. Napaawang ang labi niya nang makita si Dad.

"Daddy, siya si Dam I mean si Adam pala." I said. I bit my tongue for calling him Dam.

"Dam... Dam..." Wika ni Dad. May ngiti sa labi niya. "Aura.. Dam..."

Tumayo si Adam at lumapit sa Daddy ko.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Sabi niya kay Dad. Sinubukang hawakan ni Dad ang kamay ni Adam.

"Yon, bukas... iyon.." May kung ano siyang tinuro kay Adam. Lumingon siya sa tinuturong direksyon ni Dad. Dad was poining at the DVD in front of Adam.

"Ito sir?" Tanong niya. Kumunot na rin ang noo ko. Parang alam ko na kung anong gustong ipagawa ni Dad. Bago ko pa man siya nabawalan ay napindot na ni Adam ang play button ng dvd, not a moment later, pumailanlang na sa buong bahay ang pamilyar na awit na iyon.

Ikaw at ako, pinagtagpo

Nag-usap ang ating puso

Nagkasundong magsama

Habangbuhay...

Nagsumpaan sa Maykapal

Walang iwanan, tag-init o tag-ulan

Haharapin, bawat unos na magdaan

"Dad!" I exclaimed. Agad kong pinatay ang dvd. Pinagpapawisan ako ng malagkit. I saw Adam's face. He looked we'll he was poker faced so I really don't know what he was thinking. Nakatayo lang siya doon tapos ay nakatitig sa akin. I sighed. "Pasensya ka na. Favorite song kasi ni Daddy iyon." Nangingiming sabi ko.

"Kakain na tayo." Wika ni Mommy. Itinulak ko ang wheelchair ni Dad papunta sa mesa. Sumunod si Adam sa amin, naupo siya sa silya sa tabi ko habang si Mommy pumwesto sa tabi ni Dad para pakainin ito. Tinolang manok ang niluto ni Mommy. Inasikaso niya si Dad, habang ako naman ay pinipilit maging kaswal kay Adam. Binigyan ko siya ng kanin at ulam.

"Gusto mo ng patis? Sili?" Tanong ko. He shook his head. Kumain na kami. Sinusubuan ni Mommy si Dadd. Napapangiti ako. No matter how bad my mother was noon, kitang-kita ko naman ngayon ang pagbabago niya. She used to not care so much about dad, pero ngayon siya pa mismong ang nagpapakain.

"Naku, Aura. Ilang araw na iyak nang iyak ang daddy mo. Hinahanap ka." Wika pa ni Mommy.

"Sorry Dad, I was just busy with work." Sabi ko.

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo, magresign ka na sa call center. Hindi maganda na sa gabi ka nagta-trabaho." Wika ni Mommy. Napatingin ako kay Adam. Tahimik lang siyang nakamasid sa amin. Hindi ako komportable na nalalaman ni Adam ang lahat ng ito.

"Ma, wag na nating pag-usapan, please." Wika ko. We ate in silence. I was very aware of Adam. Bakit ba ganoon ang epekto niya sa akin? Nang matapos kaming kumain ay umakyat ako sa kwarto ko. I started packing my things. Alam ko naman na iuuwi pa rin ako ni Adam sa bahay niya. Magpapaalam na lang ako nang maayos kay Mom and Dad. Napapangalahati ko na ang damit ko nang biglang pumasok si Mom sa kwarto ko.

"Bakit hindi mo sinabi na si Adam pala ang boss mo?" Napatingin ako kay Mommy.

"Po?"

"Oo, sinabi niya sa akin na sa kanya ka nagtatrabaho. Ano ka ba naman anak! Hindi mo ba naisip na banggitin sa akin iyon? Baka naman saktan ka niya!"

"Mom, ma-mabait si Adam. Tinulungan..." I sighed. May kung anong bumikig sa lalamunan ko na hindi ko malunok. "Tinulungan niya ako. Wag ka nang mag-alala."

Kung anu-ano pang sinabi ni Mommy tungkol kay Adam pero lahat iyon ay binale-wala ko. Hindi ko na pinansi kahit halos lahat ng sinabi niya ay tama. Nang matapos akong mag-empake ay bumaba na ako, nagpaalam ako kay Dad tapos ay kay Mom, tapos noon ay umalis na kami muli ni Adam. Tahimik pa rin siya habang nagmamaneho. Hinihiling ko na sana hindi na siya magtanong, pero hindi natupad.

"What happened to your dad?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Inatake siya sa puso when he found out that Darwin De Jesus took all the money from his business, half of it, naipatalo ni dad sa sugal. Dapat hindi naman kami maghihirap kung hindi umalis si Atty De Jesus tangay ang halos ilang milyon ni Dad." Wika ko. Hindi nagsalita si Adam.

"Hindi na siya gagaling?" Tanong niya pa.

"I don't know."

"Where's the De Jesus guy?" He asked me.

"I don't know. He's probably swimming in my father's money. I had a feeling that he and Calvin planned everything." Kaswal na sabi ko. Napansin kong naikuyom niya ang palad niya.

"Hindi ka pala nagpakasal sa Calvin na iyon." Tiim ang bagang na wika niya. I sighed. Of course he knew Calvin.

"Paano ako magpapakasal?" Tanong ko sa kanya. "K-ka-kasal ako sa'yo d-diba."

Hindi siya umimik. Tahimik na siya nang sumunod na sandali. Hindi na rin ako nagsalita. Nakarating kami sa bahay niya. Inayos ko naman ang gamit ko. Habang nag-aayos ako ay nakita ko siyang may kinakausap sa telepono. Hindi ko na siya pinansin. Adam spent the whole day inside his office again. Minsan gusto ko nang tanungin kung bakit niya ba ako ikinukulong dito kung wala naman siyang gagawin. I mean, he bought me, and I expect him to take advantage of that situation - just like the first night I saw him, pero wala. Parang kahit tingnan lang ako ay napakahirap na sa kanya.

I cooked dinner for him that night. Hindi na naman niya ako sinabayan. Nauna na naman akong magpahinga. Pinakikiramdaman ko siya. Hindi naman nagtagal ay pumasok na siya sa silid. Nagpanggap akong tulog. Lumundo ang kama at maya-maya ay naramdaman kong hinagkan niya ako sa labi. I almost cried when I felt how gentle his kisses were, I wanted to kiss him back and I did. Mukhang nagulat siya nang sumagot ako sa mga halik niya. He pulled away.

"You're awake." He said coldly. "Matulog ka na." Muli siyang tumayo.

"Adam." Tawag ko. "Bakit mo ba ako binili kung gagawin mo lang akong preso? Sabi mo nga, you own me. You can do anything to my body and I won't even stop you." I said. Hindi ko alam kung saan nanggagaling ang lakas ng loob ko para sabihin iyon sa kanya.

"I don't want to be like those other guys." I heard him say.

"You are not. You're Adam." Wika ko. He shook his head. "Bakit mo pa ba pinatatagal? Pwede-"

Not a moment later, his lips were against mine. He was kissing me hungrily while taking my clothes off. I could feel the eagerness on his every move. Hinayaan ko lang siya. I started taking off his clothes too. Seconds later, we were both naked in front of each other and I could see his magnificent body so clearly.

"Lie down." He ordered and I did. He stood up, I waited in anticipation I saw him walked towards that drawer again, alam ko na akung anong kinuha niya doon. I saw him holding that toy again. He joined me in bed.

"Spread your legs." I did. I swallowed hard. I was waiting for that thing to touch me again but instead, it was his fingers I felt down there. He inserted two in my core and I bit my lower lip. I heard the stinging sound of the machine but instead of placing that on my core, her put that on my nipple.

"Ahhh!" I moaned loud when the tip touched my sensitive mound. "Adam! Ahhh!" I closed my eyes. I didn't know what to do, his fingers were doing magic on my core while that thing was giving me enough pleasure to come on his fingers.

I exploded but he didn't stop. He kept doing what he was doing until I was weak enough to beg him to stop.

"Ohh A-adam, s-stop!" I was catching my breath. He pulled out his fingers. Akala ko tapos na, but then he replaced his fingers with the toy, he put it inside of me and turned it on again. I screamed loud.

"Ooooohhh!" I was writhing. The pleasure was indescribable. I came again anad again and yet I wanted more. I half opened my eyes and I saw Adam watching me as I writhed with pleasure.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered to my ear. He licked my earlobe. "Tell me, Aura."

"Yessss! It feels oooohhh god!" I came while I was talking to him. The pleasure doubled when I felt him sucking my mounds one at the time. He bit my left nipple lightly, that send me to frenzy. "Adammm!" I was calling out his name. I don't know how many times, I exploded, I lost count, and finally he pulled the toy out. I tried catching my breath.

"You okay?" He asked. There was a hint of smile on his face. I looked at him. "Hindi pa tayo tapos, Aura." He said. I know that, but I don't want to move yet. My knees were wobbly from the pleasure he just gave me. He bent down and kissed my lips. His kissed went down again, not a moment later, he was sucking and licking my breasts. His fingers were inside me again, making me feel so agitated but in a good way.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Your turn." He said. Humiga siya sa tabi ko. Alam ko kung anong ibig niyang sabihin. I sat on his abdomen and started pleasuring him. I kissed his chest down to his abdomen until I reached his hardened member. I held that in my hand and kissed its tip. He groaned and that only fueled my desire to pleasure him. I put his length on my mouth.

I wanted so much to please him. I was thinking that if I did my part, mababayaran ko na iyong sakit na naramdaman niya noon dahil sa akin. I wanted him to feel that I am his, that I never belonged to anyone other than him that even if I have given myself to Calvin or to Nakamura or to Santos, it was still him all along. Madumi man ako, gusto kong maramdaman niya na siya pa rin ang nasa isip ko and no matter how many guys have touched me, I will always comeback to him because even after six long years of not being together, I'm still madly and deeply in love with him - more than he knows...

I felt him pulled me up. He made me lie on my side and placed himself on top of me. I felt him entering my core and I braced myself as he pushed himself inside of me. It felt so good - so much better that the toy he used on me earlier. He started thrusting on a slow face and but then, I became fast. I was moaning again, sighing in pleasure, calling out his name again and again as I explode for the nth time. Moments later, I felt something filling up inside me. He collapsed on top of me. I kissed his temple.

"Thank you, Adam..." I whispered. He looked at me.

"Money well spent." He whispered. Tumayo siya at saka pumasok sa bathroom. He left me lying on the bed feeling bad about myself. Ganoon na ba talaga kababa ang tingin niya sa akin?

centerh110. According to him/h1/center

hr

He was distant again.

I sighed as I watch him work inside his four walled office. Hindi ko na alam kung anong gagawin ko para makuha ang atensyon niya. Ayoko nang ganito. Magkasama kami pero dinadaan-daanan niya lang ako. After what happened the other night, akala ko okay na kami, ininsulto man niya ako, ayos lang sa akin, sabi ko nga, lahat ng galing kay Adam, tatanggapin ko dahil mahal ko siya at kahit paano alam kong may nararamdaman siya sa akin - galit nga lang. Hindi ko na iniisip kung paano niya ako mapapatawad. Naniniwala ako that everything will fall into places pero gusto ko pa rin siyang makinig sa akin. I owe him a very long explanation pero hindi naman niya ako gustong pakinggan.

The other night he said that I made him who he is today - kapag naaalala ko iyon ay naiiyak ako. I turned the man I love into a stone. Alam kong kasalanan ko iyon at gusto kong baguhin iyon.

"Adam." I called him. Dahan-dahan akong pumasok sa office niya.

"Get out, I'm working." Malamig na sabi niya. I bit my lower lip.

"Adam, I just... we'll we run out of supplies." Wika ko. He looked at me. His eyes were cold and dark that it brought chill to my bones. I cleared my throat.

"Get dressed, we're going to the grocery." Wika niya sa akin. Tumango na lang ako at saka tumalikod. Nagpalit ako ng t-shirt at pantaloon - nasa bahay lang kasi ako so I was wearing shorts and spaghetti strap. When I got out of our room, I saw him standing near the huge drawer on the side of his living room, natigilan ako nang makita ko ang hawak niya. It was the mask I left him that night when I first saw him. Binalingan niya ako.

"This is yours, right?" He asked me. I nodded, what's the use of denying it. "Trash. Lahat ng galing sa'yo, basura." Mariing wika niya. Hindi ako nagsalita. Tumalikod siya, nanginginig ang tuhod na sumunod ako sa kanya. I really wanted to cry. Gusto ko siyang tanungin kung hanggang kailan niya ba ako sasaktan. Kung hanggang kailan niya ba ako pahihirapan. I-deserve everything he's throwing at me, pero hanggang kailan ko ba kakayanin.

We went to his car, after a while, he's driving alongside of the metro. Wala pa rin siyang kibo. Nakatingin naman ako sa labas ng bintana, I couldn't help but cry. Everything was just so painful right now. Nang huminto kami sa tapat ng isang mall ay saka ko lang pinahid ang mga luha ko, akala ko bumaba na siya. Napasinghot pa ako, when I turned around to take my seatbealt, I saw him looking at me, his forehead was knotted in a way that I know he was wondering what's happening.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Hindi ko maipaliwanag ang tono ng boses niya, para siyang nag-aalala. Wala ang galit doon, hindi tulad kanina.

"Wala." I cleared my throat. "Na-miss ko lang si Daddy. I was just wondering if he's okay." Pagkasabi noon ay bumaba ako ng sasakyan. Sumunod siya. Hindi ko alam kung gaano ka-mugto ang mga mata ko but that was enough to make him nice to me at nagulat talaga ako. Habang nasa supermarket kami ay kinakausap niya ako, tinatanong kung anong gusto ko, he was actually asking for my opinion and I couldn't believe it.

"Ito, gusto mo?" He was holding up a cereal box. Umiling ako. "Ayaw?" I looked away. Kumuha ako ng coffee, gusto kasi niya iyon, he drinks coffee every morning before going to work. Nilagay ko iyon sa cart. Nagtaka lang ako noong mapansin kong wala si Adam doon. Nagpalinga-linga ako. Nasaan na iyon?

Ako na lang ang nagtulak ng cart, maya-maya ay narinig ko siyang tinatawag ako.

"Aura!" He called. I looked back. Now he's holding boxes of chocolates and some wafers. "Ito, gusto mo? Bibilin ko ito."

"Ayoko niyan." Mahinang sabi ko. I tried hiding my smile. Posible pa lang maging cute si Adam kahit na magaspang na ang ugali niya ngayon. Napakamot pa siya ng ulo. Hindi ko na napigilan ang mapangiti.

"Eh anong gusto mo?" Tanong niya bigla.

"Sana maging mabait ka sa akin..." Bulong ko.

"What?" He asked. I cleared my throat again.

"Ice cream." Sabi ko na lang.

"Okay!" Dali-dali siyang tumakbo sa dessert section. Sumunod naman ako sa kanya. I saw him picking out ice cream. Tumayo ako sa tabi niya.

"Anong flavor?" Tanong niya sa akin.

"Double dutch." Sabi ko. Habang nakayuko siya at kinukuha ang ice cream ko, napansin kong pinagtitinginan si Adam ng mga babae sa paligid ko. I sighed. Nakadama ako ng pagkairita. Kung tingnan nila si Adam parang hinuhubaran na nila. Gusto ko sanang sumigaw nang: Hoy! Asawa ko iyan!" But I kept my mouth shut because I reminded myself that I haven't been a wife to him for the last six years.

"Bakit?" Hindi ko napansin na nakatingin na siya sa akin.

"Huh?" Nagtatakang tanong ko. "W-wala. Lika na. Sa may toiletries na tayo." Sabi ko sa kanya. Sumunod naman siya sa akin. I picked picked out soaps and shampoos, siya din naman. Hindi ako masyadong maka-concentrate kasi tinitingnan na naman siya ng mga kababaihan. Iniirapan ko silang lahat.

Inis na kumuha ako ng sanitary napkin. Nang bumaling ako sa kanya ay kunot na kunot ang noo niya.

"Para saan iyan?" Tanong niya.

"Sa period ko!" I hissed. Natawa siya.

"Mukha ngang may period ka ngayon. Ang sungit mo, Aura." Komento niya.

"Wala akong period at hindi ako masungit." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Wala? So pwede tayo mamaya." Komento niya ulit. I looked at him. "What? I told you, you're mine. I can do anything with you, you once said that." Tapos noon ay tinalikuran niya ako. I felt myself blush. Napailing ako - a blushing stripper - nag-e-exist ba talaga ang ganoon? Si Adam naman kasi, kung ano-anong pinagsasabi.

Nagbayad na kami sa cashier, I was just standing near him. Nahuli kong kinindatan pa siya ng kahera, nang bumaling sa akin ang babae ay pinanlakihan ko naman siya ng mata that was when Adam laughed.

"Sorry, miss, nagseselos lang iyong asawa ko. Kinindatan mo kasi ako." Natatawang sabi niya. My mouth literally fell.

"Ay, may asawa ka na?" Halos sabay-sabay na sabi ng mga cashier doon. Maski iyong bagger nakisama.

Adam smiled at took my hand. Hinalikan niya pa ako sa pisngi. I felt my insides melt. That moment, I realized na bipolar pala si Adam. Kanina halos itapon niya ako sa basurahan pero ngayon ang sweet niya. What the fuck just happened?

Hinila niya ako palabas ng supermarket, nakatingin pa rin ako sa kamay nniyang nakahawak sa kamay ko.

"Kumain muna tayo bago umuwi." Sabi niya. Ganoon pa rin ang tono niya, friendly. I looked at him. May sakit ba siya? Sinapian ba siya o naiwan iyong totoong Adam sa loob.

"Wait lang." Sabi ko. Huminto siya. Binawi ko iyong kamay ko sa kanya. "Huwag, Adam, baka may makakita sa atin."

And I regretted what came out of my mouth immediately after I saw his expression darkened.

"Putang ina, basura talaga." He hissed at me. I bit my lower lip. Hindi na niya ako hinintay, naglakad na siya palayo sa akin. Again, I cried that moment. Galit na naman siya, iniisip ko lang naman siya, na baka may makakita sa aming dalawa, baka makilala ako, baka makilala siya at kung anong isipin. I don't want to drag his name on the mud that I am in. Tama na iyong ako na lang ang nadapa, ayoko na siyang isama, pero tulad lang noon, kahit anong gawin ko, mali pa rin para sa kanya...

"Ayusin mo mag-isa iyan."

Malamig na naman ang trato niya sa akin nang makabalik kami sa bahay. Gusto kong sabunutan ang sarili ko dahil sinabi ko pa iyon sa kanya. Ano ba kung hawakan niya ako? Gusto ko rin naman kaya lang kasi baka makilala siya at kung anong masabi nila. I don't want people to identify Adam to be the guy holding some strippers hand. I don't want to risk his name. Masyado nang malaki ang nakataya ngayon sa pangalan niya. Binuhat ko ang grocery bags at nilagay iyon sa counter top.

Nang matapos ako ay tinawag ko na siya para kumain. Hindi siya sumunod sa akin so I ate alone again. I was already eating the ice cream he bought for me when he entered the kitchen - half naked, his glorious abs was in front of me. He glared at me. I bit my lower lip.

"G-gusto mo?" Alok ko sa kanya. Nilagpasan niya ako. Nakita kong kumuha siya ng tubig. Hindi na ako nagsalita, I continued eating my ice cream. Naramdaman kong lumapit siya sa akin.

"Subuan mo ako." Utos niya. I looked up at him. He was standing next to me. Mas matangkad siya sa akin, hanggang dibdib niya lang ako.

"O-okay..." I scooped a spoonful of ice cream and took the spoon on his mouth, he ate that. Binalik ko naman iyong kutsara sa bowl ko, ako naman iyong kumain ngayon. Suddenly I felt his warm palms on my waist, he made me face him, nang magkaharap na kami agad na bumaba ang labi niya sa labi ko, because I was eating my ice cream, my mouth was a bit parted and he took that as a chance to insert his tongue on me, the ice cream was still there and his tongue acted as if he was tasting the ice cream inside of me. I felt hot - so hot that I wanted to tak my clothes off and beg for him to kiss me all over. Siguro ay nabasa niya ang iniisip ko. He ripped my shirt apart and he used force to take my jeans off. PInagsawa ko naman ang mga palad ko sa paghaplos sa katawan niya -particularly to his abdominal part. Hindi pa rin niya nilulubayan ang mga labi ko. He even bit my lower lip and because of that, I groaned - it's kinda painful and yet it feels sot hot.

He kneaded my breasts with his two hands. I moaned again. I was still wearing that lacey bra. His kisses went down to my neck, to my collar bone until he reached for my sensitive mounds. He put one on his mouth, he was sucking and playing with it while unclasping my bra, he let that fall to the cold pavement. Slowly, he was bending down, the next thing I knew, he was kneeling in front of me. He took off my panties using his mouth and when it was finally off, he started kissing me from my tors, up to my knees, to my thighs and finally, he reached my core and all I could do was sigh with pleasure.

I never thought Adam could be this good - he was so much better than what I could remember - wala namang nangyari sa amin noon - but we have shared some firey moments - those were the times that I regretted the most - sana pinilit ko na lang siya noon na kunin ang para sa kanya - siguro hindi siya gaanong magagalit sa akin.

I was moaning loud and hard when I felt my release, he licked me clean and stood up after that. Hinawakan niya ako sa baywang at saka marahang inangat. Now, we're both standing in front of the refrigerator, he made me lean my back in there, he held my thighs on his hand and that was when I felt him inside me. Napahawak ako sa balikat niya. My feet were above the floor, I was biting my lip because I didn't want to scream so loud. I was afraid that someone might hear us.

"Do not fucking close your eyes, Aura." He said in a very dark tone. "I want you to look at me as I fuck you!" He hissed. I didn't know why but I only felt so much hotter as he said those words. I didn't close my eyes, I looked at him, his eyes were dark and sensual, I could see his desire. He was thrusting pretty hard, I could feel him deeper than before. He was hitting a spot - the spot that only gives me more pleasure than what he was already giving me.

"Oh god, I'm coming!" I screamed.

"Fuck! Come for me, Aura! Moan for me."

"Adam! Ahhhh! Adam! Oh god!"

I came twice, thrice, I have lost count. My knees were woobly but he was still thrusting in and out and finally after some minutes. He stop and held on my waist tightly. I felt him shooting his essence inside of me. Matapos iyon ay saka niya lang ako binitiwan. Napaupo ako sa sahig. I could still feel his release inside of me.

I looked up at him. He was just staring down at me, then he grinned.

"I will make sure that before you get out of my life, no man can ever satisfy you just like the way I do. Nice fuck, by the way."

He walked out and for the nth time, he left me alone feeling so bad about the choice I made six years ago.

centerh111. Kasal-kasalan/h1/center

hr

"Adam!"

Agad na kumunot ang noo ko nang marinig ko ang matinis na boses na iyon. Mabilis akong naglakad patungo sa sala at doon nakita ko si Honey Rose na nakatayo at may dalang mga bags. I automatically smiled and ran to her. Niyakap ko siya.

"God, Adam, I missed you!" She said while hugging me. I'm happy to see her. Halos dalawang buwan din siya sa Singapore. She went there for her thesis - and now that she's bac, it only means na tapos na siya.

"Kamusta?" I asked excitedly. She caressed my face.

"Why do I have a feeling na may ginagawa kang kalokohan habang wala ako?" Tanong niya sa akin. I just smiled. Minsan gusto kong isipin na mas kilala pa ni Honey Rose ang sarili ko kaysa sa akin. Wala pa akong sinasabi ay alam na niya ang iniisip ko. She wrapped her arms around my neck and to give me a light kiss.

"Na-miss kita, Honey, ang tagal mong nawala. You wanna have lunch with me?" I asked her.

"Hmn, iniiba ang usap, may ginawa ka nga!" Sabi niya. Umiling na lang ako. Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya at saka dinala siya sa dining area. Naroon si Aura at naghahanda ng almusal ko. I saw her looking at me and Honey while she was holding a cup of coffee. Siniko naman ako ni Honey at inginuso si Aura.

"May maid ka na?" Tanong niya. Aura didn't say anything. Dapat lang. Wala siyang karapatang magsalita. Ginago niya ako noon.

"Si Aura, maid ko." Sabi ko. Kaswal na kaswal ang tono ko. Ipinaghila ko pa si Honey ng upuan at nang tingnan ko siya ay pinanlalakihan niya ako ng mata.

"Aura? Iyong..." Hindi na niya tinuloy ang sinabi niya. She looked at Aura again tapos ay tumingin siya sa akin. Nilagyan siya ni Aura ng plato at inabutan ng utensils, akmang uupo na rin si Aura nang magsalita ako.

"What are you doing? Hindi sumasabay ang katulong sa amo. Get out." I said to her. Mukhang nagulat siya sa sinabi ko pero agad din siyang tumayo at umalis. Nang kami na lang ni Honey ay binatukan niya ako.

"Wag kang mean sa asawa mo!" Sigaw niya. Hindi ko siya pinansin. Kumuha ako ng pancakes at bacon. I started eating. "Narinig mo ba ako, Adam Ignacio?"

"Asawa? Hindi naman siya naging asawa sa akin kahit kailan. Bakit ako magiging mabait sa kanya? She ruined my life."

"Saang parte?" Tanong niya. "Adam nakikita mo ba ang sarili mo o baka nakalimutan mo na namang tumingin sa salamin kaninang umaga? Mayaman ka! Kaya nga ng pamilya mong bilhin ang buong Luzon! Tapos sasabihin mo na sinira niya ang buhay mo? Kung may naninira ng buhay, ikaw iyon! Bwisit!"

Biglang tumayo si Honey. Napapailing na sinundan ko siya.

"Honey!" Sigaw ko. She took her bag and faced me.

"Naiinis ako sa'yo! Masyado mong inalagaan iyang galit sa katawan mo. Oo mabait ka pa rin pero unti-unti ka nang nagiging halimaw Adam. Minsan kapag pinapakinggan kita tinatanong ko sa sarili ko kung anong nangyari sa taong itinuring kong kapatid. Parang hindi na kita kilala."

She walked out. Nakadama ako ng inis. Lunes na Lunes nasira ang araw ko. Bumalik ako sa dining area at doon nakita ko si Aura na nagliligpit na ng hapag. Inilang hakbang ko siya at saka hinablot sa braso. Halatang nabigla siya sa ginawa ko.

"A-adam ma-masakit!" Daing niya. Hinablot ko ang buhok niya. "Ahhh!" I saw her tearing up pero wala akong pakialam. This woman have ruined everything in my life. I loved her, I cared for her, I put her to a pedestal but she wasted everything I ever did for her. I loved her with all of me and yet she managed to ruin my heart and soul into tiny little pieces.

"You ruined my life, bitch! Hindi ka pa ba masaya!" Itinulak ko siya, sumadalak siya sa sahig, humahagulgol. I looked down on her. Lumuhod siya sa harap ko.

"I de-deserve that, Adam. Magalit ka, insultuhin mo ako, lahat iyon tatanggapin ko, basta sumaya ka lang." Umiiyak na wika niya.

"Kahit kailan hindi ako sasaya hangga't hindi ko nakikitang naghihirap ka tulad nang naramdaman ko noon. Hindi mo alam kung gaano kasakit, Aura! Sinira mo ang buhay ko!"

"I'm so sorry, Adam," She mused in pain. I shook my head. I turned away, took my coat and walked out. I didn't even look back. My whole being was just consumed with so much pain. I needed to get out, to breathe. I needed to get away from Aura just for thise moment dahil hangga't nandyan siya, nasasaktan at nasasaktan pa rin ako.

I couldn't stop crying. I was inside Adam's bathroom, standing in front of the sink, looking at the ring he gave me six years ago - our wedding ring, the ring that symbolizes his promise. Hanggang ngayon tandang-tanda ko pa rin ang pangakong binitiwan niya noon sa akin. He said that he would never hurt me, he would never make me cry and woul never leave me, pero kahit isa sa mga pangakong iyon ay walang natupad. Tama siya, kasalanan ko ang lahat, hindi ko naman siya kahit kailan sinisi, lahat ng nangyari sa relasyon namin ako ang may kasalanan. Sinayang ko ang pagmamahal niya, sinaktan ko siya at tama ang sinabi niya, sinira ko ang buhay niya.

Hindi ko siya masisisi kung galit siya sa akin - kung pinapasakitan niya ako, I deserve everything he's throwing at me.

I was wiping my tears when I heard the elevator sound. Inilapag ko lang ang singsing na hawak ko sa lababo. Kailangan ko kasing makita kung sino ang pumasok, baka iyong girlfriend niya - iyong babaeng tinatawang niyang Honey, baka bumalik siya.

Nang marating ko ang sala ay napangiti ako nang makita ko ang kambal na pamangkin ni Adam at ang kapatid nilang si Yvo. A woman in her skinny jeans and white silky blouse appeared.

"Hello, Yaya Aura!" Bati sa akin ni Yza. Yumakap siya sa akin at saka tumingkayad para hagkan ako sa pisngi. "Bless po." Sabi niya.

"Ikaw si Aura." Sabi noong babae. "Ang ganda mo!" May karga siyang baby girl. "Ako si Apollo, asawa ko noong kapatid ni Adam, si Lukas." Pakilala niya. I remembered that man. I just smiled. "Iiwan ko muna itong mga bata, tinawag ko na kay Adam, nandito ka nga daw." Sabi pa niya. Tumango na lang ako. Lumapit ako sa kanya at saka kinuha ang baby niya.

"Hi, baby." Sabi ko. I had always wanted kids.

"Hera iyong pangalan niya, nandito na iyong feeding bottles niya saka diaper, si Yvo din, kay Yvo iyong blue ha, Aura? Saka three sccops lang kay Hera, matakaw ito." Humagikgik pa siya. "Pasensya ka na, may aasikasuhin kasi kami ni Lukas."

"O-okay lang, Apollo, k-kasama ito sa trabaho ko." Sabi ko sa kanya. Ngumiti naman siya at nagbilin pa, matapos iyon ay nagpaalam na siya sa akin at saka hinagkan isa-isa ang mga bata.

"Yaya, Aura..." Tinawag ako ni Yto pagkaalis ni Apollo. I looked at him. "Did you cry?" He asked. Napamaang ako. He was looking at me like he really wanted to know the answer to his question. "Ganyan din kasi si Nanay kapag umiiyak noon, mapula iyong ilong saka iyong pisngi tapos parang nanlalaki iyong labi." Lumapit siya sa akin. "Hug kita, wag ka nang malungkot."

"Ang sweet mo naman, Yto." Wika ko. I was smiling. "Anong gusto ninyong gawin?" Karga ko pa rin si Hera habang si Yza ay nakikipaglaro na kay Yvo. Umupo ako sa couch, nakasunod pa rin sa akin si Yto.

"Miss ko na po si Nanay, sabi niya sa phone kanina sa isang araw uuwi na sila. Papakilala kita sa kanya, kasi mabait ka."

"Thank you Yto." Sabi ko.

"Pwede ko pong galawin iyong books ni Uncle?"

"S-sure!" I said. Tumayo siya at saka inabala ang sarili niya sa mga libro ni Adam tungkol sa animals, I on the other hand was playing with the baby in my arms. Ang cute niya, she was wearing a pink lacey dress and a matching headband on her head.

"You're so cute!" Humagikgik pa ako. Kahit paano ay nawala ang agam-agam ko. Masaya kapag may mga bata. Maingay ang bahay. Wala naman akong ginawa kundi ang makipaglaro sa kanila. Bigla kong naisip n asana magkaanak din ako, kung hindi man ako makakahanap ng lalaking magmamahal sa akin at tanggap ako sa kung ano ako, sana kahit isang anak lang, okay na.

Pagkatapos ko silang pakainin ay pinapanood ko ng tv ang kambal habang pinapatulog ko naman si Hera at Yvo. Si Hera madaling patulugin, kaunting tapik lang pero si Yvo, marunong mang-uto, nandyan iyong hahalikan sa pisngi, yayakap tapos tatawa. I was laughing with him pero sa huli nakatulog din siya. Nang masiguro kong himbing na sila ay saka ko lang binalikan iyong kambal. They're watching Tangled part two - iyong kasal ni Rapunzel kay Flynn. I sat beside them.

"Yaya, gusto kong maging princess." Wika ni Yza.

"Princesses are so lame." Komento naman ni Yto. Yza made a face.

"Siyempre boy ka, sasabihin mo iyan." Sabi pa niya habang nakalabi, natawa naman ako.

"Lahat ng girls, princess." Sabi ko. Noon hindi ako naniniwala sa fairy tale, but when life got me, I started hoping that a hero would come and save me, pero mukhang malayo pa iyon.

"Yaya mag-play tayo, dress up like a princess!" Sabi ni Yza. "Maganda ka naman, pwede kitang gawing princess tapos ako iyong isa pang princess. Lika na!" Hinatak niya ako. We went to my stuffs and looked for some dresses, meron naman ako, pero parang nanandya si Yza dahil iyong nahugot niya sa bag ko was the dress Adam bought for me six years ago. Tinago ko iyon, pero hindi ko alam na nadala ko dito.

"Wow ang ganda naman nito! Ito suot mo Yaya!" Sabi ni Yza. Ipinagduldulan niya sa akin ang damit ko. "Sige na, sige na please!" Pangungulit niya.

"Okay!" Sabi ko habang natatawa. Wala naman sigurong masama. Isa pa, wala naman si Adam, hindi niya ako makikita. Pumasok ako sa bathroom at saka nagpalit ng damit. Kasya pa rin sa akin ang dress na iyon, pero maikli na, tumangkad ako. Dati hanggang tuhod iyon, ngayon hanggang sa gitna na lang ng hita ko. Lumabas ako ng bathroom, nakita ko si Yza at si Yto na naghihintay sa akin.

"Wow!" Sabi ni Yza. "Ang ganda mo, Yaya mukha kang princess diba Yto?"

Binalingan ko si Yto, he was just looking at me, his mouth was slightly parted.

"Kasing ganda siya ni Nanay." Wika pa ni Yto. Hinatak na naman ako ni Yza at saka dinala sa sala, she started doing my hair. Hindi ko alam kung saan siya nakakuha ng flowers pero nilalagay niya iyong plastic roses sa ulo ko.

"Iyan! May crown na siya, pero may kulang." Tumakbo si Yza, nang bumalik siya ay may dala siyang paranr mahabang belo - kulay putting kurtina iyon, hindi ko alam kung saan niya nakuha pero nilagay niya iyon sa buhok ko.

"Ayan! Kakasal ka na, Yaya!"

Napaigik ako. Ikakasal ako?

"Huh? Sinong papakasalan ko."

"Si Yto, Sali siya sa laro natin. Ako ulit iyong flower girl." Sabi niya sa akin. "Noong kasal ni nanay at tatay ako iyong flower girl!" Bumaling siya. "Yto, kakasal na kayo ni Yaya!"

Humagalpak ako ng tawa nang lumabas si Yto habang suot niya ang isa sa mga coat ni Adam. Mukhang sako iyon sa kanya.

"Saan mo nakuha iyan?" Tanong ko habang tumatawa.

"Sa humper."

"Ay madumi na iyan!"

"Sabi ni Tatay, hindi naman nadudumihan ang suit." Wika niya pa. Natatawa talaga ako sa kanila.

"Game na, kakasal na kayo. Ikaw Yto doon ka sa may elevator, maglalakad si Yaya tapos kakasal na kayo, parang iyong kay Nanay lang!"

Agad naman na tumakbo si Yto. Hinahatak niya pa ang manggas ng coat niya habang naglalakad.

"Ako ang flower girl." Sabi ni Yza. "Saka iyong singer!" She started walking and singing. "Tan-tan-tanan..."

She was singing the wedding march. She's just so cute. Agad akong tumayo at naglakad. Sinundan ko siya.

"Mali! Wala ka palang flowers, Yaya!" Huminto si Yza at saka binigyan ako ng isang pirasong fake roses. "Lakad na ulit. Tan-tan-tanan!"

Nakita ko si Yto na nakatayo malapit sa may elevator. He was smiling, napapahagikgik naman ako. Finally, I reached him, he took my hand and we both faced the elevator.

"Yzang wala naman pari eh." Sabi pa ni Yto. Pagkasabi niya noon ay biglang bumukas ang elevator, I saw Adam's brother - not Lukas but Sancho, he was holding a girl's hand - iyon marahil ang asawa niya.

"Nanay!" Sigaw ni Yto. Bigla siyang tumakbo sa direksyon nila, pati si Yza ay nagtatakbo din. "Nanay! I love you, nanay!" Halos sabay nilang sabi. Kinarga ni Sancho si Yza tapos ay hinagkan sa pisngi.

"Hey kids!" Sabi pa niya.

"I miss you, Tatay!" Halos makapanabay na wika ng kambal. Nakangiti lamang ako sa kanila habang titig na titig ako, they seemed so happy upon seeing each other, bigla akong nakadama ng inggit. Sana magkaroon din ako ng pamilya. I sighed.

I was about to turn around when I notice that someone else was in the room. Hindi ko lang napansin dahil natatakpan siya ni Sancho pero nakita ko siya, si Adam na titig na titig sa akin. Para bang hindi siya makapaniwala.

"Anong nangyayari dito?" Narinig kong tanong ng babae. She looked at me. "Hi, ako si Sheena, ikaw?"

"Au-aura."

"Yaya siya ni Uncle. Ang ganda niya diba, nanay. Magpapakasal sila ni Yto eh!" Humagikgik si Yza. Mukhang nasakyan naman ni Sheena ang sinabi nito.

"Wala naman singsing, paano sila magpapakasal?"

That moment, Adam entered the room. He was standing beside me.

"Ay meron po." Sabi ni Yto. May kinuha siya sa bulsa niya at saka ipinakita sa akin. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Alam kong nakatingin din si Adam sa hawak ni Yto.

It was my ring - the ring he gave me six years ago at our wedding day. Nanginginig ang kamay kong kinuha iyon.

"Nakita ko po iyan sa lababo sa bathroom, naalala ko kasi iyong kasal ni Tatay may singsing siyang bigay kay Nanay." Sabi pa ni Yto. Hindi ako nakakibo. Kinipkip ko sa palad ko ang singsing ni Adam.

"Ah, uhm, magbibihis lang ako." Sabi ko sabay talikod. Tumakbo ako papunta sa loob ng kwarto, sa loob ng bathroom at saka ni-lock ang pinto. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako naiiyak, pero sagana sa luha ang mga mata ko. Sa puso ko, naroon pa rin ang panghihinayang, naroon pa rin ang sakit. Sa utak ko, naroon ang mga sana, mga sanang alam kong kahit gaano ako kataimtim magdasal ay hindi na mangyayari kahit kailan...

centerh112. Tell me something I don't know/h1/center

hr

"Adam, pwede ko bang dalawin si Dad bukas? I was thinking of spending the night with them. Nami-miss ko na kasi sila."

"Hindi pwede." Malamig niyang sagot. Hindi na ako kumibo. "Aalis tayo ngayong araw, sa Sabado ka umuwi sa inyo." Malamig na sagot niya. Gusto kong umalma pero galit siya, mainit ang ulo niya kaya hindi na ako nagsalita. Nasa living room siya noon at nagbabasa, nakatayo lang ako sa harapan niya.

"Mag-empake ka nga pala, pang two days na gamit. Aalis tayo ngayon. Gustong umuwi ni Lola sa farm. She wanted to give a welcome party for Sheena and Sancho. The whole family will be there so please lang, huwag mo akong ipapahiya." Wika niya sa akin.

"O-okay..." Wika ko. I went to our room, inilabas ko ang bag ko at saka nagsimulang maglagay ng gamit doon. Nang matapos ako sa gamit ko ay siya naman ang pinag-empake ko. I was so busy packing his things up when I suddenly felt his arms around me. Natigilan ako. Wala naman siyang ginawa, bigla na lang niya akong niyakap mula sa likuran. He was so close that I could actually feel his warmth.

"A-adam..." Tawag ko sa kanya. Bigla siyang lumayo.

"Magbihis ka na, nandyan na sila." Malamig na naman ang tinig niya. Napaluha na naman ako. Sumunod ako sa kanya palabas ng pinto, nakita ko doon ang mga unipromadong lalaki. Iyong isa, kinuha niya ang bag na dala ko.

"Thank you." Sabi ko. Ngumiti lang ang lalaking iyon at saka umalis. Nauna silang bumaba, nagulat naman ako nang bigla akong hablutin ni Adam. Napangiwi ako.

"Adam, ano ba?" Nangingiming tanong ko.

"Nilalandi mo si B1 sa harap ko! Puta ka talaga!" He hissed. Binitiwan niya ako. Hindi ko na napigilan ang pag-iyak ko. "Tang ina! Hanggang kailan mo ako iiyakan! Akala mo ba naniniwala ako sa mga luha mo! Putang ina! Tumigil ka na!" Sigaw niya sa akin.

"Sorry, Adam, sorry." Sabi ko. Pinahid ko ang mga luha ko at saka sinubukan kong kumalma. Hinatak naman niya ako papunta sa elevator. Nang makababa kami sa parking lot ay nakita ko ang isang coaster na nakaparada doon. Doon pumasok si Adam, sumunod lang ako.

"Lola, si Aura, katulong ko." Pakilala niya sa akin sa lola niya. I smiled. Ngumiti din sa akin ang lola niya. Nakita kong hinaplos niya ang pisngi ni Adam.

"Adam, do you remember Samantha? Siya iyong date mo sa party ni Don Robert. Sinama ko siya para hindi ka naman malungkot, sit beside her." Tiningnan ko ang babaeng tinawag ng Lola niya na Samantha, she was pretty, mestiza siya, matangkad, mukha siyang anghel at sigurado akong galing din siya sa magandang pamilya. Bagay sila ni Adam. Lumapit si Adam sa kanya. Adam kissed her cheeks tapos ay naupo sa tabi nito. Ako naman ang naupo sa likod. Mag-isa lang ako doon, tahimik lang akong umiiyak.

Hindi ko kasi alam kung hanggang kailan ko kayang tiisin ang lahat ng ibinibigay sa akin ni Adam. I know I sounded so martyr but I am willing to take everything he's throwing at me hanggang sa araw na mapatawad niya ako. Kaya kong magtiis para sa kanya hanggang sa araw na kaya na niya akong tingnan, kaya kong sikmurain lahat ng pananakit niya, I deserve that. I am and I will always be a bitch.

Nakatingin lang ako sa labas ng bintana, nakahalukipkip ako, panaka-naka ay pinapahid ko ang luha ko. I feel so alone. I suddenly wanted to go back to that time when Adam was nice to me, iyong kulang na lang sambahin niya ako at ilagay sa kalangitan - iyong mga alaalang iyon lang ang nagpapalakas ng loob ko, kung wala akong pinanghahawakan, siguro matagal ko na siyang tinakasan.

I was leaning on the window, ni hindi ko na nga namalayan na nakatulog na pala ako. Nagising lang ako nang huminto ang sasakyan. Nagbababaan na sila. I saw Lukas carrying his daughter, habang si Sancho naman ay karga si Yvo at si Yza sa mga bisig niya, si Yto naman ay nakaalalay sa nanay niya at si Adam, ka-holding hands niya si Samantha. Bagay talaga sila.

Mag-isa lang akong bumaba sa sasakyan. Sa harap ko ay ang isang malaking bahay na gawa sa matitibay na kahoy. Maganda ang design noon. Naulinigan ko na lang si Lola na nagsalita. She was talking to Samantha.

"Hija, Adam designed this after his graduation. Kababalik niya lang noon galing sa New York at trabaho agad ang inatupag niya. He's really good with his hands." Sabi pa ni Lola.

"I must imagine, Donya Adel. He had a tight grip." Natatawang sabi ni Samantha. Tumawa naman si Adam.

"Hmmn, mukhang may kasal this year." Narinig kong komento ni Lukas.

"Loko!" Reklamo ni Adam. Nagtawanan lang sila. Adam seemed to like the lady. Sabagay, talagang bagay sila. Naisip ko nab aka ang babaeng iyon ang kulang sa buhay ni Adam, ang babaeng magpapasaya sa kanya.

Kinuha ko ang mga gamit namin. Sumunod ako sa kanila sa loob ng mansyon. Napahinto ako sa paglakas nang harangin ako ni Sheena.

"Okay ka lang? Namumugto iyong mga mata mo." Nag-aalalang wika niya.

"Huh? Okay lang ako, Ma'am salamat." Sabi ko sa kanya. "Saan ko lalagay itong gamit ni A-Sir Adam?"

"Sa taas iyong room niya, third door from the left." Sabi niya sa akin. Umakyat ako. Sinunod ko ang sinabi ni Sheena, nakaawang naman iyong pinto nang dumating ako so I assumed na walang tao but when I got in, I saw him and Samantha kissing.

Parang may kung anong tumarak sa puso ko. Natigilan rin sila.

"Sorry." Nagyuko ako ng ulo at iniwan ang gamit niya doon. Nang nakatalikod ako ay narinig ko pa si Samantha.

"Nakita niya, nakakahiya, ikaw naman kasi Adam." Sabi pa niya.

"Hayaan mo siya, wala naman siyang kwenta."

"Adam, that's bad."

Yumuko ako at muling napaiyak. Hindi ko alam kung kailan titigil ang luha ko. Lumabas ako ng bahay at natagpuan ko ang sarili kong nakatayo sa tabi ng malaking puno, nanghihina ang tuhod kong naupo ako doon at saka niyakap ang sarili ko. I had never been so insulted in my life - maski na noong naghuhubad ako - iyong sakit na binibigay ni Adam sa akin, iyong pamamahiya niya - mas pa iyon sa lahat ng naranasan ko. Mom said that I am a strong person pero bakit kay Adam nanghihina ako?

Sana matapos na ito, sana masiyahan na siya para makalaya na ako, kasi hindi ko na talaga kaya.

"Adam, there's something wrong with your maid."

Nag-angat ako ng tingin nang marinig ko ang boses ni Lola. Nakatayo kami pareho sa balcony, we were talking about Samantha and her family, Lola was building her for me, sa tingin ko ay gusto niyang ligawan ko si Samantha pero hindi naman iyon ang naiisip ko. Wala iyon sa isip ko, hindi ako gagalaw hangga't hindi ko nakikitang gumagapang si Aura sa putikan na pinagsadalakan niya sa akin noon.

"I have noticed her eyes, it's swollen. Sa bus naman kanina, iyak siya nang iyak."

Agad akong tumingin sa direksyong tinitingnan ni Lola, naroon si Aura, nakaupo siya sa bench habang pinapanood si Yza at Yto na nagpapalipad ng saranggola.

"May problema ba siya, Adam?" Tanong niya pa sa akin. Hindi ako kumibo. Marahil ay nasaktan siya sa sinabi ko kanina pero tama lang iyon sa kanya. Sinusubukan ko naman na hindi siya pagsalitaan pero sa tuwing makikita ko siya ay hindi ko mapigilan. Sa lahat ng ginagawa niya, isa lang ang nakikita ko at iyon ay ang kataksilan niya sa akin dalawang araw matapos kaming ikasal.

Gustuhin ko mang maging mabait sa kanya ay naaalala ko lang kung paano niya ako pinaglaruan at dahil lang iyon sa isang bag na wala naman talagang halaga at parang talagang nanandya siya, ibinigay niya ang sarili niya sa lalaking iyon - ipinadama niya lang sa akin kung gaano ako kawalang kwenta.

Iningatan ko siya, inalagaan, iginalang, halos sambahin pero ginago niya ako. Masama na kung masama but I think she deserves everything I'm doing to her right now. I hate her, mas lalo lang akong namuhi sa kanya noong araw na madatnan ko siyang suot ang damit na binili ko noon, para bang ipinamumukha niya pa sa akin ang katangahan ko sa kanya noon - then I found out that she still has my ring - ano bang gusto niyang palabasin.

I hate her so much.

"Ewan ko. Maybe she's missing her family."

"I know her dad." Malumanay na sabi ni Lola. "Joselito Domingo, mayaman sila noon, hijo pero naghirap dahil nalulong sa sugal si Joselito, ang natira nilang pera ay itinakbo ng abogado, I think the man was Darwin De Jesus. Pati trustfund nilang magkapatid, natangay." Napapailing si Lola. "I don't know what happened to her dad, huli kong balita, he was ill. Sayang, hijo, matalino ang daddy niya, marunong sa negosyo, sayang talaga."

I looked at her again.

"She had gone through so much, I guess. Kung ganoon ang sitwasyon, hanga ako sa kanya, she's a strong woman." Sabi pa ni Lola.

I wanted to tell Lola that she's a bitch and that she broke my heart and that I hate her with all my heart but I kept my mouth shut.

"Lola, Adam, kakainin na!"

Narinig ko si Lukas. Lumapit ako kay Lola Adel para alalayan siya. Nang makababa kami ay pinaupo ko siya sa tabi ko, we were eating already when she suddenly stopped.

"Aura, sumabay ka sa amin." Lola smiled at her. Kasalukuyan niyang nilalagyan ng tubig ang baso ni Lola. Napatingin siya sa akin, umiling ako, wala siyang karapatan.

"Huwag na po." Mahinang wika niya.

"Bakit? Hindi ka ba nagugutom?" Lola asked.

Umiling siya. After that she left. Sinundan ko siya ng tingin.

"Adam you want shrimp?" Samantha asked me. Hindi ako kumibo. I sighed. I really hate Aura.

"Aura, sumali ka sa amin!"

Napatingin ako kay Sheena at Apollo habang kinakawayan nila ako. The kids were inside the rest house already, sleeping. It's past half nine in the evening. si Sheena at si Apollo naman ay nasa garden at parang naghahandang maglaro, napangiti ako nang makita ko ang suot nila. They were wearing gray shirts that says: owned by Lukas Consunji - kay Apollo at kay Sheena naman ay - owned by Sancho Consunji. Nakakatuwa silang tingnan habang suot iyon. Bigla ko tuloy naisip kung kailan kaya ako makapagsusuot ng ganoon na ang nakalagay naman ay owned by Adam Consunji. Mapait akong ngumiti. Hindi naman mangyayari iyon. Siguro ang magsusuot ng ganoon ay si Samantha.

Lumapit ako.

"Anong ginagawa ninyo?" Tanong ko.

"Magbo-bonfire kami, tapos maglalaro ng tell me something I don't know with alcohol." Humgikgik si Apollo. Buti tulog na ang mga bata. "Sumali ka, masaya ito. Titingnan ko kung nambabae si Lukas."

"Nambabae si Lukas?" Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Sheena.

"Subukan lang niya at putol talaga!" Sabi pa ni Apollo. Napahagikgik ako. Tinulungan ko silang mag-ayos, maya-maya ay dumating na ang mga lalaki. Wala si Samantha, sabi ni Apollo maaga daw natulog ito.

"Ayoko naman doon para kay Papa Adam, maarti, like, Adam do you want shrimp? Adam, here oh, try this ham, it' so good!"

"Anong pinag-uusapan ninyo?" Tanong ni Lukas sabay akbay kay Apollo.

"Iyong babae mo." Sagot nito. Napakamot si Lukas.,

"Babe, ikaw lang ang babae ko." Kumindat pa ito. Si Sancho naman ay agad tinabihan si Sheena at saka inakbayan, hinagkan pa niya ito sa pisngi. Adam sat beside Lukas while I sat near the tree - away from him.

"Anong gagawin natin? Apollo, matulog na tayo." Ngumisi si Lukas. Kinurot naman siya ni Apollo.

"Impakto ka talaga, may tao!" She giggled. Napailing na lang ako.

"Game na ha, tell me something I don't know tayo, kapag alam na, iinom ng beer. Kapag di alam kami iyong iinom." Sabi ni Apollo.

"Sus, babe, lalasingin mo lang pala ako, hindi na kailangan iyon."

"Lukas ha!" Singhal ni Sancho.

"What?!"

"Baka akala mo hindi ko alam iyong tinuturo mo sa kambal. Gago ka." Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Sancho.

"Tsk, iyon naman iyon eh, bird saka flower, buti nga hindi ti-"

"Heh!" Sinampal ni Apollo ang bibig ni Lukas. Tawa naman ako nang tawa. Mula nang pumasok ako sa mundo ni Adam wala na akong ginawa kundi ang umiyak nang umiyak, ngayon lang ako nagkaganito.

"Game, first round's on the boys. Sancho, go!" Sheena cheered. Nagsimula na sila. Sa two rounds si Sheena ang uminom, hindi niya kasi alam ang sinabi ni Sancho. Luke on the other hand was the one who drink the beer cause he didn't know about what Apollo said. Si Adam na,lahat sila uminom kasi wala siyang partner.

"Ang daya! Dapat si Aura iyong partner niya! Ano iyon ako iyong iinom lahat!" Reklamo ni Lukas. Hindi kasi niya pinapainom si Apollo, si Sancho naman after makatatlo ni Sheena ay siya na rin ang sumalo sa alak na iinumin nito.

"Oo nga!" Sabi pa ni Sheena. "Sali ka, I wanna know more about you. Sabi kasi ni Yto crush ka niya." Natawa si Sancho.

"Ano ba iyan." Biglang sabi ni Adam. "Sancho, di nagmana sa'yo iyong panganay mo, hindi magaling pumili ng mabuting babae."

Hayan na naman siya.

"Adam, that's rude." Wika ni Sancho. Hindi siya kumibo. "May tama na yata si Adam. Sorry, Aura."

"Game na, Aura. Magsabi ka daw ng di namin alam." Sarkastikong wika niya. Nagyuko ako ng ulo. Nag-init ang mga mata ko. Naiiyak na naman ako.

"Uhm," Sa lahat ng bagay sa buhay ko, isa lang ang lumabas sa bibig ko, isang bagay na pagsisisihan ko pagkatapos nito. "Almost five years ago, may nakilala akong lalaki." Nanginginig ang boses ko. I was so afraid of Adam. "Mi- we'll, minahal ko siya."

"That's a lie." Adam commented.

"Dude, shut up!" Wika ni Lukas. "It's not your turn!"

"Ayun, mi-minahal ko siya. Pero walang nangyari. Iyon iyong something na di ninyo alam." Sabi ko.

"Teka," sabi ni Apollo. "Bakit walang nangyari?"

"Kasi, walang siyang kwenta." Si Adam ang sumagot. "Hindi niya inisip iyong pakiramdam noong lalaking iyon, minahal siya ng buo noong lalaking iyon, iginalang, inalagaan, halos ilagay sa pedestal, pinakasalan, pinaglaban, minahal ng buong-buo pero wala siyang kwenta dahil pinaglaruan niya lang iyong feelings noong lalaki, na pina-ibig niya lang kasi akala niya uto-uto, walang alam at tanga dahil mahirap lang - para saan? Para sa isang bag na wala namang kwenta - iyon lang iyong halaga noon sa kanya. Isang bag."

Madiin ang mga salitang binitiwan ni Adam. Natagpuan ko na lang ang sarili kong umiiyak. Natahimik naman sina Apollo. I was wishing na sana , tapos na si Adam, na sana tumigil na siya pero hindi pa. Nagpatuloy siya.

"Ginago niya iyong lalaki, ipinamukha niya na walang kwenta iyon kasi nga naman ano ba naman ang halaga ng hardinero? Pero iyong pinakamasakit, pinakasalan niya iyong lalaki pero sa iba naman siya bumigay. Tang ina, biruin mo, hindi siya nagpagalaw sa asawa niya, sa ibang tao pa, sa ibang lalaki, ano Aura? Masarap ba? Noon pa lang puta ka na talaga." He smirked. I was biting my lower lip. Nakakuyom na ang mga palad ko. Hindi ko na kaya. Nanginginig ang tuhod ko. Tumayo ako, kailangan kong umalis baka hindi ako makapagpigil.

Bago ako makahakbang ay pinigilan niya ako.

"Adam, tama na." Sabi ni Sancho.

"Adam, please, let me go." Bulong ko.

"Ngayon, aalis ka? Bakit, nahihiya ka bang malaman nila kung ano ka talaga? Isang kang puta, Aura-"

Sinampal ko siya, isa, dalawa, tatlo. Hilam na ang mga mata ko luha.

"Oo! Puta ako! Iyon ang gusto mong marinig diba?! Oo, nakipag-sex ako kay Calvin! Nakipag-sex ako sa kanya para sa'yo!" Bumigay ang tinig ko. Hindi ko na maaninag ang mukha ni Adam. "Ginawa ko iyon para sa'yo!"

Bigla niya akong binitiwan. Matapos iyon ay tumakbo ako, hindi sa bahay kundi palabas ng lugar na iyon. Ayokong makasama si Adam, masyado nang masakit, hindi ko na kaya. Maski wala akong dalang pera, maski nakapantulog lang ako at tanging balabal lang ang panangga ko sa lamig, aalis ako, ayoko na siyang makasama, masyado nang masakit, mababang uri ako ng babae pero hindi ako magpapakababa pa para lang sa kanya.

"Aura!" Narinig ko ang tinig niya. Parang nagbibiro naman ang tadahan, umulan pa. Saglit akong napahinto pero naglakad din agad ako. Hindi pa man ako nakakalayo ay nakita ko si Adam na tumakbo, he was in front of me after a while.

"Bumalik ka doon. Hindi pa tayo tapos mag-usap." Sabi niya. Hindi ko siya tiningnan. "Aura!"

"Bakit? Makikinig ka na ba ngayon?" Niyakap ko ang sarili ko. "Kung mag-uusap tayo maniniwala ka ba? Diba hindi naman kasi para sa'yo, puta ako."

"Anong ginawa mo para sa akin?" Mariing tanong niya. Hindi ako nagsalita. Nilagpasan ko siya. "Anong ginawa mo para sa akin!" Hindi pa rin ako nagsalita. Ano bang mangayayari kung uulitin ko ang sinabi ko.

"Nakipag-sex ka kay Calvin para sa akin!" Sigaw niya. Napaiyak na naman ako. "Tang ina, Aura, iyong kagaguhan mo sa'yo na lang, huwag mo na akong idamay!" He yelled. I looked at him.

"Kahit anong sabihin ko, hindi ka naman maniniwala diba? So what's the use? Wala naman para sa'yo iyong sakripisyo ko diba?"

"Sakripisyo?" He said those words like he disgusts it. "Ako ang nagsakripisyo, ako ang nakulong, ako ang nasaktan, buhay ko ang nasira!"

"Diring-diri ako sa sarili ko!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. "Nakulong ka! Pinapapatay ka ng daddy ni Calvin sa loob, mahal kita, gusto kitang makasama, sa akin kahit ano kaya kong gawin basta para sa'yo, k-kahit na sa-sarili ko p-pa iyong kapalit! Humingi ako ng tulong sa kanya, iyon ang hiningi niya. Bb-binigay ko kasi mahal kita!"

Finally, nasabi ko ang matagal ko nang kinikimkim. Nakatayo lang si Adam doon, nakaawang ang mga labi at titig na titig sa akin.

"Parang pinapili niya ako noon, kung ikaw at ang buhay mo o ang sarili ko. Pinili kita." Lumapit siya sa akin. Pinagbabayo ko ang dibdib niya. "Pinili kita. Hin-hindi mo a-alam k-kung paano ako nandiri s-sa sa-sarili ko nang gabing iyon! H-hindi-hindi ko iyon gusto! Hindi ko iyon gusto! Pinili kita pero itinapon mo akong parang basura! Pinili kita pero sa huli ako pa rin ang mali, ako pa rin ang masama, I gave myself in exchange for your freedom and yet in the end ako ang nasasaktan."

Napaluhod ako. Adam was just standing in front of me.

"Sana, sana, hinayaan mo na lang ako." Mahinang wika niya.

"Sa tingin mo kaya ko?" Humahagulgol na wika ko. "Hindi tulad nang iniisip mo, Adam, hindi lang isang bag ang halaga mo sa akin. You mean the whole world to me and if that night happens again, I will jump to bed with Calvin again just to free you! Hindi ako magdadalawang-isip kasi mahal na mahal kita, noon at ngayon, mahal kita, Adam..."

"Sinasabi mo lang iyan para hindi ako magalit sa'yo. Sawa ka na ba sa pang-iinsulto ko? Nararamdaman mo na iyong sakit?" Nang-uuyam na sabi niya. Hindi na ako nagsalita, tumayo na lang ako at sinalubong ang lakas ng ulan. Hindi ko alam kung saan ako pupunta, basta kailangan ko lang makalayo kay Adam.

"Hindi ako nakalaya dahil sa'yo! Nakalaya ako dahil kay Lola Adel!" Sigaw niya sa akin. Hindi ako huminto. Alam ko ang bagay na iyon. Nagtanong-tanong ako noon, ayon sa impormasyong nalaman ko, isang babae ang tumulong kay Adam. Alam ko iyon, at dahil doon, nagmukha lang akong tanga. Nasayang ang lahat. Nagsisi ako dahil sa nangyari sa amin ni Calvin pero isang bagay ang hindi ko pinagsisihan. Humarap ako sa kanya.

"Alam ko iyon..." Napahikbi ako. "Nagsisisi ako dahil sa nangyari sa amin ni Calvin, Adam, pero kahit kailan hindi ko pinagsisihan na ginawa ko iyon na ikaw ang iniisip ko. Hindi man nakatulong pero ginawa ko iyon para sa'yo."

I stared at him, hindi ko maaninag ang reaksyon niya. Maya-maya ay dumating ang isang itim na ranger, sumungaw doon si Lukas.

"Sumakay kayo! Umuulan." He yelled. Adam looked at him, then he looked at me, siguro naisip niyang di ako gagalaw doon, inilang hakbang niya ako at ipinasok sa loob. I was soaking wet. He was sitting beside me. I was looking at the window, still crying. Inabutan naman ako ni Apollo ng towel.

"Thank you." Sabi ko. Nanginginig ang kamay na pinahid ko iyon sa mukha ko. Nang makarating kami sa rest house ay agad akong bumaba ng ranger, nadatnan ko pa si Sancho at Sheena sa sala. Ngumiti lang ako at nagtuloy sa maid's quarter, nagpalit ako ng damit, humiga at saka nagpatuloy sa pag-iyak.

They say, the truth will set a person free, pero bakit pakiramdam ko lalo akong nakulong.

centerh113. Day one/h1/center

hr

Aalis na ako.

Iyon ang unang pumasok sa isip ko nang magising ako kinabukasan. Masama ang pakiramdam ko, masakit ang ulo, lalamunan at mga mata ko pero kailangan kong bumangon. Hindi ko ipapakita kay Adam na nasaktan na naman niya ako. Tama na ang halos apat na buwan na tinitiis ko lahat. Suko na ako, kung hindi niya ako mapapatawad, hindi na, wala na akong magagawa basta ayoko na.

Lumabas ako ng maid's quarter, nadatnan ko si Manang Cynthia - ang katiwala sa rest house na naghahanda ng almusal. Tumulong ako sa kanya. Inayos ko ang dining table, matapos iyon ay sinabi niya sa akin na gisingin ko na daw ang mga amo naming. I smirked, wala akong amo, si Adam lang pero pagkatapos ng araw na iyo, aalis na talaga ako. Tahimik akong umakyat sa itaas, una akong kumatok sa silid nina Lukas at Apollo, Apollo greeted with a smile, bihis na siya, pababa na daw sila ni Lukas - ayon din sa kanya maaga daw nagising sina Sancho dahil naglakad ang mga ito sa may lake sa ibaba lang ng lupain. Sumunod akong nagpunta sa silid ni Adam. Hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari, basta sasabihin ko na lang sa kanya na handa na ang almusal tapos ay wala na. I was about to knock on his door when it opened. Mula doon ay lumabas si Samantha. Kumot lang ang nakabalot sa katawan niya.

"Ay!" She screamed. "Nagulat naman ako sa'yo, Aura. May kailangan ka ba?" Tanong niya.

"Sino iyan, Sam?" Narinig kong sabi ni Adam.

"Si Aura, may kailangan yata siya sa'yo, hon." Sabi pa niya kay Adam. Hindi naman nagsalita si Adam. Sam was smiling. "Nagbibihis kasi siya, alam mo na." Humagikgik pa siya.

"Handa na po iyong almusal." Sabi ko sa kanya at saka tumalikod na. Pilit kong ginagawang manhid ang sarili ko. Hindi naman ako tanga, alam ko kung anong nangyari sa kanila ni Samantha at nasasaktan na ako. Hindi ko na talaga kaya. Buo na ang desisyon ko, aalis ako, mapatawad man ako ni Adam o hindi, aalis na ako. Mababa na ako, hindi ko na kailangan magpakababa ng sobra dahil lang sa kanya. Minsan ko nang binaboy ang sarili ko para sa kanya, hindi ko na uulitin iyon.

Tahimik lang ako buong maghapon. Dama ko ang pag-iinit ng mga mata ko - pero hindi ako iiyak. Tama na ang bald eng luhang iniyak ko para kay Adam. Husto na. Kailangan ko nang gumalaw.

"Aura, maghanda ka na, aalis na daw kayo." Narinig kong sabi ni Mang Cynthia sa akin. Pumasok ako sa maid's quarter at saka kinuha ang mga gamit ko. Nang makalabas ako ay nakita ko na ang pamilya na isa-isang bumababa mula sa mga silid nila papunta sa sasakyan. Takbo nang takbo si Yza at Yto.

"Yaya, let's go!" Sigaw ni Yza sa akin.

"Papunta na." Nakangiting sagot ko. Tuwing nakikita ko ang mga batang iyon ay gumagaan ang loob ko. Everytime they smile at me, I feel like there's something more in this world that I need to look forward to and that just because the man I love hates me so much means that it's the end of the world. Hindi pa katapusan.

Tumakbo si Yto papunta sa akin. Kinuha niya ang kamay ko at saka hinatak ako papunta sa coaster. Nakangiti ako sa kanya.

"Yaya, did you cry again? Your eyes are swollen."

"Hindi lang ako nakatulog, Yto." Sagot ko sa kanya. Hindi naman talaga ako nakatulog kagabi dahil sa kakaiyak, pero hindi na niya kailangan malaman iyon. Napansin kong nakatingin sa amin si Sheena, nanigas naman ang balikat ko. Hindi ko alam kung paano makikitungo sa kanya ngayon na alam kong alam na nilang lahat kung saan ba ako napulot ni Adam. I gave her a weak smile.

"C'mon, Yto, your mom is waiting." I told him, magkahawak kamay kaming umakyat sa coaster.

"Yaya, do you want me to sit beside you?" Wika pa niya habang naglalakad kami sa gitna ng aisle ng coaster.

"Huh? Wag na, kaya ko na doon." Ginulo ko ang buhok niya. "You're a good man, Yto." I smiled at him. I saw Sancho and Sheena looking at me.

"Are you okay, Aura?" Sancho asked me. His voice was full of concern.

"Opo, sir. Thank you." Ngumiti ako. Muli ay naglakad ako patungo sa dulo ng coaster. Noon ko naman napansin si Adam na nakaupo na, katabi si Samantha. Samantha was leaning on his chest, magka-holding hands pa sila pero titig na titig siya sa akin. Hindi ako nag-iwas ng tingin, taas - noo akong naglakad sa harapan niya. In my head I was thinking that I have nothing to be ashamed of, alam na niya ang totoo, siya na lang ang magdedesisyon kung maniniwala siya o hindi.

Matagal ang byahe, umulan pa habang nasa daan kami. Nakatuon lang sa labas ang mga mata ko. I'm kinda scared to look around the coaster, baka kasi makita ko na naman si Adam na ka-holding hands ang babaeng iyon.

After five hours, nakarating na kami sa mansyon ni Lola Adel. Namangha ako sa laki ng bahay na iyon. Doon kami lahat bumaba, si Samantha agad siyang nagpaalam, pero bago siya umalis, hinagkan niya pa si Adam. I looked away. Kung normal lang sana ang lahat, malamang sinabunutan ko na ang babaeng iyon. Asawa ko ni Adam, that means kabit siya, tapos nilalandi niya ang asawa ko sa mismong harapan ko.

Kainis.

"Yaya, do you wanna eat?" Yza asked me while I was standing near the door.

"No, Yza, thank you, but I'm just waiting for Uncle Adam." I smiled at her.

"Bad ba si Uncle sa'yo? Narinig ko kasi si Nanay kagabi, nagagalit siya kay Uncle kasi pinaiyak ka daw ni Uncle."

Ngumiti lang ako. Hindi na kailangan malaman ni Yza iyon. Habang nag-uusap kami ay dumating na si Adam.

"Bye, baby girl." Paalam niya kay Yza. Hinagkan niya ito at saka ngumiti.

"Bye!"

Tumalikod ako, nagpatiuna ako sa paglabas, dala ko ang gamit niya at gamit ko. My mind was racing, iniisip ko na kung paano ako magpapaalam sa kanya. Bahala na. I sighed. Sumakay ako sa kotse niya. Binuksan niya ang side niya at saka sumakay doon. Pinasibad niya ang kotse, hindi siya nagsasalita, mas lalo ko tuloy nararamdaman ang kaba.

"Aura..." Tawag niya sa akin.

"Bakit?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Nakita kong nakakuyom ang palad niya sa manibela.

"Gusto mo na ba akong iwan?" For the first time since he bought me, he spoke to me like a real person. Walang galit sa tono niya, walang poot. He was just asking me like my opinion actually mattered to him.

Hindi ako nakakibo. Napatitig lang ako sa kanya. He looked as if he was really mad. Nababasa niya ba ang iniisip ko? Paano niya nalaman. Hindi ako sumagot. I looked away and tried controlling the tears that were about to fall. Hindi na rin naman siya nagsalita, wala na siyang binanggit hanggang sa makauwi kami sa unit niya.

When we got to the penthouse, I went to his room to fix his things, inihiwalay ko ang marumi niyang damit at ang mga damit naman na hindi niya nagamit ay ibinalik ko sa closet niya. Kinuha ko lahat ng marumi niya at saka inilagay sa humper. Lahat ng dapat kong gawin para bukas ay ginawa ko na ngayong gabi dahil bukas ng umaga, maski ayaw niya, aalis ako. Kung tutuusin kasi, mas kayak o pa iyong ginagawa ng ibang lalaki sa akin kaysa sa ginagawa niya. His words - although they're just words, leaves scars. Mas masisikmura ko pa ang pananakit ng iba, pero iyong mga salita niya - mas masakit pa sa pasa.

"Aura." Tawag niya ulit. Nasa kitchen ako noon at nagluluto.

"Bakit?" Muling tanong ko.

"M-matulog na tayo. Di ka pa ba pagod?"

Sa'yo, pagod na ako sa'yo - gusto ko sanang sabihin iyon pero hindi ako nagsalita.

"Mauna ka na. Sa sofa na lang ako matutulog." Malamig na sabi ko.

"B-bakit? Kasya naman tayo sa kama ko." Sabi niya. Hindi na naman ako sumagot. Kasalukuyan akong naghihiwa ng patatas para sa caldereta ko. "Aura, iiwan mo na ako diba?" He asked again. "Kaya mo ginagawa lahat iyan kasi iiwan mo na ako."

"Adam, please, just get off my back." Mariing sabi ko.

"Iiwan mo na nga ako." Nanginig ang boses niya. "B-babalik ka ba sa club na iyon?"

"Susubukan kong hindi. Hahanap ako ng ibang trabaho. Babayaran ko iyong utang ko sa'yo, pero aalis na ako bukas ng umaga." There, nasabi ko din sa kanya.

"Bakit?" Muling tanong niya. "Aura, bakit iiwan mo na ako?"

"Kailangan pa bang tanungin?" Hindi na ako nakatiis. Hinarap ko na siya. "Adam, ayoko na." Pilit kong pinatatatag ang boses ko. "Tama na iyong halos anim na buwan akong nagpakababa sa'yo. Minsan ko nang binaboy ang sarili ko dahil sa'yo, hindi na ako magpapakababa dahil lang ulit sa'yo."

"Pwede naman tayong magsimula ulit diba?" Tanong niya. Nilapitan niya ako. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko tapos ay hinatak ako palapit sa kanya, itinulak ko siya.

"Adam please, don't make this hard for you and me." Malamig na wika ko. "Hayaan mo akong umalis. Iyong pera mo, ibabalik ko iyon sa'yo. Kung kailangan kong maghubad ulit para lang makakawala ako sa'yo gagawin ko, just please let me go."

Mukhang natigilan siya sa sinabi ko. Nakita kong naikuyom niya ang mga palad niya.

"Babalik ka doon? Mas gusto mo doon kaysa dito?" Parang batang tanong niya. "Sinasaktan ka nila doon!"

"Sinasaktan mo rin naman ako. Mas kaya kong tiisin ang pananakit ng ibang lalaki sa akin kaysa sa'yo."

Bigla siyang tumalikod. Napabuntong hininga na lang ako. I heard the door of his room closing. Matapos iyon ay hindi na siya lumabas. Hindi rin naman ako natulog, tinapos ko ang lahat ng Gawain para sa kanya. I have readied his clothes for tomorrow, I've polished his shoes and I've cooked him breakfast, matapos iyon ay dahan-dahan akong pumasok sa silid niya. He was sleeping, I took my bag but before I leave, I wrote him a note. Iniwan ko na rin sa kanya ang singsing niya at ang dress na binili niya para sa akin noon. I kissed him goodbye and for the last time I whispered to his ears those three words that I've been longing to say to him.

"I love you, Adam. I always will."

"Umalis ka na kay Adam?"

Iyon ang unang tanong ni Mommy sa akin nang sabihin ko sa kanya kung bakit ako umuwi.

"Yes ma, maghahanap na lang ako ng ibang trabaho." Sabi ko sa kanya. Kasalukuyan kong pinapakain si Dad noon. "Pero pasensya muna, Mom, wala akong maibibigay ngayong buwan. Sapat lang para sa bayad sa bahay saka sa gamot ni Dad," Paliwanag ko.

"Okay lang anak, may naitabi pa ako s hauling binigay mo." She sighed. "Buti at umalis ka na sa lalaking iyon. Hindi ko pa rin siya gusto kahit mayaman na siya ngayon."

"Ma..." Huminga ako ng malalim.

"Alam kong asawa mo siya pero ayoko sa kanya. Mayabang siya." Komento pa niya.

"Ma, may masama ka ring ginawa sa kanya noon. Ipinakulong mo siya remember?" Sabi ko. Hindi na kumibo si Mommy. Bumalik na lang siya sa kusina at iniwan kami ni Dad sa sala.

"Oh, dad, last na ito, tapos iinom ka na ng gamot." Sabi ko sa kanya. Ngumiti si Dad sa akin.

"Aura, iyak ka?" Tanong niya. Umiling ako.

"Hindi na, dad. Matapang na ako." Biro ko sa kanya. Nang matapos ko siyang pakainin ay umakyat naman ako sa silid ko at saka nagbihis. Simula na nang araw ng paghahanap ng trabaho, hindi ako pwedeng matengga lang sa bahay, may mga umaasa sa akin. Isa pa malapit na ang finals ni Mig, kailangan nang magbayad ng tuition fee niya. Nagpaalam ako kay Mommy, bago ako umalis ay binigyan niya pa ako ng two hundred pesos para sa pamasahe, gusto ko sanang tanggihan pero nagpumilit siya. Tinanggap ko na lang at saka umalis ng bahay.

I found myself walking around the mall looking for a sales job, ang sabi sa akin, pumunta ako sa mismong HR at doon mag-apply, maayos naman nila akong kinausap. They scheduled me for an exam two day from now. Matapos iyon ay sa isang hotel naman ako nagpunta, kahit anong trabaho na lang, basta maayos, gagawin ko.

Kalahating araw na ang lumipas pero wala pa ring tumatawag sa akin. Ganoon yata kapag excited. Habang nakaupo ako sa isang bench ay naisip kong bumalik na lang sa club, mas malaki ang kita, hindi ko pa kailangan makisama kaya lang bigla kong naisip si Adam. He bought me out para makaalis na ako sa lugar na iyon tapos babalik ako, sayang naman.

Basta bahala na, bahala na talaga.

Muli akong tumayo at naglakad. Hindi talaga ako namasahe, sayang din iyong two hundred ni Mommy, kailangan kong magtipid. Habang naglalakad ako sa parking lot ng isang mall ay bigla na lang may bumusina sa akin. Nagulat ako, I saw a red vios that stopped in front of me, bumaba ang salamin noon at nakita ko ang babaeng tinatawag ni Adam na Honey.

"Hi Aura!" She waved at me. She was really pretty, mahaba ang buhok nito at napakatangos ng ilong, her eyes were hazel brown, her eyebrows were well-trimmed.

"H-hi..."

"Sakay." Aya niya sa akin.

"Huh? Huwag na, kailangan ko nang umalis kasi."

"I insist." Sabi niya, "Sakay na."

Wala akong nagawa. Sumakay ako sa kotse niya. Nakangiti lang siya sa akin. Napansin kong huminto kami sa tapat ng McDonalds malapit sa mall na pinagkitaan niya sa akin. Bumabas siya, sumunod ako. Pumasok kami sa loob at saka siya um-order para sa aming dalawa, matapos iyon ay niyaya na niya akong maupo.

"Kamusta ka na?" She asked me.

"Okay lang po."

"Huwag mo akong i-po, mas matanda ka pa sa akin." Sabi niya. Tumango lang ako. "Nasan si Adam?"

"Hindi ko alam. Umalis na ako doon."

Natahimik siya. Nakatitig lang siya sa akin, matapos iyon ay ngumiti siya nang pagkalawak-lawak.

"Buti naman noh." Sabi niya bigla. "Akala ko sasaluhin mo lahat ng bibigay niya sa'yo. Ang kapal lang ng mukha ni Adam para sabihin niyang sinira mo ang buhay niya, saan ka nanakita ng buhay na siniara pero yumaman? Kakagigil!" Galit na galit siya. Napamaang naman ako. Ano bang sinasabi niya? Bakit lumalabas iyon sa bibig niya?

"Di-diba girlfriend ka niya?" Nagtatakang tanong ko. "Honey nga iyong tawag niya sa'yo."

"What? Hindi no! Incest yon! Kapatid ko na si Adam!" She giggled. "Honey Rose ang pangalan ko. Siya ang nag-alaga sa akin noon sa ampunan. Kuya ko na siya at walang malisya sa aming dalawa. Grabe! Iniisip mo pala iyon!" Tawa siya nang tawa. I smiled at her. She seems nice.

"Anyway, masaya ko dahil umalis ka doon. Kahit gaano pa kalaki ang kasalanan mo sa kanya, wala siyang karapatang saktan ka."

"Uhm, alam mo ba iyong nangyari noon?" Kinakabahang tanong ko. Napasinghap ako nang tumango siya. So Adam told her. Ganoon sila kalapit.

"Sorry, nakulitan sa akin si Dam kaya sinabi niya. Galit na galit siya sa'yo."

"Alam ko, dama ko." Mahinang wika ko. "And I deserve that."

"Hindi no! Asawa ka niya. Hindi niya dapat ginagawa iyon. Ang kapal ng mukha niya. Magka-away kami ngayon dahil sa ginagawa niya sa'yo at di ko siya kakausapin hangga't di siya tumitino." Komento pa ni Honey. Napangiti na rin ako. Matagal kaming magkasama, nasabi ko rin sa kanya na naghahanap ako nang trabaho. Inalok naman niya ako pero tinanggihan ko.

"Bakit? Alam mo ba, marami akong kakilalang agents, sa ganda mo pwede kang model." Sabi niya sa akin.

"Model?" Tanong ko.

"Oo, maganda ang kita. Fifteen thou isang rampa. Beginners lang iyon." Yumuko siya at may kinuha sa bag niya. "Heto iyong calling card, tawagan mo minsan, sabihin mo ako ang nagbigay sa'yo, sigurado ako manginginig ang tumbong ni Sonny kapag narinig niya ang pangalan ko."

Kinuha ko iyon tapos ay nagpasalamat ako sa kanya. Pagkatapos naming kumain ay inihatid na niya ako sa bahay. Muli akong nagpasalamat sa kanya. Inihatid ko na lang siya ng tingin. I smiled to myself.

Day one of moving one isn't so bad after all.

"Kaya mo ito, Aura."

centerh114. Hindi ko sasayangin/h1/center

hr

"Adam are you even listening to me?"

Samantha kept on talking but I'm not really listening to her. I kept on looking at the barista inside the coffee shop, she had a short hair, and a pair of striking eyes - just like what Aura had. I sighed. Hindi na Maganda ang nangyayari sa akin. In the first place, why am I missing her? Hindi naman siya bagay sa buhay ko, she made a choice, she left me at alam ko naman kung bakit.

Sumobra ako. I just wanted her to feel the pain I felt six years ago pero sumbora ako sa huli iniwan niya ako. Akala ko sa oras na makita ko siyang umiiyak at nagmamakaawa sa akin sasaya ako, pero hindi ako sumaya, everytime I see her crying I wanted to punch myself, everytime I see those tears falling down from her eyes, gusto kong tumalon sa balcony ng pent house dahil tuwing nasasaktan siya, nasasaktan din ako pero hindi ko naman mapigilan kasi nangingibabaw ang galit. Tuwing nakikita ko siya, nasasaktan ako, bumabalik sa akin ang gabing iyon - bumabalik ang sakit pero dahil sa sakit na iyon, nawala na naman siya sa akin.

Mahal na mahal ko pa rin si Aura. Siguro tanga ako dahil sa kabila ng ginawa niya sa akin, mahal ko pa rin siya. I had six years to throw away everything that had something to do with her pero hindi ko nagawa, nasayang ang anim na taon, ni hindi ko siya nakalimutan. It was always her, it had always been her - kahit na may kasama akong ibang babae sa kama, mukha niya pa rin ang iniisip ko. Minsan, iniisip ko kung tinanggap ko siya noon, siguro masaya kami.

I'm sorry, Sam, I'm just not in the mood." Sabi ko sa kanya. I looked away again.

"Adam, gusto mo ba ako? Cause I like you, I like you a lot kaya nga may nangyari sa atin sa rest house ninyo. I like you, Adam." Bigla niyang hinawakan ang kamay ko - agad kong binawi iyon.

"Kailangan ko nang umalis." Wika ko. Iniwan ko siya. Hindi ako lumingon kahit paulit-ulit niya akong tinatawag. Sumakay ako agad sa kotse at tinahak ang daan patungo sa opisina ko. Traffic sa main road kaya matagal akong nakahinto roon. I was looking around when I saw a familiar figure crossing the street - si Aura. She was holding all those tupperwares and containers. Nakasuot siya ng malaking polo, may hawak siyang putting towel tapos ay may baseball cup sa ulo. Wala sa loob na bumaba ako ng sasakyan at saka sinundan siya. She crossed the street. I was half running just to get to her and when I reached her, I grabbed her arm. Mukhang nagulat naman siya.

"Uy!" She exclaimed. She faced me. Ganoon na lang ang pagkagulat niya nang makita ako. "Oh, Adam, umaano ka dito?" Kaswal na sabi niya.

"Aura, anong ginagawa mo?" I asked her.

"Nagtatrabaho. Kailangan kong kumita para sa pamilya ko." Sabi niya. Wala akong makitang reaksyon sa mukha niya. "Isa pa, kailangan kong mag-ipon para ipambayad sa utang ko sa'yo. Paunti-unti mababayaran ko iyong milyon mo, pero maghintay ka muna. Family comes first." She said like it was the most casual thing to do. Nagsimula na naman siyang maglakad.

"Aura!" I called. I followed her. "Bumalik ka na lang sa akin." She stopped.

"Ayoko." Tumalikod siya.

"I can support you and your family."

"Adam, trabaho nga galing kay Honey Rose hindi ko tinanggap, iyang pa kayang pera mo?" Umiling siya. "Mahirap kami pero hindi ako babalik sa'yo para sa pera. Kung hindi ako makakaipon, hahanap ako ng ibang trabaho."

"Ano, babalik ka sa club?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Nag-init na naman ang ulo ko.

"Susubukan kong hindi. Sayang ang pera mo kapag bumalik ako doon. Ayoko nang masayang iyon, minsan ko nang sinayang iyang pagmamahal mo, kahit man lang sana iyong perang inilabas mo sa akin malagay sa tama. Sabi mo nga diba? Money well spent." Sarkastiko ang tono niya at nasasaktan ako.

"Aura..." I wanted to apologize to her but I don't know how and where to begin.

"May sasabihin ka pa ba? Kung wala na aalis na ako, kailangan kong makabenta. Sige." She walked away. This time she didn't looked back. Halos lumabas na ang ngala-ngala ko kakatawag pero nawala na lang siya sa paningin ko. Mabigat ang loob na bumalik ako sa sasakyan - good thing traffic pa rin. I didn't go back to the office, I went to a bar and drowned myself in my misery.

I couldn't even touch the woman I love and it kills me. I want her back pero dahil sa kabobohan ko, hindi ko na siya mabawi. Hindi ko alam kung nakailang bote na ako ng alak - I heard my phone ringing and I answered that - it was Lukas. Ipinaalala niya sa akin na may meeting kami. Pinapunta ko na lang siya kung nasaan ako and fifteen minutes later he was sitting beside me.

"Tang ina." Sabi ko. "Ang bilis mo."

"Dude, your drunk. Ano bang problema? You're usually composed and calm, bakit ngayon nagwawala ka?" He asked me.

"Nag-aalala ka?" Biro ko sa kanya. To my surprise, tinapik niya ang balikat ko.

"Siyempre. You're my brother, it doesn't matter kung half or what, basta kapatid kita. Maha kita." He sighed again. He looked so worried. Nakayuko na ako, hawak ko pa rin sa kamay ko ang baso, I'm so drunk and yet I couldn't stop.

"I'm a wreck." I said. Lukas laughed.

"That's so gay!" Sumeryoso ang mukha niya pagkatapos. "Is this about Aura?"

"Luke-"

"Shh! Minsan lang akong maging kuya, so listen carefully." He sighed. He made me sit and made me look at him. "When I fell in love with Apollo, I learned that love knows no right or wrong. Kapag mahal mo, mahal mo, hindi ginagamit ang utak, puso ang umiiral. I was a bad man but Apollo loved me anyway, she had second thoughts - yes, but she accepted me with no questions. She nloved me for who I was and made me who I am today. Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari sa inyo noon ni Aura, but whatever it is, she loved you and it's not about what she did anymore, it's the things she's willing to do and sacrifies for you. Ganoon ka niya kamahal at ang mga babaeng ganoon, din a dapat pinakakawalan."

Nakatingin lang ako kay Lukas. Tinatanong ko sa sarili ko kung siya ba talaga ang kausap ko, kung naririnig ko ba talaga ang mga iyon sa kanya. And I hate to admit it, she was right. If Aura did that for me - then she must've really loved me back then. Ngayon naisip ko kung bakit kahit sinasaktan ko siya, she chose to stay with me, it was because she's in love with me, she loves me so much that she was willing to do everything even if that means sacrificing her own happiness.

"I'm an asshole." Wika ko.

"Yes you are." He said. Kinuha niya mula sa mga kamay ko ang baso. "Asshole is synonymous with Consunji.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. "Get the fuck up and chase after the woman that loves you with all her heart. Now!"

I looked at Lukas, I know that I had to do what he said but I just couldn't... not right now.

"Hay naku, Aura, iyan ang napala mo sa pag-iinit noong isang araw. Sabi ko naman sa'yo, huwag mong pasukan iyong trabahong iyon, ngayon may lagnat ka."

Pinagagalitan ako ni Mommy habang pinupunasan niya ng malamig na towel ang katawan ko. Nilagnat ako dahil sa maghapong pag-iinit noong isang araw na sinubukan kong itinda ang Tupperware ni Aling Natty. Ayaw sana ni Mommy pero kailangan namang bumili ni Dad ng gamot. Wala pa rin kasi akong trabaho. Halos isang buwan na rin iyong nakalipas mula noong maghanap ako ng trabaho pero walang tumatawag sa akin. Gusto ko na talagang bumalik sa club pero nanghihinayang ako sa perang inilabas ni Adam.

I na naman ang buhay ko pero si Adam pa rin ang iniisip ko.

"Mom, nakabili naman ako ng gamot ni Daddy." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo, mangungutang na lang ako kay Sandra. Maliit naman ang interes noon." Mahinang sabi niya. Umiling ako. Isang buwan pa lang akong walang trabaho pero baon na kami ni Mommy, kailangan na namang magpa-check up ni Dad, si Mig naman kailangan magbayad ng tuition fee, kailangan ng bayad sa kuryente pati na rin sa upa ng bahay. I sighed again. Kapag ganito, naiisip kong bumalik sa club kahit isang gabi lang. Sigurado naman ako na sa isang gabing iyon kikitain ko lahat ng perang kailangan ko...

Kaya lang naiisip ko si Adam.

"Hay naku..." Sabi ni Mommy. Napapailing na tumayo siya. Lumabas siya ng kwarto ko dahil may narinig siyang kumatok sa pinto. Maya-maya ay bumalik siya pero hindi na siya nag-iisa.

"Good morning, Aura!"

Halos mabingi ako sa boses ni Honey. Kunot na kunot ang noo ko habang nakatingin sa kanya.

"Ano.. anong ginagawa mo dito?" I asked. She smiled.

"Ano ka ba? Diba sabi ko sa'yo tawagan mo iyong number na iyon? Hindi ka naman tumawag kaya dinala ko na lang si Sonny dito para makita ka." Sabi niya sa akin. May pumasok na isang lalaki sa loob ng kwarto ko. He was lean, tall and handsome pero nang magsalita...

"Ay! Beki!" Sigaw ni Mommy. Natawa ako. Umayos ako ng upo at saka tumingin sa kanila.

"Siya ba iyon, girl?" Bulong nito kay Honey.

"Yesterday, Sonny! Ang ganda niya diba. Look mo naman ang nose, super tangos, bagay siya sa mga make up mo. Nakikita ko na, make up mo, mga sapatos ko at mga damit ni Frida. Perfect. Billboard na ito, bakla!"

Naghawakan sila ng kamay at saka nagtatalon sa harap ko, tuwang-tuwa si Honey sa mga sinasabi ni Sonny, hindi ko masyadong maintidihan kasi puro tili.

"Mudrakels, gagawin kong model ang baby girl mo!" Honey exclaimed to my mom. Mom smiled.

"Sa ganda ng make up ko, magmumukhang mayaman ang junakis mo, Mudrakels!" Singit naman ni Sonny. Tawa nang tawa si Mommy. Maya-maya ay pinagpaalam na nila ako, kahit may lagnat ay pinasama ako ni Mommy. Pinag-ayos ako ni Honey and ten minutes later, we were out of the house.

Dinala nila ako sa studio nila, may isa pang babae roon, si Frida. Nadatnan naming siyang nag-aayos ng mga damit sa may corner.

"Frida, nandito na ang model natin!" Sigaw pa ni Honey. Frida is a transgender. Hindi ko malalaman iyon kung hindi sinabi sa akin ni Sonny. She was really pretty - mas maganda pa siya sa akin, mas mukha pa siyang babae.

Pinaupo nila ako sa isang silya at saka hinawak-hawakan ni Sonny ang buhok ko. They were talking about how they would "fix" me.

"Maganda siya pero walang edge." Wika ni Frida. "May kulang."

Si Adam? Naisip ko. Si Adam lang naman ang kulang sa buhay ko. Si Adam at ang kapatawaran niya.

"Anong edge mo, hija?" Tanong ni Sonny.

"We'll, I'm a former s-stripper."

Natahimik sila. I saw Honey rolled her eyes.

"Bongga!" Sigaw ni Frida.

"Awesome! Kaya pala ang sexy mo!" Sabi pa ni Sonny. I laughed. Akala ko pandidirihan lang din nila ako tulad ni Adam at ng iba pero mukhang natuwa sila. Sonny stood behind me, he started talking to me, maya-maya ay sinabi niyang gugupitan na daw niya ako. My eyes widened pero hindi ako nagreklamo.

He cut my hair, he put treatment on it, he colored it after that, eyebrows ko naman ang pinakialaman, matapos iyon ay pinahiga nila ako sa isang bed and then they waxed my legs. I was so painful.

"Kailangan ba ito?" Tanong ko kay Honey.

"No pain, no gain, Aura. At hindi iyong pain ni Adamonyo ang sinasabi ko." Pinanlakihan niya ako ng mata. I bit my lower lip.

"Diba kapatid mo na siya."

"Oo, mahal ko si Adam pero hindi ibig sabihin kukunsintihin ko lahat ng ginagawa niya. Ikaw naman, huwag kang magpakalunod sa pagmamahal mo sa kanya, love yourself first!" Pagkasabi niyon ay hinatak niya ang peel sa legs ko.

"AWWWW!" Daing ko. She smiled so sweetly. I just sighed.

After almost twelve hours of "fixing" me, finally natapos din sila. They made me wear a mini black dress and Honey picked a matching pair of heels for me. They asked me to close my eyes. Inalalayan nila akong humarap sa salamin at nang makita ko ang sarili ko ay hindi ako makapaniwala.

"The new version of Aura." Sabi ni Honey sa akin. "Better, prettier and stronger. No man can ever make you cry again."

She said those words like she really meant it and because of that, my tears fell.

"Hoy! Wag mong sirain ang make up mo!" Sigaw ni Sonny.

"Sorry, masaya lang ako." Sabi ko sa kanila.

"Dapat dahil ito ang bagong simula, Aura. No regrets, no secrets no dark pasts. It's just you, the present and the future." Nginitian ako ni Honey.

"Salamat, Honey."

"Wala iyon. Sabi ko nga, kapatid ko siya, isipin mo na lang na ako ang sister-in-law mo kaya tinutulungan kita."

Niyakap ko siya. I was really happy. Hindi ko sasayangin ang pagkakataong ibinigay niya sa akin. This is the real thing - the real start and I'm not going to waste it.

centerh115. Nandito na ako/h1/center

hr

I spent the next days with the super trio - Honey, Frida and Sonny. Wala naman akong problema sa kanila. They are all nice to me, minsan nga nagpaturo pa si Frida sa akin kung paano sumayaw sa pole, I willingly taught her, it became our workout every morning. I have learned things about them - like si Sonny, hanggang ngayon hindi alam ng lahat na gay siya - he was from a rich family - his mom was a former military officer, ang mga kapatid naman niya ay nasa NBI siya lang ang lumisya ng business - a make up business - hindi pa rin tanggap sa kanila na ganoon ang trabaho niya - okay lang naman as long as nagpapakalalaki daw siya pero deep inside, babae siya. Si Frida, she had undergone changed after her father died, itinakwil siya ng pamilya niya dahil kabastusan daw ang ginawa niya pero din a niya ininda. Just like what she said: "Darating ang panahon, matatanggap nila ulit ako."

Naisip ko tuloy na sana applicable sa aming dalawa ni Adam iyon.

"Si Adam na naman?" Tanong sa akin ni Honey, we were inside their studio, she was holding a cup of coffee habang ako naman ay nakaupo sa may bintana at nakatanaw kung saan. "I saw him yesterday, he looks like hell." Sabi niya sa akin. I looked at her.

"Kinamusta mo?" Tanong ko.

"Oo, di ko naman matitiis iyon. Kahit halimaw siya sa paningin ko ngayon, magkadikit ang pusod namin noon." Sabi niya sa akin. Napangiti ako. Honey looks up to Adam so much. She once said na kaya siya nagsumikap makapag-aral ay dahil naiinggit siya kay Adam na may degree na at sa New York pa. So technically, she is who she is because of Adam's influence.

"Lahat may say ako sa buhay niya. Kahit naiinis na siya sa akin. Minsan, isang taon kaming di nag-usap noon." Humagikgik siya.

"Bakit?" Tanong ko.

"Kasi inokray ko iyong girlfriend niya. Tapos minsan - with the same girl ha- I caught him - you know... in his room with that woman, sumigaw ako, sabi ko, Dammit, Adam you're cheating on your wife again!" Humagikgik siya, nanlalaki naman ang mga mata ko.

"Ayon, galit na galit sa akin." She smiled tapos ay tumingin siya. "Alam mo kasi, Aura, kahit na nangyari sa inyo ni Adam iyon, gusto kita para sa kanya." Nagkibit balikat siya. "Nakita ko kasi siya noong panahong mabait pa siya at in love na in love siya sa'yo, he was at his best. He was so happy..."

"Then... I did that." Mahinang wika ko.

"Oo, pero I still think that you brought out the best of him. Sa tingin mo kung hindi siya nagalit sa'yo, magsusumikap siyang umangat? Di niya man sinasabi, alam kong ginawa niya iyong mga bagay na iyon para sa'yo, para sa inyong dalawa. He loved you so much. He did everything for you kaya ganoon na lang iyong inis ko noong sinabi niyang sinira mo daw ang buhay niya. Fuck him right?"

"Mahal ko pa rin siya." Sabi ko. Honey nodded.

"You'll have your time with him, pero sa ngayon, mahalin mo muna ang sarili mo. Madalas sabihin sa akin ni Frida - na kapag nagmamahal daw magtira ng kahit 10% para sa sarili, para kapag iniwan ka na at sinaktan, you will have the will and the power to pick yourself up and move on."

"Salamat Honey." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Wala iyon! Alam mo naman na ulila ako at matagal ko nang gusto ng kapatid na babae, dito sa mundo ko, ang mga kapatid ko, isang halimaw at dalawang binabae, I had always wanted a sister, sana pwedeng ikaw."

"Oo naman." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Ay!"

Nagulat ako nang marinig ko ang tili ni Frida. Tumayo kami ni Honey at tumakbo sa kanila. We found Frida holding a magazine while still screaming.

"What?!" Tanong ni Sonny. Iniharap niya sa amin ang magazine. Napasigaw na rin si Honey, si Sonny naman ay umaktong hihimatayin habang ako naman ay hindi makapaniwala. Sa magazine na hawak ni Frida, naroon ang mukha ko. I was wearing that glittering black dress, my back was bared and my head was a bit tilted, I was half smling in the picture - I looked pretty. The captions says: Stronger, bolder, sexier. Selene of the night launching. Soon. Selene of the night ang pangalan ng fashion line nilang tatlo. They used my name dahil ako naman daw ang una nilang model.

"Guys, ito na ito! We're reaching for our dreams! Group hug!" Sabi ni Frida. We hugged each other. I was sighing. Ito na ito... Dama ko na.

"Uuwi ka na ba, Aura?"

Ngumiti ako matapos akong tanungin ni Sonny. Katatapos lang ng walk rehearsals namin. May ibang models na akong kasama, lahat yata kami ay naaaligaga dahil bukas na ang launching ng line nilang tatlo. Si Honey, kape ng kape, si Frida, wine ang hawak, si Sonny naman yosi - lahat sila dama ko ang stress. Tawa naman ako nang tawa sa kanila.

"Oo, umaga na rin kasi." Sabi ko. It was one in the morning.

"Huh? Sa studio ka na lang matulog!" He insisted. Umiling ako. Kailangan kong umuwi, kanina kasi ay binigay na ni Frida ang unang sahod ko, she gave me twenty thousand pesos in cash at excited na akong ibigay iyon kay Mommy nang buo, isa pa miss ko na si Mig at si Daddy.

"Kita na lang tayo bukas." Sabi ko sa kanya. Tumalikod ako at hinanap si Honey, I found him sitting on a corner drinking coffee. Tinawag ko siya at nagpaalam na sa kanya.

"Hatid na kita." Sabi niya.

"Wag na. Magtataxi na lang ako."Sabi ko.

"Sa labas lang." Nakangiting sabi niya. Nagkekwentuhan pa kami habang palabas ng parking lot. Kinakabahan siya para sa launching, ang dami niyang iniisip, para bang wala siyang tiwala sa sarili niya. Natatawa lang ako sa kanya, I have seen her shoe designs and it's really good.

Nasa dulo na kami ng parking lot nang biglang akong matigilan. Napahinton rin si Honey, nagtatakang tumingin siya sa akin. My knees were wobbling again - and the only reason for it was because I saw Adam, he's here, he's leaning near his car, nakapamulsa siya at titig na titig sa akin.

"Hay naku..." Sabi ni Honey nang makita niya kung sino ang tinitingnan ko. "Love yourself, Aura." Ngumiti siya sa akin. I swallowed hard.

"Aura," He called my name. My heart literally skipped a beat. After almost a month and a half, Adam was now standing in front of me, his eyes were still dark but the anger is gone. He took a deep breath.

"Aura, nandito na ako." Mariin ang bawat katagang binitiwan niya. I gasped. My whole body was trembling. One look and I knew that the tables have turned.

"Tse! Masama kang elemento! Umalis ka dito, Adamonyo!" Sigaw ni Honey. Kung naiba siguro ang sitwasyon, matatawa ako sa kanya pero hindi, I was feeling different. Adam was different, something in him was missing, his eyes were deep and dark and yet empty. He was just looking at me. Nakakaramdam ako ng awa kay Adam, pero di ko pa kaya.

"Aura, nandito na ako." Muling ulit niya. He took a step forward.

"Adam..." Wika ko. Binalingan ko si Honey. She was sighing, but then she smiled at me.

"Basta, love yourself." Sabi niya sa akin. Binalingan niya si Adam at saka inirapan. "Halimaw, Adamonyo! I hate you!"

Iniwan kami ni Honey, we were standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Aura, nandito na ako." Muling sabi niya.

Tears fell. My knees were shaking.

"Ayoko na, Adam." Nanginginig ang mga labing wika ko sa kanya. Masakit pa rin. Dama ko pa rin ang bawat latay ng mga salita niya. Pero kahit ganoon ay mahal na mahal ko pa rin siya.

"Aura..." He tried holding me. I took a step backward. "Aura, please..."

"Adam, wag muna..." Naiiyak na sabi ko. "M-mahal k-kita p-pero di ko pa kaya." Mabilis ko siyang nilagpasan. Bakit ganoon? May sabihin at wala siya, masakit pa rin sa akin. Hindi ko sigurado kung anong ibig sabihin nang mga salitang binitiwan niya. Ayoko munang mag-isip, ayoko muna, pero naramdaman ko ang biglaang paghatak sa akin ni Adam, niyakap niya ako mula sa likuran, mahigpit - dama ko sa aking lee gang mainit niyang hininga, ang sumunod na naramdaman ko ay tubig... galing ba iyon sa kalangitan o mula sa kanyang mga mata?

"Aura, h-huwag mo akong iwan." Napahagulgol ako. Bakit ba ganoon ang epekto ng mga salita niya sa akin, tagos sa puso, parang mahahawakan ko. Iniharap niya ako sa kanya. He was crying, to my surprise lumuhod pa siya sa harapan ko.

"A-adam..." I looked down. Niyakap niya ako sa baywang.

"Aura, parang a-awa m-mo na..." Nanginginig ang mga balikat niya. He was weeping.

"Adam, tumayo ka diyan." Sabi ko. Pilit ko siyang tinutulak.

"A-ayoko.. Aura please naman, b-bumalik ka n-na s-sa akin. Hindi na kita sasaktan, magsimula tayo."

"Galit ka sa akin diba..." Pinipilit kong maging matatag. Lalong humigpit ang yakap niya.

"Galit... galit ako sa sarili ko, galit ako sa'yo pero hindi ko naman kayang mabuhay nang wala ka..."

Napaawang ang labi ko. Why is he making this hard for me.

"Adam..." Wika ko. "Adam tumayo ka na.. please."

Sumunod naman siya pero hindi niya ako pinakawalan.

"Ayaw mo na ba talaga?" He asked. "Bigyan mo ko ng pagkakataon, Aura."

"Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyayari sa'yo, pero hindi ito tama." Sabi ko.

"Anong hindi tama?" Tila naguguluhang sabi niya. "Ito? Sa tingin ko, ito ang pinakatamang gawin, Aura. Hindi mo ba naiintindihan? Kahit gaano ako nasaktan noon, kahit na anong gawin mong masama, kahit ulitin mo pa iyong ginawa mo kay Ca-calvin, tanggap ko, kasi mahal kita." Napaupo siya sa daan. Inilagay niya ang mga kamay niya sa kanyang mata at saka umiyak nang umiyak.

"Mahal na mahal na mahal kita." Paulit-ulit niyang sinabi. "Kahit na nasaktan kita noon, mahal kita, galit lang ako sa'yo pero hindi ibig sabihin noon hindi na kita mahal, mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw at ako pa rin ang mahalaga."

I put my left hand on my mouth to keep myself from gasping loud. Hearing those words came out of his mouth made everything surreal.

"Adam..." Alam kong may dapat akong sabihin pero hindi ako makapagsalita. I swallowed hard.

"Tanga kasi ako, nagpalamon ako sa galit ko. Putang ina!" He screamed. "Akala ko kasi hindi mo ako iiwan dahil lang sa binili kita, dapat noon pa, nagtino na ako. Wag mo akong iwan, Aura, dahil sa bawat araw na wala ka, hindi ako makahinga, nasasaktan ako dahil hindi kita kasama. Kailangan kita para mabuhay ulit ako."

Nakayuko lang siya habang sinasabi niya iyon, basag na ang boses niya, pawis na pawis na siya, ang mga kamay niya ay nakatakip sa mukha niya. The strong, stubborn, stonehearted Adam is gone all that's left of him was this Adam, my Adam...

Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko. Nagmamakaawa na siya sa akin. Hindi ko kayang nakikita siyang ganito. He was so broken and I'm not used to seeing him like this. Humikbi pa siya.

"Pat-patawarin mo ako, Aura." Sabi niya. Ifelt the impact of his words. I couldn't move. I stood still. Iyak siya nang iyak, at sunod-sunod rin naman ang pagtulo ng luha ko. Gusto ko nang magalit sa sarili ko. Sabi ni Honey kailangan kong mahalin ang sarili ko, pero mahal ko si Adam at kapag ganito siya hindi ko kaya, parang mamatay ako. Ang sakit-sakit.

"Adam," Pinahid ko ang mga luha ko. "Tumayo ka na diyan. Umuwi ka na."

Parang natigilan siya. He looked up at me. Dahan-dahan siyang tumayo.

"H-hindi na ba talaga pwede?" Tanong niya.

"Umuwi muna tayo." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Aura..." He called again. I shook my head. "Aura please..."

"Umuwi muna tayo, Adam. Kailangan ko ng space, kailangan mong mag-isip. Sa susunod na lang."

Tinalikuran ko siya. Sakto naman at may humintong taxi, sumakay ako doon. Habang papalayo ako ay naririnig ko ang tinig niyang humahabol sa akin. I closed my eyes and shut my ears. I love him so much, pero masakit pa...

centerh116. Si Adam/h1/center

hr

"Anong ginagawa mo dito, Adam?!"

Halos mabingi ako sa boses ni Honey. It was Monday and I went to her studio to see if Aura was there, handa akong gawin ang lahat para lang makasama siya ulit. Gising na ako, tama si Lukas, dapat noong araw na iyon pa lang, hinabol ko na siya, pinuntahan, pero natakot ako. Natakot ako na baga itaboy niya ako at tama ako, ayaw na niya sa akin. Hindi ko rin naman siya masisi. I treated her badly.

"Honey, si Aura?" Tanong ko. Tinaasan niya ako ng kilay.

"Wala, umalis nagpunta ng Dubai. Di na babalik, magtanong ka sa iba. Umuwi ka kay Satan!" Sunod-sunod na sigaw niya sa akin. Pati si Honey galit sa akin. I took a deep breath.

"Honey please." Ninoohan niya ako. "Honey naman!"

"Bakit? Nahihirapan ka na ba? Goddamitt Adam! Wala pa iyan sa kalahati ng naramdaman niya noon!" Sigaw ni Honey sa akin. Alam ko iyon, kaya nga ginagawa ko ang lahat para bumalik siya sa akin. Mahal na mahal ko si Aura at hindi ako mabubuhay nang wala siya. Alam kong nasaktan ko siya, pero bumabawi ako, babawi ako, gagawin ko ang lahat mapatawad niya lang ako.

"Honey, si Aura?" Tanong ko ulit. Honey rolled her eyes. She shook her head then turned her back. Kahit hindi niya ako pinapasok sa studio niya ay pumasok pa rin ako. Tulad ng dati ay nagkalat ang mga papel na puro drawing ng sketches niya. Umupo siya sa high chair at saka uminom ng kape. Tahimik lang siya. I was looking around and I saw a picture of Aura wearing a wedding gown, kinuha ko iyon at saka tinitigan. She was really pretty, with our without make up, Aura's beauty floats among anything else.

"Ano? Nganga ka ngayon?" Tanong ni Honey sa akin. I sighed. "Paano iyan, Adam, Aura now belongs to a world with so many options. Paano kung may makilala siyang lalaking MAS mamahalin siya, MAS aalagaan siya at MAS tatratuhin siya nang maayos?"

I dreaded that thought. Naiisip ko pa lang, namamatay na ako. Iyong mga araw nga na hindi ko siya nakikita at nakakasama, hirap na ako, iyong pa kayang makahanap siya ng iba.

"Ako ang mahal niya. Sinabi niya sa akin na mahal niya ako." Tiningnan ko si Honey. She wasn't listening, she was sketching. I sighed. "Honey... please."

Bumuntong hininga siya at saka ibinaba ang lapis na hawak.

"Alam mong hindi kita matitiis kaya ganyan ka sa akin." Sabi niya. "Nasa Manila Hotel si Aura, may pictorial siya doon para sa make up line ni Sonny." Inis na inis na sabi niya. I smiled at her sa sobrang tuwa ko ay hinalikan ko siya sa noo.

"I love you, Honey Rose!" Sigaw ko habang tumatakbo palayo. Agad akong sumakay ng kotse. Kailangan ko talagang makita si Aura, halos tatlong araw ko na siyang hindi nalalapitan. Naging abala ako sa trabaho, tapos siya naman ay abala rin sa launching ng Fashion Line nila Honey. I really wanna be with her, kahit sandali lang. Makita ko lang siya, sapat na iyon para makatagal ako ng ilang araw.

Noong huli kaming nag-usap ang sabi niya gusto niya ng space, I'm giving that to her. Sinabi niya rin na kailangan kong mag-isip at sa tatlong araw na hindi ko siya nakikita, ginawa ko iyon. Nakapag-isip ako at alam ko, sigurado ako na gusto ko siyang makasama. I will do everything to ease the pain I gave her, I will heal her wounds and make her fall in love with me again just like six years ago.

Hindi naman mahalaga sa akin kahit hindi ako ang nauna. The mere fact that she did that for me was enough for me to love her more. Nagalit lang ako, pero mahal na mahal ko siya. Kaya nga nandito ako kung nasaan ako ngayon - lahat ng ito ay para sa kanya lang.

I arrived at the hotel, fifteen minutes later, agad kong tinanong sa receptionist kung saan ginaganap ang pictorial, ayon sa kanya, nasa rooftop daw ang mga ito. I went in the elevator, I was so excited to see her. Kahit alam kong maiilang siya sa akin, basta makita ko lang siya ayos na ako.

Narating ko ang rooftop, pumasok ako sa pinto at nakita kong nagkakagulo sila roon. Umikot ang mga mata ko, nakita ko si Aura na nakatayo sa may gilid at umiinom ng juice, she was wearing a colorful knee length dress, napangiti ako, ang ganda niya talaga. Lalapit n asana ako nang biglang may tumawag sa kanya. I saw a guy running towards her, he was holding a piece of long - stemmed rose, he gave that to Aura, kinuha naman ni Aura iyon tapos ay ngumiti, nanlaki ang mga mata ko nang bumulong ang lalaki sa kanya tapos ay tumawa silang dalawa.

Suddenly, I heard Honey's voice again...

Paano kung may makilala siyang lalaking MAS mamahalin siya, MAS aalagaan siya at MAS tatratuhin siya nang maayos?

Nabitiwan ko ang dala kong bulaklak. Nakahanap na ba siya ng iba? Nawala na ba iyong pagmamahal niya para sa akin?

The guy held her hand, he even kissed it. I felt a stinging sensation on my chest. Tinitingnan ko si Aura, parang ang saya-saya niya. She never smiled at me like that. I shook my head. Huli na yata ako.

I left the building; I didn't even talk to her. I was so hurt. Kasalanan ko rin naman, I let my chance slip away. Now I've lost her. Sumakay muli ako sa kotse ko. I went to a bar and just like the other nights; I drowned my pain in alcohol. Langong-lango na ako sa alak. I could hear my phone ringing but I ignored it.

All I could think about was the fact that the love of my life have found someone else.

Hindi ko na alam kung nakailang bote ako, I just found myself walking back to my car, hindi na ako pumasok, I just sat down on the cold pavement, crying, missing her so much. From my pocket, I took out the ring I gave her six years ago. Gusto ko nang ibalik iyon sa kanya. Gusto ko na siyang makasama pero huli na yata talaga.

"Uy!"

Biglang may humablot ng singsing ni Aura sa mga kamay ko.

"Tang ina, akin iyan!" Sigaw ko.

"Amin na ito ngayon." Sabi ng lalaki sa akin. Nahihilo man ay tumayo ako. There were five of them pero wala akong pakialam, I need to get that ring back. Kay Aura iyon. Kunin na nila lahat wag lang ang singsing ni Aura.

I tried getting the ring back but the man stepped away. Nainis ako. Sinuntok ko ang isang lalaki, tinamaan siya sa mukha, I got them mad, at dahil sa kalasingan, hindi na ako nakapalag nang hawakan ako ng dalawa nilang kasama magkabilang braso, iyong lalaking sinuntok ko, he punched me so hard that my I groaned out of pain. He kept on hitting me.

"Please!" I yelled. "Kunin ninyo ang kotse ko, ang pera ko pero akin na iyang singsing!" Humihingal na sabi ko. Hindi sila nakinig, the man who took Aura's ring hit me too. Nang halos hindi na ako makagulapay ay binitiwan ako ng mga lalaki. I tried getting up again, hinatak ko iyong pantaloon ng lalaking kumuha sa singsing ni Aura.

"Tarantado! Ang tibay mo!" He yelled. Nakatayo pa ako, pero nang tumayo ako naramdaman ko ang isang malamig na bagay sa kili-kili ko. Muli akong napahiga, I felt blood gushing out from my body. I smirked. I looked at him, he was holding a knife.

"Mamatay ka ngayon, gago!" He laughed. Ibinato niya ang singsing kung saan. Gumapang ako para makuha iyon. Nagtakbuhan sila paalis doon. I lied there looking at the night sky, thinking of Aura's face...

"Kamusta ang photoshoot?"

Ngiting-ngiti si Honey habang pumapasok kami ni Sonny sa loob ng studio. Suot ko pa rin ang damit na gawa ni Frida habang bitbit ko naman ang sapatos na gawa naman ni Honey.

"Ay bet si Aura ni Luis!" Kinikilig na sabi ni Sonny. "Bagay nga sila. Sabi ko na nga ba, sa launching pa lang natin, bet na bet ka na niya!" Ang Luis na tinutukoy ni Sonny ay iyong male model na partnet ko sa photoshoot kanina. I just shook my head. Oo nga at nagpakita ng interes sa akin si Luis pero wala naman iyon.

Si Adam pa rin ang laman ng puso ko. Kahit mahirap ang sitwasyon naming dalawa, mahal na mahal ko pa rin siya, gusto ko siyang makasama at isa pa, nananiniwala ako na sa dulo ng lahat ng ito, siya at ako pa rin ang magkasama. Sabi nga niya noong isang gabi - ikaw at ako pa rin ang mahalaga.

Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari sa kanya, pero parang natanggap na niya ang pagkakamali ko noon. Isang bagay na ikinagaan ng loob ko. Kung alam niya lang kung paano ko siya gustong hagkan at yakapin noong gabing iyon pero hindi pa kasi pwede. Kahit gaano ko kamahal si Adam, nasasaktan pa rin ako kapag naaalala ko iyong ginawa niya sa akin. I sighed. Alam ko naman na makakalimutan ko rin iyon, sa ngayon kailangan ko munang ibangon ang sarili ko, makakabuti rin sa amin iyon para kapag dumating na ang tamang panahon, babagay na ako sa buhay niya.

"Hoy!" Sigaw ni Honey. "Huwag mong matukso-tukso si Aura sa Luis na iyon! Si Aura ay para kay Adam. Tapos ang usapan!" Nanggagalaiti si Honey kay Sonny. Natawa naman ako.

"Adam? Iyong pogi?" Sabi ni Sonny.

"Kilala mo si Adam?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Kumuha ako ng tinapay na nakalagay sa table at kinagatan iyon.

"Oo, kapatid daw niya iyon, di naman ako naniniwala sa gwapo noon si Honey lang ang kapatid?" Binatukan ni Honey si Sonny. "Teka, nagpunta siya kanina sa photo shoot!" Sigaw muli ni Sonny. Natigilan ako.

"Sinong nagpunta?" Tanong ko.

"Si Adam." Si Honey ang sumagot. "Galing siya dito, hindi ko rin kasi natiis kaya sinabi ko kung nasaan siya doon. Di ba kayo nagkita?"

"Ako nakita ko siya, akala ko naman si Honey ang hinahanap, ikaw pala." Sabi naman ni Sonny. "May dala ngang flowers eh."

Kinabahan ako. Nagpunta siya pero hindi siya nagpakita sa akin. Bakit kaya? Nakadama ako ng panghihinayang. Miss na miss ko pa naman si Adam tapos hindi naman kami nagkita. I sighed. Binawalan ko ang sarili ko. Hindi pa dapat pero nami-miss ko na siya. Mukhang kahit wala pa siyang ginagawa ay bibigay na ako.

"Sus! May batang kinikilig!" Sigaw ni Honey. "Pahirapan mo pero wag masyado. Mahal ka noon." Ngiting-ngiti si Honey Rose. Napangiti na rin ako.

"Papa mo ba si Adam?" Tanong ni Sonny.

"Di noh, asawa niya iyon." Sabi pa ni Honey.

"What?!" Gulat na gulat ito.

"Basta, mahabang kwento." Sabi ko na lang. Iniligpit ko ang mga gamit ko at saka nagpaalam nang umuwi. Sumakay ako sa taxi at nang makarating ako sa bahay ay agad akong nagpahinga. Maayos naman ang kita sa pagmomodelo, mababait pa sila Honey. Si Mommy ay tuwang-tuwa tuwing may uwi akong litrato ko sa kanya, si Dad din ay napapangiti, si Mig naman ay proud na proud sa akin. Maayos naman ang buhay namin ngayon, si Adam lang talaga ang kulang.

Nakahiga na ako sa kama at nagpapahinga, pero hindi ako mapakali. Iniisip ko kung bakit hindi nagpakita si Adam sa akin kanina. Kung totoong nagpunta siya, bakit di niya ako nilapitan? Gusto ko talaga siyang makita.

Patulog na ako nang biglang mag-ring ang cellphone ko. It was Honey. Nagtatakang sinagot ko iyon. Anon kayang kailangan ni Honey, hating gabi na.

"Hello, Honey, bakit?" Tanong ko sa kabilang linya. Kinabahan ako nang marinig ko siyang humikbi. Sumunod doon ay ang nanginginig niyang boses.

"Aura, si Dam..."

Tatlong salita pa lang ang nasasabi niya, pero tama na iyon para yanigin ang buong mundo ko.

centerh117. Clarity/h1/center

hr

I found Honey pacing back and forth in front of the emergency room. Lumingon siya at sinalubong ako ng yakap nang makita ako. Her eyes were swollen. Lalong lumakas ang kaba ko, ano bang nangyari? Nasaan na kaya si Adam.

"Anong nangyari? Nasaan si Adam?" Naiiyak na tanong ko.

"N-nasa loob." Humihikbing sagot niya. "Sinaksak siya, Aura."

I gasped when I heard what she just said. My tears started falling like rain. Adam is in danger. Someone tried to harm him. Napaupo ako. I put my palms on my face and cried hard. Paano kung mapahamak si Adam? Paano kung may mangyaring masama sa kanya? Hindi ko pa siya nakakasama nang matagal, mahal na mahal ko siya at gusto ko pa siyang makasama.

"Honey!"

Tinanggal ko ang mga kamay ko sa aking mukha at lumingon, I saw Lukas and Sancho running towards us, they looked worried. Si Lukas ay wala nang kulay ang mukha habang si Sancho naman ay hingal na hingal.

"Si Adam..." Sabi ni Honey. Umiyak na naman siya. She's hysterical. I tried calming her down. Maya-maya ay tinabihan ako ni Lukas.

"Anong nangyari?" He asked me. I shook my head. Wala akong alam. Hindi ko rin naiintindihan basta nag-aalala ako kay Adam. I was also scared. Paano kung - I bit my lower lip. Ayokong isipin.

Sana maging okay na ang lahat, sana lumabas na iyong kung sinoman ang nasa loob at sabihin na okay na si Adam, na magaling na siya, na mabubuhay siya dahil gusto ko pa siyang makasama. I was sitting there, silently praying to God to heal him. I promised myself that if he gets better tonight, uuwi na ako sa kanya. I'll give him the chance he was asking for and I will be a wife to him now. Masyado nang matagal iyong anim na taong wala kami sa buhay nang isa'tisa. I wanna be with my Adam - maski anong version ni Adam tanggap ko - kahit iyong nananakit pa. Mahal na mahal ko siya.

Napahikbi ako. Nanginginig ang buong katawan ko habang nakaupo roon. Honey was still crying, si Lukas at si Sancho naman ay pabalik-balik sa paglalakad, they were sighing. Natigil ang mundo naming lahat nang bumukas ang emergency room. Lahat kami ay tumayo.

"Kamag-anak ni Mr. Consunji..." Wika ng doctor.

"Kami po, mga kapatid niya kami." Sagot ni Sancho. Tumingin ang doktor sa kanila.

"Okay na ang sugat niya. Pero maraming nawalang dugo sa kapatid ninyo, Sir. Kinailangan namin siyang salinan ng dugo. Right now, he's being transferred to a private room. Maghintay na lang tayo ng twenty-four hours para magising siya."

Matapos makapagpaliwanag ay nilagpasan kami ng doktor. Lalo lang akong naiyak - I feel so relieved. Adam's fine, he's going to live. Makakasama ko pa siya.

"Impakto kasi si Adam kaya matagal mamamatay." Narinig kong wika ni Honey. Kahit ayoko ay natawa ako. Napailing naman si Lukas at si Sancho.

"I'm gonna call grandma." Tinapik ni Luke ang balikat ni Sancho.

"I'll call my wife." He said to me. "Ikaw na muna ang umakyat sa room niya." Sabi ni Sancho sa akin. Tumango ako. Niyaya ko si Honey pero hindi naman siya sumama. Pagod na daw siya kaya nagpaalam na siyang umuwi. She kissed me and told me to take care of Adam.

Nagmamadaling umakyat ako sa private room niya. When I got there, I slowly opened the door and get in. I walked in silence, lumapit ako sa kama niya. My tears fell when I saw him lying on the bed. Nakahubad siya pero may bandage ang buong dibdib niya. May mga pasa siya sa mukha, putok ang kilay pati labi. Nangingitim ang gilid ng mga mata nito. May gasgas din ang mga braso nito.

"A-adam..." I touched his face. I was crying again. Hinagkan ko siya sa pisngi at saka humilig sa dibdib niya. Kaawa-awa ang hitsura ni Adam, para siyang binugbog ng sampung katao. Nakahilig pa rin ako sa dibdib niya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. Tumayo ako at saka pinahid ang mga luha ko.

"Ma'am, kamag-anak niya ba kayo?" Tanong sa akin noong nurse. I nodded. Ngumiti siya. "Ito po iyong mga gamit niya." Inilapag niya ang mga damit ni Adam sa dulo ng kama nito. Magpapasalamat na sana ako nang bumaling siya sa akin at saka inilahad ang palad niya. Napatingin ako doon.

"Sa kanya din po ito. Kipkip niya ito sa kamay niya nang dalhin siya dito."

Napaawang ang labi ko. Nasa palad ng nurse ang singsing na ibinigay niya sa akin anim na taon na ang nakalipas. Kinuha ko iyon. Nagpasalamat ako sa nurse at nang umalis na siya ay saka ko binalingan si Adam. May ideyang nabubuo sa utak ko pero ayokong pakaisipin masyado, ayong mag-assume, pero alam kong may posibilidad. Knowing him, I know that it's possible.

Tahimik akong umupo sa silya sa tabi ng kama at magdamag siyang pinagmasdan. Ayaw tumigil ng luha ko. Kahit na alam kong okay na siya ay nag-aalala pa rin ako.

"Adam, gumising ka na..." Bulong ko sa kanya.

Nagising ako kinabukasan dahil naramdaman kong may humaplos sa buhok ko. Nagmulat ako ng mga mata. I was a bit disoriented. Nagtataka pa ako kung nasaan ako but when I remembered where I was and what happened to Adam agad akong tumayo para tingnan siya. Gising na siya, nakangiti siya sa akin.

"Akala ko patay na ako. Nakita kasi kita." Anas niya. Pinigil kong umiyak.

"Bakit, akala mo nasa impyerno ka na dahil nakita mo ako?" Hindi naman ako galit nang sabihin ko iyon. I was actually happy kasi gising na siya.

"Langit kapag nandyan ka, Aura." He gave me a weak smile. A tear rolled down from my eyes. Ang tagal kong hinintay iyong pagkakataon na hindi na siya magsasalita ng masasakit sa akin at ngayon na nangyayari naman, hindi ako makapaniwala.

"I-ikaw talaga." Sabi ko na lang. "May gusto ka ba? Nauuhaw ka ba?" Tanong ko.

"T-tubig lang." Sabi niya sa akin. Tumalikod ako agad. Binuksan ko ang personal ref na naroon at kumuha ng isang bote ng tubig. Binuksan ko iyon at saka itinapat sa bibig niya para makainom siya. Halos naubos niya ang kalahati noon.

"Salamat." Muli siyang ngumiti. Inilapag ko ang bote sa bedside table at saka hinarap siya.

"Gusto mo itaas ko pa iyong kama?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"O-okay na, inayos na noong nurse kanina." Sabi niya. Ibig sabihin kanina pa siya gising, bakit hindi niya ako tinawag?

"O-okay ka na ba?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Hindi ko mapigilan na hawakan ang mukha niyang puno ng pasa. "A-ano bang nangyari? Sinong gumawa nito?" Nanginginig ang boses ko.

"Hindi ko alam, pero magpapasalamat ako sa kanila dahil nandito ka ngayon." Sabi niya. Halos hindi na niya maibukas ang kaliwang mata niya tapos sasabihin niya iyon sa akin? Ano bang iniisip ng lalaking ito? Mukhang hindi man lang siya natakot na muntik na siyang mamatay!

"Halos mamatay ka tapos ako pa rin ang iniisip mo." Bulong ko.

"Patawarin mo na ako. Umuwi ka na sa akin." Wika pa niya. I bit my lower lip. Really? He's saying that right now habang kahabag-habag ang hitsura niya. Bugbog sarado na, nanliligaw pa rin. I tried hiding my smile.

"Hindi naman ako iyong galit, bakit sa akin ka hihingi ng tawad?" Tanong ko sa kanya. He sighed.

"Nasaktan kita. Sorry." Sabi niya ulit.

"Huwag muna ngayon, Adam. Baka epekto iyan ng anesthesia mo." Wika ko. Hinaplos ko ulit ang mukha niya. "I'm so glad you're okay now." I smiled at him.

"I love you." He said. My heart literally skipped a beat. I felt my cheeks turned red. Tumalikod ako, pero bago ako nakalayo ay dumaing siya.

"A-adam bakit?!" Tanong ko. Nakangiwi siya. Nakahawak siya sa dibdib niya habang uma-aray. "Tatawag ako ng nurse! Ano bang masakit?!"

"Puso ko, sabi ko kasi I love you pero tinatalikuran mo ako."

Napaawang ang labi ko. Bigla ay nahampas ko siya sa balikat.

"AWWW!"

"Ay sorry! Ikaw naman kasi!" Sabi ko. Huminga ako ng malalim. "Teka," I sat on the edge of the bed. "Ano bang nangyari?"

Hindi agad siya sumagot. Nakatitig lang siya sa akin. Parang ayaw niyang sabihin kung anong nangyari sa kanya, sa huli ay ngumiti siyang muli at saka nagsalita.

"I was drunk last night, so drunk that I couldn't even walk. When I got to my car, I took out your ring and stared at it for a while - tapos may humablot - I tried -"

"Dahil lang doon?!" Napatayo ako. "Adam, dahil lang doon?! Isasangkalan mo ang buhay mo para lang sa isang singsing?!" Pulang-pula ang mukha ko. I feel so angry. He's so stupid! Dahil lang sa singsing na iyon magpapakamatay siya?!

"Sa'yo iyon. Ikaw ang buhay ko. Mawala na ang lahat wag lang ikaw, Aura." Halos bulong na iyon nang lumabas sa bibig niya. Lalo kong gustong umiyak. Dahil lang sa singsing na iyon halos mapahamak siya.

"Wala naman halaga iyon." Mahinang wika ko. Umiling siya.

"Sa akin, meron." His words were enough to make me cry again. Naiinis ako sa kanya, nagagalit pero sa kabila noon, nakakaramdam ako ng tuwa - tuwa - dahil pagkatapos ng mahabang panahon, bumalik na ang Adam ko - iyong Adam na mahal ko at mahal ako.

"Ang tanga-tanga mo." Humihikbing sabi ko. Lumakad ako patungo sa kanya, sumampa ako sa kama ay saka niyakap siya. "Ang tanga-tanga mo, Adam." I felt his other hand on my back. He kissed the top of my head.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Aura..." Bulong niya. "Mahal na mahal..."

I kept quiet. Sa isip ko, sinasagot ko ng mahal din kita ang mga katagang binibitiwan niya. Mahal ko talaga si Adam and right at this moment, I realized that I have fallen in love with him again...

"Retouch para kay Aura!"

Napabuntong hininga ako matapos kong marinig ang boses ni Sonny, agad akong bumaba ng flatform at saka lumapit sa kanya. We were having another photoshoot for a magazine. Ifi-feature kasi sa isang fashion magazine ang fashione line nina Honey. Masaya ako dahil unti-unti na silang nakikilala at dahan-dahan nang natutupad ang mga pangarap nila.

"Matagal pa ba?" Tanong ko habang nilalagyan ako ni Sonny ng blush on. Tumigil siya saglit at saka ngumiti. "What?" I asked him.

"Why are you in a hurry, girl? Dahil ba ito kay Adam?" Tumirik pa ang mga mata niya at kumawag-kawag na para bang kilig na kilig na. I laughed out loud. Sonny never fails to make me laugh. I looked at him.

"I need to go back to him after. Baka wala siyang kasama doon." Sabi ko. Halos isang linggo na si Adam sa ospital at hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin sinasabi ng doktor kung kailan siya pwedeng lumabas, hindi pa kasi gaanong magaling ang sugat nito sa may kili-kili. Noong isang gabi ay dumugo pa iyon.

"Sus, inaalagaan." Kantyaw pa ni Sonny sa akin. I made a face. Kailangan kong alagaan si Adam, kung hindi naman dahil sa singsing - na akin - ay hindi siya mapapahamak. I sighed again. Noong sinabi niya iyon sa akin, na-realize ko na talagang bumalik na iyong Adam ko - iyong Adam na minahal at mahal ko. Akin na ulit siya at tulad ng sinabi niya sa akin noong gabing iyon ikaw at ako lang ang mahalaga.

Napapangiti ako kapag naaalala ko iyon. Sapat na ang mga salitang iyon para maibsan ang sakit na naramdaman ko noong mga nakaraang buwan. Mahal na mahal ko si Adam at sa tingin ko, hindi na magbabago iyon.

"Last two frames!" Sigaw ng photographer sa amin. Pinabalik ako ni Sonny sa itaas. The photographer aske me to start posing again. Nakakangalay pero inayos ko na, I needed to see Adam. After the last two frames, mabilis akong bumaba at saka nagbihis sa dressing room, iniligpit ko muna ang lahat ng gamit ko at saka nagpaalam kay Sonny. Nag-offer siyang ihatid ako pero alam kong matatagalan siya kaya sinabi kong mauuna na ako. Kailangan kong bumalik ng ospital, hindi ko na nga siya nabantayan kagabi dahil umuwi ako sa bahay, dapat nandoon na ako ngayon.

Everyday since his accident, Adam always says I love you to me. Ngiti lang ang sinasagot ko sa kanya, pero deep inside, I'm really happy. I've waited six years to hear that again, imagine my happiness.

I reached the hospital, mabilis pa sa alas kwatrong tumakbo ako papasok sa elevator. Habang nakatayo ako sa roon ay nararamdaman ko ang mga butterflies sa tyan ko - totoo pala talaga iyon. Napapansin kong napapadalas ang ganoon kapag alam kong makikita ko si Adam. Finally nakarating ako sa floor niya. I was smiling so wide, I reached his door and readied my sweet smile but when I opened his door that smile faded away because of what I saw.

Inside Adam's room, I found, Samantha, sitting on my chair, looking at Adam like he was the most important thing in the world.

Marahil ay naramdaman ni Adam na bumukas ng pinto, he looked at my direction and smiled wide when he saw me.

"Aura..." Mahinang tawag niya sa akin. I rolled my eyes.

"Babalik na lang ako, busy ka pa." Sabi ko na lang. Tumalikod ako pero biglang dumaing si Adam. Nanigas ang likod ko.

"What's happening? Adam!" Samantha yelled. Humarap ako, nasa tabi na siya ni Adam at akmang hahawakan niya ang sugat nito sa tagiliran. Nang hawakan niya iyon ay lalong lumakas ang daing ni Adam.

"Don't touch me!" Adam screamed. I was biting my lower lip. Hindi na ako nakatiis. Lumapit ako sa kanya at saka hinawakan siya doon. Slowly, Adam calm down.

"Ano ba? Didn't you hear him? Wag mo daw siyang hawakan!" Sigaw ni Samantha sa akin. Aalisin ko n asana ang kamay ko, but Adam held it tightly and out it back to where it should be. Ngumisi siya.

"Saan ka nagpunta?" Parang batang tanong niya. "Nalungkot ako kasi pagkagising ko si Lukas iyong nandito."

Nanlalaki naman ang mga mata ko. Why was he acting like we are the only people inside that room? He was looking at me in a way that had always melted my insides. His eyes were piercing right through my soul.

"Adam!" Sigaw ni Samanthan. Adam made a face. Muntik na akong matawa nang malakas. He looked at Samantha.

"You can go now, Sam. You can just tell your dad that my company won't be in the bidding next Friday."

"But, Adam!" She raised her voice again. Adam made that "nakakakilabot" face.

"Get out." He said in a cold voice. Inis na inis na umalis si Samantha at padabog na sinarado ang pinto. Adam was still holding my hand. Bigla ay idiniin ko iyon sa tahi niya. "AWWW!"

"Adam, you're so rude!" I exclaimed. "Bakit ganoon ka sa girlfriend mo?" Halos di na lumabas sa bibig ko ang salitang iyon. Kumunot ang noo ni Adam.

"Wala akong girlfriend, asawa meron." Ngumisi siya sa akin. Parang nakuryente naman ako. Ngayon tinatawag na niya akong asawa. Hay...

"Di mo girlfriend pero nakipag-sex ka sa kanya." Sabi ko.

"Teka." Kumunot ang noo niya. "Parang alam ko na ito. Kung ano-ano na naman ang sasabihin mo tapos mamaya iiyak ka."

I stared at him, bigla ring bumalik sa alaala ko iyong pangyayaring iyon - the day when he first took me to his house, my jealousy for Carla... Binatukan ko siya.

"Aray naman, mahal ko..." Malambing na daing niya. Natigilan ako. Did he just call me... Muli ay binatukan ko siya.

"Mahal ko, mahal ko ka pa diyan! May nangyari naman sa inyo ni Samantha!" Pinanlakihan ko siya ng mata.

"Walang nangyari sa amin ni Samantha." Sabi niya.

"Wala? Lumabas siya sa kwarto mo nang naka-kumot lang tapos sasabihin mo sa akin walang nangyari? Anong ginawa ninyo? Nagbilangan ng buhok sa kilay?!" Nanggagalaiting sabi ko sa kanya. I was, of course, waiting for his answer. Bumuntong hininga siya.

"Nadatnan ko siya sa kwarto ko, ganoon na ang hitsura niya. I didn't even touch her, after seeing her; I went to the bathroom, locked the door and stayed in there thinking about what you said to me. I didn't have the guts to face you the next morning so I let her open the door. I didn't even touch her, Aura, she stayed in my bed but I didn't even look at her." He took a very long pause then he spoke again. "I have slept with other women. Sinubukan kong mabuhay sa loob ng anim na taon na wala ka, pero kahit sila ang kasama ko sa kama, ikaw pa rin ang nasa isip ko. I was thinking of you. I had my fair share of women, but I only wanna be with them because I have seen something in them that reminded me of you - it has always been you...

My heart melted. How was it possible to fall in love with the same man so many times? I had loved one man in my whole life and yet I manage to fall in love with him again and again. I love Adam no matter what, even if he's treating me bad or he's so mad, mahal ko siya.

"Siguraduhin mo lang kundi di na ako uuwi sa'yo." Bulong ko. Binawi ko ang mga kamay ko at saka inirapan siya. Mukhang kinabahan naman si Adam sa sinabi ko. Napapangiti ako, noong nakaraang buwan ako ang hindi mapakali kapag nandyan siya ngayon isang salita ko pa lang parang di na siya makahinga.

"A-aura naman, kaya mo talaga akong tiisin?" Tanong niya. Humalukipkip ako.

"Natiis mo nga ako diba? Anong sabi mo sa akin? Money well spent ako? Tapos ulit-ulit pa tinatawag mo akong p-"

Hindi ko na natuloy ang sasabihin ko, nakita ko kasing humiga si Ada at kahit hirap siyang gumalaw ay tumigilid siya. Napalunok ako, nakadama ako ng kaba, napasinghap naman ako nang makita kong umaalog ang balikat niya. Sumampa ako sa kama.

"Adam, huy!" Untag ko pero di siya humaharap. Muli akong bumaba at saka umikot, ganoon na lang ang gulat ko nang makita ko siyang umiiyak. Again, my knees trembled. "A-adam..."

"Hindi ko..." He gasped. "Hindi ko naman gusto iyon. G-galit ako sa'yo... nasabi ko iyon kasi galit ako, pero alam mo ba, sa tuwing makikita kitang umiiyak, nasasaktan din ako."

Umiiyak talaga siya. Napapangiwi na nga siya dahil umaalog ang balikat niya at marahil naaapektuhan ang sugat niya. Nilapitan ko siya at saka pinahid ang mga luha niya.

"Joke lang naman iyon, Adam, huwag ka nang umiyak." Wika ko, hindi siya kumibo. I caressed his face, I was smiling because finally, I could see my Adam, wala na iyong Adam na puno nang galita, all that was left was my Adam - the one who loved me and the one I loved so much. Masaya na ako, hindi ko alam kung paano, pero sa tingin ko tanggap na niya ang nangyari noon. It took him a while but finally after a long time, he had accepted me.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Aura..." Sabi niya sa akin. "Sana umuwi ka na sa akin."

I sighed again.

"I love you too, Dam." I said. My heart was beating fast, my throath was dry but I managed to say those words to him. I'm still head over heels in love with Adam, and yes, I will be coming home with him, this time, it's for good.

centerh118. Loop hole/h1/center

hr

"Adam diba sabi ko sa'yo, humiga ka lang!"

I smiled after hearing Aura's voice. I found her in the kitchen cooking our dinner. She was wearing one of my shirts again and she dammed looked good in it. It has been two days since I got out from the hospital and I was really happy when she told me that she'll be staying with me - kahit habang di pa ako magaling. Tuwing naaalala ko iyon ay nakakaramdam ako ng inis, para bang hindi pa siya sigurado na gusto niya na ulit akong makasama kaya naisip ko na gawin ang lahat para magbago ang isip niya.

Lumapit siya sa akin at saka inalalayan ako. May cast ang kaliwang kamay ko at medyo hirap pa akong maglakad but things are better when she's around so it's bearable. Inupo niya ako sa dining chair at saka binigyan ako ng tubig.

"Sabi ko sa'yo, wag kang gumalaw, baka sumakit na naman yang tahi mo." Sermon niya sa akin. Nakatingin lang ako sa kanya, natutuwa talaga ako kapag kumukunot ang noo niya habang sinesermunan ako, mukhang pikon na pikon siya sa akin. That expression of her looks a lot better than her crying sad face.

"Nagising ako, wala ka. Ayokong nagigising na wala ka sa tabi ko."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. Hinatak ko ang kamay niya at saka inupo siya sa hita ko.

"Adam, iyong tahi mo!" She exclaimed.

"Kailan mo ako ulit tatawagin ng mahal ko, Aura? Diba iyon naman ang tawag mo sa akin dati?" Tanong ko. Inilagay ko ang baba ko sa balikat nita. I kissed her neck and I inhaled her sweet scent. She smells so good.

"Ayoko noon, gusto ko iyong tawag sa'yo ni Honey. Adamonyo." Humagikgik pa siya. Napangiwi naman ako. Bad influence talaga si Honey Rose sa asawa ko.

"Eh?" Sabi ko. "Mahal ko naman..." Napakamot ako ng ulo. Humarap siya sa akin at saka hinagkan ako sa labi. Bakit ganoon? Ako iyong lalaki pero ako iyong mas kinikilig sa halik na iyon.

"Hmnn..." Hinawakan ko siya sa baywang.

"Adam, di pwede, may tahi ka pa." Bulong niya sa akin after that she licked my earlobe then her lips trailed down to my neck, a moment later, she was kissing my neck and her hands were roaming around my body. She touched my abdomen. Itinaas niya ang shirt ko at saka lumayo sa akin.

"Aura!" I hissed when she stopped. Tiningnan ko siya, nakahawak ang mga kamay niya sa abs ko.

"Bilangin natin iyong pandesal mo." Sabi niya sa akin. "One..." She touched me there with her soft fingers. My breathing became irregular - it was clear, she was teasing me. "Two, three..." Bumaba siya sa kandungan ko at saka lumuhod sa harapan ko. She replaced her fingers with her lips.

"Fuck it, Aura!" I hissed.

"Shhh! Nagbibilang ako." She said sexily. "Four... five..." She was kissing every part of my abdomen and it's making me want her more!

"Six, seven, eight..." Tumingin siya sa akin. "Eight-perfectly-chiseled packed abs... You're so hoit, Adam..." Ngumisi siya sa akin.

"Stop it!" Saway ko sa kanya. Muli siyang kumandong sa akin.

"Wala naman akong ginagawa." Ngumuso pa siya. Napailing ako. Luka-luka ang babaeng ito. "Gusto mo ba may gawin ako, mahal ko?"

"Aura naman!" Ungot ko. Bigla siyang humalakhak. "Sabi mo di pwede pero ayaw mong tumigil! Kapag gumaling ako, humanda ka sa akin! Hindi ka makakalakad!" Pinanlakihan ko siya ng mga mata. Tawa lang siya nang tawa.

"Excited ako!" Sabi pa niya.

"Luka-luka!" Sigaw ko. Napapailing na lang siya. We were still in the kitchen talking and laughing when we heard the elevator sound. Tumayo si Aura at saka inalalayan ako, nagpunta kami sa sala. I saw two of my hired men entered my unit.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Bati sa akin ni Jenkins. Jenkins is the head of my security, kasama naman niya ang assistant niya. Napansin kong may dala siyang brown envelope. Binalingan ko si Aura.

"Aura, can you please leave us for a moment?" Tumango lang siya at saka bumalik sa kusina. Itinuro ko naman kay Jenkins ang opisina ko. They waited for me dahil mabagal lang ang hakbang ko. When we were inside, naupo ako sa swivel chair ko at saka tumingin sa kanya.

"Any updates?" I asked. Ibinaba niya sa harapan ko ang envelope na iyon.

"We found them, Sir. Nasa Germany ang mag-ama. Doon sila nakatira kasama ng buong pamilya pero marami pa rin silang properties dito sa Pilipinas. They own a 300 hectare land in Angeles Pampanga, a farm in Davao, a mango plantation in Guimaras, they also have a sardine company in General Santos. They have different accounts in the banks here."

I was reading the report he gave me and it was pretty much what he said to me. I took a deep breath.

"Nasa Germany sila?" I asked. Jenkins nodded. "Then make them come back, Jenkins, kailangan ko ang gagong iyon sa harapan as soon as possible."

"Copied, Sir." Iyon lang at umalis na si Jenkins at ang kasama nito. Naiwang bukas ang pinto, I watched them as they leave. Napaisip ako. I really wished na makagawa nang paraan si Jenkins para maibalik ang taong iyon dito sa bansa, mas mapapadali ang lahat kapag nasa isang lupa lang kami. Moments later, I saw Aura standing near the door, my expression softened as she walks towards me.

"Sino iyon?" Tanong niya.

"Bodyguard ko saka assistant niya." I smiled at her. Napuno naman ng pag-aalala ang mukha niya.

"Bakit? May problema ba?" Tanong niya.

"Wala, mahal ko. He just gave me an update to something. Kain na tayo?" Tanong ko sa kanya. She nodded. Mukhang hindi pa rin siya kumbinsido sa sagot ko, pero hindi na siya nagsalita. Habang naglalakad kami papunta sa dining table ay humarap siya sa akin.

"Kapag may problema, gusto ko sasabihin mo sa akin, ayokong naglilihim ka, Adam. Minsan na tayong sinira ng lihim at nang padalos-dalos na galaw, ayoko nang maulit iyon. Gusto ko, alam ko lahat, mula sa iniisip mo, sa kung anong nangyari sa araw mo, kung sinong kasama mo at kung anong ginawa ninyo. Naiintidihan mo ako?" Tanong niya. Hindi ko alam kung anong sasabihin ko, pero naiintindihan ko siya, I kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I smiled. I love her so much.

"Honey, di ako pwedeng umalis, walang kasama si Adam."

I was talking to Honey on the phone, one Saturday afternoon. Ipinaalala niya sa akin na may catwalk exercise ako kasama ng ibang modelo nang hapong iyon. Pero hindi ako makaalis dahil walang kasama si Adam. Hindi pa siya pwedeng maiwang mag-isa. Hirap pa siyang maglakad. Iyong tahi lang naman niya iyong inaalala ko. Magaling na ang mga pasa niya sa mukha.

"Sabi ko sa'yo," Natatawang wika niya. "Impakto iyong si Adam, hindi mamatay iyan!"

"Honey naman!" I exclaimed. "Diba pwede i-resched na lang?" Tanong ko.

"Hindi na, nandito na sila, saka busy si Luis bukas, siya iyong kapartner mo eh." Ungot pa ni Honey. "Sama mo na lang si Adam. May driver naman iyan, magpahatid ka dito sa studio."

"Sige, sige." Sabi ko na lang at saka ibinaba ang telepono. Pumasok muli ako sa kwarto. Naroon pa din si Adam, nakahiga habang nagbabasa ng libro. Tumabi ako sa kanya. He put down the book and wrapped his arms around me.

"Anong sabi ni Honey?" Tanong niya.

"May walk exercise kami, di ako pwedeng di pumunta." Sabi ko sa kanya. "Di naman kita maiwan kaya isasama na lang kita, wag ka na lang magalaw doon ha?" Sabi ko.

"Okay..." He kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for a while tapos ay napagkasunduan na naming magbihis. Adam wore his signature polo shirt and khaki pants - ako pa ang nagbihis sa kanya kasi hirap pa siyang gumalaw. I wore a simple shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I pulled back my hair, put some powder on and some color to my lips and I was good to go.

Naghihintay na siya sa sala nang lumabas ako ng silid namin. He was smiling at me. He reached for my hand and we walked side by side.

"Matagal ba iyon?" Tanong niya.

"Sandali lang, magsusukat lang iyon tapos lalakad ng kaunti tapos uuwi na tayo." Sabi ko. I looked at him. "Pwedeng umuwi kay Daddy? Miss ko na siya."

"Oo naman. Gusto mo doon ka muna matulog." Sabi niya sa akin. "I know how much you miss your dad. Papasundo na lang kita kapag gusto mo nang umuwi sa akin."

Tinitigan ko si Adam, naririnig ko ba talaga iyon? Dati ayaw niya akong umuwi sa amin, halos ikulong niya ako sa bahay at gawing alipin pero ngayon binibigyan na niya ako ng laya.

"Adam..." Tawag ko sa kanya. Nakasakay na kami sa kotse , hawak pa rin niya ang kamay ko. "Does it still bother you?" I asked him.

"What?"

Lumunok muna ako ng makailang beses habang nakatitig sa kanya. Am I really going to ask him this? But I want to know. I have to know.

"That you're not my f-first?" I whispered to his ear. I heard him sigh.

"It doesn't matter. I love you, iyon lang ang mahalaga." Sabi niya. Pinisil niya ang kamay ko. Naiiyak na naman ako. Humilig ako kay Adam.

"You may not be the first but I want you to know that you will be the last."

He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for coming back to me."

We arrived at the venue thirty minutes later. Bumaba ako ng kotse at saka umikot para alalayan si Adam, paika-ika pa rin kasi siyang maglakad. He put his arms around my shoulders and we walked side by side. Ganoon ang hitsura namin nang pumasok kami sa studio kung saan ginaganap ang exercise. While walking, I noticed that my co-models are staring at Adam, biting their lips while looking at him form head to toe. Injured si Adam pero hindi maipagkakaila ang ozzing appeal niya. I rolled my eyes.

"Impakto!" Narinig ko ang boses ni Honey, patakbo siyang lumapit sa amin ni Adam. Tawa naman ako nang tawa. "Impakto ka! Na-miss kita!"

Hinampas ni Honey si Adam sa tagiliran.

"AWWW!" He hissed. Autimatically, my hand went to his side, caressing it, making sure that he wasn't hurt badly. "That feels good, love." He whispered to my ear.

"PDA na SPG pa! Naku nga! Impakto ka talaga!"

"Honey, nasarapan ka naman sa kakatawag sa akin ng impakto, kung impakto ako, aswang ka naman." Sabi ni Adam na ngingisi-ngisi. Napailing na lang ako. Inalalayan kong makaupo siya sa monoblock at saka nagpaalam na sa kanya. Iniwan ko siya kay Honey, nagpunta ako kay Frida para makapagsukat na. Ngiting-ngiti siya sa akin habang binibihisan ako.

"Bakit?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Masaya ka ngayon and I can see why." She told me. Sinulyapan niya pa si Adam na kausap pa rin si Honey. "Okay na kayo?" She asked again. Huminga ako ng malalim at saka ngumiti.

"Oo yata." Sabi ko. "Masaya ako ngayon, Frida kasi kasama ko na ulit siya."

"Good for you. Mukhang babagay sa'yo iyong last gown na susuot mo." Sabi niya sa akin. Kumunot naman ang noo ko. Hindi na siya nagsalita, itinulak niya ako sa loob ng dressing room at doon nakita ko ang midnight blue, on shouldered long gown hanging on the wall. Maganda talagang gumawa si Frida. Dahan-dahan kong sinuot iyon at saka lumabas na, Frida was smiling after seeing me. She made some adjustments, maluwag kasi sa baywang ko.

"Ateng, sasabihin mo sa akin kung magpapakasal na kayo, ako ang magde-design ng gown mo." Bulong niya habang inaayos ang likuran ko. Itinaas niya ang buhok ko at saka itinali iyon. Pinaharap niya ako sa salamin, I saw how the gown fits me, it was so pretty.

"Ayan, kahit ano bagay talaga sa'yo." Sabi pa niya. "Now, go to the stage and make your boyfriend's mouth drop." Kinindatan niya ako. Nilingon ko ang table ni Honey at ni Adam, wala na sila doon. Siguro dinala ni Honey kung saan si Adam. I just shook my head. Naglakad ako patungo sa entrance ng stage, nakatayo na doon si Luis, he was waiting for me.

"Ganda mo talaga, Au. Bagay tayo." He said to me. Hindi ko na lang pinansin ang huli niyang sinabi. We have known each other for months now at naiinis ako sa kanya dahil napakayabang niya. Sinabi niya minsan na gusto niya ako, tinanggihan ko siya but he was too confident. Wag daw akong pakasigurado dahil sa kanya ang bagsak ko.

Mula noon ay iniwasan ko na siya, pero kung gaano siya ka-confident ay ganoon din siya ka-insensitive.

"Aura and Luis, go!" Sigaw ni Frida. Nang lumabas ako ng stage ay nakita ko kaaagad si Adam na nakaupo sa harapan at kausap si Honey. He seemed so bored but when he saw me, he smiled, nabuhayan rin ang mukha niya. Bigla ay binatukan siya ni Honey, natawa naman ako. I continued walking at nang makarating ako sa dulo, ngumiti ako sa kanya, tatalikod na sana ako nang biglang hapitin ni Luis ang baywang ko. Napaawang ang labi ko, hindi iyon kasama sa practice namin.

"Luis, ano ba?!" Itinulak ko siya.

"Just smile, para naman kiligin iyong audience." Idiniin niya sa akin ang katawan niya. I felt so uncomfortable - suddenly I felt something poking my belly. I looked at him. He was grinning.

"Do you feel that, Aura? That's for you..." He whispered. Bigla ay sinampal ko siya, tapos ay tinulak. Napatingin ang lahat sa amin.

"Bastos ka!" Sigaw ko. Next thing I knew, Adam was standing next to me, si Honey naman ay nasa kabilang side ko.

"Gago ka, anong gusto mo?!" Sigaw ni Adam. Akmang itutulak niya si Luis nang pigilan ko siya.

"Adam, wag, may tahi ka pa." Bulong ko. "Adam please." I could feel his heavy breathing, iyong kamay niyang di naka-cast, kamao na. Parang kaunti na lang sasabog na si Adam. "Adam please, calm down."

Binalingan ko si Honey. Nakita kong sinenyasan niya si Luis na pumasok sa backstage. Naiwan naman kami ni Adam sa gitna ng catwalk. He looked at me. Kalmado na siya ngayon. He caressed my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a very low voice. Tumango lang ako. I leaned on his shoulder, maya-maya ay naramdaman kong hinawakan niya ang mukha ko. I looked at him.

"Do you know what the Consunji mark is?" Adam asked me while he was looking around the studio. Kumunot naman ang noo ko. Anong Consunji mark ang pinagsasabi niya? To my surprise, hinapit ni Adam ang baywang ko at saka tinitigan ako sa mata. Nasa gitna kami ng catwalk kaya alam kong nakatingin sa amin ang lahat. Suddenly, he kissed me. My eyes widened with awe. He was kissing me passionately. His mouth was warm and sweet and intoxicating, his tongue taunting my insides, playing with mine, making me want to moan. He was kissing me in a way that should only be done inside the bedroom! He was doing that in front of my co-models, Sonny, Honey and Frida! And he doesn't care if there are other people!

A little way later, he pulled away. Pinahid niya pa ang gilid ng labi ko. He was grinning. He gave me a light kiss on my lips and spoke.

"See, now you have the Consunji mark, wife." He said. He took my hand and winked at me. And just like that, my heart melted.

"Ano bang ginawa sa'yo noong Luis na iyon?"

Hanggang ngayon ay hindi ko pa rin makalimutan ang ginawa nang lalaking iyon kay Aura. Ano bang karapatan niyang hawakan ang akin? Nasa sasakyan kami at kasalukuyang tinatahak ang daan pauwi sa bahay nila. Ihahatid ko siya doon, tapos ay ipapasundo ko na lang siya kung kailan niya gusto. Alam ko kung gaano niya gustong makasama ng pamilya niya - that is something that I couldn't take away from her.

"W-wala, kalimutan mo na iyon." Sabi niya sa akin. Kumunot ang noo ko.

"Anong sabi mo sa akin noong isang araw?" Tanong ko kay Aura. Tumingin lang siya sa akin at saka hinawakan ang kamay ko.

"Ano kasi," She sighed. "I felt his thing, Adam. He made me feel it and he said that it was for me." Mahinang wika niya. Naikuyom ko ang mga palad ko. Kung nalaman ko lang iyon kanina, kahit na may cast pa ako, bibirahan ko sa mukha ang lalaking iyon. Humilig siya sa dibdib ko. "Wag ka nang magalit. Sinabihan na siya ni Honey."

"Sa tingin mo, titigil iyon?" Tanong ko sa kanya. "Hindi ka pupunta sa studio na iyon kapag hindi mo ako kasama." Pinal na sabi ko.

"Adam naman..." Sabi niya sa akin.

"Ano? Hihintayin mong may gawin siyang masama sa'yo? Aura, I know that you like working for Honey and to be frank with you, matapos nang nakita ko kanina, ayaw na kitang pabalikin doon but you love what you are doing so wala akong magagawam kundi ang mag-compromise." Inis na inis ako. Para kasing hindi siya nakikinig.

"Ang territorial mo naman." Sabi niya sa akin. My eyes widened.

"It's not about being territorial anymore. You are mine, mind, body and soul." Giit ko pa. Aura just looked at me, akala ko magagalit siya but she held my collar and pulled me closer. She was about to kiss me when I remembered Sergio - my driver. I cleared my throat.

"Hmn, mamaya na lang nga." Sabi pa niya. Muli siyang humilig sa balikat ko at saka bumuntong hininga. "Mahal mo talaga ako?" She asked me.

"Tinatanong pa ba iyan?"

Humagikgik pa siya. Naramdaman kong huminto ang sasakyan. Nasa tapat na kami ng bahay nila ngayon. Sabay kaming bumaba ni Aura at sabay rin kaming pumasok. We found her mom in the living room watching tv.

"Mom." Tawag niya. Tumayo ang mommy niya at saka hinagkan si Aura sa pisngi. Tiningnan niya ako.

"Kasama mo pala iyan." Sabi niya. I sighed. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin niya ako gusto para kay Aura.

"Mom, diba sabi ko naman sa'yo, okay na kami." Sabi pa ni Aura.

"Kumain na ba kayo?" Tanong ng mommy niya.

"Hindi pa po. Ako na lang ang maghahain." Sabi ni Aura. Pinisil niya ang kamay ko. Iniwan niya ako doon kasama ang mommy niya. Pinaupo naman ako ng mommy ni Aura at saka niya pinatay ang tv. Hinarap niya ako, nakataas ang kilay niya.

"Hindi pa rin kita gusto para kay Aura, Adam."

Hindi ako kumibo. Nagpatuloy siya sa pagsasalita.

"Hanggang ngayon, pakiramdam ko sasaktan mo ang anak ko. Sinaktan mo siya noo-"

"Siguro nga ho nasaktan ko siya, pero kung hindi naman ho kayo nakialam sa amin noon, Ma'am, siguro ho hindi naramdaman ni Aura ang naramdaman niya." Hindi na ako nakatiis. Hindi naman kasi pwedeng habambuhay akong mananahimik. I wanna tell her how I feel so that she'll know that I got hurt too.

"Hindi ka bagay sa kanya noon." Mataray na sabi niya.

"Dahil mahirap ako?" Sabi ko. I smiled.

"Oo. Kahit ngayon na mayaman ka, hindi ka pa rin bagay sa anak ko." Diretsahang sabi niya sa akin. Napailing na lang ako. In my mind, I was thinking about Aura, si Aura lang dahil ayokong mabastos ang nanay niya. Nanay pa rin siya ng babaeng mahal ko at kahit hindi ko gusto ang lumalabas sa bibig niya ay wala akong karapatang magsalita.

"Lumayo ka sa anak ko, Adam. She deserves someone else much better than you."

"And if I won't? Ipakukulong ninyo ulit ako?" I dared her.

"Hindi mo alam kung anong kaya kong gawin, Mr. Honobre."

"Mom? What's happening?" Tanong ni Aura nang bumalik siya sa sala. I stood up. "Mom?"

"I was just asking Adam if he wants to eat, anak." Sabi niya kay Aura. I shook my head.

"Aalis na ako, Aura." Wika ko sa kanya. Hinagkan ko siya sa pisngi tapos ay binalingan ko ang mommy niya. "And correction, Mrs. Domingo, its Consunji. Adam Ignacio Consunji."

Hindi ko na siya hinintay sumagot, nagpatiuna na akong lumabas, sumunod sa akin si Aura. She was asking me what really happened.

"Wala iyon, mahal ko." I kissed her forehead. "Uuwi muna ako sa mansyon. Ayoko sa pent house, wala ka doon." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Bukas ng hapon mo ako pasundo." Wika niya sa akin. Tumango ako. "Bye, mahal ko." Kumaway siya. I waved back. I got in the car, bago ako umalis ay ibinaba ko ang binatana at saka sumigaw.

"I love you, Aura."

"I love you too! Bye, mahal ko!"

I arrived at the mansion at exactly nine in the evening. Pababa pa lang ako ng kotse ay nakita ko na agad si Lukas na nakatayo sa may pinto ng mansyon, he was smoking while holding his phone, palapit na ako sa kanya nang biglang mag-ring ang phone ko. Narinig yata niya iyon kaya tumingin siya sa direksyon ko.

"Nandito ka na! Did you receive my text?" He asked. Mukhang di siya mapakali. I shook my head.

"I didn't know you smoke." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"I don't. I just feel restless. Tara sa library." Yakag niya sa akin. We went inside the house. If there's one thing I learned about being a Consunji - when a member of the family ask you to go with them to the library it only means two things: First is that you are dead and second: there is an ongoing family meeting and in this case, there is a family meeting.

I found Lola Adel and Sancho inside. Sancho was beside Lola, comforting her, Lola Adel was crying, she was holding a box of tissue and I can hear her mumbling.

"Ang tagal, hijo." Lola was sobbing. "Eleven years... saan natin siya hahanapin?" Lola Adel said.

"Grandma, nandito na si Adam." Sabi ni Lukas. Lola Adel wiped her tears and looked at me. She stood up and kissed me.

"May problema po ba?" Tanong ko. I sat down and looked at her. Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya. I looked around and I realized that Sancho looks restless too, pareho sila ni Lukas, sa tabi niya ay may isang kaha ng Marlboro black - bawas na iyon. Binalingan ko si Lukas, kaslaukuyan niyang pinapatay ang upos ng sigarilyo niya. After that he took another stick and lit it again. He stood up and started pacing.

"Luke, Lola can smell." Wika ni Sancho. "Put it off." He ordered. Agad namang sumunod si Lukas.

"Ano bang nangyayari?" I asked again. Why are they acting like this?

"Ako na..." Tinapik ni Lola Adel ang kamay ni Sancho. "Luke, hijo, sit down please." Sabi ni Lola. Umupo si Lukas sa tabi ko.

"Adam, I have told you about Adelaide, diba?" Lola asked. I know her. Sabi sa akin noon ni Lola, Adelaide ang pangalan ng kapatid kong babae, pero unfortunately, namatay siya sa isang plane crash.

"Yes, Lola. What about her?" Tanong ko. Humikbi pa si Lola bago sumagot.

"Sancho and I went to visit Robert two weeks ago. Kinausap ko siya and he told me things that I couldn't imagine." Lola cried again. This time, si Sancho na ang nagsalita.

"To make the long story short, Robert told us that Laide is alive." Sancho said slowly. Napatingin ako kay Lukas. I know how much he loves Laide. Madalas kapag magkasama kami ay kinukwentuhan niya ako tungkol sa kanya. Nakakuyom ang mga palad niya, he looks so mad.

"Lola didn't believe it, kasi it's been twelve years, kung buhay si Laide, bakit hindi siya bumabalik sa atin, ayaw maniwala ni Lola but I wanted to be sure, kaya pinahukay ko ang libingan niya. Sunog na sunog kasi siya noong matagpuan ang katawan niya twelve years ago. I hired some people to take some samples. Pina-DNA ko iyong katawan ni Laide. I waited for a week, and when I gor the result..." Sancho paused. Lalo cried again. "Hindi iyon nag-match sa akin at kay Lukas kahit kay Lola."

Nagulat ako ng biglang suntukin ni Lukas ang mesa.

"I'm gonna kill Robert! Fuck him!" Sigaw ni Lukas.

"Luke just calm down!" Sigaw naman ni Sancho.

"How can I calm down! It's my baby sister we're talking about and you're asking me to calm down?! Saan lupalop natin mahahanap si Adelaide?! It's been twelve years!" Napahagulgol si Lukas. He sat down again. Lola Adel stood up to embrace him.

"Calm down, Lukas Andres, we are going to find Adelaide."

"How, Lola?"

"Luke," Sancho spoke. "Remember what dad told us?" Tumingin rin si Sancho sa akin. "We're Consunjis, everything is possible."

That made me smile. Tiningnan ko si Lukas at saka inakbayan siya.

"Everything is possible, Luke. So stop whining." Sabi ko. Hinawakan niya ang parte ng katawan ko na may tahi.

"Shit!" I hissed. I looked at Lola again; she seemed to be really sad. Tumayo ako at saka niyakap siya.

"Everything will be okay, lola." I said to her. Tumango siya. Maya-maya ay naramdaman kong yumakap na rin si Lukas at si Sancho sa amin.

Ang saya ko. Hindi na ako makapaghintay na mabuo ang pamilya ko.

centerh119. Nope, I'm a Consunji/h1/center

hr

"Adam! Nandito na ako!"

I was smiling pretty hard that night. Kakauwi ko lang sa penthouse, pinasundo ako ni Adam sa driver niya. I was so excited to see him. Isang gabi lang kaming hindi magkasama pero miss na miss ko na siya, pakiramdam ko nadagdag sa six years na hindi kami magkasama iyong hindi ko siya kasama kagabi. Ang lungkot ko, hindi ako nakatulog ng maayos. I want him near me.

"Adam!" Pumasok ako sa kwarto namin, wala siya doon pero nakita ko sa gitna ng kama iyong cast niya. Kumunot ang noo ko. Kinuha ko iyong cast niya at tinungo ang office niya, tama nga ako doon ko siya matatagpuan.

"Hoy Adam!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. He smiled when he saw me. Lumapit ako sa kanya. "Bakit mo inalis ito? Diba di pa pwede?"

"Tsk, wala man lang I miss you." Sabi niya sa akin. Natawa naman ako.

"Sira." Sabi ko. Umupo ako sa hita niya. Tiningnan ko ang kamay niya at ang tagiliran niya.

"Wala na." Sabi niya.

"Meron pa. Ang tigas naman ng ulo mo, Adam." Sabi ko. "Ibalik mo ito."

"Hindi ako makagawa ng plano kapag nakalagay iyan saka di naman masakit. Nagagalaw ko nga." Ipinakita niya sa akin na nagagalaw na niya ang kamay niya. Inirapan ko siya. Pinagpilitan ko pa ring isuot niya ang cast niya pero ayaw niya talaga. Sa halip iniba niya ang usapan.

"Kamusta ang Daddy mo?" Tanong niya sa akin.

"Okay naman siya, malungkot siya noong umalis ako pero masaya siya noong sinabi kong okay na tayo." Nakangiting wika ko sa kanya. Nagtaka siya. I touched his face. "Noong di tayo magkasama, si Dad ang ang palagi kong kausap. Alam niya ang tungkol sa'yo. He was there while .. we'll you know." I smiled at him.

"I was thinking of taking him to a specialist." He smiled. Napatitig ako sa kanya. "Alam mo na, for second opinion. Kung may chance naman siya bakit hindi natin subukan diba?" Ngumiti siya sa akin. I was so touched. Ang akala ko, galit siya sa pamilya ko dahil sa nangyari sa amin noon but here he was offering to take care of my dad.

"You're a good man, Dam." Bulong ko.

"Nope, I'm a Consunji." Nakangisi siya.

"Anong ibig sabihin noon?" Tanong ko. He just shook his head.

"Anyway, I've missed you." He whispered to my ear. Humarap ako sa kanya. Ako na mismo ang humalik sa mga labi niya. Miss na miss ko na rin naman si Adam at gusto ko na palagi kaming magkasama.

I opened my mouth and he darted his tongue inside me. His kisses were hot and sweet and warm and gentle. It was very different from the kisses he used to give me. Back then, he was kissing me with so much anger and pain, but now, it was different, and it's like the old Adam's kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him take over me.

"I miss you..." He said in between his kisses.

"Hmmm..." I moaned. His hands were at my back - caressing it slowly, bringing thousands of electric currents all over my body. Bumaba ang halik niya sa leeg ko. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of his body envelope me.

"Oh, Adam..." Sabi ko na lang. I feel him smiling against my skin, lumayo siya at saka tumawa. "Di pa pwede, may injury pa ako, mahal ko." Sabi niya sa akin. He was laughing. I bit my lower lip, pulang-pula naman ang mukha ko.

"Kain muna tayo." Sabi ko na lang. I feel so frustrated. I want Adam to make love to me. It's been so long since we were one - puno pa nga siya nang galit noon, pero.. "Argh, ang green minded ko." Bulong ko. I looked back at him, tumayo na siya sa silya niya at saka sumunod sa akin. Ipinaghain ko na siya, kanina sa bahay nila Mommy ay pinagluto ko na siya ng sinigang, paborito niya kasi iyon.

"Anong ginawa mo kagabi?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Sa mansyon lang ako, kasama ko sila Lola." Sabi niya sa akin. "Naglaro kami ni Yto kaninang umaga bago ako umuwi." Patuloy lang siya sa pagkain, habang ako nakatingin lang ako sa labi niya. Iba ang tumatakbo sa isip ko. I can't believe that I was actually thinking of doing dirty things with Adam! To think na ako ang babae pero ako ang nagpapantasya sa kanya!

"Mahal ko okay ka lang ba?" Tanong niya sa akin. Tumango na lang ako. Nang tapos na siyang kumain ay niligpit ko naman ang plato niya. Nagpaalam siyang manoood ng tv sa entertainment room.

I washed the dishes, nag-ayos na rin ako. I was fixing my things when my old costume from the bar fell put from one of my bags. Pinulot ko iyon bigla ay may naisip ako. I'm sure, Adam would be surprised with my idea. Nagbihis ulit ako, isinuot ko ang costume ko, I put some make up on, I fixed my hair and when I was happy with the way I look, I took my phone and called Adam.

"Bakit?" He asked. "Nasaan ka?"

"Dito lang sa bahay, mahal, halika dito, bilis mo!" Sabi ko. Pinipigilan ko ang tawa. "May daga dito sa kwarto, malaki, nakakadiri!" Sigaw ko pa.

"What? Aura, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, just come to the room now!" Sabi ko sa kanya. Tinapos ko ang tawag at saka lumabas ng bathroom, pinatay ko ang lahat ng ilaw, tinira ko lang iyong dim lights. After a while I heard the door opened, mabilis akong pumwesto sa couch.

"Aura?" He called. He flipped the lights on and looked around. I cleared my throat, he turned his eyes on me and I smiled sexily when I got the reaction I was waiting for.

Adam's jaw dropped, his eyes were wide as he looks at me. Slowly, I get up and walked sexily towards him. My heart was beating fast, I can't believe that I am actually seducing my husband.

"W-what?" He asked me. "are you doing?" He whispered. Nang makalapit ako sa kanya ay pinaupo ko siya sa kama.

"I'm giving you a lap dance, baby." I said huskily. I touched his face, bumaba ang kamay ko sa balikat niya.

"Aura..."

"Shhh, hindi ako si Aura, ako si Moonshine, mahal ko. I'm your private dancer." I taunted his earlobe. He sighed. He put his hands on my waist, tinanggal ko iyon. "No touching the stripper, Mr. Consunji." I whispered on his ear.

I turned my back on him and started dancing. I was grinding my hips. Hindi ko alam kung bakit mas kinakabahan ako ngayon kaysa noon. Dati, marami akong audience, ngayon si Adam lang pero ganoon na lang iyong kaba ko.

I faced him again. I started taking off my costume. I threw my skimpy bra on him. He took that and put it on the bed. Natawa ako.

"You are teasing me, wife." He said in a very dark tone. I could feel the desire on his voice. I continued to dance. I sat on his lap and grind my body against him. His breathing was heavy. I could feel the warmth coming from him. He wrapped his hands around my waist. Idiniin niya ang katawan niya sa akin and I gasped when I felt his arousal against my hips.

"I did that hmnn..." I teased him. I bit his lower lip while his warm hands snaked around my body. His left hand found my breast and started kneading it, his mouth travelled on my neck down to my cleavage a while later, his mouth was on my right breast, sucking it, licking it, playing with it while his hand was still kneading the other one.

I feel so hot right now. I pushed him on the bed.

"No touching the dancer. " I said huskily. He grinned.

"Really, baby?" He dared me. He stood up and took bith of my hands. Not a moment later, he had stripped me, I was naked underneath him but I was still wearing my high heels. Adam was now the one dominating the deed, he was now kissing me all over, his lips and his hand are all over me, giving me the pleasure that I've been wanting to feel.

He was different, his kisses were gentle and full of love, there was urgency biut he was very careful, it was as if he was paying homage to my body.

"Oh, Adam..." I called his name. "Ahhh!" I moaned loud when his lips and his fingers found the folds of my core.

"So hot..." I heard him say as he French kiss my lady part. He spread my legs wider and he dive in even deeper, I could really feel the brush of his lips to mine, I was biting my lower lip. I wanted to scream. I felt his finger inside me, his lips were still there.

I was feeling feverishly hot.

"Adam!" I called out his name when I came right into his mouth. He licked me clean after that he positioned himself on top of me. He brushed his manhood to that sensitive part of my core. I closed my eyes. I felt so much electrons travelling to that part of my body.

"Adam, please!" I screamed. He kissed my neck and that was when I felt him inside me, filling me, stretching me, fulfilling the hunger I have for him.

"God you feel so good, mahal ko." He whispered. I wrapped my leags around his waist. I started moving along with him. I was sighing. I have been with other men, but what I feel with Adam was incomparable and indescribable - it's the best - he's the best that I ever had because when it's with him, it's making love not just having sex but making love.

"Adam, Adam I'm close!" I screamed. He stopped moving. He looked at me. "Adam! Are you trying to kill me?!" I exclaimed. I was feeling frustrated. Why did he stop?

"Will you marry me again?"

My jaw dropped. Did he just propose to me right in the middle of doing it with him?

"Adam!" Pinanlakihan ko siya ng mata.

"Seriously," sabi niya sa akin. "Will you marry me again?" Hinampas ko siya sa balikat. Other men would plan for a surprise proposal, iyong nakakagulat, nakakaiyak, pero siya, he proposed to me right when I was about to come.

"I will not move until you say yes, mahal ko." His tone changed. It was dark and it was full of desire, pero alam kong seryoso din siya. I sighed. I cupped his face. I could feel his manhood inside me.

"Yes, I will marry-ahhhh!" I screamed. He started moving again, this time it was rougher, meaner, deeper and faster. Tumama pa ang ulo ko sa headboard ng kama but I didn't mind. Seconds later, I felt the overwhelming sensation in the middle of my abdomen. I hugged him tightly and let myself explode into tiny million pieces. After that, I felt that warm feeling shooting up inside me, he collapsed on top of me, he rolled down and put his arms around me.

"Wala nang bawian, papakasalan mo ulit ako." He said while ko siya. I was still catching my breath.

"You proposed to me right when I was about to come!" I exclaimed to his face. Adam kisses me. "You're such an ass!"

"I'm not, mahal ko. I'm a Consunji." Natawa siya. Napailing na lang ako. Parang alam ko na kung anong ibig sabihin noong expression na iyon.

"I love you, Aura." Napatingin ako sa kanya. "Sorry for the harsh words I used to say after making love."

"I love you too..."

"Mahal, nandito ako sa grocery, may gusto ka ba?"

I was walking around the grocery store while talking to Adam on the phone. Nasa office pa siya. Naisip kong ipagluto siya mamaya.

"Ikaw lang ang gusto ko, mahal ko." Sabi niya. Napangiti naman ako. Pulang-pula ang pisngi ko kahit hindi ko siya kaharap.

"Ikaw talaga. Tatawag na lang ulit ako mamaya, bibili muna ako ng supplies natin, okay? I love you." Sabi ko. I ended the call. I continued walking around the area, I went to the fresh sections, naisip kong ibili si Adam ng prutas, napansin ko kasi na gusto niya ng grapes. I picked a kilo of fresh seedless grapes and some apples, umikot pa ako. I was looking around when I saw my mom. Napangiti ako, agad akong lumakad palapit sa kanya pero natigil din ako nang makita kong may lumapit na dalawang lalaking nakaitim sa kanya. Niyaya siya ng mga ito sa kung saan. Wala sa loob na iniwan ko ang cart ko at sumunod sa kanila.

My mom looked so tensed. Ngayon ko lang siya nakitang ganoon. Lumiko sila ng mga kasama niya sa pinakadulong area ng mall. They went inside the family lounge. I stood near the door and tried to see what was happening inside. Hindi ko makita, hindi ko rin marinig. Lumayo ako ng kaunti dahil baka makita niya ako. Matagal akong naghintay sa labas ng family lounge, nang makita kong lumabas ang dalawang lalaking kasama ni Mommy ay nagtago ako, pumasok ako sa isang boutique at tumayo malapit sa may glass window.

I saw her, tumayo siya sa mismong harapan ko, tila may hinihintay. Maya-maya may dumating. I saw an old man - not that old- kasing edad siguro ni Daddy. My eyes widened when the man kissed my mother's lips, they hugged each other tapos ay nagkatawanan pa sila.

Pinakatitigan ko ang lalaki. I have a feeling that I have seen him before, nakatagilid siya kaya hindi ko siya mamukhaan pero nang humarap siya ay ganoon na lang ang galit ko. The man my mother was seeing, the man she kissed was none other than Atty. Darwin De Jesus - the man who took my father's money.

Kumaway si Atty De Jesus sa kung saan at mula sa kabilang side ay nakita kong tumatakbo palapit sa kanila si Calvin - the man who ruined my life and what surprised me the most was the fact that Miguel - my brother was with him. Nakaakbay pa siya sa kapatid ko na para bang matagal na silang magkakakilala.

The four of them left, habang ako, gulong-gulo. Anong nangyayari? Bakit kasama ni Mommy si De Jesus at bakit kilala ni Miguel si Calvin? Bakit hinalikan ni Mommy si ang lalaking sumira ng buhay ng pamilya ko?

Bumalik ako sa grocery, I picked the things I bought. Umuwi ako sa bahay na maraming tanong sa isipan ko. Kung nasa mall si Mommy nasaan si Dad? Is he having an affair with De Jesus? Bakit niya ginagawa sa amin ni Daddy ito? Hindi ko na kinaya. I put down the supplies and sat down in the middle of the kitchen, I let my tears fall. Ang dami-daming tanong sa isipan ko. What the hell was wrong with my mother? Pinagtataksilan niya ba si Dad?

I don't know how long I was crying in the kitchen, naulinigan ko na lang ang pagbukas ng elevator, when I looked at the window, nakita kong madilim na.

"Aura?" I heard Adam's voice. He was now standing in front of me. I stood up and ran to him, I hugged him tightly and let my tears fall. Ang bigat-bigat ng dibdib ko and having Adam around makes me feel a little better...

centerh120. Piece by piece/h1/center

hr

"Aura, are you okay?"

Hindi ko alam kung ilang beses na akong tinanong ni Adam nang ganoon. Mula nang umalis kami sa bahay ay tinatanong na niya ako. Ngiti lang naman ang palagi kong isinasagot sa kanya. Now, we're outside my parents' house, kanina niya pa ako niyayayang bumaba pero hindi ko magawa, parang hindi pa kasi ako handing makita si Mommy matapos nang nangyari almost three days ago. Hindi ko makalimutan ang nakita ko at kaya hindi ako makababa ay dahil sa natatakot ako sa magiging reaksyon ko kapag nagkaharap na kami.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong, mahal ko?" Hinawakan ni Adam ang balikat ko. Muli akong napaiyak. He pulled me closer and he made me rest my head on his chest. Napahawak na rin ako sa balikat niya. Hindi ko pa sinasabi kay Adam ang nangyari nang araw na iyon, I tried acting as if it didn't matter at all pero nakahalata na rin yata siya dahil sa tuwing sinasabi niya sa akin na puntahan namin si Dad para madala na namin siya sa specialist ay tumatanggi ako. I just don't want to see mom, no yet, not while the memory was still fresh.

"Aura..." He said my name like it was the most natural thing he could think of. I wiped my tears and fixed myself. Nginitian ko siya.

"Lika na." I said to him. He nodded at me. Sabay kaming bumaba ng sasakyan. Adam took my hand as we walk side by side. Kumatok ako sa bahay at si Miguel ang nagbukas.

"Ate!" He greeted me. I just smiled at him. Tiningnan niya si Adam.

"Architect, kamusta po?" He even shook Adam's hand. Miguel was an architectural student at isa sa mga tinitingala niya sa field niya si Adam. I remember the first time he met him, parang gusto pa niyang magpa-picture kay Adam.

Pumasok kami ni Adam sa loob. Agad ko namang tinungo si Dad, nang pumasok ako sa kwarto ay agad kumunot ang noo ko. May isang babaeng nakatayo sa likod ng wheel chair ni dad, she was wearing a nursing uniform.

"Sino ka?" Tanong ko. Agad akong nagpunta sa likuran ni Dad at kinuha sa kanya ang wheelchair ni Daddy. Tinitigan ko siya mula ulo hanggang pa. "Sino ka?!"

"Aura, what's wrong?" Adam entered the room. He saw the nurse roo.

"Ma'am, ako pa iyong private nurse ng daddy ninyo," wika niya sa akin. Private nurse? At saan naman nakakuha si Mommy ng pambayad para sa private nurse ni Dad? Hindi ko pinansin iyong babae, itinulak ko si Dad palabas, bago kami makarating sa pinto ay humarap muna si Adam sa kanya para magmano, kahit paano ay napangiti ako. I placed dad's wheelchair near the window, gusto niya doon, nakikita niya ang labas.

"Si Mom?" Binalingan ko si Miguel.

"Umalis, Ate, kumain na kayo, nagluto na si Ate Inday." Sabi pa ni Mig. Nanonood siya ng tv. Lalong kumunot ang noo ko.

"May maid kayo?" Tanong ko. Tumango si Miguel.

"Ewan ko kay Mommy, sinasabi ko sa kanya lagi na hindi naman yata kaya ng budget natin iyong maid na iyan saka iyong nurse ni dad, sabi niya lang may kaibigan daw siyang tumutulong sa kanya. Ewan ko ate, iba iyong tingin ko." Sabi pa niya sa akin. Tiningnan ko si Dad, kasalukuyang kinakausap ito ni Adam, pareho silang nasa may bintana at nakatingin sa labas.

"Nasaan si Mommy?" Tanong ko.

"Sinundo siya ng kaibigan niya. Si Mr. De Jesus."

Natigilan ako nang marinig ko ang pangalang iyon.

"Mabait siya, Ate, sinama kasi ako ni Mommy noong isang araw, nagkita sila, tapos binilan niya ako ng gamit, mga bagong damit, he even bought me a new phone." Miguel said. "Ayoko sanang tanggapin pero sabi ni Uncle Darwin, pambawi niya iyon sa akin." He smiled. "Mabait din si Kuya Calvin."

Mabait? Si Mr. De Jesus at si Calvin? Gusto kong sampalin si Miguel sa mga sinasabi niya pero ipinilig ko ang aking ulo at saka binalingan na lang si Dad at si Adam.

"Aalis ako, kukunin ko si Dad." Sabi ko kay Miguel."Dadalhin namin siya ni Adam sa doctor." Walang abog na sabi ko. Adam pushed dad's chair habang hawak niya ang kamay ko. Habang nasa byahe kami ay binabagabag ako ng sinabi sa akin ni Miguel.

Mabait daw si Mr. De Jesus at si Calvin. If he only knew, those two were the one who ruined my life.

Nakarating kami sa Varres Medical City, ako naman ang nagtulak kay Dad habang si Adam ay may kinakausap sa phone. Kanina pa niya kausap iyon, he looked so serious while talking. Kahit gusto kong malaman kung sinong kausap niya ay nahihiya naman akong magtanong.

"Miss, we have an appointment with Doctor Edward Varres." Wika ni Adam habang kausap niya iyong nurse, nag-angat ng tingin ang babaeng nurse at literal siyang napanganga kay Adam habang nakatingin siya dito. Tumaas ang kilay ko. The nurse smiled.

"Hi, S-sir.." She flipped her hair. Adam smiled - the hell! The asshole seemed to like the fact na nanginginig ang tuhod ng babaeng ito habang kausap siya. Naiinis na lumapit ako sa kanya. Ipinalupot ko ang kamay ko sa braso niya.

"Mahal ko, matagal pa ba iyan?" Pasimple kong kinurot ang tagiliran niya. The nurse seemed disappointed when she heard me call Adam "mahal ko."

"Aww... sandali na lang, mahal..." Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko. Tumalikod ang nurse at saka sinabing pumasok na daw kami.

"Isa ka na lang sa akin, Adam, sinasabi ko sa'yo!" I hissed at him. Hinagkan niya ang noo ko.

"Selos agad, mas maganda ka naman doon, mahal ko." Sabi niya sa akin. Magsasalita sana ako when dad made a little sound. I looked at him, he was smiling as he looks at me and Adam.

"Dad, okay ka lang?" I asked. He nodded. Pilit niyang inaabot ang kamay ni Adam, Adam took his hand and smiled.

"Yes, sir?" Adam asked.

"Happy, Aura ko, happy."

A tear escaped from my eye after hearing those words. Lumuhod ako para magkapantay kami ni Dad.

"Yes, Dad, Adam makes me happy." Sabi ko. I felt Adam's hand on my shoulder.

"I will take care of her, Sir." Sabi pa ni Adam kay Dad. Hinatak niya ako pataas at saka pinahid ang luha ko. "Kakasabi lang ni Dad na masaya ka tapos iiyak ka naman." He gave me a light kiss. Pagkatapos noon ay tinulak na niya ang chair ni dad papasok sa clinic, nandoon ang doctor na sinasabi ni Adam.

Noong kinukwento ni Adam sa akin ang tungkol sa doctor na titingin kay Dad, ang buong akala ko ay matanda na siya but looking at him right now, we'll, he's so young. He smiled at Adam.

"Mr. Consunji." He shook hands with him. "How is Madame Consunji? I haven't checked her heart for quite some time now."

"Lola's okay, Doc. By the way, this is my wife, Aura and my father-in-law." Tinanguan niya ako. Pinaupo niya kami, habang umikot naman siya para puntahan si Dad. He took his stethoscope and put it in dad's chest. I looked around his clinic, may mga litrato doon, there was a picture of him holding a baby and beside him was a beautiful woman with curly hair, they looked so happy. I was guessing that the woman was his wife and the baby was their child.

"May asawa ka na pala, Adam." Biglang sabi ni Doctor Varres.

"Oo doc, seven years na tapos bumabawi." He smiled at me.

"Naku, di sa susunod na check up mo, iiyak na ang mga nurses ko dito."

Kumunot ang noo ko. Check up?

"May sakit ka?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Natawa naman si Adam at si Doctor Varres.

"Wala po, Mrs. Consunji," Sabi niya sa akin. "Every three months kasi nagpapa-check up ang magkakapatid na Consunji just to make sure that their hearts are okay, gusto kasi nI Madame iyon. May history kasi ang family nila ng heart disease." Paliwanag niya sa akin. Adam made a face.

"Ah, I see... so kamusta naman ang daddy ko?" Tanong ko.

"I can't tell. I'm going to conduct some tests on him. Kailangan niya ring mag-undergo sa MRI para makita ko iyong brain niya, I will recommend your father to my brother, Dr. Nathan Varres, he's a neurologist." Umupo muli siya at saka nagsulat sa papel, after a while, he gave the paper to me.

"Iko-confine ko ang dad mo para sa mga exams na gagawin sa kanya. He'll be staying for a day kung matatapos ang exams, and after that he's good to go."

"Thanks." Sabi ko na lang. Binalingan ko si Dad at saka hinawakan ang kamay. Sinamahan kami ni Doctor Varres sa kapatid nito. I was surprised when I saw the Dr. Nathan Varres, he was young too and very good-looking.

Matapos magpakilala ay dinala na naming si Dad sa isang silid kung saan iko-conduct ang MRI niya. They made him lie on a bed. Nasa labas naman kami ni Adam, kinakabahan ako, ano kayang kailangan nilang makita sa utak ni Dad.

Matagal kami doon. Umupo kami ni Adam sa waiting area, hawak niya ang kamay ko. I looked at him.

"Anong iniisip mo?" Tanong ko.

"Kung ilan ang gusto kong maging anak natin." Sabi niya sa akin. Nahampas ko ang binti niya. "Aray naman, ang bigat talaga niyang kamay mo." Sabi niya sa akin.

"I-ilan ba ang gusto mo?" Tanong ko. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako kinakabahan ako sa tanong ko. Ngumisi siya sa aking, iyong ngising nakakatunaw ng loob.

"Isang dosena." Mabilis niyang sagot. Hinampas ko siya sa balikat.

"Adam!" Sigaw ko. Tawa naman siya nang tawa. Inakbayan niya ako.

"Seriously," He said. "Gusto ko lima, tatlong lalaki tapos dalawang babae, iyong mga babae gusto ko kamukha mo, siyempre iyong mga lalaki, kamukha ko para gwapo."

Napahagikgik na rin ako. Gwapo naman talaga si Adam, kahit saang anggulo tingnan, gwapo siya, maski nakapikit, nakasimangot o umiiyak, gwapo si Adam. Humilg ako sa kanya.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Aura." Sabi niya sa akin. Napapikit pa ako, ang sarap marinig ng mga salitang iyon galing sa kanya. Minsan hindi ako makapaniwala na palagi kong naririnig iyon mula sa kanya, akala ko kasi noon, hindi ko na siya makikita, hindi ko na siya makakasama pero heto kami ngayon, magkahawak kamay.

"Mrs. Consunji." Tawag sa akin ni Dr. Varres - Edward Varres. Lumapit kami ni Adam sa kanya tapos ay pinapasok niya kami sa loob, nai-transfer na daw si Dad sa private room, kakausapin na kami ngayon ng mga doctor.

"Ma'am..." Wika ni Nathan Varres. May itinuro siya sa amin ni Adam. "May namuong dugo sa part na ito ng utak ng dad mo, that's the reason why he was having trouble speaking, if I get in there and take that out, there's a 50/50 chance that you're father might speak again."

Napangiti ako. Madami pa silang sinabi sa akin tungkol sa kalagayan ni Dad, the main point is, may pag-asa pang gumaling si Daddy. Naiiyak na niyakap ko si Sancho. Masaya ako.

Pinuntahan naming si Dad sa room niya after naming makausap ang mga doctor, we found him sleeping. Umupo ako sa tabi niya. Maya-maya ay narinig kong may kausap na naman si Adam sa phone.

"Mahal," Tawag niya sa akin matapos ang tawag na iyon. "Uuwi muna ako sa mansyon, pinapatawag ako ni Lola." Sabi niya sa akin. Tumango ako. "Babalik din ako agad."

He kissed me and then he left. Binalingan ko si Dad.

"You'll get better, Daddy. I love you..."

Halos paliparin ko ang kotse pauwi sa mansyon. Hindi ako mapakali, matapos kong makausap sila Lukas sa phone ay hindi na ako mapakali talaga. Luke only said three words to me: We found her - those three words were enough to make me want to fly to the mansion. Nang makarating ako sa tapat ng gate ay bumusina ako ng malakas, agad namang binuksan ang gate at pinaharurot ko ang sasakyan papasok sa loob. Huminto ako sa mismong tapat ng front door, nakita ko si Nanay Lydia na umiiyak habang nakatayo sa may entrance ng living room. I saw Sancho standing near the window while looking at someone, I could hear Lukas' voice too.

"A-adam, nandito ka na, kanina ka pa nila hinihintay." Sabi ni Nanay Lydia sa akin. Tumango na lang ako at saka naglakad papasok sa loob ng living room. I met Sancho's gaze, tinanguan niya ako at saka sumenyas na tumingin ako sa kabilang side, in there, I saw the woman that I thought I will only see in pictures.

She was wearing an off white worn out dress, her curly hair was freely falling back to her shoulders, she was sitting beside Lola, her head was down, naririnig ko ang mga hikbi niya. Lukas was on her other side, holding her hand, he was crying too.

"I mean, I knew my name, whole of it, I just didn't know who I was..." Iyon ang mga salitang namutawi sa kanyang bibig. She looked up. "I'm sorry if I forgot about the family, Grandma, dad, Kuya Sancho and Lukas, I'm so sorry!"

Humagulgol siya.

Sancho took a deep breath. Inakbayan niya ako.

"Laide," He called her. She was wiping her tears when she looked at my direction. "This is Adam." Sabi ni Sancho.

"Hi, A-adam." Pilit ang ngiting ibinigay niya sa akin.

"He's our brother."

Laide just nodded.

"I will take it in slowly, Kuya Sancho, you have to understand that everything else right now came in like a wave, it's too much."

Natawa si Sancho.

"See, Lola, she kept saying that she's not okay, but she is." Sabi ni Sancho.

"Stop teasing me!" Sigaw pa niya. Tumayo siya. Binalingan niya ako at saka niyakap. "Adam, nice meeting you." Sabi niya sa akin. Tiningnan ko siya sa mga mata niya. I saw something in there - loneliness and anger, she seemed lost and alone.

"Can I lie down?" Tanong niya. Biglang tumayo si Lola at saka inakay si Laide paakyat ng hagdan. Naiwan kaming tatlo doon. Lukas was sighing. Sancho sat down.

"How did you find her?" Tanong ko.

"Robert told us that he took Laide to a certain hospital after shooting her with a gun, iniwan niya si Laide sa lugar na iyon. Doon kami nagsimula, it took us a month and a half before finally finding her. I was just relief." Sabi ni Sancho. "Noong una ko siyang lapitan parang di niya ako kilala."

"Dapat sinama mo ako!" Sigaw ni Lukas.

"Shut up! Kung sinama kita magwawala ka lang kapag nakita natin siya." Sabi pa ni Sancho. "Ayaw niyang lumapit sa akin, slowly I acted, kinuha ko ang loob niya, hanggang sa mapalagay siya sa akin, I took that as a chance, ipinagtapat ko sa kanya ang lahat pero ayaw niyang maniwala, and then yesterday, something happened - hindi ko alam kung ano pero tinawag niya akong Kuya and then she started crying."

"Buti okay siya." Sabi ko.

"Bukas dadalhin namin siya ni Lola sa psychologist para matingnan. I need to know what happened to our baby sister." Sabi pa ni Sancho. "Pero sa ngayon, umuwi muna tayo. I miss my wife and my kids." Nakangiting sabi ni Sancho. Tumayo siya at saka binalingan si Lukas. They shook hands, they hugged each other. Sancho was telling Lukas that things will be okay.

"Adam, hatid mo ako pwede? Wala akong dalang sasakyan." Sabi ni Sancho sa akin. Bago kami umalis ay tinagwa pa siya ni Lukas.

"Did you tell, Laide that you married Sheena?" He asked.

"Not yet." Sagoit ni Sancho. Lukas laughed.

"Oohh, you're so dead brother!" Tatawa-tawang tumalikod si Lukas. Sumakay naman na kami ni Sancho sa kotse ko at saka tinahak ang daan pauwi sa kanila. He fell asleep while we're on the way. Nang makarating sa bahay niya ay inakay ko na lang siya, hindi ko na kasi siya magising.

Sinalubong ako ni Sheena at ng mga bata.

"Ay si Tatay, tulog!" Natatawang sabi ni Yza.

"Anong nangyari, Adam?" Tanong ni Sheena sa akin habang inuupo ko si Sancho sa couch. I looked at Sheena.

"He found, Laide." I told Sheena. Namilog ang mga mata niya. Wala naman siyang sinabi pero mukha siyang masaya. Nagpaalam na ako sa kanya at sa mga bata. Lumabas ako ng bahay at naglalakad na pabalik sa kotse nang mahagip ko ng tingin ang isang silver na Montero na naka-park sa bahay malapit kina Sancho.

The reason why that caught my attention was because I saw Aura's mom, lumabas siya sa kotseng iyon, magara ang damit na suot, may mga alahas, habang sa likod niya ay nakatayo si Darwin De Jesus. They were holding each others' hands. Mrs. Domingo seemed very happy, hinalikan niya pa si De Jesus sa labi at saka hinatak papasok sa bahay.

I took my phone out. Lumakad ako papunta sa bahay na iyon para kunan iyon. I sent the picture to Jenkins - the head of my security team and I called him afterwards.

"Did you receive the picture I sent you? Good. I want you to spy on De Jesus, Jenkins, find everything about him lalo na sa babaeng kasama niya." Mariing sabi ko. Ibinaba ko ang phone at saka huminga ng malalim. Parang alam ko na kung bakit umiiyak si Aura nitong mga nakaraang araw...

centerh121. Fury/h1/center

hr

"Mahal ko,"

It was so good waking up in the morning with Adam by my side. Seeing his face makes everything about life bearable. He was lying by my side staring at me.

"Good morning." He smiled. Kinilig naman ako. I moved closer to him and hugged him tightly. I felt his lips on my hair. I sighed.

"Pupuntahan natin si Dad ngayon." Sabi niya habang nakayakap ako sa kanya. Bigla ay naalala ko si Mommy at ang nangyari noong isang linggo. Hindi pa kami nakakapag-usap hanggang ngayon. Ayoko pa sanang harapin ang mga problema ko, gusto ko pang i-enjoy ang kasiyahang nararamdaman ko dahil magkasama na kami ni Adam.

"Mamaya pa naman iyon diba?" I said. My eyes were still closed. Hindi na nagsalita si Adam. Tahimik lang kaming dalawa. I was savoring this quiet moment with him when I suddenly felt his fingers down there. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. There was this mischievous smiled on his face as he pushed his two fingers in. I bit my lower lip.

"A-adam, ang aga naman..." Kulang sa conviction na sabi ko. Bigla niyang hinatak angt kumot na tumatakip sa katawan ko. I was still naked from last night's episode with him. Tama nga siya, bumabawi si Adam sa akin, hindi lang sa ibang aspetao kundi pati sa kama. He was insatiable and every time we do it, he makes sure that I'll be screaming his name loudly.

"Hmnn, mahal ko..." I was calling put his name. His fingers were thrusting inside me fast and rough. He bent his head down to give me a kiss. His tongue was taunting my lips; I opened my mouth to accommodate his fiery tongue. He kissed me like there's no tomorrow.

A little while later, we were both coming down from ecstasy. He was still buried deep inside me. Adam planted little kissed on my collar bone while I was playing with his hair.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I know." I smiled at him. Matapos iyon ay inalalayan niya akong tumayo. My knees were still shaking, pinaupo lang ako ni Adam sa sofa at pumasok siya sa walk in closet nang bumalik siya ay bihis na siya, he was holding a white shirt, siya pa ang nagbihis sa akin. Napangiti lang ako.

"Kaya ko namang magbihis..." ungot ko pa.

"Hindi na, pinagod kita, ako na lang. Aalagaan kita." Kinindatan niya ako tapos noon ay hinawakan niya ang kamay ko, we went to the kitchen, nagulat pa ako noong nakita kong nakaluto nap ala siya. Ibig sabihin kanina pa siya gising.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Nagluto ka pa." Sabi ko. He made me sit down on his lap.

"Pagod ka diba?" He grinned.

"Sino bang may kasalanan?" Sabi ko. Tinaasan ko siya ng kilay. Adam just shook his head.

"Sungit, di kaya buntis ka na, mahal?" Tanong niya sa akin. Namula naman ang mukha ko.

"W-why w-would you think that?" Kinabahan ako. Does he think we're ready for a kid?

"We do it every night and day, hindi ka naman nagpi-pills so hindi malayong mabuntis ka." Kaswal na sabi niya.

"Gusto mo na ba?" Tanong ko sa kanya. The thought of a baby warms my heart, gusto ko na rin, natutuwa ako sa mg pamangkin ni Adam at palagi ko ngang naiisip na gusto ko na ng sarili namin.

"Siyempre. A baby would be nice. Pero dapat magpakasal muna tayo. I wanna give you the wedding you deserve." He kissed my shoulder. Wala akong masabi kay Adam. Not so long ago, halos itapon niya ako sa basurahan pero ngayon wala siyang ibang iniisip kundi ang sa aming dalawa at ang hinaharap, tama nga yata ang sinabi niya sa akin noong sinusuyo niya ako: ikaw at ako lang ang mahalaga.

"Kain na, susuduin pa natin si Dad." Sabi niya sa akin. We started eating. Sinubuan niya ako, he was the one doing the caring now. Ang sweet niya talaga. Habang pinakakain niya ako ay wala akong ibang iniisip kundi ang kung gaano ko kamahal si Adam. He was the only man I loved - anim na taon kaming magkalayo pero kahit kaunti ay hindi kumupas ang pagmamahal na naramdaman ko sa kanya, he's my one and only.

"Adam..." I called him. He poured me a glass of water. Hinawakan ko ang baso noon. "How many women have you..." I shrugged. "You know, before I came back."

"Kailangan ba iyon?" Natatawang tanong niya.

"I just want us to be open. Dati naman na iyon saka hindi ako magagalit." Sabi ko sa kanya. He sighed. Mukhang nag-isip siya.

I rephrased my question. "Who taught you to use toys?" Diretsahang tanong ko.

"Her name was Sandy Marshall, I met her in New York. She's five years older than me and she was the one who taught me to use all those things."

Literal na napanganga ako. All those things? Bakit gaano ba karami ang toys niya?

"All those? Madami?"

"I threw it away when you came back so it doesn't really matter." Sabi niya. "Inumin mo muna iyang tubig mo."

"So where's Sandy now?" Tanong ko. He shrugged.

"I don't know. After my degree, we broke up although kapag nagpupunta ako doon, nagkikita pa rin kami."

"And you still do it with her?" I asked. I was feeling a bit appalled. Adam just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Hindi ko lubusang maisip na may nagturo sa kanya ng ganoon. For crying out loud!

"Why are you asking?" Tanong niya. Hindi ako nakakibo. "Mahal, don't mind it. Parte si Sandy ng dati, hindi siya kasama sa buhay ko ngayon. Isang tao lang naman sa nakaraan ang gusto kong maging parte ng buhay ko habambuhay at ikaw lang iyon." Sabi niya sa akin. My heart melted.

"Inumin mo na iyang tubig mo, then we'll take a bath." He grinned.

"We?" Tumaas na naman ang kilay ko.

"Oo. Nagtitipid ako sa tubig, mula ngayon, sabay na lang tayong maliligo." Kinindatan niya ako.

"Adam Ignacio! Ang green mo talaga!" I burst out of laughter.

"Tsk. Inumin mo na kasi iyang tubig mo!" Sigaw niya. Napaubo pa ako, sumunod ako sa kanya. I drank the glass of water. "Tapos na?" Tumango ako. Adam stood up. Nagulat ako nang bigla niya akong dambahin at saka dinala sa bathroom. Sigaw ako ng sigaw because he was tickling my sides.

"Adam! AHHHH!" I was laughing. Hindi ko na nga namalayan na nahubad nap ala niya ang damit ko. I just noticed that I was naked beneath him when he put one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked it hungrily like a little kid.

"Shit..." I moaned. He pulled away and grinned at me. Kumuha siya ng shower gel and started soaping my body. Damn his touch feels so good. He was in front of me. There was a naughty grin on his face, his gentle hands cup my breasts as if he was trying to measure my size.

"A-dam..." My knees were quivering. His thumb slowly caressed my nipples until they're tout and ready.

"A-dam..." I called out his name again. He kept on grinning. His hands found its way to my waist. Hinawakan niya ako doon at saka pinatalikod. I realized that there was a mirror in front of us. Adam's hands starter moving again. He was standing beside me. I could see our reflection in the mirror and it only added more intensity. When his fingers found my core, I lost it again. His middle finger started searching for my hardened clit while his other hand was massaging my breast. I was looking at Adam through the mirror, he was staring at me too, he looked so irresistible with that expression on his face.

I held onto his arm down to his hand and guided his middle finger to my insides. I bit my lower lip again when I felt his magical finger inside. I was being consumed by heat, lust and my love for this man.

"A-dam, please..." I lean on his shoulder. He kissed my neck. I felt him spreading my legs wider and that was when he entered me. He licked my earlobe.

"Look in the mirror, love." He commanded and I obeyed. I looked in the mirror. He was pumping inside of me and I could see how fast he was in the mirror. I felt more aroused. Seeing him do that to me makes me feel so wanted and so hot.

His arms were around my waist, my hands were on his arms, my legs were parted in a way that I could accommodate all of him inside of me. The mirror was smoky not because of the warm water coming from the shower but because of the heat coming from our bodies.

His slow rhythm changed. He rammed me faster and rougher. I like him when he was being rough and mean, it makes me feel more wanted. A little while later, I felt that familiar sensation in the middle of my abdomen - it's like I'm going to explode. I put my hands on his neck. I came so many times that moment, I was moaning so loud and I didn't care if someone might here us. A little while later, I felt Adam stiffened. I licked my neck and I felt him shooting something warm inside of me.

We were both catching our breaths. Nang maka-recover ako ay kinurot ko siya sa tagiliran.

"Ganoon pala iyong nagtitipid ng tubig." Sabi ko. He just laughed.

"Love you, love." He kissed me. I kissed him back and that was how my week started. Adam and me under the shower making love the whole morning...

What a life.

"Akala ko ba sasamahan mo ako kay Dad?"

Ngumuso ako habang pinapanood kong magbihis si Adam. Matapos niyang maisuot ang shirt niya ay ngumiti siya sa akin.

"Mahal sorry, kailangan ko lang kasing asikasuhin ito." Sabi niya. Kumunot ang noo ko. Mas mahalaga ba iyon kaysa sa akin. I just sighed. Siguro mahalaga talaga ang gagawin niya ngayong araw kaya hindi niya ako masasamahan kay Dad.

"Okay, I understand." Sabi ko sa kanya. "Ihatid mo na lang ako kay Daddy." Malungkot na sabi ko. Ayoko sanang iwan ako ni Adam sa bahay nila Dad dahil alam kong nandoon si Mommy, baka kung anong mangyari kapag nagkaharap na kami.

"Okay ka lang ba? You seemed sad." Sabi niya sa akin. "Gusto mo ulit?" Kinindatan niya ako. I made a face.

"Naku nga Adamonyo ka talaga! Sore na ako!" Sabi ko sa kanya. Tumawa siya at saka hinagkan ako sa labi. Matagal niya pa akong sinuyo bago talaga ako napangiti. Inihatid niya ako sa bahay nila mommy at tama ang hinala ko, nandoon nga si Mommy at nandoon pa rin ang nurse na nadatnan ko noong isang araw.

Pumasok kami ni Adam sa bahay, agad siyang nagpunta kay Daddy para magmano. Nang bumaling kami kay Mommy ay nakatingin siya kay Adam, nakataas ang kilay at inirapan ang asawa ko.

"Mom..." Nanuyo ang lalamunan ko.

"Bakit ba isinasama mo pa iyan kapag umuuwi ka dito?" She asked in a very high pitched voice. Pinisil ni Adam ang kamay ko.

"Aalis na ako, Aura." He said to me. Gusto ko sana siyang pigilan pero wala akong magagawa.

"Mom, please be nice to Adam." Sabi ko pa.

"It's okay." Adam smiled at me. "Tatawagan ko si Honey para may kasama ka dito, gusto mo ba?" Tanong niya. Umiling ako. Maiistorbo ko pa si Honey, alam kong busy siya ngayon. Binalingan ni Adam si Mommy.

"Aalis na ako, Mrs. Domingo." Sabi ni Adam.

"Huwag ka nang babalik dito, Mr. Honobre." Sabi ni Mom. "Hindi ka pa rin bagay sa anak ko, mayaman ka man ngayon hindi binago noon kung saan ka nanggaling." Sabi ni Mommy. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Adam was just looking at her.

"At hindi rin po binabago ng taong lumipas ang mga sekretong matagal nang nakabaon." Mariing wika ni Adam sa Mommy ko. Kumunot ang noo ni Mommy. Hindi ko naman maintindihan si Adam. May gusto ba siyang sabihin kay Mommy?

"Shut up,. Honobre, layuan mo si Aura." Sabi pa ni Mom. Ikinabigla ko iyon. Parang nauulit lang ang noon.

"Ma!" Sigaw ko.

"Hindi mo alam kung anong kaya kong gawin, Mr. Honobre." Patuloy si Mommy. Adam grinned at her.

"At mas lalong hindi ninyo alam kung anong kayang gawin ng mga Consunji."

"Adam, please tama na." Bulong ko sa kanya. Huminga na lang ng malalim si Adam at saka binalingan ako.

"Aalis na ako. Bye." He kissed my forehead at nilagpasan si Mommy. I watched him as he leaves. Hiyang-hiya ako sa kanya. Tiningnan ko si Mommy.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Dahil iyon ang totoo, isang lalaki lang ang bagay sa'yo, Aura. Mula noon hanggang ngayon, siya pa rin ang sa tingin ko ay bagay sa'yo."

Iniwan ako niya ako sa sala. Matagal akong nakatayo doon at pinakiisip kung anong ibig sabihin ni Mommy and when I realized who he was referring to, nanginig ang buong katawan ko.

"Sorry, I'm late."

I saw Sancho standing beside his car when I arrived at our meeting place. He was looking at me. He looked so bored habang nakatayo siya doon. Kasama niya si Jun - ang head ng security niya at ang driver niya. Sancho was wearing his signature black coat, black tie Armani suit. He looks as if he was ready for battle, at dahil talaga sa isang battle kaya kami nandito ngayon.

We were standing in the middle of the parking lot of Y and G food corporation - ang kompanya na pag-aari ni De Jesus at ng anak nitong demonyo.

Sancho smiled at me. Inayos niya ang tie niya at saka ibinigay sa akin ang isang manila envelope. Tiningnan ko iyon.

"Nandyan na lahat Adam." Sabi niya. "Ikaw ang nagmamay-ari ng sixty percent ng shares sa komapanya. Ikaw na ngayon ang major share holder and any moment from now, tatawag na sila para sabihin na ready na ang lahat."

Binasa ko ang mga papeles sa loob. Lahat ng plano ko ay nangyari. Ipinahanap k okay Jenkins ang mag-amang De Jesus at nang mahanap niya ang mga ito ay pina-imbestigahan ko ang buhay ng mag-ama, that was when I found out that they're filthy rich. Lahat ng perang kinuha ni De Jesus sa tatay ni Aura ay pinalago niya at na-invest sa mga negosyong legal - ang pinakamalaki sa lahat ay ang Y and G food corp, isa sa pinakamalaking sarndine company sa buong Luzon.

Nang malaman ko iyon ay kinausap ko si Sancho. Nanghingi ako ng tulong sa kanya at hindi naman niya ako tinanggihan. He's not the devil in the corporate suit for nothing - dahan-dahan niyang ginapang ang shares ng mga holders sa kompanyang iyon, natagalan lang dahil mahir5ap kumbinsihin ang iba sa kanila but in the end, Sancho got what he wanted and now he's giving it to me.

Maya-maya ay nag-ring ang phone niya. Saglit siyang nakipag-usap at nang ibaba niya iyon ay binalingan niya ako.

"They're ready for us." He grinned. Tumango ako sabay kaming naglakad papunta sa loob, we got into the elevator. Sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan ako, pero hindi ko iniisip iyon. The thought of Aura was enough to calm my nerves. I'm doing this for her, binabawi ko ang lahat ng dapat ay para sa kanya.

Sa kanya lang at wala nang iba.

Huminto ang elevator, lumabas kami ni Sancho doon. May isang babaeng sumalubong sa amin.

"Mr. Honobre?" Tanong niya. Kumunot ang noo ko. Sancho raised his hand.

"That's me."

"This way sir."

Habang nakasunod kami sa babae ay tiningnan ko siya.

"I used your name, para kapag pinakilala kita, mas may impact sa kanila." Paliwanag niya. Tumango na lang ako. Narating naming ang conference room. Naunang pumasok si Sancho. I heard him greet everyone that was inside.

Pumasok ako, hindi na ako makatiis. Gusto kong makita ang mukha ng lalaking nanakit sa babaeng mahal ko anim na taon na ang nakalipas. I stood behind Sancho.

"You are not Mr. Honobre. You're Sancho Consunji - the devil in the corporate suit." One of the women in there said.

"Nope, he's not Mr. Honobre." Sabi ko. Pumantay ako kay Sancho. Ngayon, kita na ako ng lahat. I smiled evilly when I saw recognition in Calvin De Jesus' face. Napatayo siya. Even Mr. Darwin De Jesus stood up.

"I'm Mr. Honobre, Adam Honobre. And I now own sixty percent of this company." Confident na sabi ko. "Long time no see, Mr. De Jesus." Binalingan ko si Calvin. He was staring me down, akala niya ay aatrasan ko siya. I wanted to punch his face for what he did to Aura six years ago. He took advantage of her weakness.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Wika ni Sancho. "Can you please leave the four of us for a while?" Wala akong narinig na reklamo mula sa kanila. Isa-isang nagtayuan ang mga share holders hanggang sa kaming apat na lang ng mga De Jesus ang nakatayo sa loob.

"Jun, Jenkins, stay." Sabi ni Sancho. Binalingan niya ako. "What do you want to do, Adam?" Tanong niya sa akin.

"Who would've thought na ang isang tulad mo ay magiging ganyan?" Nakangising sabi nI Calvin. Tiningnan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Dad, siya iyong hardinero noon, iyong pinakulong ni Tita Aurora." Calvin said. He was referring to Aura's mom. Napatiim ang mga bagang ko. I was just looking at him.

"Siya iyon?" Mr. de Jesus looked at me from head to toe. "Paano ka yumaman hijo? Nanghuthot ka ng matandang babae?"

"Huwag ninyo akong itulad sa inyo." Sabi ko sa kanila. Alam ko kung paano nila nakuha ang yaman nilang mag-ama kaya wala silang karapatang sabihin sa akin ang bagay na iyon. Naging ganito ako nang hindi ako nananakit at naninira ng pamilya.

"What do you wanna do, brother?" He whispered at me.

"Anong kailangan mo sa akin Honobre?" Tanong ni Calvin. "I know, dahil kay Aura, dahil ako ako nakauna sa kanya. Alam mo bang ang sikip-sikip niya." He grinned like a devil. Nakuyom ko ang palad ko. Binalingan ko si Jenkins at si Jun, sinenyasan ko sila. They both went behind Calvin's back tapos ay hinawakan nila ito sa balikat. Lumapit ako sa kanya.

"What are you doing to my son?" Tanong nga Daddy niya sa akin. Calvin was still grinning.

"Kahit anong gawin mo it doesn't change the fact na ako ang nauna sa kanya, ako ang unan g tumikim at nakadama ng -"

I punched him right on his mouth. Dumugo ang bunganga niya. Sinipa ko ang crotch area niya at ng hindi ako masiyahan ay muli ko siyang sinuntok sa mukha.

"Putang ina ka!" Sigaw niya sa akin.

"Kulang pa iyan sa ginawa mo sa kanya noon, gago!" Tinadyakan ko siya sa tyan. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands.

"Tama na!" sigaw ng matandang De Jesus. Bumaling ako sa kanya.

"I own Y and G now." Malamig na sabi ko.

"I still have my share, Mr. Honobre." Mariing wika niya.

"Anong binatbat ng forty percent sa sixty percent, Mr. De Jesus?" Ngumisi ako. "If I pull out all my money, maghihirap ang buong kompanya ninyo at mawawala sa inyo ang lahat. I'm the boss now, at sisimulan ko ang pagpapatakbo sa kompanya by dethroning the general manager and putting him to the lowest position." Inirapan ko si Calvin.

"And what's that, dear brother?" Nakangising tanong ni Sancho.

"Janitor." After saying that I walked away. Sumunod sa akin si Sancho. Wala na akong pakialam kung idemanda ako bukas ng Calvin na iyon, kung tutuusin ay kulang pa ang ginawa ko sa ginawa niya kay Aura noon. Kulang na kulang pa.

centerh122. Confrontations/h1/center

hr

"Bukas, dadalin ko si Dad sa ospital para sa operation niya."

I told my mom. Nasa kwarto kami ni Dad noon, si Mom naman ay nakaharap sa salamin at nagsusuklay. She faced me, kunot na kunot ang noo niya habang titig na titig sa akin. Inaayos ko ang mga gamit ni Dad para sa ospital. Sinadya ko talagang hindi sabihin sa kanya ang plano ko kasi ayaw kong kumontra siya. Sa nalaman ko kasi, alam kong may possibility na umayaw si Mommy. Baka sabihin niya na siya na ang magpagamot kay Daddy at ayon ang ayaw ko dahil alam kong kay mr. De Jesus siya hihingi ng pera. Bukas na bukas na ang mga mata ko sa katotohanan nab aka nga may relasyon si Mommy at si Mr. De Jesus at napakasakit noon para sa akin.

"Operasyon? Anong sinasabi mo, Aura? Bakit hindi ko ito alam?" Tanong niya. Hindi ako sumagot. Nang maiayos ko ang mga gamit ni Dad ay umalis ako sa silid na iyon alam kong suusnod si Mommy at tatanungin ako. Ayoko lang naman na mag-away kami sa harapan ni Daddy.

"Aura Selene!" Sigaw niya. Huminto ako at saka humarap sa kanya. "Anong operasyon? At sinong magpapagamot sa daddy mo? Ang pobreng Adam na iyon!"

"Please don't talk about my husband that way!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. Bigla ay sinampal ako ni Mommy.

"Wala kang karapatang pagtaasan ako ng boses, Aura!" She hissed. "Anak lang kita! Hindi mo alam kung anong ginawa ko para mabuhay kayong mag-aama!" Sabi niya sa akin. My tears fell. Siya pa ngayon ang nanunumbat? Samantalang siya ang hindi nakaaalam kung paano ko sila binuhay sa loob ng apat na taon.

"Ano bang ginawa mo, Ma?" Tanong ko sa kanya. "Nakipagrelasyon ka kay Mr. De Jesus, ganoon ba?" Sarkastikong sabi ko. Halata sa mukha ni Mommy ang pagkagulat. Napaiyak naman ako. Wala siyang sinabi, hindi niya itinama ang opinion ko - ang ibig sabihin ba noon ay tama ako?

"Nakita kita," Sabi ko. "You were with him and Calvin sa mall, kasama ninyo si Mig. I can't believe that you let that man touch my brother. Sinira niya ang buhay natin!" Sigaw ko. Umiling si Mommy.

"Mabait si Darwin, Aura." Mahinahong wika niya. Lumapit siya sa akin. "Gusto niyang ipagamot ang daddy mo."

"Ipagamot? Dahil sa kanya kaya nagkaganyan si Daddy!" Sigaw ko ulit. "Ninakaw niya ang perang hindi naman kanya kaya nandito tayo ngayon!" Umiiyak na ako. Paano nasasabi ni mommy sa akin ang lahat ng ito matapos ng ginawa sa amin ng lalaking iyon? Ipapagmot ni Darwin si Dad? Para ano? Alam kong may mali, may hindi sinasabi sa akin si Mommy. Napahikbi ako.

"Matagal na kayong may relasyon, hindi ba?" Tanong ko. "Hindi ba?!" Sumigaw na ako. She sighed.

"Oo. Noon pa lang anak. At alam kong kukunin niya ang pera ng daddy mo, ginawa niya iyon para sa atin."

"Para sa atin?!" I exclaimed. "Bullshit! Bakit niya gagawin iyon para sa atin? It's dad's money! It's his money but he took it away from us - from you! Kaya nagkanda-leche ang lahat!" Iyak ako ng iyak. "Huwag mong pagtakapan ang ginawa ng taong nanakit sa-"

"Si Darwin ang ama ni Miguel!" Sigaw niya sa akin. Natigilan ako. Para akong binuhusan ng malamig na tubig dahil sa narinig ko. Tama ba talaga ang lumabas sa bibig ni Mommy? Si Mig at si Darwin? Muli ay bumalik sa akin ang eksenang natunghayan ko sa mall. Calvin and Mig, si Mom at si De Jesus - they were acting like a happy family.

"Aura... Aura..." Lumapit siya sa akin. "Aura..."

"N-no..." I said. "No..." Hinawakan niya ako sa balikat but I pushed her away. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. "Do not touch me!"

"A-anak I'm sorry..." Sabi niya. That's not enough. Apologizing for what she did to me and to my father wasn't enough. I hate her!

"Ho-how c-could you?!" I exclaimed. Hinahawakan niya pa rin ako pero lumalayo ako sa kanya. "Niloko mo si Dad, niloko mo ako! To think na binaboy ko ang sarili ko para sa'yo!" I was crying so hard. Natigilan si Mommy.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Nagtatakang tanong niya. I looked at her.

"Alam mo ba kung paano ko kayo binuhay sa nakalipas na taon?" Halos bulong nang lumabas iyon sa bibig ko.

"Nagputa ako, Mommy. Naghuhubad ako sa harap ng mga lalaki, nagpapahawak, nakikipag-sex sa di ko kilala para mabuhay lang kayo, para may maipambayad sa school ni Miguel at para masunod lahat ng luho mo!" Nanginginig ang buong katawan ko. Mom was shocked. My tears kept falling.

"Nagpakababa ako para sa'yo!" Iyak ako nang iyak. "Iyong mga pagkakataon na hindi ako umuuwi nang halos ilang linggo, mom, hindi totoong nasa conference ako, hindi... hindi ako umuuwi dahil sinaktan ako, binugbog, minolestya pero lahat iyon tiniis ko dahil kailangan ninyong mabuhay tapos sasabihin mo sa akin na hindi ko alam ang ginawa mo para mabuhay mo kami?!" I screamed.

"Naging puta ako!" Iyak ako nang iyak. "Naging puta ako para sa'yo!"

I broke down on my knees and continued crying. Suddenly the door opened. I didn't care kung sinong pumasok.

"Ma si Kuya Calvin-"It was Mig's voice. "A-ate? Ate bakit ka umiiyak?"

Tumayo ako. Despite of my tears, I recognize the man standing beside my brother - si Calvin.

"Hi, Aura." He grinned at me. Hindi ko alam kung bakit namamaga ang mukha niya, wala akong pakialam. Bigla ay sinampal ko siya ng malakas.

"Aura stop!" Inilayo ako ni Mommy kay Calvin. "Huwag mo siyang saktan, Aura!"

"Binaboy niya ako!" Sigaw ko. "Binaboy niya ako!"

Nakita kong tumingin si Miguel kay Calvin, kunot na kunot ang noo.

"Ikaw ang pumayag, puta ka!" Sigaw ni Calvin. "Tita, nakipag-sex siya sa akin para makalaya si Honobre noon, wala akong kasalanan!" Sigaw niya. Iyak pa rin ako nang iyak.

"Binaboy mo ako, gago ka!" Nanghihina ang mga tuhod ko.

"Aura! Tama na! Ikaw naman ang may kasalanan!" Sigaw ni Mommy. Nanlaki ang ulo ko. Ako pa ang may kasalanan? Oo nga at pumayag ako, pero ginawa ko iyon dahil nangako siya sa akin, he took advantage of my weakness.

"H-how c-could you do this to me, mom?" Tanong ko.

"Aura, si Calvin, hanggang ngayon handa siya pakasalan ka." Mahinahong wika ni Mommy. "Kung may nangyari sa inyo noon, pananagutan-"

"Walang kasalang magaganap dahil kasal ako kay Adam at kahit patayin ninyo hindi ako magpapakasal sa demonyong iyan dahil si Adam ang mahal ko!" Sigaw ako nang sigaw.

"Ma, ano bang ginagawa ninyo kay Ate?" Tanong ni Miguel. Hindi pa ako nakakahuma nang makita kong muling bumukas ang pinto. I sighed with relief when I saw Adam's face. Kunot na kunot ang noo niya. Lumayo ako kay Mommy, nilagpasan ko si Calvin at saka yumakap sa kanya. I was crying. He put his protective arms around me and looked around.

"Adam,Adam, uwi na tayo..." Sabi ko.

"Anong nangyari?" Malamig ang tinig niya. "Anong nangyari, Aura?"

"Wala kang pakialam dito." Sabi ni Calvin.

"Walang hiya ka!" Narinig ko si Mommy. "Nagpababoy ang anak ko dahil sa'yo!" Ngayon umiiyak siya?

"Binaboy si Aura dahil sa inyo, Mrs. Domingo." Sabi niya. "Kayo ang nagudyok sa sarili ninyong anak para gawin iyon at hindi ako. Nakalaya ako dahil sa Lola ko at hindi dahil sa lalaking iyan." Humigpit ang yakap ni Adam sa akin.

"Ang martir mo, Honobre. Pupulutin mo pa rin si Aura kahit na ako ang nauna? Itinapon ko pinulot mo, sinong mas mababa?"

"Adam, Adam tama na.. Halika na..." Pilit ko siyang hinahatak palayo. Binitiwan niya ang kamay ko. Kitang-kita kong sinuntok niya si Calvin. Napasinghap ako. "Adam!"

"Nakuha mo ang katawan ni Aura, nakuha mo ang pagkabirhen niya, tama na iyon. Hindi ko hahayaang kunin mo ang buong pagkatao ng babaeng mahal ko." He was saying that while looking murderous. Kahit ako ay natatakot kay Adam. Lumapit ako sa kanya. Hindi ko pa siya nahahawakan ay bigla niyang sinuntok si Calvin.

"Hindi pa ba sapat ang ginawa ko kanina?" He grinned. Sinapa niya ang tuhod nito. "Huwag na huwag mong babastusin si Aura maski sa panaginip mo kundi mapapatay kita, tarantado!"

"Adam stop!" I held his free arm. Hinatak ko siya. "Adam kukunin ko si Dad, umuwi na tayo. Please..."

"Jenkins!" Sumigaw si Adam. May pumasok na isang lalaki. "Take the old man and get out of here." He coldly ordered. Hinatak niya ako palabas doon, huminto kami sa may sasakyan niya, hinintay lang naming mailabas ni Jenkins si Dad tapos noon ay sumakay na kami sa kotse. Dad was beside me, si Adam naman ay nasa harapan. I was still crying, dad was looking at me. I tried to smile pero hindi talaga mawala ang mga luha ko.

I just wished that I didn't hear what my mom said earlier.

"I love you, Daddy..." I whispered to him.

I put dad to bed that night, ipinaayos ni Adam ang guest room sa pent house para may matulugan si Daddy. Tinawagan rin niya si Dr. Varres para ipa-reschedule ang operation dahil nag-aalala siya sa akin. Bukas ng hapon ay dadalhin namin si Daddy sa ospital para sa operation niya sa susunod na araw, kung hindi naman kasi nangyari ito, bukas n asana ooperahan si Dad.

"I love you, daddy." I kissed his forehead before leaving his room. Hanggang ngayon ay nanghihina pa rin ang tuhod ko dahil sa nangyaring komprontasyon kanina. Hindi ako makapaniwala sa mga narinig ko. Lahat pala sa buhay ko ay kasinungalingan, my mom has an affair with the man who took our money, my brother was only my half brother and my mom took the side of the man who hurt me in the past - in the end, ako pa ang may kasalanan.

Lumabas ako sa balcony. Mula doon ay kitang-kita ko na ang buong city. The lights were blinding, pero hindi sapat iyon pata mapigilan ang luha ko. Niyakap ko ang sarili ko at saka nagpatuloy sa pag-iyak. Minahal ko si Mommy nang buong-buo, kahit na ginawa niya iyon sa amin ni Adam noon, hindi ko siya tinalikuran pero ganito pa ang nangyari sa amin. I thought that Mom had changed - I was wrong.

Naramdam kong pumalupot sa likuran ko ang mga kamay ni Adam. I leaned on his chest.

"Stop crying, love. Nasasaktan ako." Wika niya sa akin. Humarap ako sa kanya.

"Mahal mo pa ba ako?" Naiiyak na tanong ko. Natatakot ako na baka dahil sa sinabi ni Calvin kanina ay baka magalit na naman siya sa akin. "Wag kang magagalit sa akin, Adam. Mahal na mahal kita."

He cupped my face and kissed my lips. "Mahal na mahal kita, Aura. Kahit ilang lalaki pa ang nauna, hindi naman mahalaga iyon. Ikaw at ako lang ang mahalaga at ang pagmamahalan natin sa isa'tisa. Tandaan mo iyan."

Niyakap ko si Adam - mahigpit. I was thanking the angels from bringing him back to me. Kung wala si Adam, baka hindi ko na kayanin.

"Huwag ka nang iiyak, okay? Nasasaktan ako." Muling ulit niya. Bakit siya ang nasasaktan? Ako ang umiiyak. Pinahid niya ang mga luha ko at saka niyakag akong maupo sa silyang naroon. He was sitting on the chair while I was sitting on his lap. Yakap niya ako habang nakahawak ang mga kamay ko sa braso niya.

"Wait," He said. "May ibibigay pala ako sa'yo, mahal ko." He was smiling this time. I looked at him. Mula sa pocket ng shorts niya ay may inilabas siyang kahita. Alam ko na agad kung anong laman noon pero hindi ako nagsalita.

"Adam..." I was feeling excited.

"Alam kong bad timing iyong proposal ko, pero you see, I suck at being romantic." Natatawang sabi niya. "Saka na iyong romance, mahal, we can have that for the rest of our lives, sa ngayon kasi nagmamadali ako." He said. Kinuha niya ang kamay ko at saka isinuot sa daliri ko ang singsing na kasing laki ng pulang bubblegum ang bato.

"Hindi kita nabigyan ng ganito dati." Sabi niya sa akin. "Pero ngayon kaya ko na. I can give you everything, Aura, just ask for it and I will give it to you, if you want the moon, ibibigay ko sa'yo, wag mo lang akong iiwan ulit." Sabi niya. My tears are falling again.

"Adam, hindi mo naman kailangan mangako." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Hindi nga, dahil lahat iyon matutupad. Just wait for it." He kissed me. "Hindi ako nagpo-propose, Aura. I won't ask you the "will you marry me question" because that only means na binibigyan kita ng chance para magsabi ng NO sa akin." He kissed my shoulder.

"You will marry me." He stated. His eyes were full of intensity. I could see the love he has for me. They say that the eyes are the windows of the soul, if that's the case, then I could see Adam's soul and all I could see was me - ako ang kaluluwa ng lalaking ito.

"Of course, I will marry you, Adam." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Good." We sealed the deal with the kiss - just a simple kiss that deepened and lead to something else - something beautiful, something very romantic - that night, under the stars, in the midst of the busy Metro, Adam and I made love and it was indescribable...

"Mahal, bilisan mo, baka ma-late tayo sa appointment ni Dad!"

Nakangiti na ako nang hapong iyon. Iyong bad memory kagabi, napalitan ng good memory ni Adam, ang naalala ko na lang sa kagabi ay iyong proposal niya at iyong intense making love namin.

"Wait, love." I heard him. Inayos ko naman si Dad, nasa sala kaming dalawa.

"Dad, sa ospital tayo mag-stay tonight, ikaw at ako saka si Adam. Bukas ng nine am, iyong operation mo. Sabi ni Dr. Varres, makakapagsalita ka ulit, after noon, sasailalim ka sa speech therephy." Sabi ko sa kanya. Kahit nakangiti si Dad ay malungkot ang mga mata niya. Hinaplos ko ang mukha niya.

"M-mig..." Sabi niya sa akin. I sighed.

"Tatawagan ko Dad." Ngumiti naman siya.

"Let's go." Narinig ko si Adam. Hinarap ko siya, napailing ako nang makita kong di nakaayos ang kwelyo ng polo niya.

"Ikaw talaga, kakamadali mo oh." Sabi ko sa kanya. Inayos ko ang damit niya pati belt niya. Napatingin ako sa kanya when I felt him getting aroused.

"Adam!" I hissed.

"Sorry." Itinaas niya pa ang mga kamay niya sa ere na para bang sumusuko na siya. "But you're so damn beautiful. I can't help it." He grinned.

"Magdamag, Adam. Di ka ba napagod!" Bulong ko sa kanya. Humagikgik lang si Adam at saka lumipat kay Dad. Siya ang nagtulak ng wheel chair ni Dad. Sumakay na kami sa elevator, hawak niya ang kamay ko, pangiti-ngiti siya sa akin.

"May binabalak ka na naman!" Sabi ko. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

"Ang bastos mo!" Sabi niya sa akin. "Ikaw lang ang nag-iisip noon! Di ka na nahiya kay Dad." Sabi niya. Kinurot ko siya sa tagiliran. "Aray naman, mahal ko..." Bigla niya akong hinatak at saka idinikit sa katawan niya. He made me feel his arousal.

"Kung ano-ano kasing ginagawa mo, naaakit tuloy ako." Bulong niya sa tainga ko.

"Bad!" Sabi ko habang tawa nang tawa. Hindi ko maintindihan si Adam, he was just, we'll he was always like that. He never gets tired. One time, sinabi niya talaga na sa aming dalawa ako lang ang napapagod dahil doon, binilan niya ako ng maraming vitamin C.

Bumukas ang elevator, muli niyang tinulak si Dad. Tinulungan niya pa si Jenkins na isakay si Dad sa sasakyan at saka ngumiti sa akin. Papasok na sana ako sa kotse nang hawakan niya ang kamay ko, inilahad niya ang palad ko at saka nilagay doon ang isang Blackberry.

"Phone mo, speed dial 1 ako. Aalis kasi ako mamaya." Paliwanag niya.

"Saan ka pupunta?"

"May aasikasuhin lang kami nI Lukas, after that babalik na ako sa'yo." Kinindatan niya pa ako. Pumasok na ako sa sasakyan, siya rin naman. Minutes later, we were travelling downside the hi-way, walang traffic kaya nakarating kami agad sa hospital.

Kinausap lang ni Adam si Dr. Edward Varres at ang kapatid nitong si Dr. Nathan Varres, matapos iyon ay ipinasok na si Dad sa private room. Adam stayed for a while, he was holding my hand tapos ay hinahalikan ang balikat ko. He was murmuring sweet nothings in my ear. Kinikilig naman ako.

"Adam nandyan si Dad!" Sabi ko sa kanya nang maramdaman ko ang labi niya sa leeg ko. Tumigil siya saglit tapos ay tiningnan si Daddy.

"Tulog naman, mahal. Pa-isa lang kahit saglit." Kinagat niya ang tainga ko. I giggled.

"Adam, nakikiliti ako!" I whispered.

"I love you... I love you..." He whispered again. I giggled. Tumayo ako at saka hinatak siya papasok sa bathroom doon. I locked the door and faced him. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes, Adam hugged me tightly and started kissing me.

We made love in the bathroom of the hospital very quickly - he didn't even took our clothes off. After that, Adam took my hand and we both went out of the bathroom, my knees were still shaking.

"Adam ha!" Sabi ko. Muli niya akong niyakap.

"Aalis na ako, babalik ako mamaya, text mo ko kapag may problema." Sabi niya sa akin. Tumango ako at ninamnam ang halik na bigay niya. Lumabas na siya ng pinto pero muling bumalik para halikan ulit ako. Paulit-ulit niyang ginawa iyon. Kilig na kilig naman ako.

"Bye, mahal ko." Sabi niya. Kumunot ang noo ko nang hawakan niya ang tyan ko at saka hinagakan. "Bye baby!"

"Sira! Wala pa namang laman iyan eh!" Sabi ko.

"Malapit na, mahal. Araw-araw tayo para sure!"

"Loko! Umalis ka na nga, baka kung ano na namang maisip mo." He kissed me again and finally he left.

Inasikaso ko si Daddy. Napapangiti pa rin ako. I was still in cloud nine when I heard the door opened again. Alam kong si Adam iyon. Bumaling ako.

"Baki-"Natigilan ako when I saw Miguel. "Oh Mig, natanggap mo pala iyong text ko." Nakangiting sabi ko. Miguel looked worried.

"Ate, ate sorry..." Sabi niya. Kumunot naman ang noo ko. Nagtataka ako, bakit siya nagso-sorry? Naintindihan ko ang sinabi ni Mig nang biglang pumasok sa loob ng suite ni Daddy si Calvin, may kasama itong dalawang lalaki.

"What the hell is this?" Tanong ko. Hindi sila nagsalita. Lumapit ang dalawang lalaki sa akin at saka tinakpan ng panyo ang ilong ko. Unti-unti ay nanghina ako, kahit ayoko ay pumikit ang mga mata ko...

"Adam..." I whispered before finally closing my eyes.

centerh123. A loud bang/h1/center

hr

"We're done?"

I asked Lukas after signing the papers about a business transaction we were working on. Luke was planning on building a Security Company at ako ang kinuha niyang business partner para sa venture niyang ito. Wala namang problema because I really wanna help him.

"Yup. Teka may lakad ka ba?" Tanong niya sa akin.

"Operation ng dad ni Aura ngayon. I need to be there before it starts." Sabi ko sa kanya. I checked the time. I still have thirty minutes before the operation starts. Tiningnan ko si Lukas, I was about to say goodbye when the door opened and Laide came in, she had this bored look on her face and she was pouting her lips.

"Luke, I'm bored. Hi Adam!" She greeted me. Hinalikan niya ako sa pisngi tapos ay humilig siya sa balikat ko. "I haven't seen you in a while. Do you wanna hang?"

Napangiti ako. Natutuwa talaga ako sa kanya. Laide is sweet and warm. Kahit noong isang buwan lang kami nagkakilala ay hindi ko naman naramdaman na itinuturing niya akong iba. Minsan kapag kausap niya ako, pakiramdam ko matagal na kaming magkasama and I appreciate her for that.

"Rain check muna, baby." I told her off. "I need to be in the hospital later." I smiled at her. Kumunot naman ang noo niya.

"Ay bakit? Are you sick? Lukas, is he sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Binalingan niya ako at saka hinaplos sa mukha. "Saan masakit, Adam? Do you have a fever?"

"Hindi ako. My father-in-law will be having his operation later this afternoon." Natatawang paliwanag ko. Lalong kumunot ang noo niya.

"As in? May asawa ka na?" Binalingan niya si Lukas at saka hinampas sa balikat. He seems appalled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? Hindi ka naman nagtatanong saka isa pa, I didn't think it mattered!" Sigaw ni Lukas. Natatawa naman ako.

"Sabi ko sa'yo, Luke diba? I need to know everything that happened while I was gone at kapatid natin si Adam so that matters! Kainis! Di kita bati!"

"Brat!" Tudyo ni Lukas.

"May reklamo?" Tanong niya, nakataas ang kilay.

"I love you, baby." Napabuntong hininga na lang na wika ni Lukas. He lost the argument again. Laide looked at me.

"Can I come with you to the hospital, Adam? I wanna meet your wife!" Napapalakpak pa siya.

"Sure."

Sumama rin si Lukas sa akin. Convoy kaming tatlo. Laide was on Luke's car while I drive my own car to the hospital. I was texting Aura pero hindi siya nagre-reply. Naisip ko na baka busy siya sa daddy niya.

After fifteen minutes, narrating namin ang hospital. Laide walked by with me habang kausap naman ni Lukas si Apollo sa phone.

"He's just so in love with Apollo. I mean, have you seen them? It's like they couldn't get enough of each other." Humahagikgik sa sabi niya.

"Ganoon talaga kapag mahal na mahal mo." Bulong ko sa kanya. I was looking at Lukas too, namumula pa ang pisngi nito. I wonder kung ganoon din ako kay Aura kapag magkausap kami. Natutuwa nga ako sa mga nangyayari sa amin nitong mga nakaraang araw. It's as if I fell in love with her more - at talagang desedido akong pakasalan siya ulit. Iniisip ko nga na gusto ko na ng baby.

Napailing ako. Hindi ko alam kung anong uunahin ko pagdating sa kanya. Kasal o baby. I just smiled. Whichever comes first will be fine. I'm just really excited upon starting my life with her. Tutuparin ko na ang pangako ko sa kanya noon. At katulad ng sinasabi ko sa kanya: Ikaw at ako lang ang mahalaga.

"We're here." Sabi ko. Nasa tapat na kami ngt pinto ng suite ng daddy ni Aura. I turned the knob and entered the room - only to be shocked with what I saw. Naroon ang mommy ni Aura, nakaupo sa edge ng bed ng daddy niya habang ang kapatid naman niyang si Mig ay nakaupo sa sofa malapit sa may bintana at nakatanaw.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" I asked Mrs. Domingo. Tumayo siya at saka lumapit sa akin. Napansin kong tumayo din si Mig.

"Kuya Adam." Tawag niya. "Si-"

"Shut up, Miguel!" Sigaw ng Mommy niya.

"Nasaan si Aura?" I asked her mom.

"Wala na siya, Adam." Sabi niya sa akin. May ibinigay siyang papel sa akin. "You better read that Adam, hindi na niya kinayang magpaalam. Nagmamadali sila nI Calvin sa pag-alis."

Kumabog ang dibdib ko. Calvin? Umalis? Ibig niya bang sabihin na umalis si Aura na kasama si Calvin?

Nanginginig ang mga kamay kong binuksan ang sulat. Binasa ko iyon at saka ipinakita sa kanya ang sulat na bigay niya. I smirked.

"This is not Aura's handwriting." Malamig na wika ko. "Nasaan siya Mrs. Domingo?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Handwriting ni Aura iyan. Indenial ka lang. Ayaw mong tanggapin na sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay iniwan ka ni Aura para sumama kay Calvin. Hindi mo ba nakikita, Adam? Kahit anong gawin mo hindi magiging sa'yo si Aura. Ginamit ka lang niya para maipagamot ang daddy niya." She evilly smiled at me. Nakaramdam ako ng galit.

"Hindi na namin kailangan ng tulong mo. Calvin is rich. Siya ang magpapagamot ng dad ni Aura. Just leave Adam, forget about my daughter. Si Calvin ang mahal niya."

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked sarcastically. Nilukot ko ang papel at saka ibinato kung saan. "Hindi handwriting ni Aura iyon. Hindi niya gagawin sa akin iyon dahil ako ang mahal niya."

"Sinasabi mo lang iyan dahil hindi mo tanggap." She smiled again. "Kawawa ka naman Mr. Honobre. Kahit anong gawin mo, sa putik pa rin ang bagsak mo." Nakangising sabi niya. Magsasalita pa sana ako but then, Laide spoke so I remained quiet.

"Excuse me. But did you forget to look in the mirror before leaving your house? Cause you kinda look scary with your make up. Mukha kang mangkukulam!" She hissed.

"Aba't! Wala kang modo ha!" Sigaw niya kay Laide.

"Huwag mong sigawan ang kapatid ko!" Sigaw ko. Nangigigil ako. Gusto ko siyang saktan pero nananaig pa rin sa akin ang katotohanan na ina siya ni Aura at kahit baliktarin ko ang mundo ay dapat akong gumalang sa kanya.

"Umalis na kayo! Hindi mo na makikita si Aura kahit kailan!" Sigaw niya. "Alis!"

Wala akong nagawa kundi hatakin si Laide at si Lukas palabas ng suite ng daddy ni Aura. Nakakaramdam ako ng pangamba. Hindi ako naniniwala sa mommy niya. Hindi magagawa sa akin ni Aura ang mga sinasabi niya.

Mahal ako ni Aura at hindi niya ako iiwan para lang sa Calvin na iyon. She hates that man. Isa pa she promised me forever - naniniwala na ako sa kanya ngayon.

"Adam, who was that ugly old woman! Ugh! Akala naman niya! Allergic ako talaga sa matrona!"

"Laide, watch your mouth." Paalala ni Lukas. Tumahimik na lang siya. I was pacing back and forth. Nag-aalala na ako. I have a feeling that something bad was happening to her. I swallowed hard. Kinuha ko ang phone ko at tinawagan si Jenkins.

"Update me about De Jesus, Jenkins." Pinipilit kong maging kalmado.

"Sir, sa tingin ko alam na nilang sinusundan namin sila. They planted a dummy in front of us. Nailigaw nila kami."

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed. Mukhang nagulat naman si Lukas at Laide sa pagsigaw ko. "Ang tatanga ninyo! Kailangan ninyong mahanap ang mga demonyong iyon! Nasa kanila si Aura! Stupid mother fuckers!"

I ended the call. Palakad-lakad pa rin ako. Kailangan kong makita si Aura. Pakiramdam ko kasama niya ang hayop na iyon. Paano kung may gawing masama si Calvin sa kanya? Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko. Dapat hindi na ako umalis.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sigaw ko.

"Adam." I heard Laide said. I looked at her. "Why is the GPS on you Blackberry blinking?" Tanong niya sa akin. Napatingin naman ako sa Blackberry ko. While looking at it, I realized something. The Blackberry I gave to Aura is connected to my phone - noong binili ko iyon, Lukas put a tracking device on it.

"I guess your security company will be a blast, Luke." Mahinang sabi ko habang inaayos ang GPS ng phone ko - because of this mas mapapadali ang paghahanap ko kay Aura. After some seconds, I found where she was.

According to my phone - she was in Cavitex. Napamura ako. Bakit siya lalabas ng Manila? Lalo tuloy lumakas ang kaba ko. Baka talagang kasama niya si Calvin. Muli kong tinawagan si Jenkins at sinabi sa kanya ang lokasyon ni Aura sa ngayon.

"I have to go." Paalam ko sa dalawa. Hindi ko na hinintay ang sagot nila. Lukas volunteered to call the police. I didn't car. Kailangan kong matagpuan si Aura. Nasa panganib siya. Kailangan ko siyang makita.

"Malapit na ako, mahal ko. Just hold on."

"Bitiwan ninyo ako!"

Pilit akong nagpupumiglas habang nakatali pa rin ang mga kamay ko. Kasalukuyan na kaming naglalakad ngayon ng mga lalaking kumuha sa akin. Hindi ko alam kung nasaan ako at wala na rin akong balak alamin. Kanina habang nasa sasakyan ay umaasa ako na mahahanap ako ni Adam, pero nang makita ko ang naglalakihang gubat at puno at ang mga hindi pamilyar na daan ay hindi na ako umasa pa.

Masaya na ako na naramdaman kong minahal ako ni Adam sa maikling panahon - na napatawad niya ako at nagkasama kami.

"Bitiwan ninyo ako!" sigaw ko sa kanila.

"Ang daldal! Bubusalan ko ito!"

"Argh!" I screamed when they lift me up. Ipinasok nila ako sa isang kubo at doon nakita ko kung sino ang sa tingin kong may pakana ng lahat.

"Demonyo ka, Calvin!" Sigaw ko sa kanya. Itinulak ako ng mga lalaki sa harap niya. Napaluhod ako sa kanya. He smirked at me.

"Long time no see, Aura." Sabi niya sa akin. Hinawakan niya ako sa balikat at saka hinatak patayo. He even put his mouth on my neck and inhaled my scent. Nandiri ako sa kanya.

"Lumayo ka sa akin!" Sigaw ko. Bigla niyang pinisil ang gilid ng mga pisngi ko. Napangiwi ako sa sakit.

"Tang ina, Aura. Ang tagal ng panahon pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang libog ko sa'yo." Sinibasib niya ng halik ang leeg ko. Muli akong nanlaban. Kailangan ko siyang itulak! Nandidiri ako sa kanya.

"Lumayo ka sa akin. Demonyo!" Sigaw ko. Lumayo nga siya pero kita ang galit sa mukha niya. Nagulat ako ng bigla niya akong sampalin ng malakas. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Itinulak niya ako sa kama.

"Puta ka! Ikaw pa ang may ganang magmalaki samantalang laspag ka naman na!" Sigaw niya sa akin. "Pasalamat ka at pumayag pa rin ako sa gusto ng mommy mo na pakasalan ka kahit ang dami nang lalaking nakagamit sa'yo! Putang ina ka!"

Sigaw siya nang sigaw habang ako tahimik na lumuluha. Siguro ay galit na galit na siya sa akin. Hinatak niya ang paa ko, dahilan para mapahiga ako sa kama. He just smirked. Bigla niya akong hinatak ulit. Pilit niya akong pinatayo tapos ay muling pinaluhod sa harapan niya.

My eyes widened when I saw him unzipping his pants. He took out his thing and placed it in front of my mouth.

"Puta ka diba? Subo mo iyan!" Sigaw niya.

"Ayoko!" I growled.

"Tang ina mo! Choosy ka ba! Bakit mas malaki ba iyong kay Honobre?!" Sumigaw muli siya tapos ay pilit na inilalapit sa bibig ko ang kanya. Diring-dirr ako sa kanya pero wala akong magawa kundi ang umiyak.

"Susubo mo o masasaktan ka?!"

"Saktan mo na lang ako!" Muli ay lumapat ang mga kamay niya sa pisngi ko.

"Putang ina ka! Mapili ka pa, Aura samantalang nagputa ka naman noon!"

Humagulgol na ako. Hindi ko alam kung paano pa ako makakatakas sa lugar na ito. Bakit ba palaging ganito? Kung kailan malapit na kaming maging masaya ni Adam saka naman kami palaging pinaglalayo. Hindi ba kami pwedeng basta na lang maging masaya? Iyon lang naman ang pinangrap ko noon pa, ang maging masaya kasama ni Adam - ang bumuo ng pamilya, ang tumandang kasama siya.

Pero bakit napaka-imposible noon?

Nakarinig ako ng marahang pagkatok sa pinto ng kubo ko.

"Puta! Istorbo!" Inis na wika ni Calvin. Muli niyang isinuot ang pantaloon niya at saka tumalikod.

"Boss. Pinapatawag kayo ni Sir Darwin." Mahinang sabi ng isang lalaki. Inis na inis na tumalikod si Calvin at saka isinara ang pinto.

Naiwan akong mag-isa doon. I tried getting out of the room pero naka-lock iyon. Sumadal ako sa pawid na dingding at skaa umiyak nang umiyak.

Gusto ko lang maging masaya pero bakit hindi ko makamit iyon?

"Adam... Adam sorry..." Bulong ko habang umiiyak. Sigurado akong nag-aalala na siya. Ang tanging hiling ko lang, sana alaagan niya pa rin si Dad kahit wala ako.

"Adam, mahal na mahal kita." Wika ko habang nakayakap sa mga tuhod ko. "A-adam..."

As long as Aura's phone in on, mapapadali lang ang paghahanap namin sa kanya. I was wishing na sana hindi malaman ni Calvin - kung sakaling kinuha man niya si Aura - ang tungkol sa GPS sa blackberry niya because if that happens then I'm doomed.

I was driving in the middle of Cavitex. Kasunod ko ang mga pulis at sina Jenkins. Kabang-kaba ako. Bukas ang telepono ni Aura pero hindi ko naman siya matawagan - kahit na gusto ko dahil baka mahalata siya ng kung sinoman ang kasama niya. Alam kong nasa panganib siya - alam ko at natatakot ako.

Lumiko kami sa isang makipot na lugar. Napatingin ako sa phone ko. Nag-bi-blink pa rin ang GPS and it was indicating that I am close to the place. Bumaba ako ng sasakyan. Nakita ko rin sina Jenkins na bumaba at saka lumapit sa akin.

"Sir, ito na yata iyon." Sabi niya sa akin. Tiningnan ko siya.

"Sa tingin mo?" Mainit ang ulo na sagot ko. "Kung inayos ninyo ang trabaho ninyo, sana wala tayo dito ngayon!" Sigaw ko sa kanila.

"Boss, dito na ba?" Tanong nang isang pulis. Tumango ako. Nagsimula silang magplano ng gagawin. Naiinip naman ako. Parang ganito rin ang naramdaman ko noong gabing kinuha naman si Lukas ng mga kaaway ng pamilya naming - that was almost two years ago. Marahil ay ganitong anxiety rin ang naramdaman ni Sancho noong gabing iyon dahil kasama ni Lukas si Sheena noon - the worst part was, Sheena was pregnant back then.

Nainip ako ng sobra dahil ang tagal kumilos ng mga pulis. Kahit wala akong dalang kahit na anong pwedeng maging depensa sa sarili ay sumugod ako. Wala akong makitang bahay sa paligid, pero ang sabi sa GPS, nandito si Aura at naniniwala rin akong nandito siya dahil sinasabi ng puso ko.

Muli akong naglakad. Napansin kong nakasunod na ang mga pulis sa akin. Binilisan ko ang paglakad ko. Maya-maya ay narinig ko ang isang pulis na nagsalita. May abandonadong resort daw sa dulo ng lugar. Simukdo ang dibdib ko.

"Sir, dito na lang kayo," Sabi ng isang pulis sa akin. Hindi ako mapakali. Sa huli. Hinintay ko na lang silang pumasok sa loob at saka ako sumunod. Nakita ko sina Jenkins na sumunod na rin sa mga pulis. Kumaliwa sila, samantalang ako, pumunta sa kanang bahagi ng lugar.

Maraming kubo doon. Isa-isa akong binubuksan ang mga kwartong iyon sa pag-asang baka makita ko si Aura pero wala siya. Nakaka-apat na kwarto na ako pero hindi ko pa rin siya makita. Patuloy ako sa paglakad hanggang sa makita ko ang pinakdulong kubo sa may gilid. Sa lahat ng kubo, iyon lang ang may ilaw.

Mabilis kong tinungo iyon. Aakyat n asana ako sa hagdan nang makita ko si Jenkins sa gilid. Sumenyas siya sa akin na magtago muna. Sumunod ako sa kanya. Lumakad naman siya papunta sa may hagdan at doon pinukpok niya ng baril ang lalaki sa likod. Nang makita kong nakahandusay na ang lalaking bantay ay saka ako umakyat at sinipa ang pinto. Pumasok ako, I looked around pero wala doon si Aura.

I sighed.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed.

"Sir..." Sabi ni Jenkins. Napatingin ako. Bakit siya bumubulong? Isinesenyas niya sa akin ang likod ng pinto. Lumakd siya papunta doon at pinaurong ako. He shut the door closed tapos ay tinutukan niya ng baril ang taong nasa likod.

My eyes widened.

"Wag!"

"Aura!"

Halos magkasabay kaming sumigaw. She looked up at me and cried when she saw me. Nakatali ang mga kamay niya, putok ang labi at nangingitim ang mga pisngi.

"Fuck!" I hissed. Ibinaba ni Jenkins ang baril Agad ko naman siyang nilapitan at saka kinalagan. Iyak siya nang iyak.

"A-akala k-ko h-hindi n-na k-kita makikita. Adam.,.." Humihikbing sabi niya. Nang makalag ko ang tali sa kamay niya ay niyakap niya ako ng mahigpit.

"A-adam s-sorry..." Sabi niya sa akin. I hugged her tightly. I don't know why she was apologizing. Nandito na siya, nandito na ako. All we have to do was get out of there. Pinangko ko siya at saka nagmamadaling lumabas ng cottage.

"We'll get out of here, mahal." Sabi ko. "Please stop crying. Nasasaktan na naman ako." Sabi ko sa kanya. Nasa likuran ko si Jenkins. Nauuna kami sa kanya. Ingat na ingat ako sa pagtakbo dahil ayoko nang masaktan pa si Aura. Kung sinuman ang nanakit sa kanya, malilintikan siya sa akin.

"Mahal, just hold on. I'll get you out of here." Bulong ko. Hinagkan ko pa siya sa ulo. Dala ko pa rin siya sa mga bisig ko.

"Honobre!" Sigaw ng isang pamilyar na boses. Matapos iyon ay may narinig akong putok ng baril. Agad akong yumuko at iniharang ang katawan ko kay Aura. Nakayakap siya sa akin.

"Putang ina! Hindi ka talaga titigil!" Sigaw pa niya. I stood up and looked to the man yelling behind me. Hindi ako nagkamali. Si Calvin nga iyon. May hawak siyang baril at nakatapat iyon sa akin. Hinanap ng mga mata ko si Jenkins pero wala na siya. I saw him lying on the ground malapit sa akin, lifeless.

"Kailan mo ba titigilan si Aura? Akin na siya! Ibinigay na siya sa akin ng mommy niya, pambayad sa utang niya sa amin!"

"Utang?" I smirked. "The last time I checked ikaw ang may utang kay Aura dahil itinakbo ng tatay mo ang pera ng daddy niya."

"Adam, halika na..." Humihikbing sabi ni Aura. Ipinalupot niya ang mga kamay niya sa baywang ko tapos ay pilit akong hinahatak. Palapit nang palapit sa amin si Calvin. He was smirking like a devil.

"Akin si Aura. Ako ang nakauna sa kanya." Sabi pa niya. "Hindi ka ba nandidiri? Marami nangt nakatikim sa kanya tapos -"

Bigla ko siyang sinuntok. It didn't matter kung may hawak siyang baril dahil noong sinuntok ko siya ay nabitiwan naman niya iyon.

"Sabi ko sa'yo wag mong babastusin si Aura. Gago ka!" I hissed.

"Tang ina ka, nakakarami ka na sa akin!" Sinuntok ako ni Calvin sa mukha. Nagpambuno kami. One moment I was on top of him, punching him like there's no tomorrow tapos ay siya naman ang nakakasuntok.

I could hear Aura yelling so loud. She was calling out my name at kahit gusto ko siyang puntahan ay hindi ko magawa dahil hindi pa ako tapos kay Calvin. I just needed to finish him, after this magiging masaya na kami.

Sinuntok kong muli si Calvin, matapos iyon ay umalis ako sa pagkakadagan sa kanya. Tiningnan ko siya, his eyes were closed. He looked so weak. Naisip kong hindi na siya makakalaban so I got on my knees and went straight to Aura. Yumakap ako sa kanya.

"A-adam, Adam..." She was calling out my name na para bang hindi siya naniniwala na nandito na ako at hindi na ako mawawala sa kanya.

"Mahal, let's get out of -"

BANG!

I never thought I would feel something like that. I was still embracing Aura when I suddenly felt something hot and sharp went inside my body. It happened so fast that I didn't think it would be possible. After that, I felt blood gushing out of my body.

Dahan-dahan akong nanghina, napaluhod ako. I could see Aura's terrified face. Lumuhod siya sa harapan ko at kinuha ang mga kamay ko. She was crying.

"A-adam! Adam!" Sigaw niya. "Adam!"

I smiled at her. Unti-unting lumabo ang paningin ko. Her face was the last thing I ever saw and her voice was the last thing I ever heard...

Having Aura beside me was heaven.

I'm in heaven.

centerh123. Milestone/h1/center

hr

"Adam, ano bang ginagawa mo diyan? Halika na dito!"

I was smiling wide while I was calling Adam. His sexy back was on me. He looked as if he was looking out for something.

"Adam!" I called him again. This time he turned to me and smiled.

"Goodbye, mahal ko." What he said sent shivers down my spine. He took a step forward and I saw him falling down the cliff. I ran after him but when I got there, wala na siya. He was gone. He had left me.

"Adam!"

I opened my eyes and I realized that I was still inside the four-walled hospital room where Adam was. Agad kong pinahid ang mga luha ko at saka tumayo para daluhan ang natutulog na si Adam. Halos tatlong araw na siyang hindi gumigising. Sabi ng doktor, kahit natanggal na ang bala sa likuran niya ay hindi pa rin siya nakakaligtas. Tinamaan kasi ang bandang baga ni Adam, napasukan ng tubig ang baga niya kaya nandito siya sa ganitong sitwasyon. I touched his face.

"Mahal, gising na..." Bulong ko sa kanya. "Miss na miss na kita." Pinahid ko ang mga luha ko. I hated Calvin for what he did to the man I love. I wished that he would go to hell! Sana mamatay na siya.

Matapos niyang mabaril si Adam ay dumating ang mga pulis. Hinuli nila si Calvin pero nagkapalitan muna sila ng putok. In the end, tinamaan si Calvin ng bala and he was rushed into the hospital. Nandito rin siya sa ospital na ito pero wala akong pakialam sa kanya. Masama na kung masama pero gabi-gabi kong pinagdadasal na sana mamatay si Calvin - kahit mamatay siya, hindi niya pa rin mababayaran ang ginawa niya kay Adam.

Bumukas ang pinto. Pinahid ko naman ang luha ko at saka inayos ang sarili ko. I looked back and I saw Honey Rose entering the room - kasama niya si Sonny at si Frida. Lahat sila ay may dalang bulaklak para kay Adam.

Pinilit kong ngumiti.

"Girl." Tawag sa akin ni Sonny. Lumapit siya sa akin at saka niyakap ako. "Diosko! Ang payat-payat mo na!" Sabi niya sa akin. Pinahid ko ang luha ko at saka lumapit kay Frida. I kissed her cheeks.

"Kumakain ka pa ba?" Tanong niya sa akin. Ngumiti lang ako sa kanya.

"Ano, dumilat na ba?" Tanong ni Honey Rose. Umiling ako. She sighed. Lumapit siya kay Adam at saka hinaplos-haplos ang ulo nito. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko nang bigla niyang noohan si Adam.

"Honey!" Agad akong lumapit sa kanya. That was when I realized that she was crying. Nakayuko lang siya at humihikbi.

"Hoy, Adam! Gumising ka diyan! Bumangon ka! Bwisit ka talaga! Tumayo ka na diyan!" Gigil na gigil si Honey habang nakatayo sa gilid. Hinawakan ko siya sa balikat.

"Adam!" Sigaw niya pa. Maya-maya ay pumiyok na ang boses niya. "K-kuya..."

Para akong nanghina nang marinig kong tawagin niya si Adam na kuya. Niyakap ko si Honey. Pareho na kaming lumuluha ngayon. Naisip ko na iisa lang kami ni Honey ng nararamdaman. She was scared of losing Adam. Pareho kasi kami, si Adam na lang ang meron kaming dalawa. Siya bilang pamilya - ako bilang lahat sa akin.

Ilang saglit pa ay huminahon na si Honey. Naupo siya sa couch at saka humilig kay Sonny.

"K-kumain na ba kayo?" Tanong ko sa kanila.

"Ikaw, kumain ka na ba?" Tanong ni Honey sa akin. Umiling ako. "Naku, Aura. Kumain ka muna. Kapag nalaman ni Adam na pinababayaan mo ang sarili mo dahil sa kanya, magagalit lang iyan sa'yo. Kumain ka muna, kami na muna ang bahala dito." Sabi niya. Naupo lang ako sa tabi ni Adam. Ayokong umalis doon. Baka kasi magising na siya. Gusto ko na ako ang una niyang makita sa oras na bumukas ang mga mata niya.

"Sige na, kapag gumising at wala ka, patutulugin ko ulit." Sabi ni Honey. Hindi ko maiwasan ang mapangiti. Pumayag na rin ako. Nagugutom na rin naman ako at isa pa kailangan kong puntahan si Dad. Nandito rin siya sa ospital na ito. Kahit na anong nangyari noong araw na iyon ay naoperahan pa rin si Dad. Masaya ako dahil kahit paano ay okay na siya, si Adam na lang talaga ang kulang.

Sana magising na siya.

Lumabas ako ng silid at saka tinahak ang daan pagtungo sa suite ni dad. Nang pumasok ako ay agad kong nakita si Miguel. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Ate..." He called me. I just looked at him. Hindi ko pa rin siya kinakausap. Alam ko naman na wala tgalaga siyang kinalaman sa nangyari noong araw na iyon but the thought na nakaya niyang sundin si Mommy at si Mr. de Jesus breaks my heart.

Nilagpasan ko siya at pinuntahan si Dad. Hinalikan ko siya sa noo. He opened his eyes and he smiled when he saw me.

"I love you, daddy." Ngumiti ako. Kung meron man isang taong nakakapagpagaan ng loob ko ngayon ay si Dad iyon. Hindi ko sinasabi sa kanya ang nangyari sa akin at wala na rin akong balak sabihin - mas mabuti kasi na wala siyang alam kaysa naman mabuo ang galit sa dibdib niya tulad nang nangyayari sa akin ngayon.

Kinamumuhian ko ang lahat ng taong sumubok saktan ang mga mahal ko sa buhay. I hate my own mother, I hate her lover and most of all I hate Calvin.

"Ate..." Tawag muli sa akin ni Miguel. I glared at him. He looked so scared.

"Ate, sorry." He said. Pumiyok ang boses niya at nakita kong tumulo na naman an g mga luha niya. Ilang beses ko nang tiniis si Miguel. Ilang beses ko nang sinasabi sa sarili ko na hindi ko muna siya kakausapin, na hahayaan ko muna siya pero hindi ko kaya. Kahit na anong nangyari, kahit na anong ginawa niya, mahal na mahal ko pa rin siya.

"S-sabi k-kasi ni Mama, kapag hindi ako sumunod. Dadalhin niya si Daddy sa home for the aged at hindi ko na ulit siya makikita." Itinakip ni Miguel ang mga kamay niya sa mukha at saka tumalikod.

"Natakot a-ako ate. Ayokong malayo kay Daddy. Mahal na mahal ko siya. Mahal ko kayong dalawa. Ate, sorry..."Paulit-ulit na sabi niya. Tiningnan ko si Dad. Nakatingin lang din siya kay Mig. Kahit hindi pa siya nagsasalita, sa tingin ko alam na niya kung anong nangyayari. He turned to me.

"W-wag.. i-iiyak, Mi-mig..." Mahinang bulong niya sa akin. Tumulo na rin ang luha ko. Mahal na mahal ni Dad si Mig. Sa tingin ko, kahit na malaman pa ni Dad na hindi kanya si Mig ay hindi mababawasan ang pagmamahal niya para dito.

Napakamot na lang ako ng ulo at saka sinenyasan si Mig na lumapit sa akin. Agad siyang yumakap sa akin - mahigpit - para bang sinasabi niya na kahit na anong mangyari, hindi niya ako iiwan at palagi na siyang nasa tabi ko. I hugged him back.

I love Miguel no matter what, maski half-brother ko lang siya. Maski si Mr. De Jesus ang tatay niya at kapatid niya si Calvin ay mahal na mahal ko siya. Naniniwala ako na hinding-hindi niya magiging tulad ng mga De Jesus dahil palaki ko siya at ni Dad. Hindi namin siya tinuruan ng kahit na anong masama.

"Ate, sorry." Bulong niya. I caressed his face.

"Wag mo nang isipin. Okay na iyon." Sabi ko. "Kumain ka na ba? Bibili ako ng pagkain sa ibaba. May gusto ka ba?"

"Sandwich na lang, ate." Sabi niya. Tumango ako at nagpaalam kay Dad. Palabas na ako ng pinto nang muling bumukas iyon. Ang akala ko nurse lang ang papasok pero natigilan ako nang makita ko si Mommy - nakapustura at tuloy-tuloy na naglakad papunta sa kama ni Dad.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Hindi na ako gumamit ng po at opo dahil wala na rin namang saysay. I hate her. Kasalanan sa Diyos pero kinamumuhian ko ang nanay ko.

"Asawa ko pa rin ang dad mo, Aura." Walang bahid ng guilt ang boses niya.

"Asawa? Gusto mo na ulit maging asawa sa kanya? Bakit, nagsawa ka na ba kay Darwin?" Nang-uuyam na sabi ko. Binalingan ako ni Mommy at akmang sasampalin.

"Ma, wag!" Sigaw ni Mig. I braced myself for whatever was coming pero hindi nangyari. Nakarinig ako ng paghikbi, maya-maya ay humahagulgol na si Mommy.

"Anak, pa-patawarin mo na si Mommy." Sabi niya sa akin. "Hindi ko naman sinadya. Ang a-akala ko ma-mahal ako ni D-darwin pero ginamit niya lang ako." Umiiyak na wika niya. I looked at her.

"It took you this long before you realized that he was just using you?!" I exclaimed. "At sa tingin mo maniniwala ako sa'yo? You gave me to them! Ipinagkanulo mo ako kay Calvin!" Sisigok-sigok na sabi ko.

Narinig kong umuungol si Dad at alam kong gusto niya akong patigilin sa pagsigaw ko kay Mom pero hindi ko magawa. I was just so mad.

"He tried to rape me Mom!" Humihikbing sabi ko. "T-tapos, binaril niya si Adam! Nakita mo ba kung anong nangyari sa asawa ko?! Why can't you just be like other mothers? Iyong sumusuporta lang, iyong nakikinig at hindi nakikialam!"

"Au-aura, I'm sorry." Sabi niya. "Sana maintindihan mo ako. Nagmahal ka din naman. You did everything you did for love. Sinuway mo ako noon dahil sa pagmamahal mo kay Adam."

"Oo, pero pinili ko pa rin kayo." Mariing sabi ko. Hindi ko na hinintay na makapagsalita pa siya. I went out of the room and walked away. I was crying, hindi ko kasi mapigilan. Ang sakit-sakit. How could she do that to us? Tapos ang idadahilan niya na ginawa niya iyon dahil sa pagmamahal?

Habang naglalakad ako ay nakaramdam ako ng pagkahilo. Parang may pumintig sa loob ng sikmura ko na naging dahilan ng pagngangatog ng tuhod. Napaupo ako sa sahig. Umiikot ang paningin ko, nanlalabo pa ang mga mata ko dahil sa luha.

"Ma'am?" Narinig ko ang isang nurse. "Ma'am, okay lang po kayo?" She asked me. Napailing ako. Inalalayan niya akong tumayo tapos ay inakay niya ako papasok sa emergency room.

"Ma'am, ang putla ninyo po. May nararamdaman po ba kayo?" Iniupo niya ako sa bed. Isang doctor ang lumapit sa akin. Pakiramdam ko ay inaantok ako, hindi ko na alam kung anong nangyari, basta dumilim ang paningin ko.

I woke up still inside the emergency room. Nakita ko ang tatlong nurse na nakatalikod at ang isang doctor na nasa gilid ko. Inalis niya sa braso ko ang bp at saka ngumiti sa akin.

"Normal naman ang blood pressure ninyo ma'am." Sabi niya sa akin. "Pero para makasiguro, nanguha pa rin kami ng blood samples to run in some tests."

Hindi ko masyadong pinansin ang sinabi niya. Pinakiramdam ko ang sarili ko and when I realized that I can walk, nagpaalam ako sa kanya. Ibinigay ko na lang iyong room number ni Adam at ang contact number ko para kung may problema ay matawagan agad nila ako.

Dahan-dahan akong naglakad palabas ng emergency room. Nagpunta ako sa cafeteria at doon namili ng pagkain. Mabilis akong bumalik sa silid ni Adam, idinaan ko na lang sa silid ni Dad ang mga pagkain nila ni Mig, naroon pa rin si Mommy pero hindi ko siya pinansin.

I found Honey Rose and the others still sitting in the couch looking at Adam.

"Nagising ba?" Tanong ko.

"Hindi. Pero kapag hindi pa gumising iyan, sisigawan ko sa tenga with matching megaphones." Humagikgik si Honey Rose. Napailing na lang ako. Muli akong naupo sa tabi ni Adam. I held his hands.

Nagkwentuhan kami nila Honey Rose. Paminsan-minsan ay pinag-uusapan namin si Adam. Makakabuti daw kasi sa kanya iyon. Nakakarinig naman daw ang mga comatose. In the middle of our conversation, pumasok ang lawyer ni Adam. Si Atty. Madlang-awa

I have seen him before. He's on of Adam's most trusted friend.

"Mrs. Consunji, can we talk in private?" Tanong niya. Agad namang tumayo sina Honey Rose at nagpaalam na rin. Naiwan kami ni Atty. Madlang-awa sa loob. He handed me a Manila envelope. Nanginginig ang mga kamay na binuksan ko iyon.

Inside was Adam's last will and testament.

"Ano ito?" Mahinang tanong ko. "Bakit may ganito na? B-buhay pa naman si Adam ha!" Naiiyak na sabi ko.

"Ma'am. Mr. Consunji instructed me that if ever something bad happened to him, ibigay ko sa inyo agad iyan. It clearly states here that you are his sole heir. Lahat ng properties niya, sa inyo mapupunta, hindi pa kasama doon ang mamanahin niya kay Madame Consunji." Mahinahong paliwanag niya sa akin. Itinago ko ang mga papel at saka ibinalik iyon sa kanya.

"Umalis ka na." Sabi ko.

"Pero ma'am, hindi ko pa nababasa sa inyo ang last will."

"Leave!" I hissed. Hindi naman na siya nagsalita. Bigla na lang siyang tumalikod. I found myself crying as I walk to Adam's bed. Kinuha ko ang kamay niya at idinikit iyon sa pisngi ko.

"M-mahal n-naman eh..." Humihikbing sabi ko. "Ayoko noon, hindi ko kailangan iyong properties mo. Ikaw lang ang kailangan ko." Pinahid ko ang mga luha ko.

"Di-diba, diba s-sabi mo," napasinghot pa ako. "Sabi mo papakasalan mo pa ako. Sabi mo tutuparin mo lahat ng pangako mo sa akin, sabi mo iyon and I'm holding on to your promises." I told him.

"Adam, I need you. Please wake up. Madaya ka. Sabi mo gagawa pa tayo ng baby..." Patuloy lang ako sa pag-iyak.

"Adam..."

Yumuko ako at saka humilig sa kanya. Half of my body was resting on his. Hinahanplos-haplos ko pa ang mukha niya - I even kissed his lips. I was silently praying for him to just snap out of this coma and wake up. Kapag nagising siya, sigurado akong magsisimula na talaga ang buhay naming dalawa.

"Adam, wake up na..."

I heard a knock on the door. Muli kong pinahid ang mga luha ko. Binuksan ko ang pinto and there I saw Mig. He looked sad.

"Oh, Mig, bakit?" Tanong ko.

"Ate, m-may nagpuntang mga pulis sa room ni Dad. Sinabi nila na patay na daw si Kuya Calvin." Mahinang wika niya. Bigla siyang naiyak. "T-tapos hinuli nila si Mommy..."

Nayanig ang mundo ko sa huling sinabi ni Miguel. Wala akong alam sa paghuli kay Mom. Ang alam ko kasi si Mr. De Jesus ay nasa poder na ng mga pulis, pero ang paghuli kay mom, hindi ko talaga iyon alam.

"S-sabi ate, kakasuhan daw ng human trafficking si Mom." Sabi pa ni Calvin. "Kasosyo daw kasi siya ni Mr. De Jesus sa mga spa center na nag-e-extra service ate... Ate si Mommy..." Yumakap siya sa akin.

Wala akong magawa kundi ang yakapin lang si Miguel. Gustuhin ko mang puntahan si Mommy ay nangingibabaw sa akin ang galit na nararamdaman ko para sa kanya.

"Balikan mo na si Dad, Mig. Bukas pupuntahan natin si Mommy, okay?" Sabi ko sa kanya. He nodded. Umiiyak pa rin siya nang umalis doon. Muli kong isinara ang pinto at lumapit kay Adam. Hinaplos ko ang buhok niya.

"Mahal, mahal gumising ka na, diba sabi mo ayaw mo akong umiiyak?"

Hindi pa man ako nakakatagal sa pag-upo ay muling may kumatok sa pinto. Akala ko, bumalik lang si Mig pero nang buksan ko ang pinto ay nakita ko ang nurse na tumulong sa akin kanina.

"Ma'am, pinabibigay po ni Dr. Santos. Ito po iyong results ng blood test ninyo kanina." Nakangiti siya sa akin. "Pinapasabi niya po, congratulations!"

Kumunot ang noo ko habang nakatitig sa papel na hawak ko. Hindi ko maintindihan ang nakasasulat doon. Nagtataka pa ako, bakit nila ako kino-congratulate?

"Para saan?" Tanong ko.

"Ma'am, buntis po kayo. Three weeks na."

After hearing that, I looked back at Adam.

"Ma'am?" untag ng nurse sa akin. "Ma'am mauna na ako. Congrats po ulit!"

Naiwan na naman ako sa silid. Dahan-dahan akong lumapit kay Adam. Lumuluha ako.

"Nari-narinig m-mo ba i-iyon, mahal ko?" Hinaplos ko ang mukha niya. Inilapit ko ang bibig ko sa tainga niya at saka bumulong.

"M-mahal, m-mahal, magiging Daddy ka na..." My tears were still falling. Hindi ko alam kung anong uunahin kong maramdaman, ang kasiyahan dahil magkaka-anak na kami ni Adam o ang kalungkutan dahil hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin siyang malay.

"Mahal gumising ka na. Kailangan ng pangalan ng baby natin at hindi ko siya bibigyan ng pangalan kapag hindi ka gumising diyan." May halong pagbabanta ang boses ko.

Bahagya akong lumayo sa kanya. Tulog pa rin siya. Napailing ako. Sana totoo na naririnig niya ako. Kung totoo iyon, I'm sure by now, alam na niyang buntis ako.

Tumalikod ako. Naisip kong sumaglit muna kay Dad. Gusto kong malaman kung kamusta na siya at kung ano ba talagang nangyari kay Mommy. I turned the knob and took a step outside, pero bago ako tuluyang umalis, may narinig ako.

Isang boses na noong isang araw ko pa gustong marinig. Si Adam - he spoke. I swear! I heard him.

"G-gabriel."

Napahikbi ako. Mabilis akong bumaling sa kanya at ganoon na lang ang kasiyahan ko nang makita kong nakatingin siya sa akin.

Tumakbo ako papunta sa kanya. Niyakap ko siya.

"Nakakainis ka!" Humihikbing sabi ko. "Wag mo na akong tatakutin ng ganoon!"

"Hmnn, Gabriel, mahal..." Sabi niya ulit. Hinalikan ko siya sa labi.

"Gabriel..." Ulit ko sa pangalang sinabi niya. I was crying so much because of happiness. Gabriel will be the name of our baby. I smiled before kissing him again.

"I love you, Adam."

centerh124. Ikaw at ako/h1/center

hr

Three months later.

"Let us all welcome, for the first time, our newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Adam Consunji."

Adam took my hand at sabay kaming tumayo para magpunta sa gitna ng dance floor. It was our first dance as husband and wife at halos lahat ng tao ay nakatingin sa amin. I was smiling pretty wide that day - smile na may kasamang luha kasi naman - Adam made sure that this day will be perfect for me.

"Pagod ka na?" Tanong niya sa akin habang nagsasayaw kami sa gitna ng dance floor. My hands were around his neck and his arms were on my waist, napakalapit niya sa akin at dahil doon ay ramdam na ramdam ko ang kaba sa dibdib ko. Hindi ko alam kung bakit sa tuwing ganoon siya kalapit ay kinakabahan ako. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin ako immune sa charisma ng asawa ko.

Kinurot ko siya sa tagiliran.

"What?" Tanong niya.

"Maghapon mo na akong pinapaiyak." Sabi ko sa kanya. Napangiti siya sa akin.

"Tears of joy naman, mahal. Ikaw naman." Hinagkan niya ako sa pisngi. I sighed. Talagang kapag nandyan si Adam, lahat ng bagay sa paligid ko makulay at maganda. The last three month came with ease kahit na iyon pa ang pinaka-crucial panahon sa akin.

Nakulong si Mommy. She will serve twenty five years inside jail habang si Mr. De Jesus ay habambuhay na pagkakakulong naman. Hindi ko alam kung paano naging sobrang bilis ng pag-usad ng kasong iyon, siguro ay dahil sa impluwensya ng pamilya ni Adam. Iyong gabi bago mahatulan si Mommy, nag-usap kami ni Adam. Sabi niya, kahit anong mangyari sa kaso ni Mommy ay hinding-hindi niya ako iiwan.

Nang araw naman na lumabas ang hatol kay Mom, tinanong niya ako kung gusto kong umapela. Hindi ko alam kung bakit niya tinatanong sa akin iyon. Sa dami ng kasalanan ni Mommy sa kanya, sa aming dalawa ay iniisip niya pa rin ang makakabubuti para sa pamilya ko - and I love him more for that.

Si Dad naman, nakakapgsalita na siya. Paunti-unti nga lang pero sabi ng therapist niya, kapag nagpatuloy ang response ni Daddy ay babalik sa dati ang pagsasalita niya. Nakakalakad na rin siya kahit paano. Talagang siniguro ni Adam na babalik sa normal si Dad, he made everything possible for him.

Ibinalik rin ni Adam kay Daddy ang perang ninakaw ni Mr. De Jesus sa kanya - hindi nga lang pera kuni pati ang kompanyang pinag-invest-an ni Mr. De Jesus ng mga perang iyon ay na kay Daddy na. Daddy was so happy at sa sobrang kasiyahan niya ay nayakap niya pa si Adam at nahalikan.

Si Mig, graduating na siya sa isang taon. Sinabi ko na rin sa kanya ang totoo - na si Mr. De Jesus ang tunay niyang ama. Noong una ay nasaktan siya - kahit ako naman, but we managed to make things work. Sinabi ko sa kanya na kahit na sino ba ang tatay niya, mahal na mahal ko siya at ganoon din siya Dad sa kanya.

Wala na akong problema ngayon. I have everything I need in life and more. Nandyan ang pamilya ko, si Adam at siyempre si Gabriel - ang baby sa tyan ko.

"Mahal paano kung babae ang baby natin?" Tanong ko sa kanya habang nagsasayaw kami.

"Gabrielle." Sabi niya. Natawa ako. Pinanindigan niya talaga ang pangalan ng baby naming dalawa. Masaya ako talaga. Sa nakalipas na anim na taon ng buhay ko, wala akong ginawa kundi ang umiyak at maging malungkot. Ngayon nandito na ako sa punto na pwede na akong maging masaya at alam kong panghabambuhay ang kasiyahang iyon.

Sabi nga ni Adam sa vows niya kanina: I will love you forever till eternity. Just like what Buzz Lightyear have said, Aura, to infinity and beyond. My love for you could reach infinity and whatever it is that's beyond that.

Natapos ang reception. Adam and I got in the car. Uuwi na kami kasi daw bawal mapuyat ang buntis, pero hindi ako naniniwala sa kanya. Alam kong may balak siya, si Adam pa. I rolled my eyes.

Habang nasa sasakyan ay nagtataka ako. Hindi iyong daan papunta sa pent house ang tinatahak namin kundi ibang daan pa. Minutes later, I noticed that we entered a very exclusive village.

"Adam, saan tayo pupunta?" Tanong ko sa kanya.

"Sa bago nating bahay, mahal ko." Mahinang sagot niya. Inabot niya ang kamay ko at saka hinagkan iyon. My heart leapt. Hindi ko alam ang tungkol sa bahay na sinasabi niya. Maya-maya ay huminto ang sasakyan niya sa tapat ng isang malaking bahay. It was like a big version of his bahay kubo back in San Martin ang pagkakaiba lang ay konkreto iyon, may second floor at magara talaga.

Bumaba si Adam ng sasakyan tapos ay binuksan niya ang pinto sa side ko. Wala na yatang paglalagyan ang kasiyahan ko. Adam took my hand and we both entered the gate. Hindi pa kami nangangalahati s apaglakad ay bigla niya akong binuhat - bride style papasok sa bahay.

"Adam!" Hinampas ko siya sa balikat. He kissed my lips passionately habang naglalakad papasok. Ibinaba niya ako sa sofa.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Aura." Sabi niya sa akin. Napangiti na lang ako. Kanina niya pa sinasabi iyon sa akin and he never fails to make me feel so loved every day of our lives together.

Hinaplos ko ang mukha niya.

"Bakit?" Tanong niya.

"Akala ko talaga mawawala ka sa akin." Bulong ko sa kanya. He kissed me again. "Nawala ka na minsan, kapag nawala ka ulit baka hindi ko na kayanin. You're the light that gives color to my life, Adam."

Naramdaman kong hinahaplos niya ang tyan ko then he looked at me.

"Bakit maliit ka magbuntis, mahal?" Tanong niya sa akin. Natawa ako. Palagi niyang tinatanong sa akin iyon. Noong isang araw kinukumpara niya ang tyan ko sa six months pregnant na tyan ng isang babaeng nakita namin sa ospital. Hinampas ko siya.

"May baby bump na iyan, maliit lang." Sabi ko. He kissed me again.

"Gusto ko kambal eh." Sabi niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. "Parang si Yzang kulet saka si Yto." Inilapit niya ang bibig niya sa leeg ko.

"Ang bango-bango mo, mahal." Sabi niya. His hands started roaming around my body. He couldn't hike up my gown because it was so long so his hand stayed on my breasts and he started massaging those.

"Hmnn, love..." He whispered in my ears. I was savoring the moment. His kissing were fiery and passionate but then he stopped. Napadilat ako.

"Adam!" Sabi ko.

"Mamaya na, mag-tour muna tayo dito sa bahay." Sabi niya. Itinayo niya ako tapos ay nag-ikot na kami. Ikinukwento niya sa akin ang story behind the construction of the house. Sinekreto daw niya talaga dahil gusto niyang ito ang regalo niya sa akin sa kasal namin and he did a pretty good job on it.

The walls were rustic and it kinda looks old pero bagay na bagay iyon sa vibes ng bahay namin. May mga abstract paintings din na nakasabit sa wall pero ang nakatawag ng atensyon ko ay ang isang duyan na nasa garden.

Binitiwan ko ang kamay ni Adam at nagpunta ako doon. Kamukha iyon noong duyan sa kubo niya dati. I sat in there, nakita ko naman si Adam na sumunod sa akin.

"Bakit merong ganito?" Natatawang sabi ko.

"You like it?" He asked me. I took his hand and pulled him closer. Naupo siya sa tabi ko tapos ay niyakap ako.

"It's perfect Adam. Thank you." Sabi ko sa kanya. "And I'm sorr-"

"Shhh! Mahal naman, kasal na tayo ulit at lahat may naririnig pa rin akong sorry sa'yo?" Napapalatak siya. "Sa dami ng pinagsamahan natin, isa lang naman ang pinagsisishan ko at iyon iyong panahon na nasaktan kita. Ako ang dapat mag-apologize because I hurt you, I made you cry kaya ngayon babawi ako." Sabi niya sa akin. "Sa'yo, kay Gabriel at sa mga susunod nating anak."

Humagikgik ako. Hindi ko alam kung bakit para akong teenager na kinikilig kapag naririnig kong nagsasalita nang ganoon si Adam sa akin. Pakiramdam ko, bago pa rin kaming dalawa sa isa'tisa.

Mahal na mahal ko si Adam at alam kong ganoon din siya. We had been through so much and yet our love for each other prevailed and it was something to treasure and look forward too.

I was sighing. Nakangiti ako, nakatingin lang ako sa kawalan pero saglit akong natigilan when I felt him unzipping my gown.

I turned to him.

"Akala ko ba magpapahinga lang tayo?" Tanong ko. Tuluyan na niyang naibaba ang dress ko.

"Tsk, nagbago na ang isip ko." Adam stood up. Hinatak niya ako patayo. Strapless ang gown ko so when I stood up, nalaglag iyon ng tuluyan sa damuhan. I was only wearing a pair of white lacey underwear.

Gumapang ang kamay ko sa coat ni Adam. I took it off and unbuttoned his shirt. Moments later we were both totally naked in front of each other. Inihiga ako ni Adam sa duyan. He placed himself on top of me and started kissing me.

"A-adam..." I moaned his name. The sensation was delicious but then I'm worried about the fact that we're lying on the duyan made of rattan.

"A-adam, iyong duyan. Baka malaglag tayooohhhh..." I bit my lower lip when I felt his suck on my nipples. I sighed.

"Love, you're lactating." He grinned at me. Namula naman ang mukha ko. Tinampal ko ang labi niya.

"Adam!" Sabi ko. He again bent his head down and started kissing my skin again. I was feeling so hot that time and yet I couldn't really concentrate because with Adam's every move, the duyan moves with him.

Kinalabit ko siya.

"A-adam!" I screamed when I felt his two fingers inside of me. I couldn't talk anymore. I was just writhing in pleasure underneath him. My face, I was so sure - was flushed and my mouth was a bit parted. He was taunting my nipples with his tongue and he thrusts his fingers inside of me.

"Adam... Shit!" I moaned when he licked my neck. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ang sarap-sarap ng ginagawa niya sa akin.

"Adam!"

"Kanina ka pa, ano bang gusto mo?" Kunot noong tanong niya. Hinaplos ko ang balikat niya.

"Iyong duyan..." Ngumuso ako. "Umaalog eh..."

"Aalog talaga iyan, mahal. Just shut up." He kissed me. Again I forgot the fact that the duyan was shaking.

"Adam! Adam!" Sigaw ko. Besides the fact that I was coming - I could feel the duyan moving as he thrusts inside me.

"Shh! Mahal, paano tayo makakabuo kung nang-iistorbo ka?" He looked so frustrated. My eyes widened. Buo?

"Nakabuo na tayo!" I hissed. "Ahhh..." I closed my eyes when he moved his hips forward.

"Maybe we'll get lucky. I could turn our baby into twins..."

His movement was faster now. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Adam... ohhhh..." I was out of breath. Adam kept thrusting in and out until we both came in pleasure. After that, he buried his face in the middle of my chest and planted little kisses on it.

Hinampas ko siya sa likod.

"Buti hindi nasira iyong duyan." Natatawang sabi niya. I ended up laughing too. We stayed like that for another minute and then he stood up to carry me. Umakyat kami sa master's bedroom at doon, inihiga niya ako sa kama, he lay beside me and embraced me tightly.

"I love you, Aura." He whispered. "Sleep now, bukas ang simula ng for the rest of our lives natin."

"Sa duyan ulit?" Tanong ko sa kanya. Humalakhak siya tapos ay niyakap ako. I just smiled.

He was right, tomorrow is the start of our life together and I'm so looking forward to it.


End file.
